


To Deserve To Be Loved

by whimsical_girl_357



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Harems, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 128
Words: 145,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_girl_357/pseuds/whimsical_girl_357
Summary: Hinata x everyone. I mean it.They are older, early twenties, what connects them is their love of volleyball and a certain ginger angel. Hinata isn't oblivious and is much smarter in this story, he is also the real life equivalent of op, very talented in a lot of things, not just volleyball - so very OOC, everyone else is pretty much cannon though.This is a long book (it has a plot), but I felt it was important to do each ship justice, I start with the more 'mainstream' ones in the beginning and add the others later. There is an actual plot too!This has quite a slow build (since they respect Hinata), so if you are looking for soap opera style jealous confrontations and regretted kisses every chapter...this isn't really your book.All the artwork is my own.Complements and criticisms very welcome for my writing and art.Swearing and sexual references, smut implied but not described, but fluffy with a decent splash of angst (warnings at the starts of those chapters with summaries at the ends).Hope you enjoy my first ever work, I did my best. It was published first on Wattpad.Started 2/10/19Finished 5/3/20
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Futakuchi Kenji/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Goshiki Tsutomu, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kyoutani Kentarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 120
Kudos: 669





	1. And so it begins

"WE DID IT" roared Tanaka and Nishinoya, both attempting to jump into the air, wincing at their aching muscles before falling back to the floor where the rest of their teammates lay already, in various states of exhaustion.  
Only Daichi was stood, the Captain of the team too fuelled by pride and rekindled dreams to need to rest.

"We did, didn't we?"  
Suga chuckled, brushing his bangs from his eyes and glancing over the sweaty team from the bench he had just made it to, where Ukai was sobbing into Takeda's chest.

Asahi was sat almost trance like, gazing at the volleyball net. Tanaka seemed close to passing out, Nishinoya not far behind.  
Tsukishima had almost made it to the bench but his purpose from what Suga could tell was to avoid the rest seeing his tears. Yamaguchi didn't bother though, he seemed to be in the process of converting the volleyball courts to a swimming pool at the rate he was going.  
Kageyama looked like a prune, he had his face so scrunched up to stop the tears.

They had just won the Tokyo Spring league, the top league for amateur adult teams in the district. They had only qualified for the last three years, but here they were. All thanks to the passion of their shortest players. If Nishinoya hadn't reached the number of spikes he had, or if Hinata's accuracy hadn't been perfect today, Nekoma would have won.

Kiyoko, her usually expressionless face slightly flushed with happiness, passed water bottles out to the collapsed men, whilst the other manager, Yachi sought out Hinata who had been kidnapped by the losing side, for reasons that worried his team mum greatly,

" I have work tomorrow... and I can barely walk!" Wailed Yamaguichi.

"As an office clerk, they'll hardly notice if you don't make it in, idiot. I have two cases tomorrow, the defendants won't interrogate themselves!" Bit Tsukishima. Having put his glasses back on to hide how shiny and wet his eyes still were.

"But.. you know what this means though," Asahi spoke quietly, gaze finally shifting from the net which Hinata's final spike had sped over, to gaze at his suddenly alert team members. His words had silenced the group immediately, in the way only Asahi and Suga himself had the ability to do.

"Truce is over."

For the first time since Hinata's final spike, silence fell over the team. This sentence meant a great deal of change was about to happen, it could potentially end their team. And though you'd think Kageyama would disagree, they all knew there was more to life than volleyball. Love was worth a lot.

"Oh shit!! Nekoma!!" Nishinoya leapt to his feet, lethargy gone, and like magic his words seemed to heal all their wounds at once.

"Where's Yachi, Kiyoko? Shouldn't she have brought him back by now?" Suga questioned her, but it was pointless as half the team had already spread throughout the area, muttering angrily, eyes darting around for a flash of orange.

———

"Congratulations, Shouyou."  
Kenma spoke softly, his eyes gazing only at the face of his favourite opponent.

"Thanks Kenma!" Hinata beamed.

His cheeks were flushed pink, his hair fluffier than ever, his clothes clinging to his slim but muscular frame, and his big golden eyes sparking with joy and energy. He looked amazing.

"Naw, Shortie, how about a congratulatory kiss?" Kuroo leaned in from behind, arms attempting to embrace the redhead. His tone was playful, but a part of him hoped Hinata wouldn't laugh it off like he always did.

Hinata chuckled and turned around, leaning in until his face was less that an inch away from Kuroo's.  
"Perhaps.. I would."

His big eyes looked deep into Kuroo's, and there was a slight flicker of - Kuroo's heart raced - lust? in them? Whatever it was, it vanished as fast as it came.  
Kuroo's own eyes widened and he pulled away in surprise, almost falling over as he realised what just happened didn't occur in his head.

Hinata smirked slightly before bursting out laughing, Kenma joining with a rare smile, having watched his most confident friend lose his composure.  
He couldn't help but be envious of the brief intimacy the two had shared, he wished Hinata would flirt with him too.

"HINATA!!!"  
"WHERE ARE YOU??"

"Ah," scowled Kuroo glancing toward the doorway the shouts had come from, "here come the bodyguards."

Hinata chuckled, smirking and the captain, "Sugamama doesn't trust you."

"He is wise indeed." Replied Kuroo, his unreadable expression puzzling the redhead.

Kenma shook his head, doubting very much that Suga had any influence on the crows actions at all, but let it be.

The agreement about Hinata was almost two years old, and even if the truce had ended, woe betide the one who made Hinata aware of the situation.  
His happiness was far too important to all of them to let that happen.

As Tanaka dragged said carrot top away by his shirt to the rest of Karasuno, Kenma sighed and retrieved his DS, waving at the now distant redhead once, he and Kuroo dismissed the depressed team, and headed to the captain's car to return to the apartment they shared.

Hinata could not know. Yet.

But now the truce was over what happened next? He worried over that for ages but none of his solutions seemed like fair or practical ones.  
None of them had any idea really.

Kenma glanced at his phone to distract himself, and was surprised to see a large mass of unread messages.

"Kuroo, it's Daichi." He said in his usual monotone.

Kuroo glanced over, trying to read Kenma's expression, before he indicated and pulled over. He needed to focus for this.


	2. The context

There were quite a few things Hinata didn't know generally but also in his volleyball league:

The first was that almost the entirety of the Karasuno team and most of his acquaintances from other teams were gay or bisexual **(or similar, open to relationships with guys essentially)**.

The second was that, over the three years since he had appeared in their lives, he had successfully entranced almost all of them. Many had fallen, and fallen hard for the golden angel among the crows.

The third was the group chat which included all of them except him, created entirely to maintain the truce that had been set up by Daichi and Suga since both facts one and two became known to them.   
Well, became known to Suga.   
Daichi wasn't great at discovering that sort of thing. He'd only realised when Date Tech's blocker Aone Takanobu accosted him as he left a toilet, requesting permission to 'woo' Hinata. Daichi had thought he was about to be punched or mugged. It had been terrifying.

"Author, they need some context!"

Suga glares at me, whilst Daichi busily attends to the currently chaotic group chat.   
The pair are on a bus back from the tournament with the rest of the team. Everyone else were also training their gazes at their phones. With five exceptions.

Kinoshita and Narita were kissing each other quietly. They'd been together since high school and watching them made Suga's heart ache.

Ennoshita was listening to some audiobook, peaceful and no doubt thinking more about his girlfriend than the book.

Tanaka and Hinata were sleeping.   
Tanaka sprawled and snoring, Hinata curled up on his seat in a way the reminded Suga of a kitten. He wasn't the only person to have taken a photograph of the dozing redhead.

**"Sorry Suga, want to take over?"**

"Alright, readers, if you are questioning why I can break the forth wall, remember I am Sugamama, this is far from the true extent of my powers. Though breaking walls is rude and repairs expensive so I probably won't do this again.   
If you are wondering why Daichi is oblivious to this conversation, it is because he is an idiot who hasn't realised I have been in love with him for five years."   
Giving an annoyed but affectionate glance to the muttering brunette, Suga continued.

"Hinata joined us when he was twenty years of age, three years ago.   
We all enjoy volleyball, and we're pretty good, especially Kageyama, who joined us after leaving a pro team for reasons unknown.   
But Hinata was different.   
He didn't like volleyball, he loved it, and holy shit, he could play. Hinata became our ace within weeks of joining, Asahi gladly stepping away from such a pressurising role. He was beautiful ball of energy, who re-ignited the fighting spirit that had been dormant in our team for too long.   
We trained so much harder after he came, qualifying to play in the league last year, his goal from the beginning was to win it, though it took us three years to bring his dream into reality."

Suga smiled slightly at the memory.

"Anyway, back to the point, his cheery character and angelic features drew attention and his personality won the hearts of ... well ... everyone really.   
But team relationships are dangerous so after so many of our own team and some members of the other teams reached out to Daichi and me for permission to 'try their luck', we set up the chat and later the truce.

Hinata loves volleyball.

We decided only once he achieved his goal of winning the league, we wouldn't allow anyone make a move and upturn the stable team dynamics it has taken so long to build.   
I still have no idea how we kept Kuroo's inherent flirting, Lev's honesty and Kageyama's emotional instability in control but by some miracle it seems we made it through."

He leaned over his companions shoulder, but didn't realise how it made Daichi jump.

"Daichi, what are the responses like?"

"Well, they have all agreed to eavesdropping, though getting there is proving controversial." Daichi murmured, eyes never leaving the permanently vibrating phone.

"Thank god keeping Hinata oblivious won't be a problem" sighed Suga.   
Daichi nodded absentmindedly.

**"Suga, they need some context!"** I parroted.

Eye rolling he responded, moving away from Daichi.

"Hinata maybe cute and friendly but he has successfully kept his background a complete mystery to all of us, his question evasion skills are unrivalled.   
No one has any idea where he lives or what he does outside of team practise, apart from Nishinoya...and I suspect Yamaguchi, but neither have let this on to the others.  
Tanaka and Kageyama even tried to follow him once, but lost him at the station.  
This means arranging everything without him knowing isn't something that is difficult to achieve."

**"Cheers** **,** **Suga."**

And so the author ghosts back out of the plot line, leaping back over the fourth wall, never to return, she promises.


	3. On the Chat

Tsukishima stretched, clicking his neck before he plugged in his headphones, surreptitiously photographing Hinata before turning to focus on the chat. Sure enough Daichi's text came through a few minutes later.

_Daichi_ : Hello everyone, thank you for giving us such good competition this year, it was amazing to compete against all of you.  
 _Oikawa_ : Well, if I hadn't been ill, you wouldn't have won. Besides, quit being captain for five minutes and get to the point.  
 _Tanaka_ : This is gonna be good!  
 _Bokuto_ : Hey monk, why the heck are you even here? I swear you're straight af!  
 _Tanaka_ : Sweet Kiyoko can wait, this is gonna be priceless, I ain't missing a second. Besides can I point out that I am not the only one? Doesn't Iwaizumi has a gf? And what about Nishinoya, I swear you've moved on from Hinata right? Also who are you callin' monk!?!?!  
 _Nishinoya_ : Piss off Monk! And I haven't actually.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Not anymore.  
 _Tanaka_ : Ha  
 _Tanaka has been removed from the chat_

Tsukishima smirked, finally they could get on with it, he met Yamaguchi's gaze before hastily schooling his expression.

_Tsukishima_ : Now the main idiot is gone, Daichi, get to the point.  
 _Daichi_ : I have given this a lot of thought. I see two options, first is a free for all and see what happens and two is if I or Suga talk to Hinata and find out who he likes or at least what he thinks of you all...  
 _Lev_ : I like 2, 1 gives you crows an advantage!  
 _Oikawa_ : Idk, I think he is already mine  
 _Kageyama_ : Piss off bastard! Like Hinata would ever pick you!  
 _Akaashi_ : Shut up both of you. I agree with Lev, it would also be unfair to confuse or distress Hinata like that, 2 is better. However, how can we be sure you'll tell us honestly what he said? Surely you'll be biased towards you favourites?  
 _Suga_ : Parents don't have favourites, but I do see your point. Eavesdropping won't be easy to arrange though.  
 _Bokuto_ : We can go in disguises!

Realising Akaashi and Kenma, the only two he respected intellectually, were on other teams so wouldn't have any ideas, Tsukishima sighed and prepared to step into the fray.

_Tsukishima_ : Why do I talk to you airheads. Where can Daichi or Suga easily get Hinata alone?  
 _Kuroo_ : Toilets?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Of course! The nurses office! Hinata always gets over enthusiastic and hurts himself...

Tsukishima nodded his approval to the greenette beside him before returning his focus to the phone. Only to receive an onslaught of disgusting sappiness.

_Kageyama_ : Dumbass permanently has me worried...  
 _Kenma_ : He is so passionate...  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Wish he'd take better care of himself.

_Tsukishima_ : Oh quit with the mushy crap. As you said, _Watson_ , all we need is for Hinata to hurt himself and then Suga or Daichi can go clean him up and have a chat. The corridor outside is large enough for all of us to hear what they say.  
 _Oikawa_ : Well look at you, who'd have thought you'd have a brain to match the glasses.  
 _Akaashi_ : That's all well and good, but how about predicting when Hinata gets injured? We have places to be you know, we can't hide outside secretly watching him practise until the moment comes by chance. What do you say, Sherlock?

Tsukishima winced internally, ignoring Yamaguchi's expectant gaze. His solution would not be popular.

_Tsukishima_ : I hate to say this, but we could orchestrate it.  
 _Aone_ : No  
 _Kenma_ : Deliberately hurt Hinata!!  
 _Oikawa_ : No chance.  
 _Lev_ : That could be really dangerous.  
 _Nishinoya_ : No way in hell!  
 _Asahi_ : That doesn't feel right to me either...

It took all his willpower to maintain a calm expression with all the bloodlust that filled the cramped bus. He noted with surprise that the drop in atmosphere actually woke Hinata.   
He was relieved.   
His adorable yawn and the effect it had on the others distracted them all long enough for him to catch Daichi's gaze. The captain nodded supportively, Suga also giving him a small smile before the pair turned away.

_Daichi_ : I know it seems off, but Tsukishima has a point. Hinata is constantly getting scrapes, we can make sure it is only a small one. We may not even have to plan it, he goes to the nurses office every other practise.  
 _Sugawara_ : Not sure I like this much, but it seems the best solution. Objections?  
 _Oikawa_ : Why not give up now, save the trouble and let me have him?  
 _Entire group chat collectively_ : No!

Tsukishima could still feel Nishinoya's gaze on him when they finally reached the gym. Hinata rose swiftly from his seat, sending them all a megawatt smile before he skipped off the bus.

"Guys. For fucksake quit glaring. If you can think of a better idea be my guest."  
Scowling he rose from his own seat, swinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving. His permanent green haired shadow not far behind.

"You can hardly blame them, Tsukki."

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Gomen Tsukki."


	4. Oblivious?

Hinata was surprised by the teams atmosphere when he woke up, but since it dissipated so quickly, he chose not to bring it up.

He spent most of the remaining journey trying to read the chat Kageyama was on, but eventually the raven turned it off, and they had an enjoyable shouting match until Hinata reminded Kageyama of how perfect his last set was, and the setter placated, happily reliving the game blow by blow with his spiker.

Hinata couldn't help noticing the others were one edge though, perhaps thinking ahead already?   
He certainly couldn't, for tonight at least anyway. He'd asked Kageyama to toss for him that evening but for the first time in years, Kageyama had actually refused, perhaps even that setter wanted to rest after the day they'd had.

Whatever genius had organised the tournament had set the final to a Sunday evening.   
As many of the team had work the next few days, they had had to settle for an early night, no party or volleyball for a while. It worked out fine for Hinata though, he had plenty of work to catch up on.

Hinata hummed a tune as he hopped off the bus the group had hired, aware of the others watching him leave, but too preoccupied reliving that last spike again to question it.

He turned back, smiling his widest as he waved them all farewell before heading home.

_They had won!_

———

Hinata stopped briefly at the convenience store to stock up the fridge.   
He'd been practising in all his spare time so his apartment had been devoid of food for a week, he'd used training as an excuse to live off takeaways, but now his desire to cook couldn't be resisted. He missed the calming activity.

He made two more stops on the way back.

The first place he visited was a old shrine an hour from his apartment. It was a dilapidated wooden construction, with barely a lick of paint, but somehow he felt right there compared to the well maintained ones the rest used.

He prayed there for nearly a quarter of an hour, silent and alone, if the team had seen him, they would have been very much surprised.   
He was so still, and the lonely aura around him was so heavy some strangers actually approached to see if he was okay.

The second place he visited, was the local bank.   
He needed to transfer Natsu's allowance for this term of college. Her tuition was expensive but he had plenty saved and he wanted her to enjoy her time there without worries.

Hinata then headed back though the darkening streets, shivering slightly into his hoodie and warily looking about. He actually took a route half an hour longer than necessary, in order to stay on main roads. Regularly using car window reflections to check for followers.

———

Pulling the keys out of his tracksuits, Hinata unlocked the door of the small condo, fed his small Pomeranian and briefly videochatted with Natsu to fill her in on the news and check how college was going. She looked so happy and confident it gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

She had a boyfriend now, he was so proud of her; she had good grades and had made it into an excellent college, and now had someone who loved her almost as much as he did.   
Despite everything they had faced, she had made a good life for herself and had a very promising future.

Singing to himself softly and swaying, he cooked some katsudon, enough for three average people, before curling up in front of the TV.

He had a sad yet contented expression on his face, his eyes refocusing as he left the past and grabbed the remote, turning on the latest volleyball game and lightly scrolling through reddit and chatting with an old friend as the match progressed.  
He also texted Kenma some memes to improve his mood. He knew the setter must be down hearted after their loss today, especially went Kageyama had turned his setter dump into a set for Hinata for that final spike.  
It was very mean, but no matter what you were off the court, on it there was only us, and them. And that was it.

Hinata nestled further into his blanket, his dog jumping up to curl up on his lap.


	5. Putting the plan into action

Friday afternoon, everyone came to practise.

They weren't going full out - still too fresh from the league to even motivate themselves to start training properly once again, but they were volleyball nutters who loved each others' company...and Tsukishima.

So they came just to chat and play a few games, and admire brief glimpses of Hinata's abs as he flew into the air for each spike, his eyes bright as he fully immersed himself in the game.   
They should all be used to it.   
It had been contested at first but they all had long since accepted that not one of them loved volleyball more than he did. They should all be used to his abs too...but they were just so...just...

His passion made them wonder why he hungered after tosses the way he did... or at least it made Suga wonder, the others were too occupied with the result to question its origin.

To Suga, since he'd first seen Hinata's intense gaze from across the court, he had always pondered. Plenty of league members were talented, and plenty held passion for the sport greater than the rest...but it seemed to hold more significance for Hinata than most. With Hinata...Suga genuinely wondered if, without the sport, he would even be able to live.

Behind that kind of love and dependence must be one hell of a story. Suga just wished the redhead would tell him.

———

Hinata is not usually an oblivious guy, but how was he supposed to know, as he leapt skyward once again, that a small pack of his opponents had just arrived and were peering though a crack in the gym doors oozing with jealousy.

"They seriously get treated to this view every day?" Growled Akaashi.  
"My god, he's gorgeous..."  
"Those spoilt crows."  
"Look... at him..." Kenma seemed unaware that anyone else was there. "I... want to set for him...STUPID KAGEYAMA!"

Up until that outburst the others had been muttering to themselves, holding back Lev and Bokuto - the first who wanted to go say hi, the second of which seemed to have entered a zombie-like state ( _Hinata~ Hinata~_ ), and too occupied with Hinata's slender frame to pay him much attention. But this almost yell silenced them all.

"...Kenma, did you just.. shout?" Asked Kuroo incredulously.

Lev giggled. "Good for you Kenma, go challenge him to a duel!"

"He.. has never been that vocal in all the years I've known him.." Kuroo muttered, eyes widened slightly.

The others turned to watch the cats' antics.

"Look at him! Hinata is right there and he is sat drinking water when he could be tossing for him!" Kenma growled slightly, another new behaviour his best friend had never seen in him, and they had dated.

"I understand exactly what you mean, little kitten." Commented Oikawa, though his gaze never left Hinata - who was now reluctantly practising receives.

"Aone... stop opening the door, he'll see us." Sighed Akaashi, bringing them back to the present.

———

Meanwhile, aware of the new audience, the crows were behaving a little strangely. Hinata was very curious.

Kageyama, not wanting to share the view, had suggested Hinata do receives instead of spikes for most of the practise, claiming to have hurt his finger.

Nishinoya had enlisted Tanaka to help him spend as much time shielding the view of Hinata from the outsiders as possible.

Asahi spent five minutes checking everything was in the first aid kit before hiding it to give Daichi an excuse to take Hinata to the changing rooms to get him cleaned up. He spent the rest of the time spiking poorly as he worried over the plan.

Tsukishima observed the whole situation, but couldn't bring himself to smirk. For all his confidence, he really hated the idea of forcibly injuring an angel.

Yamaguchi served to Hinata and desperately tried to stop him looking at their weird teammates. Ennoshita and Narita soon joining them to help.

Fortunately for all, the plan became unnecessary when a more ambitious dive led Hinata to rather badly scrape his knee and twist his ankle slightly.   
Other than a tense moment where Asahi out of habit went to fetch the hidden first aid box and had to be sidetracked by Nishinoya, the rest went without a hitch.   
Daichi nodded to Suga, who eye rolled but accepted. Dadchi would hold the interview.

He approached the apologetic redhead, and attempted not to completely fail at this.

"Hinata, the first aid box was empty and Asahi hasn't got around to refilling it, so why don't I help you to the changing room and get the back up one to fix you up?"

Suga and Asahi winced at how stiff Daichi's acting was, Nishinoya snorting. Fortunately Hinata seemed too preoccupied to notice.

"Don't worry Daichi, I have had worse than this! It will sort itself out in five minutes!" Hinata exclaimed, he hated halting practise and making everyone worry, and he was just getting warmed up, he had a half hour left!

"Hinata! You need to take care of yourself!" Reprimanded Suga from across the gym, before Daichi could make more of an embarrassment of himself.

"Yes Sugamama..."   
Hinata sighed, defeated. Everyone inwardly breathed out in relief as Daichi helped Hinata hop down the corridor toward the men's changing rooms.

The pack outside strolled in like they owned the gym, except for Aone who bowed and greeted each member, and Akaashi and Iwaizumi who both shook Suga's hand as they made their way after the ball of sunshine.

"Whatever happens... don't be angry when he chooses me!" Oikawa smirked.  
"How do you survive him, Iwaizumi?" Muttered Kuroo  
"The same way I do, I suspect." Commented Kenma quietly. Akaashi patted Iwaizumi silently on the back. Tsukishima chuckled.  
The aobajohsai spiker turned, gave them all a tired look, before taking the lead down the corridor.

Oikawa pouted, "Iwa-chan you love me don't you!" and skipped after the brunette, while Bokuto and Kuroo gazed betrayed at their setters until Nishinoya gave the pair a shove forwards.  
"Hurry or we'll miss it."


	6. Free as a bird

"It is really nothing Daichi, Suga is just making a fuss!"

Hinata was protesting halfheartedly and he already knew he'd lost the fight, as Daichi half carried him to the locker room.   
The captain fetched the first aid box, partially closing the door and giving the growing crowd on the other side a stern look before turning back, wracking his brain over how on earth he was going to lead this conversation.

He had wanted to show off his confidence to Suga...and now here he was. Best to start general and guide it from there... he was really regretting not leaving this to the vice captain, but there was little he could do about that now.

"So, Hinata, how are you?"

"If you mean the injury, it really is not that bad, though, in honesty, Suga has a point that I should probably stop for today...it's so frustrating! I want to spike more of Kageyama's tosses..."   
Hinata pouted slightly, the disappointment clear in his voice and causing a black haired boy not 4 metres away to smirk at his companions.

Daichi paused, he could lead with Kageyama, but pushing from that angle could be unwise and make it difficult to discuss the other interested parties...playing safe he responded.

"I meant in general, are you holding up okay? As the captain I try hard to ensure all of the team are happy both when playing and when not, but you never really talk about that with me."

Praying that he said the right thing, he glanced toward the redhead.

"Sorry for that, _dad_ ," Hinata chuckled, "I am doing really well, I mean we won the tournament, did you see my final spike???"

"It was amazing but, please don't try to sidetrack me, I worry about you.   
What is your life like outside of volleyball, do you.. do you have a girlfriend?"

Daichi winced, hoping it didn't sound as forced as he thought it did.

Hinata paused taken aback and then snickered, "For someone so observant I am surprised! I thought at least Suga would have realised I am as gay as a rainbow!"

There was a slight thud the other side of the door.   
Though mentally celebrating; the boys had had enough self control to kept all fist pumps silent and yells internal.   
Looking behind to see what made the noise, they saw Yachi slumped against the wall, her eyes slightly tearful, disappointment etched across her face.   
In a surprising bout of affection, Kageyama walked over and gave her a gentle hug.   
Ignoring the stares from the group.

"Sorry Yachi" he whispered quietly.

"Win him, Kageyama, he can't be mine, at least he can be yours." Came a slightly hoarse reply, as Suga approached and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, Kiyoko having been a conscientious objector, was back in the gym with Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, packing away. Suga has also told Daichi he'd be remaining behind too.

Yachi's feelings had remained a secret to almost everyone - she was always so subtle in her signs of affection, hence the groups current surprise.   
Kageyama had been the only one to know, they had bonded over it a little, through the last two years, confiding, sharing pictures of Hinata... they were friends, and though he was happy to know he had a shot with the carrot top, he still felt her pain.   
After all, it had been her who he had confided in, her who had told him what he was feeling was love.

Daichi pretended to have heard nothing, continuing quickly.   
"So, you have a boyfriend."

"Nope, free as a bird, hope you aren't planning on cheating on Suga, Daichi!"

Daichi had never been so thankful for a door in his life or for Suga not being in ear shot (as he believed) as his face reddened so much, it became the dominant light source in the room.  
He coughed, glared at Hinata and continued, oblivious as they all were to Hinata studiously distracting them from prying into his past.

Simultaneously outside, Suga trembled slightly, and Nishinoya whispered "Daichi would never cheat on you, Suga!"   
Asahi turned away, already knowing the whole story.  
Nishinoya earned the quiet reply: "we...we aren't dating..."

Suga was rapidly submerged in hugs, the others murmuring apologies and 'isn't he stupid's.   
Daichi's ears burned from the amount of disappointment directed at him, though he focused on the task at hand.

"I assure you, it is not that. Though if you haven't dated, I am sure you must have a crush right? Someone on the team?"

"Honestly Daichi, have you seen the guys we play volleyball with? On our team and the others? I have been surrounded by almost indecently hot and clever guys for the last three years!   
_I have fallen for almost everyone at some point!_ "

With this statement, the tension outside was virtually visible to the eye. Yachi and Suga had never seen these guys so focused before, even Oikawa had lost his usual playboy smirk, eyes intent and brows furrowed.

"Though I admit this goes beyond my duties as a captain, do you mind me asking for the details?"

Yachi debated about leaving, but resolved to stay and support Kageyama.

Hinata glanced at Daichi before shrugging, "if you aren't needed back at practise and swear never to tell anyone, I don't mind. Give me names and I'll spill, gossip girl. I've never confided in anyone with regards to my romantic feelings so I'd would be nice to get it of my chest...though can you go and make sure no one comes looking for us? I'd really hate for them to over hear this and for it to affect the team."

Daichi could have sworn Hinata knew what was going on with the convenience of that answer. He nodded and got up, leaving the room to join the others for a few minutes (in which Suga went and hid round a corner and the others covered for him) before returning.

"We shouldn't be bothered now.

"Okay then." Hinata nodded nervously. Daichi took a slow breath.

"Then, let's start with..."


	7. Sidetracked

"Then, let's start with some external players first, then?"

Daichi was determined not to appear biased in anyway during this, and he thought it best to start outside of the team anyway, since he felt the crows were more likely and wanted to ensure everyone was at least mentioned.

"Only if you swear to me not to tell any of them... I really don't want my feelings affecting the teams...playing volleyball with you all is my paradise!   
I would be furious if my feelings changed that.."

Hinata's usually confident and cheerful expression turned serious, and Daichi couldn't help but notice a slight flash of fear...he found himself wondering not for the first time...   
_why did volleyball mean so much to Hinata?_

He also felt a twinge of guilt, though, strictly swearing not to _tell_ he thought wasn't being too dishonest...besides hopefully this would help indirectly thin out the number of suitors...?   
Or at least that was what he hoped. He knew he was bullshiting himself, but he couldn't back down now.

"I swear, I won't speak a word about it to any of them."   
He inwardly winced, his paternal instincts struggling where Suga's maternal ones would have caved.

"Also, I want to hear more about your feelings for Suga, it is only fair!"

Daichi winced again but confident that the grey haired angel had previously mentioned not wanting to witness his son being tricked, Daichi cautiously nodded his head.

"So, when did you fall for him? And why haven't you asked out the most kind and caring person in both our lives who you have obviously been in love with for years?"   
Hinata looking at him with almost predatory eyes.

Taken aback at the U turn in the interrogation, and attempting to regain control, Daichi replied, unaware of the subject of the conversation, standing, ears pricked the other side of the door.

"If I am honest...it was almost love at first sight really, those gentle eyes and slim figure, and the more I knew him the heavier I fell...but as for why I refuse to say anything...he loves this team, he loves them so much! Though I like to think he may feel the same way, even if I could never deserve someone so wonderful...  
I could never risk ruining what we have, same as you I guess...is that your reason for never making your sexuality let alone feelings known?"

Mentally hitting himself for gushing, Daichi looked over at Hinata.

"Something like that!" He replied cheerily, "you two really are made for each other huh, say.. if he asked you out, how would you respond?"

Forgetting his job at the idea of something so wonderful, he replied bashfully, "I couldn't say if I would sweep him into my arms or simply collapse from joy..."   
His face was now entirely red, but a slight gasp from outside - which he assumed to be Yachi (who was quite a yaoi lover) - brought him back to his task, cliché as it may be.

"Now, your turn Hinata, let's start with..Kenma?"

_Outside one boy firmly shoved his game console back into his hoodie and pricked his ears._


	8. The cats

"Let's start with...Kenma?"

Hinata snorted, eyes warm with good humour.  
"Throw me in at the deep end why don't you? I was head over heels for him for almost a year! So clever, kind and such a good listener."  
Then he calmed a little before continuing, "I have always been certain he and Kuroo had a thing though. Besides Kenma is too clever to find me much fun to be around I think, I must seem so childish to him, though he is too good to ever show it."   
Hinata smiled bashfully, though his subtle self depreciation wasn't lost on his captain.   
"He is one of the few people I feel truly safe around, like I could tell him anything. He always knows what to say, and is probably the only person to rival Kageyama when it comes to tossing for me...his tosses feel so great!"

Outside, Kageyama looked furious and Oikawa and Akaashi were offended (due to their setting abilities being placed below Kenma's).

Kuroo looked surprised that Hinata was observant enough to have picked up that he and Kenma had dated previously, whilst the man himself was a blushing mess - furious that Hinata _had_ had a crush on him and he'd missed the opportunity, and also because Hinata thought he wasn't good enough company, when _there's no one I like to be around more!_

"As you mentioned him, why not tell me about Kuroo." Daichi said, determined not to be sidetracked again, however tempted.

Hinata blushes slightly, "In one word: hot. Those dark eyes and knowing smile... and even better, when you disregard the flirty exterior, I can tell he is really caring underneath, and great captain... But he'd never glance my way I am sure, though I'd feel pretty amazing if he did...bet I'd be in for the night of my life! Every moment with him is exciting now... let alone if we dated... bet he is amazing in bed too."   
Hinata glanced cheekily at Daichi's shocked face.

Now this statement surprised everyone, as Kuroo's smugness began to take physical form, the rest thought over the final statement...   
Hinata was such a cinnamon roll, though it would be surprising if he was still a virgin, it had never occurred to them to think otherwise.   
They couldn't help but find the idea of a sexually competent Hinata rather exciting in its own right, however.

"S-so... last for Nekoma I think, what do you think about Lev?" Daichi said, still recovering.  
Hinata ran a hand through his hair as he seemed to think over his words.  
"In honesty I have never really seen Lev in that way before, he is tall and handsome but feels more like a brother..I guess? Though with how much fun I have around him, I have no doubt my brain will take me there at some point if I am not careful!"  
But before Daichi could continue, Hinata added another entry of his own.  
"And you forgot Yaku, I always liked his drive and determination, and he is almost as good a libero as Nishinoya! He's funny, we've talked occasionally and I really enjoyed it, I missed him in our match last week."

With this Daichi couldn't help asking, whilst Lev sulked in a corner,  
"Hinata do you actually have type? All four of these guys are so different...?"

Hinata glanced at him, and sighed, running his hands through his hair and actually appearing genuinely stressed by the question.

"I wish I knew Daichi. I really do. I suppose I can't have a type. I don't have any idea what draws me... some of them are hot, most are funny, some are kind and some are ..not...my heart won't explain itself to me. I guess I fall in love with people who are themselves? They are all just so amazing I can't help it!"   
There was a slight edge to his tone but no one thought anything of it at the time. Daichi saw fit to move on.

"Shall we go on to Aoba Johsai? What do you think of Iwaizumi?"

Oikawa pouted at not being first, Iwaizumi moving closer to the door, eyes serious, though not forgetting to send a smirk his setter's way.   
Lev continued to sulk - Suga dazed from the previous part of the conversation rubbing circles on the blocker's back whilst in a trance like state.  
Kenma and Kuroo brooded deeply over Hinata's words. The latter unable to wipe the smirk off his face.


	9. Great kings and their hidden depths

"Iwaizumi... anyone who can control the great king is pretty awesome, and he has a good sense of humour too... and he is like the physical embodiment of manliness, too sexy!  
I really wish we talked more, I don't know him as well as I'd like and he is such an attractive guy, and not as scary as most of Aoba Josai, I swear half of them were gonna skin me alive when we beat them!"

 _Not as scary...?_ Though the group outside in confusion, surely only Kyōtani could rival Iwaizumi for scariness, or Oikawa when he revealed his dark side.

"Yeah I'd love to get to know him better but sometimes I worry that he dislikes me, he stares at me sometimes but when I try to talk to him he barely speaks and makes excuses to leave..." Hinata sighed.

Outside, Iwaizumi looked upset, glaring at the reason he was forced to leave Hinata so often; the person he glared at, Oikawa, was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Alright then, it is really interesting hearing your views of them all, Hinata, it is refreshing to get an opinion that isn't volleyball orientated, and actually getting to know you a little better too."   
Praying his bullshitting was working, Daichi continued.  
"You mentioned the Great King earlier, I am guessing you meant Oikawa?"

Finishing the disinfecting of his scraped knee, Hinata smiled gently and began work on his ankle.  
"He is amazing. The way he plays volleyball...I don't have much of an understanding of art, but his volleyball..is art, to me at least. He is handsome, and witty but although I think he is more self conscious and caring than he acts, I can't be sure...  
Plus, though I know he is probably amazing for a one night stand, I don't believe he would care for anything long term, and I worry that if I let myself care about him, he could really hurt me..."  
Hinata nearly whispered the next part, only Daichi heard it clearly.  
"I...I have been hurt before and don't want to go through that again..."

"Anyway!"   
It was like a switch was flicked and the spiker brightened up.   
"It would take quite a bit of assurance on his part to convince me to date him, though he is way outta my league, so definitely a problem I will never ever have to face! He has an infinite number of male and female admirers, and I am content enough enjoying his wonderful volleyball and beating it with Kageyama and all of the crows." Hinata nodded so firmly, it looked like he was trying to convince himself more than Daichi.

Oikawa wasn't laughing now, though Iwaizumi was almost on the floor at this stage.   
Kageyama also cheered up a bit at being singled out.   
Suga just wondered what the whispering had been, he had just caught the edge in Hinata's voice.

A feeling in his gut told Daichi to move on. It wasn't the moment to pursue Hinata on his past relationships, however intriguing.

"You don't really talk to the rest of Aoba Josai right? Anyone else there you've fancied?"

"Not really, you..uh know about Kageyama's relationship with a few them...I am his partner and friend, even me chatting to Oikawa and Iwaizumi hurts him...let alone Kunimi and Kindaichi, both who have tried to talk to me before... it was never right for me to think such a thing...about any of that team really."

 _Hinata is too kind and good for this world..._ more than a dozen boys thought together. Kageyama felt both happy at this and a little guilty, but the warmth from Hinata being observant and caring about his feelings was nice, nice enough to ignore Oikawa and Iwaizumi's gazes. The first angry, the second thoughtful.

"How about Date tech then?" Asked Daichi, determinately ploughing forward.

"I rather like Aone... I know he is quiet and his glare is a little scary, but he is a really gentle and caring guy, as well as being super handsome.. he doesn't talk much but I never stop, so we'd be quite a pair! I guess I feel a little drawn to him.  
Like a Kenma, I just...feel safe with him, calm too.   
Though date tech is full of some pretty handsome guys, no one else has really triggered my gayness...though Futakuchi... is pretty hot."   
Hinata had a light blush as he spoke.   
"It is so weird to tell someone about this...you don't judge me do you? For having liked so many different guys? I swear I am not the type to jump from guy to guy...I just feel it."

Hinata looked at Daichi, genuinely ashamed about his emotions and in need of reassurance.

"I believe you Hinata, it is perfectly natural to admire multiple people, just because I have loved one guy for such a long time doesn't make you strange, as you said, you fall for people who are themselves, and you have the kind of nature that makes you happy with all types of people! It is a good thing and you shouldn't be embarrassed at all! Besides, these teams are full of guys that are amazing, and everyone has at least a man crush on Iwaizumi, even the straight guys."

Hinata laughed, and Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa outside the door.

"Thanks Daichi, it is kinda nice saying it all out loud to someone too..guessing you want to ask me about the owls next though, huh?"


	10. Of Owls and Eagles

"So what do you think of Bokuto?"

"Legend, his spikes! So awesome! He is too cool and I love that hair, I'm constantly resisting the urge to touch it. Though in honesty, I don't really see him in a romantic light. In fairness, I've never had any opportunity to see his more serious side... he's always so bouncy and enthusiastic, it is amazing but it means I've never really had a chance to really get to know him."

Hinata spoke strangely wistfully, his words making Bokuto's eyes widen. He picked up what none of the others did. Hinata didn't hope there was more to him. He knew there was.

"But as we are talking about the owls, I really really like Akaashi, so cool and witty, and those dark eyes...it is sounds so mushy but you can really get lost in the deep blue of them, I could forget my own name if I looked for too long!   
He should use them as a distraction tactic in games, everytime he looked at me in matches I nearly messed up my spikes... he could make me melt into a gay puddle mid match if he tried."   
Once again Hinata's face was flushed slightly and he wouldn't meet Daichi's eyes.

It was only now that Daichi realised Hinata had managed to not reject a single one of the guys outside the door.

_This plan is seriously failing...but perhaps hearing Hinata's opinions of them is probably good for them anyway?_

Meanwhile outside, demonstrating impressive rugby tackling skills for a group of volleyball players, most of the guys where piled on top of Bokuto who, after hearing Hinata's 'review' of Akaashi, had decided to sprint in and directly ask Hinata out, or at least mess up the plan for his rivals...he hadn't really thought it through though, as now as he was buried and nearly strangled under about a dozen grown men, even Kenma had got up and had his hand firmly over the ace's mouth.

Akaashi was bright red, eyes wide, and oblivious to the envy radiating off of the pile of limbs nearby. Nearly all of them had got promising responses, but his was very much present tense, like Hinata currently had a crush on him.

Meanwhile.  
"Any others that I have missed Hinata, or shall I move on to us crows?"

"You forgot Shiratorizawa. Though in fairness I have being so occupied with engaging them on the court, to think about doing so off it...they are all kinda intimidating though I have had a few moments with Tendō ( **red headed guy for those who forgot him** ), Shirabu **(Ushijima's setter with the lop-sided fringe)** and Goshiki ( **the spiker trying not to be overshadowed by Ushijima** ).   
Plus Eita Semi is really hot..."

Hinata was blushing again.

"And of course I find Ushijima himself as well as his passionate and determined nature, super attractive. He is so strong and driven, it inspires and energises me, and like Akaashi he has one of though fierce gazes that can weaken your knees.  
That said, I don't know if any of them are gay, and they are all so driven to become pros... I am sure they aren't interested in having a relationship with anyone, especially not an opponent..."

This had surprised Daichi; no one had considered involving Shiratorizawa, yet from them, Hinata had mentioned the most names so far.  
He guessed, they had all found the idea of approaching that team with something so outwardly silly, a bit to embarrassing though.

"Also Johzenji, though they all seem super hot and adventurous, we haven't spoken much and... all of them are taken I think; besides our teams don't exactly get along..."

Hinata was hesitant to mention them, none of the crows liked Johzenji after Terushima and co's behaviour toward Kiyoko, and their generally carefree and lazy attitude.   
He didn't dare to say he was close friends with the leader of the group. Him and Terushima were very close, but he knew Daichi was with the rest of the crows in their dislike. Kiyoko was their angel, they may be mostly gay but they all adored her and Yachi, including Hinata.   
Anyone who threatened their beloved managers, earned a life long grudge.


	11. Kind crows

"So on to our team then?"   
Daichi glancing at the carrot top, who seemed to be deep in thought.   
Snapping back to reality, Hinata eyed him, he had finished binding his ankle so there was nothing to distract him from the conversation at hand.   
Shifting position he replied warily.

"I suppose so, though Daichi, I want to swear to you that my feelings towards most of the players will not get in the way of playing, I have controlled myself pretty well over the last few years, and I will continue to do so, so don't worry about me confessing or anything like that. I really don't want to disturb them or make them panic.."

It was slightly ironic, Daichi thought, that Hinata's logic perfectly matched those outside the door, in fact it seemed he had exerted just as much if not more effort - considering his honest nature - to not disrupt the team due to his feelings.

"Thanks Hinata, though it is really okay if you want to confess to anyone or express your feelings, our team has survived much worse, and you know most of the team is gay or bi..right?"

"Really?!? Well I kinda guessed but still..it is nice to have if confirmed. And thanks... though I'll take that advice more seriously when you follow it."  
Hinata smirked, Daichi looking away embarrassed.

"Anyway...so...let's start safe shall we? What do you think of me?"

"You are a handsome guy, Suga is very lucky, but you will always be more of a father figure to me, Daichi, you and Suga both. It is really wonderful to have you guys to talk to, though I know I don't talk much..about stuff like this at least."  
Daichi felt warm inside, it was really nice to hear that Hinata saw him and Suga as parents.

Suga outside was similar, though wondered about Hinata's own family, studiously avoided in his answer.

Daichi would have noticed how Hinata's eyes darkened at the mention of parents, but the mentioning of Suga distracted him.

"Thanks Hinata, I am glad to hear it, you can talk to me about anything okay? Anyway, how about Asahi?"

"Thank Daichi... Asahi is so kind! And just all round lovely..though I think he and Nishinoya are made for each other. Mind you, if he was interested, I bet dating him would be really nice, he is probably super romantic, a true gentleman.   
Though he is definitely too good for me, so pure of heart, I certainly don't deserve him, if anyone does. That said, it would be awesome to be treated really well, which I bet anyone he cares about is."   
Hinata said the last part so warmly, and earnestly, it had Daichi a little taken aback.

Asahi blushed lightly, oblivious to Nishinoya starting wide eyed at the door. Everyone gazed at him admiringly. This was Asahi, and they all whole heartedly agreed with what Hinata said.  
Asahi didn't know it, but he was the one man present who no one would resent Hinata choosing.

"How about Nishinoya?" Continued Daichi, though he couldn't help but smile at Hinata after his words.

"Super badass guy! He is far too awesome for me, like a kinda god, the way he flies around the court. And rolling thunder! I wish I could move like him! Though now I think about it he does have as super caring and protective side, a strong guy, tough and supportive."

"A god huh?"   
Daichi nearly snorted, he was sure someone outside had, though thankfully Hinata seemed too preoccupied with what he was saying to notice.   
Nishinoya grinned.

"Any of the other older guys, that I have missed?"

"Tanaka is badass but decidedly straighter than a ruler. Ennoshita is pretty cool, but I quickly found out that he has a girlfriend... otherwise no one else on the team has caught my interest in that way. After all, Kinoshita and Narita have been together since before I joined."   
Hinata chuckles at the surprised look on Daichi's face, "don't tell me you didn't know Ennoshita had a girlfriend? That is a surprise."

"Well..." Daichi sighed guiltily. "I should talk to Ennoshita more often, I had no idea, but then again our whole team is so full of problem children so it is hard for me to pay attention to the ones that behave..." With a small smile he pushed forward, "enough about my failings as a captain. Talk to me about Tsukishima?"


	12. "...No."

"Enough about my failings as a captain. Talk to me about Tsukishima?"

Daichi was relieved to be nearly at the end of the list...soon he could go home and spend an evening trying not to think about Suga, like usual.

"With Tsukishima, it really is the whole opposites attract thing, Sun and Moon.  
Another tall hot guy, saltier than an ocean, and he definitely wouldn't take an interest in someone as dumb as me.   
But, every insult is so clever, I have to battle the urge to laugh, he is grade eight at playing Kageyama, it is too funny. And I'm desperate to start talking back-"

"Why don't you?"

"I can tell, underneath the headphones and all the sass, he is a really caring guy, and much more passionate about volleyball then he lets on.   
Similar to Kageyama and Oikawa in that respect, passionate and talented...but nursing a serious and old wound of some form... I don't talk back because I worry I could really hurt him...I don't think he could take what he dishes, he just says those things to protect himself."

_When the f*** was Hinata this perceptive?_

Thought everyone unanimously, three men in particular shocked and uncomfortable with the gazes thrown their way.

"So you've liked him then, Hinata?"  
"I felt that way especially when he finally began showing his true colours against Shiratorizawa, when he finally broke down the first of...I suspect quite a few walls."

Hinata smiled warmly, glancing away from the captain, reliving a memory.

"There was a moment... I don't think anyone else saw it though, where he grinned - a genuine, childish grin, and his eyes lit up...when someone shows a little of their true nature like that...I find it really beautiful!"

Hinata's eyes shone as he remembered Tsukishima's expression, as if for that one moment his burden had vanished. It really had been amazing and pulse raising.

Mixed between embarrassment and pride, Tsukishima turned slightly pink, though his glare deterred everyone except Kuroo from passing comment, who smirked and whispered "quite a few walls, huh?", expecting the usual eye roll, but attaining a strangely pleading glance instead.   
Kuroo backed off, he knew where the line was.

Coughing, Daichi moved on.  
"How about Yamaguchi?"

"Wonderful guy, we chat a lot over text and meet up occasionally..."

Hinata rambled on cheerfully about one of his _closest friends_.  
Everyone turns to stare at Yamaguchi, the newly discovered dark horse.

"What?" He whispered, "he gave me _his_ number!"   
Though he did allow himself a little smug grin as he met everyone's widened eyes, especially Tsukishima's.

Hinata continued, "...we talk loads, he is super easy to be around, time flies! He is funny too, once he relaxes a little. He cares a lot about what others think, but once you reassure him, he relaxes - the whole issue would probably be cured with a single compliment from Tsukishima though; but that'll never happen.   
Anyway, he is observant but knows when not to pry, which is kind and I love those dark feline eyes of his."

Yamaguchi seemed to be steadily transforming into a Cheshire Cat, as his permanently fragile self esteem was completely healed with a few sentences.

Tsukishima thought on Hinata's words and was faintly saddened that Yamaguchi barely reacted to them or glanced his way. The greenette seemed to have long since given up on expecting any kind of support from him.

Kageyama's ears pricked up now, as did everyone else's, though no one would admit it, Kageyama was probably in the best position. The freak duo already sharing such a deep connection as it was.   
He was their greatest competition and Hinata's next words could drastically affect the currently even playing field.

Daichi took a deep breath.

"Well, last but not least...how do you feel about Kageyama, Hinata?"

Hinata stares at Daichi, and his eyes flickered with dozens of complex emotions, before he replied, voice slightly strained:  
  


"...No."

**Don't panic Kagehina shippers. Don't panic.**


	13. A ruse within a ruse?

"Well, last but not least...how do you feel about Kageyama, Hinata?"

Hinata stares at Daichi, and his eyes flickering with dozens of complex emotions, before he replied, voice slightly strained:

"...No."

"Wh-" Before Daichi could continue, Suga briskly entered the changing room to the surprise of everyone except Hinata.   
This was not part of the script at all.   
In fact, Daichi nearly fell off the bench as realisation hit. Suga smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"Daichi, practise is ending, as Captain you should send everyone off, it is chaos out there."

His voice was firm, and Daichi was already half way to the door before his mind caught up with him. He left to join the now very confused gathering outside, and to wait for what Suga was planning as he prayed he hadn't been outside the door the whole time. And besides that...

_What in the name of volleyball is "No." supposed to mean? Is that a good thing..a bad thing...seriously, what the heck?_

The men becoming a hive mind once again, as they were surprised for the nth time that afternoon.

"So, Suga, did you get what you wanted? He had good intentions..."  
Daichi froze, felt betrayed then suddenly realised how betrayed Hinata would feel if he knew everything...before focusing back on the conversation.

Everyone else, once they understood the beauty of what Suga had done, internally congratulated him on a 'nice play'.   
Whilst Daichi had manipulated Hinata for them, Hinata had manipulated Daichi for Suga. Quite the formidable genius, Sugamama.

"I got what I needed, thank you Hinata. I'll have to talk to him later."   
Suga replied calmly.  
No one could decide whether that statement was a threat. Daichi started mentally composing a farewell letter to his mother, and a rough will.

"However, Hinata, that does mean I owe you one. As you know I heard the whole of that conversation...do you want to talk about it, about Kageyama? I won't say anything or judge you in anyway, I promise."

Hinata sighed, staring at his hands.

"I could claim, that I simply refuse to think of him that way, because I don't want my emotions affecting our play, as our relationship is so delicate and valuable in volleyball, to a level above the other players that there is nothing to induce me to risk even considering it. But even though that is partially true, it is far from the whole truth, and you deserve better than white lies."

Hinata sighed again.   
It was the sigh of someone who had experience far beyond their years, who had seen too much for a mere twenty-three year old.  
It made Suga's heart ache.

"Suga, I am not saying that I couldn't tell you, it would be good to get it off my chest when I've been avoiding it for so long and I trust you more than anyone else I know.   
But the story to explain my response to Daichi is so long, the answer to that will create another question and so on...besides practise is over, you'll probably have a bus to catch right?"

Everyone stared at Kageyama:

_'What the hell did you do?'_

Yachi moved to put her hand in the setters and squeeze it softly in support, Kageyama just gazed at the door, confusion written in his features.

_'What the hell did I do?'_

"Listen Hinata, this is clearly far more important than a bus, besides, I drove here and with that preface, how on earth could I refuse to listen?"

There was faint shuffling as Suga settled on the bench, and Hinata returned the first aid box.  
Hinata's voice shook with nerves.

"I...I don't know if I can do this..."

"If you can't...it really is alright?" Responded Suga gently.   
He was sincerely grateful the men outside who were in love with the redhead couldn't see the fear in his face right now.   
The guy looked almost broken, just considering what to say.

"No...I should...It is long over due, and I know well, talking about it makes it easier...It just means reliving it all."

"What can I do?" Asked Suga, rather wishing he could send the guys outside the door home.   
But knowing he couldn't and also aware in his heart of hearts...that this was clearly something they should know; he stayed put.

"Suga...would you mind...holding me? Not in that way I promise. Just so I don't get too lost in the memories..and know I'm not alone..?"

Hinata's gaze was pleading despite the simple request. Suga let the full force of his maternal instincts take over. Moving to the carrot top and embracing him close.

The men outside were concerned and nervous, it tested their morals to stay. But they couldn't find it in themselves to move away.

"Thank you...okay then. Come on Dumbass Hinata!"

He mimicked Kageyama when he spoke, slapping his cheeks with both his hands, before shifting into Sugawara's chest and continuing. The action caused Kageyama to relax a little. Surely it couldn't be too bad if Hinata used his voice to calm himself.

"I think I'll start at the beginning. I am going to summarise it as much as I can so I don't have to relive it too much."

"Okay." Replied the setter simply.


	14. The shadows across the sun - part 1/2

**This is gonna be quite a long one, it you aren't interested in wading through a pity parade I shall include a brief synopsis at the end of each chapter (only two I promise) so you guys can get the gist, so just speed scroll.**   
**As for the rest of you guys, enjoy the sob story** **.** **.. I guess!**   
**Be aware, trigger warnings apply here, though it is mostly breezed over, there are references to death, abuse, alcoholism, rape and the sex industry.**   
**Yeah I know, cliché but this is a literally harem fic, so what do you expect?**

"Hinata...before you go on, I need to say... if this is really important it might be necessary for me to mention it to Daichi..."

Suga was very conflicted about the everyone in Hinata's 'sanctuary' listening in on something so personal and private.

"Suga, I don't really mind people knowing...I am close enough with all of you that it is kinda weird you guys don't know my background at all."

Hinata leaned his head back on Suga's shoulder, taking slow breaths between sentences.

"But after you hear it, you'll understand why it isn't exactly easy to bring up... you can tell whatever you like to the guys, _if_ they ask questions, feel free to answer them, though I trust you to pick and choose who should know, and how much... But please stress to them to keep treating me like they do, I know for certain Kageyama at least would drastically change the way he treats me if he knew the whole tale, and I would hate that..."

"Alright, thanks Hinata. Then, please talk to me about it all, I promise to listen without judgement."

Though it was stretching it a little, Hinata did say he could tell anyone, and that he could use his own judgement about how much they should know.   
Every man and woman outside that door loved Hinata, romantically or otherwise, he could trust them.

"Well, the beginning, I suppose.. it is hard to start, so let's go with facts.   
I grew up in Sapporo, I had a sister called Natsu, and a baby brother, named Haruto. My father was a businessman of some kind, accountancy I believe, whilst my mother was a cook, though she quit when Haruto was born.   
We were very happy I think."

Hinata buried his head further into Suga's shoulder which muffled his voice a little, but the group could still just about make out his words.

"However, when I was six years of age, my mother died in a car crash... which also killed Haruto. Fortunately, my sister was only three at the time, too young to really remember or miss either of them.   
Unsurprisingly I guess, my dad didn't take it well. He loved them, and he mourned. His method of coping with two kids, housework and a full time job, was alcohol. A little at first and then more. You can see where this is going I suspect."

Suga was thankful Hinata couldn't see his expression. He was horrified by how early on this story had taken a dark turn. The setter had had no idea. The others clenched their fists, their eyes were wide in shock, especially Akaashi and Tsukishima who had joined a great deal of dots.

"Verbal abuse began to rise, fortunately he left Natsu out of it mostly.   
He first laid a hand on me when I was seven, a slap to the face. They became regular and then he started mixing in punches and kicks too, even the occasional smashed bottle.   
He lost his job at some point, I had taken on all housekeeping duties by nine, and became an expert at taking injuries and shifting my body to minimise damage from an early age - you may have noticed, compared to the other spikers, though I get more scratches, I never get any serious injuries, no matter how I land. Who knew he could help me, in the 'girly sport' he despised me playing."

Hinata chuckled dryly.

"I forgot to mention volleyball didn't I? When I call it a 'sanctuary', it truly was.   
I was safe there, and because I had to wear such an exposed uniform and be so active it forced him to hold back, and he would rarely hit my face, so no one would be suspicious."

Hinata relaxed a little as he talked about his life's passion.

"I trained harder than anyone else, to jumper higher and move faster, to make myself indispensable, so that when, as he often did over the years, my father would try to make them kick me out, they would heavily resist. It is a shame that because of my poor diet for all those years, I'll never grow taller than I am now."

Hinata eyes glazed in happy recollection of his friends and coach. Suga tried to process a ton of horrifying information, frozen, as were the cohort outside.

"I was forced to quit around ten though, when, due to holding back with me, _dad_ began to use Natsu.   
I reversed that shift thankfully, though it became harder to distract him when Natsu hit puberty at eleven, and his intentions because even less, uh, _honourable_."

There was a bite in Hinata's tone here, and a frightening darkness in his eyes, snapping Suga back to the present.

But the redhead quickly brightened up, proclaiming with pride, "but he never got his way with her, he never reached her room, no matter how drunk he got or how many 'friends' he brought home to have a turn with me!"

 _Have...have a turn with him!_ Kenma looked ill, so did Lev, Daichi and Bokuto.

"Anyway, by the time I reached 16, I was working three part time jobs, and Natsu also worked one. We managed to save up a fair amount, and then we left for Tokyo and never looked back."

**So essentially Hinata's mum and brother died in a car crash when he was six, his father didn't take it well, drank, beat up his son for the next 8 years, attempted to rape his daughter but failed due to Hinata distracting him. Volleyball became important for Hinata here because being a member forced his father to limit his beatings, and it became a kind of paradise outside of the hell that was his home. At sixteen, though part time jobs, he saved enough to take Natsu and run away from Tokyo.**


	15. The shadows across the sun - part 2/2

  
**Prepare for big feels, read the bottom if you don't want to wade through another monologue.**

**I am sincerely thankful, that nothing of this kind has ever happened to me. I am very grateful for it, but it does mean that this may not chime with how people who have been treated this way would behave.  
I hope you will forgive me for that, I know it would be unlikely that Hinata would so easily confide his whole story like this, but this is fiction. Suga is like a parent to him, and he has known him for three years and trusts him deeply, also Hinata has 'gotten over' that part of his past and is thus more capable or talking about it.  
If, however, you find in the book some very significant oversight on my part, or a piece which could hurt or mislead people sensitive to these topics, please don't hesitate to notify or advise me. Thank you.**

"You ran away from home...has no one ever come looking for you?"

Suga was incredulous. This story was horrible and unbelievable and if it wasn't for the darkness in Hinata's eyes as he relived it, Suga would never have believed the tale.

"I left...a _gift_ you could say, for the police who searched the premises, explaining the whole thing and telling them where to find me. When they arrived, they found us in a good flat, well fed, with a stable income and funding to send my sister to the best school in Tokyo...they complained a little but left us in peace as I was of age."

He smiled in recollection of the sergeants face when he'd seen the place and the bank statement.

"You are probably wondering where the money came from. This is a little grim, but I appreciate your efforts to avoid giving me that pitying look, fight on!"

_A little grim? What the fuck was the rest of it, if this part is a 'little grim'?_

Hinata paused, trying to think of the best way to explain, he'd pulled away a little as he discussed running away, but now he moved deeper into Suga's embrace.

"As you know, I am not oblivious. I know what I look like, plus, even now I look about five years younger than I actually am. It is probably not hard for you to imagine that at sixteen, my appearance looked more like that of a 12 year old, if I behaved the right way, I could push that back to 10.   
Being legal, and not looking it was a valuable skill in the right business, which was quickly utilised by me, first as a rent boy, then as a stripper and, as I had a good voice and skill in both dancing and acting, I became a pretty successful porn star by 18."

Suga didn't miss how quickly Hinata skated over the details, despite being a confused mix of horrified and surprised by this turn of events.  
Akaashi looked grim, Bokuto eyed him but didn't say anything.

"I made a lot of money. I have been permanently paranoid of some of the guys recognising me, but it seems the wigs, I wore in the videos, was enough to avoid any connection being made."

Hinata turned in Suga's embrace to meet the shocked setter's eyes.

"Regardless, I did it! Suga, I did it!   
I made enough money to pay Natsu's school and college tuition, she is studying to be a doctor, you know. All those years of patching me up must have inspired her..she even has a boyfriend **(see title pic)**!   
I did it...I got her out of there and managed to get enough money to enable her to get her own life and fly. And now I can fly too. I saved enough to get tuition, get my high school cert, and now I am in college. I didn't say anything before, because it would have triggered questions, I am a little old to be in college.."

Hinata beamed at Suga, every shadow vanishing from him as if it never was, as if this man was only built of innocence and happiness, born into this world to light up the lives of others.

"..."   
Suga took a moment to process everything..it was so quiet outside, he wondered, foolishly, if the others had decided to respect Hinata's privacy, conquered their curiosity and Bokuto, and left.

"...forgive me...but I don't see how this links to Kageyama?"

A muffled sound outside, Suga fights the urge to eye roll. Of course they didn't leave.

"That is kinda simple really. I told Daichi I didn't have a type, I lied.   
Kageyama is literally 100% my type."

Slightly louder noise from outside

"Seriously! A tall, dark, hot guy with dark eyes like Akashi that pierce through you, and emotionally inarticulate tsundere gay mess that loves volleyball more - swear you'll never tell him I admitted it - than I do! Heck it is like a God designed him and put him on this earth to test me!"

Then Hinata's smile faded.

"But I have dated before, though none fit the bill so well, I have dated tsunderes before. I...I thought after _everything_ I would never be beaten or abused again, but was I wrong."

 _There's more?_ Suga tightened his hold on the ginger, who in turn smiled reassuringly, though it barely reached his eyes.

"Those guys, some were very violent, some were sadistic. Perhaps due to my background, I desire and need physical contact, I need love, and a lot of it.   
I used to confuse men using me for sex with men actually caring about me...when it comes to guys that won't share their feelings, I always read too much into the smallest actions and get misled easily - how much of what I see in Kageyama is actually there and how much am I dreaming up? I won't date that type again. I just won't."

And Suga would have believed it, if Hinata seemed less conflicted than he was.

"I believe I can be happy with anyone and I need to find someone who'll treat me right, who can communicate and doesn't just want to use me.   
Any of the guys I have mentioned, I'd love if they cared about me, but even if by some miracle they did, I would still need a hell of a lot of convincing to put my heart on the line again, it has been broken so much...I have been broken so much. _I doubt anyone could love me enough to fight to convince me to try again_."

"Sorry for talking so much Suga, thanks for listening."

"..."   
Suga stared at the broken boy, who has been fighting so hard to fix himself, and lunged to embrace him tighter.   
Hinata flinched slightly before melting into the hug. They both cried, for Hinata; it is the first time he has cried in five years.

""""""""""""...""""""""""""

Without a word to each other, the gathering exited the corridor, and the gym and split off to go their separate ways.   
Each to process what they had heard.

**Sorry for the monologuing, essentially Natsu and Hinata ran away from home.**   
**Hinata worked hard to get his sister a good life, and succeeded by earning money through** **selling** **his body.**   
**He earned enough as a porn star to pay both his and her tuition for university.**   
**He won't date Kageyama because most of his past boyfriends have been a similar type and they were very abusive, Hinata doesn't believe he can cope with having his heart broken one more time.**   
**He and Suga hugged and the others left for their homes in silence.**


	16. Aftermath

**Hey all, if you're a multi shipper who likes fluff enjoy, but if you get bored, the antagonist of the story crops up in the Bokuhina chapters (55 & 56) so skip to there for the kicking off of the main plot, drama and tentative formation of protective harems - a few references will go over your head but plot wise you won't miss tons...**

"Thank you Suga, I didn't realise how much I needed to tell someone."

Hinata smiled, surprisingly or otherwise he was the least affected by their conversation. Suga was a puffy eyed, tear soaked mess, but mustering his mental strength, he replied slightly hoarsely.

"Thank you for confiding in me, I am glad it brought you some form of peace. On the romance side of things, all of them are good boys, regardless of whether me saying so will make you trust your own judgement more, I believe any of them, including Kageyama, would treat you very well and love you very much..."

Hinata offered him some tissues and Suga attempted to clean himself up.

"Hinata, are you okay to go home? Would you like a lift?"

"Actually Suga, could I? After reliving it all, I am not really mentally prepared to navigate the train system.."

Suga nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, let's go." He replied, wondering if he was mentally prepared to do anything let alone drive, after what he'd just heard.

The two men left, Suga blanking Daichi who had waited for him, knowing the guy would understand, before heading off with Hinata.   
The car was silent as they drove, but it was a close, companionable silence.   
Hinata revelled in it, grateful that Suga knew not to attempt to fill it with useless condolences or idle small talk.

 _Asahi_ cried. He sobbed, curled up over a mug of hot chocolate, praying to every god and goddess of every religion he could think of, begging them to ensure Hinata would find nothing but happiness in his future.   
He thought briefly of Nishinoya, but dismissed the thought, he had loved the guy for ages and had just managed to move on to Hinata, what was it with him and childish, emotionally damaged cinnamon rolls?   
He had no idea.   
He just kept crying, replaying the sad story of Hinata's past in his head.

 _Daichi_ went to the gym and got on a running machine.   
He was usually better at handling his emotions, but he had never had so many strong emotions simultaneously.   
He needed to sprint it all out.   
He hoped Suga was okay, he wished he could go to him. He knew by now he was probably home alone sobbing over some tea...Wait - why couldn't he go to him?   
Fuck this.   
Daichi left the gym barely ten minutes after arriving and drove to the love of his life.

 _Kageyama_ shut the door to his apartment overly gently, leaning against it.   
He was not the smartest guy, at least outside of volleyball, but right now his racing heart could barely keep up with his thoughts, and had been lapped several times by a cycle of complex (by his standard) emotions.  
He wanted to break something, he wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh at himself for taking the innocent personality at face value, he was jealous of the others, angry at Hinata's father, angry at himself for being so mean to him all the time, he wanted to cry...he really wanted to break something.  
Remembering the phrase 'emotionally inarticulate', he decided to leave the often punched pillow alone for today, sliding down the door, choke sobbing into his knees.

 _Nishinoya_ was truly horrified by what Hinata had gone through.   
Possessing a similar character to the guy, they had understood each other early on and he was not as surprised as the rest that Hinata's past was far from peachy.   
They were both childish, because neither had had childhoods - he himself having had more foster parents than birthdays by the time he was eighteen.   
They met occasionally, though it was a secret from the others. Though they never spoke of their pasts before.

 _Tanaka_ was oblivious and snoring peacefully on his sofa.

**(I feel the need to clarify, he wasn't listening in, so didn't know what happened)**

_Tsukishima_ punched a tree. He laughed at himself for getting so worked up about it, though the tale made his family problems look cute by comparison.   
_How. The. Fuck. Was. Hinata. Fine? Real? Alive? A cinnamon roll? A porn star?_  
Though now at least he could respect his own feelings a little, he had always felt ashamed for having feelings for a shallow, stupid, naive and childish idiot.   
Now at least he knew he had been 100% incorrect about the guy, and yet, here he was even more in love than before and determined in the most sickly disgusting romantic way, to make Hinata the happiest, most spoilt person who had ever walked the earth.   
Unlike the others he had been in a position to just see Hinata's face through the ajar door.   
He never wanted to see that empty broken expression again. Ever.

 _Yamaguchi_ went to a bar, where he had a pint, thought over the whole business and marvelled at Hinata's inner strength.   
Once he had finished his pint, processed the information and calmed down, he went home. Texting Hinata to see is the guy fancied meeting up tomorrow; the others were all idiots who would take ages to process this stuff, and if Hinata was affected by reliving it, he was damned if he wasn't gonna be there tomorrow to distract him and cheer him up.

The Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Fukurōdani and Date tech representatives all returned to their homes and to their own coping mechanisms.   
Kuroo and Kenma pulled a gaming all nighter, with alcohol.   
Lev did a night shift at his work to distract himself.  
Oikawa kept up a calm appearance until Iwaizumi dropped him home, before seeking out all the blankets and pillows in his home and making a nest with them to curl up in, and cry.   
Iwaizumi watched Oikawa leave, knowing exactly what he was about to do; and thinking on this occasion it was an excellent plan. He followed suit the moment he reached his flat.  
Akaashi forced Bokuto to come back to his flat, knowing the grey haired man could be great company around now. And neither wanted to be alone.  
Aone...decided to visit his family. Mum and Dad were excellent listeners, and he'd just learned to appreciate just how lucky he was to have them.


	17. A quiet night

**Here is a little Daisuga, it is funny really - with all the ships I love in so many anime, none I find more wholesome or can make me feel so lonely quite like Daisuga. Fortunately, I am currently feeling strong!**

Suga was doing exactly what Daichi had suspected.   
The silver haired male opened the door slowly, his big grey eyes red rimmed and shining blinked in the cool night air, his nose a similar colour and his hair a complete tangled chaos.

Daichi had an urge to kiss the hot mess in front of him, but something told him, that it wasn't quite what Suga needed right then.  
Plan B a go.   
The moment the door was opened enough, he lunged, enveloping the sniffling angel in a close embrace. Pulling him close by his waist and putting a hand to his head to hold him tight.

The sniffling paused, and then Suga began all out wailing into his shoulder, incoherent words mixed in, he even heard a few swear words, Suga hadn't been anywhere near this bad since the pair had watched Marley and Me together...  
The setter was trembling uncontrollably as Daichi carefully closed the door behind them, to shut out the cold wind.

Gently lifting his beloved, Daichi carried Suga inside, moving to the sofa in the small cosy apartment and placing the setter down with such tenderness as to stop the setters sobs.

"I'll make some more tea." Said Daichi, gently as if he was speaking to a wild animal that would fright at loud noises. Just as he was about to rise to go to the kitchen, he felt a vice like grip pull him back.  
"Please...Daichi."  
The voice was soft and hoarse after all the wailing.   
Turning his head, he instantly regretted it. The pleading look in Suga's big watery eyes nearly broke him. As it was, his ability to resist earlier urges failed.

The kiss was gentle and passionate but notably salty. He held Suga's face to his, kissing him again more affectionately and pulling away. Or that was the plan.  
Suga's face was flushed, refusing to meet Daichi's eyes, he spoke shyly, words that nearly killed his partner.

"Can..we do more of that..please?"  
Eyes darting, they eventually glanced at Daichi, only to widen in shock at Daichi's face.  
Over the years, Suga had seen many great expressions on Sawamura Daichi, but almost predatory lust in his eyes, with his jaw locked as he fought his impulses for the sake of Suga, was something Suga had never witnessed in the guy before, something he certainly wanted to see again though.

Sexy bastard.

He should really be thinking about Hinata, how to help him, what to do about the guys...but quite frankly, he was in no state to, all he wanted right now was to forget the whole thing for an evening, with the love of his life.  
This story was too much at once, too painful, and he was in no way qualified to have an idea what to do, if anything.

He whispered softly, his gaze never leaving the brunette, "I love you too, Daichi Sawamura."

He waited for Daichi to say something, but realised he had turned the guy to stone. Suga, in a strangely calm state, took his calloused hand and lead him up to the bedroom.  
He pushed the captain gently against the door and kissed him slowly. "It's okay." He murmured.

Daichi's brain didn't start working clearly again until his new boyfriend firmly pressed a hot chocolate into his hands two hours later.


	18. Yamahina Part 1: The early bird catches the worm?

**Glancing at viewings like the corrupted author I am, I have noticed less people read the parts with ship names.**   
**Though this maybe fair enough if you don't like the ship, I want to make it clear as these crop up a fair bit. And there are very much essential plot points within, in general. So yeah, just in case.**

Fortunately, there was no practise the next day, not only for Daichi's physical and mental recovery, but also as they all (Yachi had shared the gist with Kiyoko, Kinoshita and Narita too) needed to process the information they'd been given, in their own individual ways.

But while they lay, punched, thought, slept, cried or plotted through the day, the dark horse was on the move already.

"Hey Hinata! I didn't see you after you went off with that injury yesterday, everything alright?"

Yamaguchi knew was a risk.  
Whether Hinata lied, it didn't bother him really, he had a right to, over something so dark and personal. He was surprised as it was that the ball of sunshine in front of him was actually looking...like a brilliant ball of sunshine.  
He adjusted his jacket nervously.

Hinata smiled easily.  
"Hey Yamaguchi! Yeah, well I am sure you know I avoid my past... but I decided to talk to Suga about it. It was really good to get it off my chest! Though, if you aren't offended, I am not prepared for a round 2..."   
Seeing that Yamaguchi didn't seem put out, he continued. "Where are we headed?"

_Complete honesty._

Yamaguchi thought he wouldn't care about the response but it was so satisfying and reassuring that Hinata was so trusting of him.   
Though, by Hinata's evasion rather than fabrication of his past, he was clearly an honest person by nature. How he was so honest and kind considering everything Yamaguchi now knew, he had no fucking clue.

"....Yamaguchi, what is with the smug aura? Did something good happen?"

"Oh sorry, yeah something good did. I was thinking we could go to the shopping centre, sounds like you had a rough evening, so all the better you get out and have fun, what do you think?"

"Sounds awesome!" Hinata smiled enthusiastically, Yamaguchi squinted. "Just let me quickly change, please come in!"

Hinata disappeared up the stairs with a vague gesture toward the living room and Yamaguchi strolled in obediently.   
He immediately regretted doing so.  
Suddenly parts of the room held substantially more... meaning.

The ancient picture of him, his sister and his mother. The lack of any more recent images of any kind.   
The old _ripped_ volleyball uniform on a shelf, the minimalist layout which he could now see as a lack of anything from a home not a style choice.   
The college history books, which he had assumed Hinata browsed for fun or were remnants of his studies...the guy was studious in his defence **(I find dumb Hinata kinda annoying sometimes, so smart it is.)**.   
It was strange, to see the place in such a different light. The story truly hit home in those minutes.

"I'M BACK!!!"

Yamaguchi nearly died from the sudden noise, but his death was seconds later, when he turned around to face the guy **(look to title image).** Hinata looked stunning.  
The man himself smiled bashfully.  
"Sorry I took awhile, takes ages to find the right clothes doesn't it? My room is such a tip right now! I ended up just throwing on the first things I grabbed... Tadashi? Are you okay?"

The use of his first name revived the greenette. He returned to the reality where he wasn't kissing Hinata and looked into those concerned golden eyes.  
"You used my first name?"

Hinata flushed slightly.  
"Is that alright? We are pretty good friends aren't we? It feels kinda weird calling you Yamaguchi all the time, like we are barely more than strangers...but if it makes you feel-"

"No, I like it, as long as I can call you Shouyou?

"Of course! Now come on, shops await!"   
Hinata's eyes shone in anticipation.

"Okay, okay!"

The smugness returned as 'Shouyou' dragged him out the door.   
Once the others found out, he would be summarily executed, but goddamn, it would be soooo worth it.


	19. Yamahina part 2: A brief encounter of the third kind

They talked happily of insignificant things, there was no silence, but conversation came easily to the two generally, let alone together. It was easy and relaxing.

They browsed the shops, trying outfits, both serious and goofy, mucked about on escalators and rated the hotness of the models on the ads.

They were hysterically laughing over a man who had climbed the wrong escalator and remained on it out of stubbornness - okay, perhaps it was an overreaction but they were just happy, and it wasn't like they were bothering anyone - or that's what they thought.

Two parties were royally pissed.

They discovered the first party when they heard the growl "damned faggots", and looked over to find a group of middle aged women looking at them with distain.   
Hinata turned back to Yamaguchi, with a smile on his face.  
"Trust me?"

Yamaguchi considered joking but some instinct told him not to, so he didn't. "Absolutely."

And then Hinata kissed him.

Passionately.

For what felt like hours.  
Behind them a pleasant chorus of horrified and disgusted noises, reached Hinata.   
Yamaguchi.exe had failed.  
The ladies bustled huffily away, in a wave of tutting and fury.   
The second observing party decided to make its entrance, also furious.

Hinata pulled away, and seeing Yamaguchi's shocked face, profusely apologised.  
"Sorry Tadashi, I just couldn't resist it, so funny right? If that made you uncomfortable I am really sorry though, but as friends I thought it would be okay? Also I have been told I am a good kisser, so I am sure it couldn't have been too bad right?"

_Just the opposite. You goddamn tease._

Hinata looked at him worriedly from under long eyelashes, but before Yamaguchi had a chance to reply, he arrived.

"Hinata, what a surprise to see you here. On a date? Forgive me if I am intruding."

"Ja-Ushijima-san! What a surprise! And no, this is my awesome friend Yamaguchi Tadashi, the kiss earlier was just to make those silly homophobic ladies uncomfortable! What are you up to? It is strange to see you outside of the courts?"

Ushijima glanced briefly at Yamaguchi, the former quickly grasping the entirety of the situation from Yamaguchi's red face, the latter catching a glare that, if he hadn't just died, would certainly have ended him.   
He was having a fair few near death experiences today.

Ushijima swore internally, his expression returning to the usual calm after a brief lapse. He hadn't thought this through that far, he just wanted Hinata to stop kissing this feline green haired dude.   
_Now_.

"Well, as it happens I do quite a lot outside of volleyball, I just came back from the cinema and was thinking of grabbing some dinner, would you like to join?   
We haven't talked much, and I ought to get to know ... my rival better."

 _God damnit_ , thought Yamaguchi, _he knows just how to hook Hinata_.

"You seriously consider _me_ a rival? Thanks! And I would love to join you, except I am already spending the day with Tadashi."

Ushijima's eyes narrowed, Yamaguchi flinched involuntarily but held his head high, despite being half a foot shorter than the ace _._ He meets the taller man's glare with a cautious but smug smile.

"Well, can you do Friday evening? I can pick you up after Karasuno finish practise."

"That sounds really nice, I'd love too, would 8:00 work?"

"Perfect, I shall leave you to your _friends_ day out then."

Once the giant disappeared around the corner, Hinata collapsed into the railing behind him.

"What... just happened, obviously he isn't asking me on a date, right? I - he is like, terrifying, hot... but terrifying, was...did I just agree to dinner? Tadashi, did I? Will I survive? Oh god..."

_Hot..._

Hinata muttered until Yamaguchi eventually managed to muster the will to flick the ginger's forehead.  
"That is a problem for another time, though I don't much like the look of him, so please be careful, Shouyou. For now, let's go eat."  
Nodding slowly, Hinata followed him. Mind still racing though.

They ate at a cute cafe, and though it took awhile, they managed to end the day the same way it began, with light hearted laughter.

Yamaguchi had a lot to take in as he went back home, not least of which, how he was going to tell the others about Ushijima without getting murdered by Kageyama, and possibly Tsukishima.

He shivered, as he remembered the glare...that guy was alien.


	20. Foxy Players

_On the chat_ :

**(I really can't do text language, so sorry if this sounds super formal, text abbreviations vary with ages and regions, so I don't want anyone put off or losing the meaning..)**

_Yamaguchi_ : Hey guys, turns out we have more competition.  
 _Everyone online within minutes_

 _Nishinoya_ : Wait - seriously? WHO??????????  
 _Oikawa_ : Hinata really does have some magic pheromones or something huh?  
 _Iwaizumi_ : He is simply an angel, shittykawa. Not surprising, though who is this man and where does this guy live? Also, how do you know?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Let me guess, Ushijima.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Ding ding! Points to Tsukishima! The bastard cornered Hinata whilst he was shopping and invited Hinata to dinner, scaring our angel out of his wits enough to make him accept.  
 _Sugawara_ : I hope you are exaggerating, but once again Yamaguchi how do you know? You know the rules on stalking.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : ...  
 _Aone_ : Yamaguchi.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Well, while you lot were moping, I thought Hinata might want some emotional support and company, so I invited him to the shopping centre where we spent the day out and got dinner afterwards.

 _Asahi_ : Well done Yamaguchi, you are so kind and thoughtful, why didn't I think of how Hinata must have felt reliving that?  
 _Akaashi_ : Why didn't I think of that?  
 _Nishinoya_ : You sly bastard!  
 _Bokuto_ : Damn you dark horse!  
 _Daichi_ : Good job, Yamaguchi, was he okay? Koushi said he was strangely comforting and cheerful when they parted ways.  
 _Kuroo_ : So it is Koushi now ey?  
 _Sugawara_ : Daichi! We said we were going to wait!  
 _Daichi_ : Sorry honey, I can't help it.  
 _Oikawa_ : Fucking finally.  
 _Daichi_ : Literally.  
 _Lev_ : Wait WHAT???????  
 _Akaashi_ : Damn.  
 _Bokuto_ : Keep it out of this chat! This is Hinata appreciation only!  
 _Asahi_ : Congratulations Suga, so you finally managed it!  
 _Sugawara_ : ...well then, Kageyama, you are being awfully quiet, are you alright?  
...  
 _Sugawara_ : Kageyama?  
 _Kageyama is now offline_  
 _Sugawara_ : I am heading over there now.  
 _Sugawara is now offline_

 _Asahi_ : I never really considered how badly this must have affected him.  
 _Kenma_ : Even with an IQ twice his, I have no idea how to process all the implications of what Hinata said about him. He must have one hell of a migraine right now.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Seconded. Even I feel a little bad for the king. Though Hinata gave us all a fair bit to contemplate.  
 _Kuroo_ : Who would have thought that he'd been in love with each of us? Well except for Bokuto and Lev. How did he manage to leave a path open with everyone except Bokuto? And leave us feeling depressed and more in love with him than ever in the process? Anyway, good job Daichi. Details?  
 _Daichi_ : To be honest, everything after Koushi leading me up the stairs is a blur...  
 _Nishinoya_ : Who knew Suga was such a fox?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Who knew Hinata was such a fox..  
 _Bokuto_ : WHAT!?!?!?  
 _Iwaizumi_ : What exactly happened on that 'outing' of yours..?  
 _Yamaguchi is now offline_  
 _Tsukishima_ : I am heading over there now.  
 _Tsukishima is now offline_

 _Kuroo_ : Damned dark horse.  
 _Oikawa_ : Little deja vu there.  
 _Lev_ : So you think I still have a path Kuroo?  
 _Bokuto_ : Just you wait, I'll prove you wrong, you mangey cat!  
 _Asahi_ : Hope Kageyama is okay.. and don't worry Lev, I am sure you still have a shot, Hinata is kind and open minded. But most importantly he is honest.  
 _Bokuto_ : Why won't you comfort me Asahi?  
 _Iwaizumi_ : What are we going to do about Ushijima?  
 _Akaashi_ : Shit.  
 _Aone_ : Kill him?  
...


	21. Emotionally inarticulate

There was no response when Suga knocked on the door. A cool breeze ruffled his hair as he waited, took a deep breath and then knocked louder.  
The raven haired setter came to the door, opened it, and disappeared back into the apartment without a single word, barely glancing at Suga with red rimmed, tired eyes.

Assuming this meant he had permission to enter, Suga carefully approached the bedroom, where Kageyama sat hunched on the side of the bed, in the dark.

Thinking quickly, Suga decided to leave the light off. He approached Kageyama's desk, and settled quietly into the chair there.   
And waited.  
It took five minutes for Kageyama to find his words.

"I...don't understand... I have spent 24 hours thinking of nothing else and yet, I can't.   
Please, Suga. I get the feeling that me, not understanding, is the whole point Hinata was driving at. And I hate it so much! My chest..it hurts so much, more than my head...But... I want to understand, I... need to understand...can... can you help me? Please Suga...I...please.."  
The words tumbled out his mouth sporadically, as if in his mind, he was still too busy puzzling to truly pay attention to his words.

"Idiot."

Kageyama froze, before glancing at the older man questioningly.

"You really aren't the smartest are you. It is so simple, so easy for you to see the point, and see what to do next."   
This statement was accompanied be a strangely derisive and very un-Suga-like laugh.

"Please Suga, tell me?"

"At this point, I would normally leave you to figure it out yourself.   
But I think you have suffered enough already. Listen to me. Hinata was wrong."

"What do you mean? He was right about all of it! Scarily so, for such a..a dumbass!"

"Listen to me. If Hinata was your boyfriend, would you beat him?"

"No, I -"  
"If Hinata was your boyfriend, would you manipulate him for sex?"

"Never!"

"If Hinata was your boyfriend, would you love him deeply, tell him that you do, and treat him like the angel he is? Spoil him shamelessly?"

"Of course, I want nothing more but -"  
"Then Hinata was wrong."  
Suga looked deep into those stormy blue eyes.  
"Listen to me, his fear is that because of how rarely you show your feelings, and your slight violent tendencies when you get riled up about volleyball.. that you are like the boyfriends he has had in the past. But you aren't, are you? You just proved that.   
So for now, what you need to do is to prove that to Hinata. Do you see?   
He told you that you are his type down to the ground. Now you need to earn his trust. This gives you an initial disadvantage, but a huge long term advantage for however long this complete madness lasts."

Suga smiled.  
"Now get some sleep, Kageyama, you need to be at your best tomorrow, to come up with a game plan. I am not allowed to show favouritism."

With one more brief glance at his fellow setter. Suga rose to his feet, satisfied that he was a good mum, before returning to his car, and from there to Daichi's.

———

In another apartment, a tall blond was 'interrogating' a feline greenette.

The latter's wails and pleas would have struck true fear into even the most stoic of people.

Yamaguchi was never quite the same afterward, and it spoke volumes of his love for Hinata that he continued to pursue him, and did not regret the kiss despite the resultant PTSD of that night.


	22. Making arrangements

After Tsukishima spread the word of Yamaguchi's confession, they all resolved on a plan, which hangs heavily on Hinata's insistence that it would take a great degree of very obvious wooing, to convince him.   
Thus they could pray he'd dismiss everything even faintly subtle.

"Hinata," said Daichi, as they got changed that Friday after practise.   
"None of us know you that well, and we are determined to change that, for the sake of the team." He winced internally.

"Oh, so are we all going out or something?"   
Hinata's eyes lit up, and most of the room turned rapidly away from him.

"Well.. I thought getting to know you individually would be more fun, how would you like to spend a day out with each of the team?   
Though of course you and Yamaguchi already know each other so well and same with Suga and I... also some of the members of other teams would also like to get to know you better, you are quite hard to contact though, so they tried to reach you though Suga and me, if you'd like to see them too?" the last bit was _so_ iffy, but thankfully Hinata took it in his stride.

"That sounds amazing! But do you guys really want to spend time with me, Tsukki, won't I drive you mad?"

"Of course you will, Shrimpy, but Captains orders."   
Tsukishima eye rolled, holding the flush from his cheeks at the nickname.

Then.

"Oh god, Tadashi, he is here, could you stall him while I change? I'll owe you one!"  
Smiling at the first name use, Yamaguchi left the room smugly, before realising what he was facing outside sunk in.

The others watched dolefully as Hinata hurriedly changed, attempted to tame his hair before giving them all a smile, yelling back as he left, "I hope we can all meet up soon! It would be super cool to get to know you all better!"

Thus the sun disappeared over the horizon, leaving behind a fairly black mood.

"He essentially agreed to first dates with all of you, why aren't you happy? Yamaguchi and Ushijima may have got there first, but that hardly gives them an advantage." Exclaimed Suga in exasperation.

Brightened, they all finished changing, Tanaka and Ennoshita highly amused by the mood 180.

A few minutes later, Yamaguchi returned, pale.  
"I feel like I just saw an eagle snatch a rabbit... dear god, he is terrifying, on and off the court."

Once again the mood plummeted.  
"Since when...did Hinata call you Tadashi?"


	23. Ushihina Part 1: Seeking common ground

Ushijima was...strangely well dressed, making Hinata relieved he had chosen the magical jumper and black jeans combo that could fit in both casual and smart settings.

Hinata Shouyou was many, many things.

And though he was occasionally, he was rarely genuinely oblivious.   
He could tell that this was more than 'getting to know a rival', it was by far the worst pretext for a date he had ever heard. But it did give him hope, that the guy wasn't made of Teflon, he had likeable flaws, he wasn't as intimidating anymore.

"Hinata Shouyou."

"Please just call me Hinata."

Ushijima complied with Hinata's request and moved on.  
"There is a great Italian restaurant in the centre I have been meaning to try, would that suit you, Hinata?"   
He glanced hopefully at the orange haired angel, who beamed brightly in confirmation before they climbed into the car, and drove off into the night.

Ushijima was not normally the talkative type, conversation coming mostly from Hinata's end.   
He chatted about the team, his surprise at them wanting to get to know him better, Ushijima seeing through it, just as Hinata had but pretended not to.   
The carrot top choose deliberate obliviousness once again, though was pretty certain Suga and Daichi were just helping a few members, he could definitely not even imagine the reality.

Absently talking of this or that, Hinata was surprised that Ushijima seemed very focused on his words, especially when Hinata mentioned a new anime he was getting into. _Found it_. He smiled.

"Ushijima, do you take any interest in anime?" Seeing the guy hesitant to be honest, Hinata carefully reassured him. "I, myself, am a complete and hopeless weeb!"

"I..me too."

"Really? Awesome! That is so cool! So we have Volleyball and anime in common! Which ones do you like?"

"Well.. this year I got really into Given, it's -"  
"Oh my god!! You like it too!" Hinata couldn't face watching the greatest amateur talent in Tokyo panicking internally off the court.   
"I adore it, though I ended up crying through most the episodes, Uenoyama reminds me so much of Kageyama, don't you think?"

Glancing across to look at the older man, Hinata fought the urge not to laugh, he could practically see illusionary dog ears pricked and a tail wagging, as Ushijima discovered Hinata knew and liked his favourite anime.   
Though the mention of Kageyama clearly irritated the guy slightly.

Hinata had hoped digging up a passion other than volleyball, might make the guy talk more, but he had no idea it would work this well.

The ace positively gushed over the music, plot, art, depth of the characters, the realistic presentation of LGBTQ+ characters, or at least gay and bisexual ones.   
It was...lovely.

Ushijima's face was relaxed and his eyes glossed over almost as he relived the series, Hinata barely needing to chip in once on the whole trip to the restaurant.   
Hinata relaxed into the conversation, no longer intimidated, that was until they sat down in a slightly too fancy restaurant and the anime topic ran dry.   
It was going so well until one damn question.

"So, tell me about you, Hinata."

 _Fuck_.


	24. Ushihina Part 2: Topic evasion level max

"So Hinata, tell me about yourself."

 _Fuck_.

"It isn't a particularly fun story to tell, not very interesting either, what about you?"   
Hinata hoped either Ushijima would get the hint, or be distracted by the question.

"Well, I grew up with my parents and younger sister in west Tokyo,"   
Hinata celebrated internally _\- he fell for it!_  
"And attended a few good schools and a decent college, playing volleyball competitively throughout, though I was refused entrance into a professional team because of my quiet and apperently blunt nature.   
Supposedly I insulted all of the team members at least once during the trial, though I don't remember doing so."

Hinata fought the urge not to snort. He knew Kageyama had been kicked out of a team for similar reasons, and it was funny both still didn't realise what they did wrong.

"I took a job as a salary man, and now am beginning the slow movement up the ladder. Pretty dull really. So-"

_Danger._

"You have a younger sister too! That is so nice, what is she like?"

 _"_ Oh, Yui is very blunt," _must be impressive for you to say that..._ "but she is cleverer than me and is working her way through an engineering degree.   
I am told she is quite pretty, and sadly she can't introduce her long term girlfriend to our parents...after their reaction to me coming out, I am not surprised. They still won't acknowledge it."

"That is awful. But you must be pleased your sister has found happiness.   
I am, with mine. She is taking a degree to be a doctor and has a long term relationship too. What is it with younger sisters? Always showing up their older brothers! No respect!"

Hinata chuckled and was surprised when Ushijima burst out laughing.   
He did have a sense of humour. How unexpected, and wonderful.   
He did have a really nice laugh too.

"I agree, younger sisters are an annoying breed. So do you just have one sibling, are you close? Do your parents live in Tokyo?"

"Excuse me, whose is the ravioli?"

 _Saved by the bell_.

After they tore through their meals like the sports players they were, Hinata fought to shift the topic, to an awkward but better place.   
Sometimes he really wished he hadn't defined himself by his honesty.

"You mentioned coming out Ushijima, what is your sexuality?"

"I am gay. And yourself?"

Hinata pretended not to notice the blatantly hopeful eyes.  
"The same. It makes volleyball a nightmare right? All the hot guys everywhere!"

Though only having eyes for Hinata for two years, Ushijima nodded.   
The waiter arrived.  
"That food was amazing!"

"I'll pay."

"No chance. We'll split the bill thanks."

———

The drive back was quiet, but comfortable. Though perhaps topic evasion wasn't quite maxed out yet.

"We had dinner so I could get to know you better."

"Well you do, don't you? I adore anime, ravioli, have a sister studying medicine, live for volleyball, and am gay."

"But you never told me about your parents or where you grew up... where are the roots of the second tiny giant?"

"I told you before, Ushijima Wakatoshi, it is not a fun story. And this has been such a wonderful evening."

Ushijima froze, eyes on the road, mind anywhere but.

The emotion, the sunlight permanently emanating from Hinata seemed to have vanished, his words quiet and sad.   
Then the light returned as suddenly as it left.

"Sorry, I can give you a brief summary if you really want. Hope I didn't scare you there. It's fine if you do want to know, it just isn't easy is all."  
He gave in. May as well. He'd find out eventually.

Hinata had no doubt everyone on the team would know within a month, Suga was very trusting.

"...please do if you can, and then I promise I won't question you further on it again."

"Alright then."

Hinata was slightly irritated the guy wasn't considerate to give him an out.   
They were nowhere near as close as him and Suga were. And though he knew instinctively Ushijima wasn't the type to gossip, he still wished the ace was better at reading others.   
"Also promise me you'll keep whatever your reaction is to yourself, and change the topic."

"Alright."

The atmosphere in the car was intense, tension palpable. Though it was not the kind of tension a first date is supposed to result in.

Hinata still felt pissed that Ushijima hadn't read the signs and backed off.   
The ace was blunt, and though he knew it really wasn't fair, he didn't feel particularly charitable right now, so he would be blunt too.

"My mum and younger brother died in a car crash. My dad became an alcoholic and beat me on a regular basis for nine years, when I was sixteen, I took my sister and ran away to Tokyo and never looked back. From there I had several jobs in the sex industry enabling me to pay rent, and my sisters school and college tuition. I also got several abusive boyfriends before finding my way to the paradise of Karasuno and our amateur volleyball league."

...

...

"S-So, what is your favourite anime, Hinata? You never said."

His voice was incredibly strained, but Hinata gave him an A for effort.   
And despite the low point, they ended the evening quite well.

And perhaps, Hinata thought, it had been wise to tell him.

Ushijima was so preoccupied maintaining a cheerful atmosphere and processing the information, that he didn't make any move on Hinata when he dropped him off at the end of his street.  
As Ushijima drove off though, a figure called out to Hinata.

"Oi! Mini Spider Man!"


	25. Soliloquy of a small delinquent

Nishinoya leant against the brick wall, deep in thought and conflicted.

He and Hinata had very quickly realised they were birds of a feather.   
Though, Nishinoya could now accept that Hinata had had it worse. They had never told each other their stories though their acknowledgement of the other was a spoken one.

Like Yamaguchi, he possessed Hinata's number, and they would meet sometimes and drink tea, as themselves.

Sometimes they would barely speak two words, simply enjoying not being alone, and yet not having to force their energetic personas.

Other times they never ceased talking, showing each other volleyball moves, ranking guys based on skill and hotness in their volleyball league, playing board games...being manchildren. For the ball of shine routine wasn't a lie. For either, but they both had more to them, which they had to hide.

He didn't love Hinata, not like the others did at least. It was strange really. He felt like he skipped all the teenage stuff, like they were a married couple who had been through so much, and truly understood each other. Yes, it was mutual, Hinata understood him, and he understood Hinata.

But he did also like Asahi. Kind Asahi, generous Asahi, too-good-for-this-world-genuine-cinnamon-roll-Asahi.

He knew he didn't particularly deserve either.

Nishinoya knew from Asahi's eyes when Hinata mentioned Asanoya as a couple, that the idea wasn't completely new to him, however that was not enough for Nishinoya to take the risk.   
Besides how could he, when they both also had a bigger thing for Hinata. And Hinata was certainly worth fighting for, besides could any of the others truly understand and protect him, like he could?

He didn't think much about what Hinata had said about him, pleased that he had kept their promise of secrecy and impressed once again at his acting skills.

On the Karasuno team, only Daichi, Ennoshita and Sugawara knew any details of Nishinoya's family issues, but Asahi and Hinata had never judged or questioned him like the others had.   
Hinata and Asahi had never given him a single pitying glance, they understood already. When he needed, he knew he could show up at either of their houses in the dead of night, and they would welcome him in without a hesitation.   
They always knew exactly what he needed. They were both also strangely good at first aid too, especially Hinata, though now he understood why.

He clicked his neck, and strolled out from under the bridge, the air was sharp, and he didn't want to go back.   
The gang would be in residence and the smell of weed wouldn't help him sleep. He understood the hell Hinata lived through because, he was living through a another kind of hell right at that moment.

The life where volleyball is the only ray of sunshine you had, and you had no true home.

Maybe he'd go to Hinata's for tea. He hoped the guy had survived dinner with the 'super ace'.   
Perhaps going to Asahi would be wiser though, he needed his faith restored in humanity and no matter how lovely Hinata was, he now stood for almost every cruel thing the underside of Tokyo had to offer, so Asahi was the living proof he needed to see.   
Besides, Hinata may not want to be interrupted if the date went particularly well...or badly.

Heading to the public toilets, he added concealer how Hinata had showed him to, to the various scratches and bruises from today's beat down, before making his way to his ace's warm home.   
He hated panicking Asahi.

Meanwhile eight tall and rough looking men and women with creative haircuts, slowly heaved themselves off the ground, in varying states of pain and trudged out from under the bridge.


	26. Spiderman

Terushima knew Hinata quite well.

After the guy had prevented Terushima from obtaining Kiyoko's number, he had talked occasionally with the ginger hottie, and was especially surprised when his flirtatious comments were thrown back at him smoothly, their battle of wits gradually shifting into a strong friendship over the last two years.

Though he knew early on he wanted more from the carrot top, he was strangely content to go slow, building up a pretty decent rapour between them and savouring the relaxed atmosphere and his companion's smiles and laughter.   
He was quite like Oikawa, or at least his team mates thought so. Having had more short term relationships than he'd lived months, it was surprising, this feeling.

_Genuine love._

Don't get him wrong, he wanted nothing more then to snatch the guy, throw him onto a bed and - well, but he had never wanted to spoil his crush before, never wanted to just see their face after buying them ice cream, see what their bed hair looked like, or cook them breakfast.   
This was very new.   
And very strange.

He had actually bonded with Oikawa once he discovered Hinata had had the same effect on the serial dater, thus he was aware of how much competition he actually had, but had decided to stay out of the pack, fiercely independent as always.   
He'd blackmailed Oikawa into keeping him a secret from the others too.

Anyway.  
It hadn't exactly been love at first sight.

He had noticed Hinata was his type physically early on.   
But it was only when they spoke alone after a tournament waiting for the same bus, almost a year after their first encounter, that he had realised he was in love with the ball of sunshine. When, just as Karasuno had recently, he saw the depth behind the golden eyes, the darkness there.

_"Hey, Terushima?"_

_"What's hangin' Spider-Man?"_

_"You've had a lot of relationships, right?"_

_Terushima paused. Hinata was serious, having not reacted to the previous nickname._   
_"Bobata insists I've dated half the country, no one can resist me! ...What of it?"_

_"How do you stop loving someone you shouldn't love?"_

_..._

_"Do you mind explaining a bit more?"_

_"Fuck it. Terushima, I am dating a guy, and I need to end it, I need to stop being in love with him and get out of this relationship. It is toxic and dangerous. But I can't seem to free my heart._   
_He is bad, very bad for me, but I keep going back. Terushima, what do I do?"_

The whole conversation had pulled him up short at the time.   
He couldn't even remember what sort of half-assed answer he'd given.   
But he could remember the burning feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, the jealousy as it mixed with an almost possessive protectiveness, he hadn't realised he had in him.   
The feeling was almost primal.

He wanted to protect this guy, he wanted to beat the living crap out of the bastard mistreating _his_ Hinata.   
Don't get him wrong, he wasn't the dangerous possessive type, he never stalked the angel or gave other guys who talked to him a hard time, but hell it burned in him like a fire ever since.

Terushima was walking down the Main Street when he saw a familiar car.   
It was the monster's car.   
He watched as it slowed, and who else got out of it, other than his future husband. He snorted to himself at his own thoughts, cast his jealousy of Ushijima to the back of his mind, waited until the car had gone, put on a 'dazzling' smile, and strolled forward.

"Oi, Mini Spider man!"


	27. Teruhina part 1: Distract me

"Hey mini spider man!"

Hinata relaxed, just the person he needed right now. One of the few people other than Nishinoya he could drop his cinnamon roll side around without inducing panic.

"Thank god, Terushima, help me, today has been...urgh...and I need distracting from it all. Can I rely on you? And if you could put the flirting on lower key, I fear I can't do that kind of banter right now. I need a friend, and some fucking alcohol."

The carrot top looked at Terushima like he was looking at his saviour. Though the friend comment hurt, he disregarded it due to those burning eyes and the way the jumper accentuated Hinata's curvy frame.

"Not at all, come with me. I know just the place."

Grabbing Hinata's hand, he pulled him along the pavement, hailed a taxi, and took them both off to the stuffiest, cheapest, noisiest night club he could think off.   
The perfect place to get away from everything.   
And they did.

Hinata twisted and danced among the mass, his prior training in certain styles drawing attention to himself as a small space began to grow around him.   
Oblivious thanks to several lagers earlier in the evening, Hinata continued to twirl and shake whilst Terushima enjoyed the view.   
That was until the hand grabbed Hinata's ass.

Wanting to be the hero of the hour, Terushima was just stepping in to beat up the bastard, when in a sudden bout of sobriety, Hinata spun with the grace of a cat, grasped the man's 'goods' tightly in one hand, twisting slightly and glared up.

"Don't touch me again, unless you would like these removed."

With one slightly stronger twist, eliciting a cry, Hinata released the man and turned to the shocked Terushima.   
As if reading his mind, Hinata smiled sweetly,

"I am my own hero though I appreciate the attempted chivalry, dance?"

I really do love this guy, huh? Though that isn't a warning I'll forget in a hurry.

The space around them had widened considerably after the incident. But Terushima brushed it aside.   
He knew how to dance.

Confidently, he approached the ball of beauty and sass who whispered "can you tango?"

Eyebrows raised he nodded, just in time for the sexiest goddamn dance of his life.

Hinata twirled in his arms, seamlessly following the smallest hints in Terushima's body language, responding to each shift of weight and hold.   
He was lithe and flexible, and the best dancing partner, by many leagues, Terushima had ever had. His movements making Terushima wonder what else Hinata could use such skills for.

"You dance well" he murmured, his voice low and slightly huskier due to the alcohol.

Hinata eyed him, still lost in the music.  
"Likewise, where did you learn?"

Due to a particularly complex lift and simultaneously battling a rising problem below, Terushima took a while to respond  
"Part of a club in high school and college. I don't need to ask do I?"

Hinata smiled. It is always easier when people knew.  
"No, it's as you guess. The music is ending, ready?"

"For wha-"  
Hinata leapt into his embrace, they spun and he arched his back as they arrived in the final pose, close enough to kiss.

Then Hinata raised his head a little and lightly kissed his partners lips, before innocently laughing and disentangling himself from the newly formed statue.

"Wow. We actually stopped the dancing." Hinata commented as the applause of the surrounding men and women reached Terushima's ears.

"Not surprising, that is the best tango I have ever danced." Terushima managed after taking a few steadying breaths.

"Likewise. But now I really need alcohol."

"You've had at least five lagers already!"

"I have a very high tolerance, and right now I really need alcohol burning through my veins, can I trust you to take care of me, Yuuji? I hope I won't be too much trouble."

"...of course, Shouyou."


	28. Teruhina part 2: Drunken conversations

Hinata was drunk.

What both impressed and terrified Terushima, was just how much alcohol the guy had to have to get this far.

After the tango, Hinata's few ventures onto the dance floor had got gradually less dignified and gradually more, well slutty.   
Eventually to the point where Terushima's morality overwhelmed his dick's objections, and he dragged the guy away, refusing, what might well have been the offer of a lap dance.

Half carrying the carrot top, Terushima decided to make an exit, it had been great but it was getting increasingly difficult to control his companion.

"Yuuji! Where are we going?" Hinata giggled, resulting in a surprisingly adorable snort. However the cold air seemed to shift Hinata's mood as Terushima managed to squeeze out the door.

"Terushima. Where are you taking me?" The sober tone of this surprised Terushima, he seems strangely sad, and...disappointed?

"I am taking you to your flat, so you can get some water and sleep this off."  
And Hinata... burst into tears.

"Wait- Hinata, what is the matter? Are you okay? Jesus.. calm down, please, what is it?"

"Sorry - _sniff_ \- just me being silly. I feel happy!"

When Terushima did not look away from him, or change his worried expression, Hinata explained. He was too drunk to think better of it.

"I know it's stupid, but it's the first time a guy has taken me to a night club, got me drunk and not taken advantage... I know you promised to take care of me, and I know you are a good guy, but I guess it just still surprised me. I'm very drunk..."

"Oh."   
_I really shouldn't have asked...Did I seriously just forget the life this guy has lived?_

Misreading the response Hinata panicked.  
"Please! It really isn't anything personal I swear, my faith in people has been low for a while, I am tired from practise and drunk, please don't be offended.   
You are an amazing person and I really do trust you a lot! I don't know what I'm thinking!"

"Don't worry Shouyou, I am not offended, I swear, and in fairness to your instincts, I doubt many straight guys could have restrained themselves after the way you danced in there. I admit it was a battle to resist."  
Terushima jested to lighten the mood.

Hinata laughed, the tears continuing to stream down his face, making his eyes shine in the light as they wobbled down the street.  
Shouyou sobbed faintly in the silence before beginning a drunken and barely coherent rant.

"Why....Yuuji...Why do I have such terrible judgement... I have had four terrible, violent and manipulative boyfriends, and been fooled so many times....   
I have been used so often, that I am too terrified of my own judgement to, probably ever trust it again.... _hick..._ I want a relationship.   
I want to be loved and embraced. I want to be wanted, to be - _hick -_ needed. Probably much more than I should.   
But how can I? How can I, Yuuji, when each time I have been so certain before, I have been completely fooled? I don't think I can survive misjudging again..and even if I do attract the attention of a decent guy... _sniff..._ like yourself, I doubt they will be able to handle just how broken, how damaged I actually am. I am so fucking lonely, I am this far from just... _sob..._ begging you for a one night stand, just so I can feel just a little - _hick_ \- loved, yet an earnest confession, someone actually professing to _love_ me, would probably send me into a panic attack. How has it reversed? I am such a mess."

"Yes, but you are a lovely mess."

Hugging the sniffling, self-deprecating angel to his chest, Terushima continued, the alcohol giving him confidence.   
"You aren't that broken Hinata. And it isn't you fault, it is the fault of all those fools who didn't see the wonderful beautiful cinnamon roll in my arms right now. So, let's go back to your apartment, I'll make us tea, then you get into bed and I'll get out the spare futon to sleep on, and then you won't be alone."

"Yuuji. Who would have thought that under all the flirtiness and bravado, lay such a kind guy!"

"Don't tell anyone, our secret."

"Hai!"

Squeezing him once for good measure, Yuuji released the finally not crying man, and they returned to the apartment for a peaceful sleepover and a pair of horrific morning hangovers.


	29. Morning practise

For reasons known only to Hinata, Terushima and several night club goers, Hinata was not on good form, Saturday morning. Terushima, wisely chose to make a tactical retreat, though increasingly concerned about his own mind for finding a messy haired, baggy red eyed Hinata just as beautiful as the one he danced with yesterday.

What was this guy doing to him?

Hinata's teammates panicked thinking that he had not recovered well from his discussion with Suga, so decided not to push him about 'dates' that day. **(Btw I can't be asked to make sure practises happens at regular repeating times, so though I will try, they may be forgotten or appear, just where I feel they fit in the story.)**

But to their surprise, Hinata brought it up.

"Sorry I am not on great form today guys! Swear I won't miss a single toss though Kageyama! I was just out late yesterday."

_Wait, Ushijima...bastard! ...fuck._

They all thought unanimously, well most _thought_ it, studiously examining Hinata's movements for a hint of a limp or hip related pain.

"You didn't sleep with that evil eagle did ya, Hinata?" Yelled Tanaka, dodging one of Nishinoya's punches - a suspiciously impressive feat considering.

Hinata spluttered mid drink, turning red in the face, "definitely not!" _\- They all sighed in relief -_ "though we had a really lovely time, he isn't that intimidating when you get to know him, he has a sense of humour too!" - _They slumped -_ "Anyway, yesterday you guys mentioned wanting to get to know me better.. I wanna check as a lot happened yesterday, were you joking?" _\- they perked up._  
It was like watching a pantomime Daichi observed as Suga responded.

"No, Hinata, we weren't joking, there are a lot of us on this team and the others that would really like to become actual friends with you."

"Wow, that's so nice! So who am I hanging out with? How is this going to work?"   
Hinata's eyes lit with childish excitement.

"Well, how about I give them all your number and they can contact you themselves?"

"Sounds great!"   
He said it with enthusiasm enough, though his internal feelings were mixed.   
_This didn't relate to his conversation with Daichi...did it?_

 _'Consent attained. Let the games begin.'_ Thought Suga, ashamed at his fangirl side's excitement at the thought of all the drama to come.

 _On the chat_  
 _Sugawara_ : Here is Hinata's phone number, everyone, let the best man win. XXXXX XXX XXX  
 _Oikawa_ : The games are afoot!  
 _Bokuto_ : Aaay, here we go!  
 _Iwaizumi_ : I am going out with him tomorrow.  
 _Oikawa_ : Wait, what??? So fast...  
 _Aone_ : Monday.  
 _Oikawa_ : Jesus!  
 _Bokuto_ : Waaa?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Wednesday. Haven't you idiots texted him yet?  
 _Oikawa_ : ...  
 _Bokuto_ : ...

 _Oikawa_ : Friday!  
 _Bokuto_ : Next Tuesday!  
 _Akaashi_ : Don't you think he must be weirded out by all the sudden texts?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : He just sent me a meme. I think he's fine.  
 _Kenma_ : Is it the baby yoda one?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Yes! So funny, where on reddit does he find these gems?  
 _Kenma_ : He won't tell me either.  
 _Kuroo_ : Wait, Kenma, you aren't another one who knew Hinata well already.. are you?  
 _Kenma_ : Not to the same level as Yamaguchi, but after finding out we like similar games and memes, we exchanged numbers about four months ago.  
 _Oikawa_ : Too many dark horses. But this white unicorn shall win regardless.  
...

 _Nishinoya_ : To avoid repeats, do you guys want to share what you are going to do with little miss sunshine?  
 _Everyone_ : No.   
_Asahi_ : I think I am taking him to the theatre!  
 _Nishinoya_ : You are too honest sometimes, Asahi, I would feel too guilty stealing your idea, you are too pure.  
 _Asahi_ : What...oh no!...thanks Noya.


	30. Allowed to fall

Iwaizumi had loved Oikawa. Oikawa had loved Iwaizumi.

But as they knew each other too well, they both knew it could not work.   
And that neither could bear to lose what they had, as it was far too valuable. They were not allowed to fall, to ruin it all.

This had all been back in high school, though the feelings were barely retreating in both cases, before being drop-kicked out by force via the appearance of you-know-who.

For Oikawa, this memorable encounter had occurred four years prior to attaining Hinata's phone number. Where the great king was metaphorically princess-carried away from a five headed dragon.

He had been accosted by five, rather ugly in his opinion, women.   
They had followed him and hounded him, with every intention of following him home, trying to cling to his arm, blasting him with simpering smiles...certainly ugly on the inside, no make up could hide that.  
He had led them to the high street in the hope of losing them in a crowd or something. And was just panicking at the area's mysterious emptiness when there he was.

"Oh Honey! Have you been waiting long? The train was late and then someone spilt coffee on me!"

A beautiful, red headed boy, swayed over with such suave and confidence... kissing the confused Oikawa on the cheek and taking his arm.

"Darling are you alright? You girls weren't hassling my boyfriend I hope?"

The red head turned a terrifying smile on the five, who seemed to retract from Oikawa.  
"Not at all! We were just lost, he told us where to go, we'll go... there now!"

Almost sprinting, the group vacated the street as the boy calmly walked Oikawa up the high street. Once out of view, he unlatched his arm swiftly enough, to Oikawa's disappointment, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry if I over stepped the mark, but you looked like you wished the earth would swallow you up, Grand king."

"Oh, er, yeah, thanks. You saved me a lot of hassle there....Grand King?"  
"Oh, I come to your matches occasionally, I am going to try out for Karasuno this year. I know you from all of your awesome tosses, you are super cool. And I hate seeing someone super cool flustered like that. Anyway, I-"

"SHOUYOU, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?"   
A loud, slurring voice broke Hinata's train of thought.

"Oh!" He said, hurriedly distancing himself from Oikawa, "I have to go, have a good evening Grand King!"

Oikawa didn't miss the flinch the shout induced, but was unable to speak before the guy darted back the way he had come.   
Though it was very apparent his knight in shining armour was actually a damsel in distress. A beautiful, quick witted, kind and sexy damsel, if ever there was one.

Over time, instead of gaining the confidence to rescue said damsel, Oikawa became shyer, the discovery that Iwaizumi had also fallen for his damsel after his debut with Karasuno was even worse.   
How could he, who could and had dated so many, claim the only one which he had ever seen his good, kind, if rude, friend take an interest in?

Though he did currently pursue Hinata with the others, he did not break the rules as Iwaizumi expected him too. And he had every intention of giving up, the moment Hinata demonstrated clear preference for Iwaizumi.   
If he showed inclination toward the others, Oikawa would fight tooth and nail. He would only let himself lose to Iwaizumi. Though in honesty, he wasn't sure if he could even do that much.

Hinata was Hinata after all.


	31. Recognition

_Iwaizumi had loved Oikawa. Oikawa had loved Iwaizumi._

_But as they knew each other too well, they both knew it could not work. And that neither could bear to lose what they had, as it was far too valuable._   
_They were not allowed to fall, to ruin it all._

_This had all been back in high school, though the feelings were barely retreating in both cases, before being drop-kicked out by force via the appearance of you-know-who._

For Iwaizumi, the first meeting actually happened on the court, or at least near it.

He had gotten used to being permanently over shadowed by Oikawa.   
No, that was a lie. Being over shadowed is not something anyone can truly accept. He had learnt to live with the frustration of being overshadowed by Oikawa.  
He'd been complemented.   
He was a good Spiker after all. And the only person to manage the nightmare setter. But it was rare and usually involved ulterior motives. Many girls and guys tried to use him to reach shittykawa and he was...so tired of it.

"Kageyama, what are you talking about! You don't know anything!   
That Spiker was amazing, the sets were off! I am not kidding, brilliant as they all were they were all slightly off and yet, there he was hitting every one with precision. And did you see how he handled the Grand king? Such an badass!"

Iwaizumi had frozen in the corridor, shamelessly listening in, his heart swelling. Someone else had seen his efforts. Though it was unusual for Oikawa to be off like that, Iwaizumi could guess he liked someone on the opposing team which was distracting him.

"You are wrong Hinata. Oikawa was perfect. The bastard was flawless as always! The Spiker was okay, but just like you, a weapon to be used by the setter! And he was much slower and far worse as a decoy! Even if he did have more power!"

He winced, though the evaluation of his role was painfully cruel and simplistic, it had too many similarities to the truth not to hurt. He pitied the other speaker, to be called a tool to your face, was not exactly fun.   
About to walk away, he stopped as the other boy, he now recalled as the astounding number ten of Karasuno rose in his defence.

"You are right that as I am, I am merely a tool for you to use.   
But you are completely wrong if you think that applies to him. His aim for every spike was strategic and confident! He may not be as fast as me, but his feints were expert and well timed and he always made perfect contact with the ball. Oikawa barely even signs to him. I am telling you, the guy is an expert at his setter's body language, and can read his mind. Not only that, couldn't you see he is the core of their team? If you took Iwaizumi-san away, Aobajohsai would fall apart. If you took me away, Karasuno would keep fighting just as well.   
He is their heart, like Suga! I have never seen another player so far from being a tool!"

Chided, he heard faint reluctant apologies from the other player, the response surprising and amusing the number ten.

Iwaizumi walked on to his own team's changing room, a smile plastered on his face, ear to ear. After regaining composure, he entered the room only to find his entire team there waiting for him, worried as to why he was late back.

He had been debating about quitting.   
Though he did not need the spotlight, he had needed some recognition, just a little. Someone else had seen how he mattered, and that was enough for him to keep fighting, to keep leaping high.

That someone had also made him realise that his team cared about him too.  
It was only later, that he thought about Hinata, that he realised what he had missed, how much that short guy must have fought to still be playing.

He felt ashamed, here he was tall, strong, talented, part of one of the best teams and an ace, being reassured but compliments given by someone who must have fought tooth and nail to become a starter with everything against him.

Hinata had complimented, almost fangirled over him since, though sadly their encounters were often brief due to a certain shitty character.  
Iwaizumi quickly recognised the meaning behind a very old saying.

_The flower that grows in adversity, is the most beautiful of them all._ **(Get the reference?)**

Oikawa had been blown out of the water with a kiss, Iwaizumi looking back, felt like he had gradually been lifted, gratefulness shifting to respect shifting to admiration shifting to love.  
And for once he was prepared to lose Oikawa's friendship for something, for someone.


	32. Iwahina Part 1: Fayre game

He hoped he'd made the right call as he waited for Hinata near the shopping centre. Just as he glanced up from his watch, a lovely sight met his eyes.  
Hinata skipped towards him, bright eyed in a baggy graphic T-shirt emphasising his slim frame, and a pair of tight blue ripped jeans.   
Gasping for breath, the redhead grinned at the ace.

"Sorry I am late! I am afraid I was diagnosed with chronic tardiness at a young age! Hope you weren't waiting long?"   
He was slightly sweaty, clearly having run most of the way here, the result leading the taller man to stare slightly.  
"No, not at all, just got here!" He said, like a liar. "Shall we go?"  
The guy tilted his head.  
"Where are we going, Iwaizumi-san?"

_Oh shit. Forgot that part._

"You'll see when we get there Hinata, and please drop the honorifics."   
He smiled warmly at the redhead.  
"Surprise it is! So hyped, let's go, Iwaizumi!"   
Hinata grabbed his hand, Iwaizumi making no objections and started he running, then paused as he remembered he didn't know where he was going.   
Laughing, Iwaizumi took the lead, not letting go of the slender hand in his, as they made their way towards the park.

"No way!"   
Iwaizumi didn't think eyes could literally have stars in them outside of anime, he was so wrong.  
"This...is a fayre ground right? So awesome! This is gonna be super cool!"  
...He'd made the right call.   
Smiling with relief, Iwaizumi led Hinata into the bustling fayre. It was busy, due to it being Sunday.

Hinata seemed to be literally emanating light, Iwaizumi was vaguely worried he might ascend. The spiker's head turning this way and that, taking in every view and absorbing the atmosphere. He was so overwhelmed by the place, he hadn't removed his hand from Iwaizumi's leading to some curious gazes from passers by. Iwaizumi moved slight closer to the carrot top, instinctively protective, and returned their gazes with _piss off_ glares.

Turning to focus on his angel, he decided to ask him what he wanted to do.  
"So, where would you like to go first, Hinata?"  
 _Wrong question._

Hinata froze, glanced at him with a slightly less genuine smile and urged, "you pick! Take the lead I'll be happy anywhere!"  
 _What, this...no this isn't his first time at a fayre...right?...fuck!_

Cursing internally, Iwaizumi leapt to the offensive, making Hinata jump at his sudden energy and enthusiasm.  
"All right then! Let's do this!" He said before pulling the redhead to the first stalls to catch his eye.

An hour and a half later, they both collapsed on a small grassy ridge at the edge of the grounds. Fudge bag in one arm, obligatory stuffed toy in the other, Hinata gushed enthusiastically, praising Iwaizumi's skill at the coconut shy, Iwaizumi smiling freely now as he replied in kind.

It had been an amazing day. Hinata's face as he tried candy floss for the first time...goldfish dipping...  
"Oh my god! Iwaizumi, the sun is setting, can we go on that wheely thingy to see it better??"

_Hinata had not been to a fayre before. He definitely would have known what a Ferris wheel was, and what it usually means when two adults ride it. Get your head out of the clouds Iwaizumi!_

"It is called a Ferris Wheel, and sure we can, let's go,"  
"What a cool name!"  
When they arrived, there were such long queues, both could see they wouldn't make it in time, so at Hinata's suggestion, they went to a similarly tall ride, now silent and sneakily climbed up to watch from the top as that sun gently settled behind Tokyo.  
They didn't talk as it set.   
Though Iwaizumi admittedly watched Hinata more than the sunset despite his best efforts.

"This was supposed to be us getting to know each other."   
Hinata chuckled, breaking the pleasant silence, though he didn't sound particularly annoyed or suspicious to Iwaizumi's relief.  
"Well, we still have dinner, if you can put up with me a little longer?"  
"Obviously, this was such an awesome day, you are really great to be around you know?"  
"...then let's climb down." Iwaizumi turned away to hide a slight blush.   
The way the golden light lit Hinata's features just then...should really be illegal. He looked...otherworldly.

They descended the ride, got a tut from a disapproving worker, and followed the lights to the exit.


	33. Iwahina Part 2: Ramen

Iwaizumi was planning on taking Hinata somewhere nice to eat, but Hinata took him down a side street to a rather battered ramen stall, insisting it did the best Ramen in Tokyo.  
It did.

Curled against the cool night air, warmed with noodles and broth. The two men had the place to themselves. Hinata knew the owner, and they chatted lightly back and forth, Iwaizumi not missing the questioning looks.   
Eventually.  
"Hinata, this handsome man isn't your boyfriend is he?"  
"Haha, no, this hottie is way outta my league! Just a new friend, and a good one!"  
"Oh, that makes sense though I think you are more out of his league than the other way around!" Iwaizumi privately agreed. "Sorry for asking, it is just the first time you've brought someone else with you. Feel lucky dude, this is Hinata's best kept secret! More's the pity for my business."

Knowing perfectly well this was far from Hinata's best kept secret, Iwaizumi laughed with the cook. Though he still swelled with pride at the thought that Hinata had taken him somewhere special to him.  
"I do feel special, am I really the only person you've brought here? And you...think I'm hot, huh?"  
Hinata glanced over at him with a part bashful, part amused expression. The cook tactfully disappeared round the back of the stall.  
"Yes, though in danger of underserved merit, I must admit, this place is not somewhere that I actively hide from others.   
It is just, usually when the need for ramen strikes, I am not with someone else. And you are a hot guy, surely you don't need me to tell you. I know perfectly well that you see the admiring gazes some of the girls at Aoba Johsai give you, not everyone is distracted by _his_ flashy prince-like performance."  
Iwaizumi smiled down at his ramen in spite of himself, ignoring the faint buzz of his phone receiving a text.  
"You know, surely you don't need me to tell you that the shopkeeper was right about who is out of whose league. And..thanks."  
Hinata snorted. A genuine, derisive snort.   
Iwaizumi realised that maybe despite the 'success' he had made in the pleasure industry and his popularity, he was actually doubtful as to how attractive he was? That was surprising. He response definitely wasn't false modesty, he genuinely thought Iwaizumi was just being polite.

"It is strange that you have never once asked me about my family, Iwaizumi."  
Iwaizumi paused and decided to go for partial truth.

"You caught me. Well, I swear Sugawara didn't tell me everything, but he did politely tell me, if I wanted you to enjoy yourself, I should ask as little about your family and past as I can."

"He really is quite tactful, huh. I'll have to thank him.   
If you have any questions now, I can briefly answer them, if you want. I don't want the mystery bothering you, I don't mind."  
Iwaizumi hesitated.

"...not really, just one. Is there any family you have friendly contact with? Otherwise I don't feel that me knowing is particularly important, I prefer to focus on the present."   
He knew how Hinata had been happy to talk about his sister before, talking about her would be a good way to get closer to him in the future.  
"My sister is studying to become a doctor, she's three years younger than me, and we talk a lot. Good question and thank you, that is a good mentality you have about the past. How about you?"

"Well, I am fortunate enough to have had a pretty standard and peaceful upbringing really. I have three younger brothers, and lived in a big family house with the grandparents, aunts, uncles and the rest until I went off to college.   
I am still in friendly relations with them all, though I am ashamed to say I visit rarely. I am also really lucky that my family were very accepting of my bisexuality. The second eldest brother lives with me too, he is out of college as well, though he works as a mechanic."

"What did you do in a past life to be so lucky huh?"   
Hinata smiled at him, not a flicker of jealousy in those eyes, the guy was purely happy for him.  
"No idea."   
Iwaizumi didn't really know. He wanted to tell Hinata, that he had booked train tickets to go visit his family the night he heard Hinata's story.   
How it had made him realise how lucky he was, and that he should be a better son..but he didn't.   
Not today at least.

"So you work, Iwaizumi? What do you do outside of being a badass Spiker?"  
"Well, though I have a job at a clothes shop. I want to be a professional musician, I am a lead guitarist of a small band, though we aren't very well known yet..."   
He looked away, scratching his head sheepishly before finishing the last of his ramen.  
"That is amazing! I always wish I learnt an instrument though I do sing a little...I must hear you play some time! Do you do gigs?"  
They talked back and forth about music, somehow reaching Hinata's apartment in the process. When they reached a stop, Iwaizumi did not miss the slight panic in Hinata's eyes as they looked at each other.   
Taking a deep breath, he spoke, eyes never leaving the beautiful redhead.

"You aren't oblivious Hinata. I think you are beautiful and witty, clever and kind. And I really want to get close to you. I know from Suga's expression when he spoke to me, that you have a complicated past.   
But I don't care. I won't say anything, I promise, and no matter what you do, I swear you can't hurt me. I can wait, and I want to earn you trust, whether it takes weeks, months or even years, and even if it never comes to more then friendship, I still want that. Will you hang out with me again sometime?"

He prayed he hadn't said too much, prayed he had got how little pressure he was placing on Hinata across, that his feelings had reached Hinata.

"You are a really understanding, kind and honest guy, Iwaizumi. And I would love to get to know you better.  
With that said, I do need to make it clear, that you may well need every ounce of that patience you profess to have if you expect more from me.   
It will take me a long time to heal from what I have been through, I may never truly heal, and there is always a danger to you that someone else may heal my heart first, I won't lie to you and say there is no one else willing to wait and pursue me, lord knows I don't deserve any of it, but it is the truth.   
So I want you to know that I will not think any less of you, or cease to seek your friendship, if you give up on more or find someone at anytime. Just please promise to keep being honest with me like this?"

"Of...of course."


	34. Icarus

**This is angst so skip if depression and self hate are likely to affect you, essentially, as Hinata warned Terushima, the heart felt confession broke him, into a spiral of 'I don't deserve this' <=> 'I am worthless'. So joys. **   
**You are all fabulous humans. Do not forget this.**

Though Hinata was very, very tough, Iwaizumi would have been horrified by how his 'confession' affected Hinata. Though of course a Hinata never blamed Iwaizumi for a second of it.

He had not lied when he had spoken to Terushima, the heartfelt, supportive and kind confession broke him. He had no idea how he managed to make it to the door of his apartment maintaining his composure.

He collapsed the moment he closed the door, curled into a tight ball in the dark hallway. He wouldn't cry, in general he rarely did. Or he liked to think so at least. He wasn't crying.   
He was having a panic attack.

_You are ugly_

All the voices came back, everything he had ever been told by people he had loved once. From his dad to last boyfriend.

_You are a waste of space_

His lungs wouldn't work

_Slut_

His hands shook

_Failure_

He rasped, clawing his throat, curling in on himself so tight his muscles burned.

_Useless_

A favourite observation if most of his acquaintances including himself.

_Stupid_

_Selfish_

He whimpered

_Trash_

_Idiot_

His neck muscles hurt as he curled inward.

_Skank_

His bare legs reddened as they strained against the carpet, his body in high tension.

_Whore_

_Airhead_

His hand gripped his side pain fully tight

_Bitch_

_Toy_

His elbows dug painfully into his thighs

_Tool_

His jaw muscles struggled as he continued to scream silently.

_C*nt_

_Spastic_

That had been a teacher.

_...Dumbass!_

That last word, seemed to snap a Hinata out of it, the term had used to be an insult, but now..it was a nickname...a silly nickname from a _friend_ , a _friend_ who didn't think he was worthless, a friend who was part of a large group of people, who had never considered him to be a skank, or a failure.   
_Breath_.   
He wasn't a waste of space.   
_Breath_.   
He had saved his sister so he wasn't useless either.   
_Breathe_.   
But the thoughts still came, even as he started to use his old breathing exercises to open his airways again.

_He did not deserve their love. He did not deserve their patience, their admiration, their kindness._

He counted them on his hands, those he knew at least.

_Ushijima, Terushima, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Kenma._

**(The last two are terrible at hiding it, hence he knows)**

Five.   
Five people so far above him.   
Too good, too kind, too trusting, too naive. They didn't deserve damaged goods. He didn't deserve them. Why? Why could they like him? It must be for sex.   
What other use had he ever had...   
' _But...'_ the last childish part of him left whispered, ' _what if they find me interesting, funny, what if they genuinely care about me?'_  
No. He wasn't allowed to listen to that part of him. It led him astray too often even if it was a nice voice to hear sometimes.

No. He didn't have to think about this. Now at least, nothing was asked of him right? He could be passive for a little while at least.   
Four of those would let him. Kageyama though.   
Well, Hinata had banned himself from entertaining the thought of Kageyama so regardless of how rude or...lovely and gentle and patien- no! He would not. ...bad boy, Hinata.  
Shakily getting off the floor, wondering if he was going mad, he wobbled to the living room. His mum watched him from her photograph, he wondered what she would tell him.

He curled up on the sofa, not prepared to face the stairs to bed, he'd slept on enough floors, that it was comforting compared to smothering mattresses and duvets.   
He allowed himself one more selfish, self-deprecating thought before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

_I hope they think better of it, nothing good ever comes from flying too close to the sun._

At least Aone wouldn't ask him difficult questions. Hopefully he didn't need to worry about that one.

**Swear I'll get back to fluff soon! Just been a strange Christmas, I am on edge and probably reading too much villain deku...so good though**

**And thanks for the nice comments guys! And the reading this!**


	35. Kagehina: Daedalus

Hinata had tried sleeping on the sofa, then the floor, then even - god forbid - the bed. But it wasn't working.   
His mind just kept racing no longer self deprecating exactly, just, well, thoughts. He needed to spike.  
So he got up, changed and left.

He had keys to the gym, Suga had given him copies once.   
Probably the best gift he had ever received. He turned on the lights and held one of the volleyballs close to his chest as his heart rate finally slowed as did his mind.  
He stretched out his arms, eyeing the ball probably slightly too lovingly, before launching it up, sprinting forward, and then, he flew.

———

Kageyama had no idea why he had ended up outside the gym at two in the morning.   
He hadn't left his house except for practises.   
The others would either tease or try to console him about what had happened but he was still reeling. Suga did have a point though. He had been in his apartment, thinking more than he ever had about anything before, when he had resolved to take a walk in the cold to calm his mind. And here he was. Subconsciously drawn, as usual, to the courts.

 _Hinata had said I was even more passionate about volleyball than he was. He had also said I was 100% his type._..

Kageyama shook his head.

The doors were closed, as expected no one was there. It was two in the morning, thus couldn't be all that surprising really.   
_Baam_  
 _Squeak_  
 _Pause_  
 _BAAM_  
 _Squeak_

 _What in the hell?_ Kageyama thought. _Who on earth was in the gym at 2:00 am? What the actual fuck?_

He moved slowly to the door and opened it quietly.   
There he was, the last person he wanted to see, tossing to himself, tossing to himself depressingly well in fact.

Kageyama refused to acknowledge how long he just watched as Hinata spiking against the wall. How his eyes light up, how cutely his brows furrowed when a spike didn't work as well (which was rare), the slight glimpses of his bare abdomen and thighs when he jumped, how when he leapt into the air, he seems to hang suspended, like an angel about to ascend. Kageyama could practically see his wings.

It was too creepy to dare think about how long he watched for, he didn't dare glance at the time. He had so much he wanted to say, but his faith in himself was in negative digits. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever he said would hurt Hinata, lead to Hinata hurting him, or to him blowing the cover of the whole thing and being hated by everyone, especially Hinata.   
But he couldn't leave either.   
Perhaps Hinata did this often, but it could also be a one off, he could be upset, he was clearly seeking his 'sanctuary' after all.

_Who was it today? Iwaizumi._

The hot manly bastard was known for his honesty almost as much as Hinata. Not like he could talk though. Something deep in his gut, the gut he so often ignored, told him to stay.   
So he said the only thing he was absolutely certain wouldn't lead to disaster.

"Let me toss."

Hinata shrieked adorably, spun around too fast, leading to his feet getting tangled and him falling over on his arse, legs spread suggestively for a brief moment (permanently imprinted in Kageyama's memory), before he recovered himself and leapt back up. He stared at Kageyama like a deer in highlights, before relaxing - a little.

"What the hell, bakayama! I nearly died? It is 1:00 in the morning!"  
"Actually it's-" Kageyama glanced at his phone, "3:00 in the morning. And I could ask you the same question. How about neither of us answer, and let's just practise?"

Kageyama winced internally at the thought that he had watched Hinata spike for an entire hour. He was so whipped.

"...um, sure..."   
Hinata stared at him quizzically - his head tilted adorably - and Kageyama realised, Hinata had expected an insult of some form.   
_Crap this relationship is so fucking messed up. And it's my fault._

"Well, come on dumbass!"  
Kageyama grabbed a ball and turned to find Hinata beaming like an idiot, back to normal. Relieved, he raised the ball and tossed, watching as Hinata flew.

He never knew how, but during each game, practise or otherwise, he had to minutely adapt over time, because every time the guy jumped, he would jump slightly higher than the previous one.

He didn't really need to adapt, he called Hinata a tool in his hands, but he knew perfectly well, for at least a year and a half, the roles had been reversed.   
Hinata was a far more talented spiker than any of the others now, even if his power could not match Ushijima, his accuracy and ability to adapt in the last seconds meant he was virtually un-blockable now.  
Only Kuroo and Tsukishima seemed capable of doing so through wit, as they could attempt to predict his thought process in advance, and date tech through numbers, but even then, Hinata was rarely predictable, on or off the court.   
He should know, as the other half of the 'freak duo' but even he never knew where Hinata would spike his toss. It was all he could do to predict where Hinata would jump to and when.

The sun was rising by the time they spoke again.   
They had been perfectly in sync, almost in a trance, just the two of them. It was wonderful.

"Hinata..how do you fly like that?"   
Kageyama didn't know why he asked, it just kinda came out.

"Huh?"   
The carrot top tilted his head like he'd never really thought of it before.   
"Just crouch low and sort of gwah upward...I really can't explain it." He looked away bashfully.

"It..it is like you have wings..."   
Kageyama trailed off unsure how to continue.  
"Seriously? I am a bit of an angel huh?" Hinata chuckled.

 _Yes, yes you are. A beautiful angel, sent to heal me with your smile everyday, if only your smile could be mine alone._  
He internally winced at his own cheesiness.

"Baka, more like an annoying insect, zooming all over the place."  
 _Good job Kageyama, keep it up._

Hinata pouted, before stretching, his shirt rising up a little to show the milk white skin beneath. Kageyama turned away hurriedly to gather some stray volleyballs. Oblivious to the smirk Hinata gave, when he saw this. Kageyama was so obvious it was cute.

"If...if I have wings, it is because you gave them to me. Your tosses...they are so good, so perfect, it feels to right to hit them, to fly up to reach them."   
Hinata spoke quietly, almost to himself.

"...thanks." Kageyama replied, nervously.   
He didn't feel he deserved such credit, it always felt like his tosses were magnetically drawn to Hinata, not the other way around.  
There was a pause in which Hinata briefly processed how strange Kageyama was being, and then Hinata burst out laughing.

"WHAT, BAKA???" Kageyama roared, in spite of himself.  
"Well - _snort_ \- it is just- _giggle-_ I don't think I have ever heard you say - _snigger-_ thank you, ever! And the way you said it too! Don't force yourself again, or you might get a - _wheeze-_ fever, from trying to act nice!"

Hinata was on the floor, hitting his fist against the ground at this point.  
Kageyama swelled, everything of the past few days temporarily forgotten.  
"BOKE!!"

Hinata ran, Kageyama chasing him for several minutes, but the little guy was too damn quick. Eventually Kageyama managed to corner him and snatched him, yelling "Gotcha!" triumphantly before realising this might induce panic in the smaller male. He was supposed to be acting more gently, showing more positive emotions! This was hard.

In his moment of distraction, Hinata - absolutely fine, by the way - wiggled free, tripping Kageyama over, though Kageyama bought him down too.  
They both burst into laughter. Only stopping when Hinata realised  
"..you can laugh!"  
"Obviously dumbass!"  
"You never have before!"  
"Really? Well maybe you just aren't funny enough."  
"I am hilarious."  
"Sure you are, hence why I laugh all the time."

At this point Kageyama realised Hinata was practically in his arms. The wrong way up, and he had a boney elbow in his gut, but in his arms none the less. Panicking he released the guy, regretting it immediately.  
Hinata dusted himself, trying not to think about _how damn nice Kageyama's laugh was._ He glanced at his watch...and swore.

"It's 7:00! Aone is meeting me in five fucking hours!"

Kageyama was a strange mix of jealousy - for obvious reasons, and smugness that Hinata was gonna go on his 'date' tired, because of him. Not in the way that he'd like to have made Hinata tired, but all in good time.

_He just had to convince Hinata he wasn't abusive._

"Kageyama, I am all bruised because of you now, and my ankle hurts after you damn rugby tackled me!"

_...shit._


	36. Aohina Part 1: Cat whisperer

* * *

Aone was nervous, his face more serious and thus scary, than usual.   
But he was oblivious to the 10 meter people-free radius maintained around him as he approached the meeting point with the charming number ten.   
No one came and just as he began to worry, he spotted a speck of bright orange in the distance approaching at high speed.

Hinata managed to halt just in time to avoid colliding with the iron wall, before glance upward apologetically.

"Domo" Said Aone politely, bowing and trying not to blush at Hinata's messier than usual hair and flushed cheeks.

"Oh! Domo!" Replied Hinata, hurriedly bowing too, jealous that even when bowing, Aone's head barely reached lower than his own when standing straight. "Please, Aone-san, you really don't need to be so formal with me! Besides, I was late! Sorry about that by the way, I stayed up late to practise spiking and lost track of time.  
If Aone had eyebrows, he would have raised them slightly, he was left wondering - like Kageyama - what Iwaizumi had done. Though assuming 'late' meant midnight max, he decided to put it down to Hinata's love of volleyball.

"Don't worry about it, let's go." He said calmly and they walked together off down the street, Hinata basking in the tranquil atmosphere his companion emitted, and enjoying the looks the pair received . Their height difference was a little ridiculous after all.

Hinata could guess, a little at least, what some of the other outings would be like, but with Aone, he had no idea. Aone seemed intelligent, and capable. Serious though his facial expression was misleading. He bows to those younger than him and seems to dislike conflict within his team. This was all Hinata really knew of the giant, other than he was absolutely terrifying on court. He nearly broke Asahi at one point, though not out of personal spite. Hinata believed at least.  
What little idea he had of what they would do, this was still bottom of the list.

"A CAT CAFE!?!?!?!?"

"Do you not like them?" Aone panicked a little, perhaps he had been too selfish, wanting to have a permanent memory of Hinata cuddling kittens, and hadn't considered-

"Of course I do! Well...I have never been to one before, but I love cats and I love cafes and as you brought me here, I am sure it is going to be amazing!"

Aone almost regretted bringing the guy here, he didn't know how to act when he had made Hinata this happy, the guy was jumping, _boy_ _could_ _he_ _jump_ , eyes sparkling, golden aura materialising around him. Aone could see in his peripheral vision passers-by staring - love at first sight style - at Hinata, himself obtaining some disturbingly murderous glares. His heart raced, he wanted to kiss him, hug him. But he couldn't, not now. _But...first time?_ He almost forgot what this guy had lived through. Brushing it off he spoke.

"T-then let's go inside." he said, struggling to maintain his usual curt monotone, and grabbed Hinata's hand - _doubling the murderous glares_ \- and led the excited carrot-top into the warm cafe.

New fact obtained. Cats love Hinata. _Why does everything love Hinata_? Aone could only stare, as did everyone else, as the cats that weren't eating or sleeping got up, as in sync as cats can ever be, and made their way to where Aone and Hinata now sat. Hinata had a hot chocolate but due to the number of cats on and around him, was unable to drink it. Though it didn't really seem to bother him, neither did the adoring stares of once jealous, now enraptured, customers and workers, who were - almost shamelessly in Aone's opinion - watching the guy.

"Oh my god! Aone-san! There is a super cute one on your head!"

Aone ignored the surroundings, and tried not to laugh at how ridiculous it was that he was jealous of cats right now. He could barely even see Hinata at this point. He slow raised his hand to stroke the kitten on his head, that seemed to take pity on this otherwise cat free human.

"You look so adorable right now Aone-san! Can I take a picture so you can see?"

_Opportunity!_

"Only if I can take one of you?"

"Deal, though you take one first, as I'll have to detach a pile of cats if I am to get my phone out of my pocket.." Hinata glanced guiltily at a rather overweight tabby which had claimed his right arm.

Aone produced his phone, sneeking several candid pictures before actually getting Hinata's attention. Bogged down as he was with felines, Hinata could only beam at the camera, eyes filled with delight, buried in a mountain of cats.

Once captured for prosperity, Aone watched and stroked the cat on his head, as Hinata gently and lovingly detached seven different cats from his person (the first had to be removed twice as it got reattached), before completely releasing his arms and phone to take the photograph.   
He showed it to Aone with a laugh, and Aone realised that his stern reputation could be completely destroyed by that one photograph. Yet he didn't care.

"You look so adorable, I swear you'd have girls and guys alike head over heels if they saw this picture!"

"I'm only interested in guys. And let's keep it between you and me. I have a reputation to uphold." Aone was rarely humorous as with his appearance and quiet temperament, people never seemed to expect it and would stare at him in confusion, but the risk seemed worth it now, as Hinata burst into peels of laughter, rousing several previously sleeping cats, who languidly left their sunning spots to join their companions on Hinata's person. And making several nearby customers glance enviously at Aone.

"It is amazing how many people in our volleyball league are gay or bi, me included. I guess I never expected it really."

"Most of Date tech are straight to my knowledge, though most of Johzenji are pan or bi. I believe most of your team are gay, right?"

"I never really let myself think about it too much, I have always been so focused on winning matches and spiking that I have kept romantic topics out of my mind as much as possible. Daichi - the captain, and Sugawara - our heart and setter, have a relationship though, and that is really cute to watch. But I have mostly focused on volleyball for the last few years, and it paid off too!"

"You were too fast."

"Oh don't worry about that, if it makes you feel any better, even though Kuroo seems to be able to predict me a bit better, going up against your block still terrifies me everytime, and you still get me don't you?   
Besides, you practically crushed the soul of every other ace I can think of at least once, even Ushijima had hell from you guys at one point. Your iron wall terrifies us all! And you came fourth didn't you? That is still super awesome."

"Thanks. Though with how many spikes you put past me last time, despite being two feet shorter and triple blocked, I hardly feel much better about it."

"Then why don't we train together some time? I need a blocker to practise with and Tsukishima is always so busy with his work, you know - lawyer stuff - so I hate to ask him and he'd probably refuse. What do you do, Aone?"

Aone couldn't help smiling as Tsukishima's snarky nature back fired in his favour. Tsukishima had become, probably the best blocker among all the teams apart from him, and rather frustratingly the best when it came to stopping Hinata. He couldn't handle Ushijima's power though, unlike Aone, so they still compete toe to toe for top blocker position.

"I wanted to work at a bar, but due to my appearance, they begged me to become a bouncer. I have had training now and work at a night club. The late nights aren't great but I like having mornings and afternoons free for training. And I would love to train with you, anytime you like."

"Thanks, Aone!" Hinata smiled happily as their lunch order arrived, along with a - slightly too friendly, in Aone's opinion - waiter, who helped Hinata to de-cat himself so he could actually eat.

**How did I do for Aone? He talks so rarely in the manga and anime, grasping his character is difficult, so I just tried to make him talk as little and to the point as possible... naw, he is so lovely though.**


	37. Aohina Part 2: Monster

"That was amazing, Aone-san!"  
"Aone. Call me Aone."  
"Alright! Those cats were so adorable."  
 _Not as much as you._  
"Fancy some volleyball, Hinata?"  
"Always!"

Aone called up Kanji Koganegawa - decidedly straight to his knowledge and the younger setter of his team, who was thankfully free and enthusiastic about 'observing' (setting for) the best spiker in the league.

Aone took the bubbly angel out of the cat cafe (after much de-catting) and took him to the gym Date tech used to train. Practise had been in the morning, so they had the court to themselves.  
Kanji nervously waved to them, only to have Hinata hug him enthusiastically. He blushed slightly. _Wasn't he straight?_ Aone thought worriedly, _how on earth was he affecting straight guys?_

"Thanks for this, Koganegawa-san! This is so exciting!"  
"Well, I am excited too! I have never set to you before but I hope we can get in sync fast! Aone, I called up a few more of the iron wall, who were also super keen to go up against Hinata. Bit vain of you isn't it? To think you can handle him one on one?"

Marginally pissed, Aone glowered, Koganegawa did have a point though. He turned to find Jingo Fukiage and Yasushi Kamasaki - his vice captain - waiting back at the entrance. When their eyes met, the former nodded though his eyes were lit in excitement, the later gave him a bemused accusatory look. ' _Date is it, finally?'_

"Good afternoon, Karasuno's number ten. Hope you don't mind us learning all your secrets? So we can thoroughly crush you next time?"   
He leered, attempting to intimidate the shortie. All four players were over 190 cm, to Hinata's 170. If they were surrounding him in the street like this, the police would have been called.

"Oh, not at all, it would be nice to actually get a challenge next time we play." Hinata tilted his head and smiled sweetly.  
 _Sassy bastard!_  
Fukiage chuckled, impressed. Koganegawa snorted indignantly. Aone was surprised, but couldn't help a small smile. Kamasaki fumed, but managed to restrain himself due to the warning glare he received from his star player.

"...then shall we begin?" Asked Koganegawa, first to recover.  
"Let's!" Said Hinata, leaping high into the air in excitement.   
_He.. jumped that high with no run up..._ they all thought weakly.

They headed to the changing rooms, where Aone caught two of his supposedly straight teammates checking Hinata out as he changed, humming lightly to himself. Aone frowned, the darkening aura around him causing both members to quickly turn to their own lockers.  
Hinata did a few stretches - showing disturbing flexibility - before beginning to practice spikes with Koganegawa.

It took Koganegawa a while to get used to Hinata's style and speed.   
And even then he kept getting thrown off until he realised that each time he jumped, Hinata jumped very slightly higher than he did before.   
How he managed to do that, and how Kageyama seemed completely fine with it, he would have considered a mystery, if Hinata hadn't more or less perfectly spiked every single toss since the start, regardless of how off they were.   
It was terrifying, and strangely wonderful.   
Spikers were meant to be tools in a setter's arsenal.   
Yet, here, he was the tool, and the lack of pressure was wonderful. He relaxed and tossed better because of it. They both were passionate and loud - the others, especially Aone were rather disturbed by how quickly the two became friends.   
They were on a first name basis in minutes, and roared with satisfaction after every toss.  
"YOOOSHAAA!"

The three blockers only decided to interfere though once 'Kanji-san' asked if he could defect to Karasuno, and take over from Kageyama...

"I think you guys have got the hang of working together." Said Kamasaki icily.  
Koganegawa paled, and Hinata's eyes lit with enthusiasm once again.

"Come on Kanji! Let's do this, please gimme more super awesome tosses!"  
Ego healed, Kanji walked over and picked up a volleyball, only to have Hinata whisper to him:  
"Throw it wherever you want on the court and I will hit it!"  
Which ruined his ego... maybe he didn't envy Kageyama, this unimportance hurt.   
Steeling himself he resolved to toss them right in front of the iron blockers so they would block him every time and make the guy kneel and beg to join Date tech.

The iron wall calmed themselves before catching the eye of their setter, who winked to them, mouthing ' _On your side, spike will be in front of you_.'

 _Perfect._ They thought.   
Hinata caught the exchange, and smiled.   
Direct battles were what he was here for anyway. Hence why he 'subtly' injured the setters pride. He was a good setter. Not a match for Suga, Akaashi, Oikawa or Kenma though, let alone Kageyama.  
He calmed himself for the many battles to come and looked up at his opponents.

Glancing his way, his expression nearly made them piss themselves.   
_Those eyes_.   
He looked like a demon incarnate. Then.. he made it worse. He gave them a smile. **(Assassination classroom style)**  
He then nodded to Koganegawa and sprinted forward.

They battled for two hours before finally Aone, the last blocker standing, acknowledge their (complete) defeat.   
They had blocked Hinata, perhaps 20% of the time? At first, the number was nearer 50% but it got steadily worse instead of better, as they quickly discovered he was gradually getting faster and jumping higher as practise wore on.   
What made it worse, is that they hadn't even needed to move positions as Koganegawa always set directly in front of them...  
"Damnit!" Aone could help but swear. It was the first time any of them had heard him that frustrated.

A thud made him turn around though.  
Hinata. On the floor.  
Koganegawa and Kamasaki had laughed at first.   
"Aone, you shocked him so much he fainted. You are so funny Hinata! ...Hinata?"  
Aone sprinted over to the limp figure.  
"He has actually fainted you two. I should have known...Kageyama always says he pushes himself too hard in practise..."  
Sweeping him into a princess carry, Aone hurriedly took him toward the first aid kit, though he had no idea what he planned on doing.

"Put me down, Aone." Hinata murmured.  
"What. The. Hell. Happened?" Aone spoke angrily, another thing his team mates had never witnessed.  
"Sorry...I was just enjoying myself too much..." Hinata rubbed his eyes and gave Aone a bashful smile. "I just didn't want to stop. It takes everything I have to pass your wall. Every time, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it with anything less than 100%... you guys always catch me otherwise, and I just got carried away...don't worry, it happens all the time! Karasuno are so used to it they just leave me on the floor now!"

Hinata smiled reassuringly at the grim faced Aone.  
"Sorry if I made you panic, Aone. What terrible company I am..."  
"Just...tell me next time. Please don't do that again. And I'll talk to Sugawara, they should not be leaving you on the floor!"  
"I was joking! Aone, of course they don't! They do just what you did, except they tend to give me more of a grilling, and Kageyama attempts to knock me unconscious again..."

Koganegawa laughed amused, though Kamasaki and Fukiage hadn't recovered from the shock that this monster trained until he fainted, on a regular basis too...perhaps their loss wasn't that terrible after all. You can't compare humans and monsters after all. Speaking of.  
"You should go home and rest, let me take you back to your apartment, I need to make sure you make it safely."   
They had never heard their monster so worried. Yasashi, smirked, bullseye.

"Thanks... I probably should."   
Hinata sighed with genuine disappointment, before remembering the others, getting up despite Aone's remonstrations, he rushed over, bowing deeply to them all.

"Thank you so much for having me! It was amazing to train with you and I learnt a lot! It was awesome!   
Kanji-san you are an awesome setter, and the iron wall is more terrifying than ever, in a real match, I would never have done so well against you, and I only did because I pushed myself so hard I fainted! So please don't doubt your skill! Thank you so much, it was super cool!"  
Giving them a last megawatt smile, he danced out the door, swiftly followed by Aone, who gave them a grateful look and...a smile?!?!


	38. Good Omens?

_On the chat_  
Aone:

_Asahi_ : That is so beautiful, even cats adore him!  
 _Akaashi_ : I am jealous of cats right now. What has he done to me?  
 _Nishinoya_ : You took him to a cat cafe?!?!? You genius!  
 _Oikawa_ : How do they like him so much? Cats hate me!  
 _Iwaizumi_ : that is because you are a terrible person. And he is an angel.  
 _Oikawa_ : Iwa-chan!

 _Aone_ : It was his first time in one. Every cat was drawn to him. There are more pictures but this is all you guys get. Also Iwaizumi, you didn't say something bad to him did you? We played volleyball after and he fainted because he was ' up late practising'?  
 _Bokuto_ : He fainted?!?! Omg the picture is adorable!  
 _Oikawa_ : I have a new screen saver. Iwa-chan, did you say anything stupid? You are a bit dumb. Hope you didn't hurt my beloved!  
 _Iwaizumi_ : I feel what we did on our date is none of you guys business, but I didn't bring up his past once, or lay hands on him, or ask him out. Alright? Besides I walked him to his apartment, why would he be at the gym?

 _Sugawara_ : I hope this isn't stressing him out. Also now might be good moment to say that if you have any concerns relating to Hinata or in general, you want to discuss with someone but perhaps not share with the whole group, feel free to contact me personally. I may be mum to Karasuno, but I am happy to adopt a few owls and cats etc. I am usually free to talk, though if you get a grumpy text, it is probably Daichi.  
 _Akaashi_ : You are very kind Sugawara-san

 _Yamaguchi_ : Have you guys noticed anything freaky about the cats on Hinata?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Yes. Though there are fifteen not fourteen, which suggests another other than Ushijima. And by that fur colour...  
 _Bokuto_ : What on earth are you guys talking about?  
 _Lev_ : I am confused, that picture is super cute though. Aone is a genius.  
 _Akaashi_ : I see it, that is bizarre.   
_Kuroo_ : Me too. Damn.  
 _Kenma_ : How strange. Seems we have an opponent in Johzenji?  
 _Nishinoya_ : What are you guys saying???  
 _Oikawa_ : Wait - Johzenji? Why are you bringing that bunch of nutters up?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Kenma, I think you are right... though taking it as fact due to a bizarre feline phenomenon seems stupid.  
 _Aone_ : Nine more cats came after I took that picture, not worth reading into.  
 _Kuroo_ : Cats are very wise though.  
 _Akaashi_ : That's owls. Does Hinata even know Terushima?  
 _Bokuto_ : Go owls! Also I have seen them talk to each other after matches sometimes. Slimey git!  
 _Nishinoya_ : What does that bastard have to do with cats?  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Not another one, seriously? Why didn't Hinata mention him when he talked to Daichi?  
 _Daichi_ : Probably because almost all of Karasuno including myself really dislike him. He harassed our manager, and wouldn't take no for an answer. It was Hinata who rescued her.

 _Asahi_ : He is always kind, it is no surprise that he drew all those cats, and ourselves. I am rather jealous he got one on one training with you, Aone.   
_Bokuto_ : Me too!  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Perhaps we should collaborate sometime. Besides did you seriously go one on one?  
 _Aone_ : As if. He has gotten better. It was the whole of the iron wall, and our setter set directly in front of us. And we were still beaten, barely blocking 30% of his spikes.  
 _Tsukishima_ : 30%? That actually isn't that bad. I only get 40-50% and I practise with him almost daily. That idiot somehow out wits me most of the time. Your iron wall is truly formidable. How are we going to find out about Terushima?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Let me ask him, we are talking now, though he won't shut up about Aone and Iwaizumi, I am sure I can shift the topic.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Nice!  
 _Aone_ : Yosha!  
 _Oikawa_ : You didn't seriously just text that Aone? Anyway, wouldn't a non-crow be better?  
 _Kenma_ : On it.  
 _Lev_ : Wait, can't one of you explain the cats...

———

 _Private chat set up between Iwaizumi and Sugwara_  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Sugawara-san?  
 _Sugawara_ : Just Suga. Guessing you did slightly more than you let on?

 _Iwaizumi_ : ...yes. I swear I didn't ask him out, just told him that I hoped to gain his trust and affection over time, but that his friendship was good enough no matter what or who he found in the end.   
He gave me a similarly honest answer, telling me he liked me a lot, but I should know I am not the only one who liked him that way, and he was unsure of who to chose and what to do. As well as making me aware that he was 'damaged' and I should be careful and that he wouldn't ever hold it against me or be hurt if I found someone elsewhere... surely that couldn't upset him?   
I made sure to put no pressure on him at all, I just wanted to acknowledge what he is intelligent enough to know already...?

 _Sugawara_ : you are partially right, I doubt that, in itself, could have upset him. But I have no idea what happened with Ushijima...or anything else going on. Thanks for telling me. I am sure you are in the clear, besides he likes honesty. Anyway, are you okay, Iwaizumi?  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Thank you Suga, I am fine, more than fine after that picture.  
 _Sugawara_ : I know, it has replaced Daichi as my screen saver, he is furious.

———

 _Private chat set up between Kageyama and Sugawara_  
 _Kageyama_ : Suga?  
 _Sugawara_ : Oh, Kageyama! Are you alright?  
 _Kageyama_ : I saw Hinata practising last night. At 2:00 am. At the gym.

 _Sugawara_ : What in earth were you doing there? Oh never mind, what happened?  
 _Kageyama_ : Well, he was spiking alone, and seemed to have been doing so for a while. I went in and offered to toss for him.   
So I did, until 6:00 am when he realised the time and dashed of to get some sleep in time to meet Aone. No, we didn't speak about what was on his mind. No, we didn't talk about us either. We didn't really talk at all. We just practised, he seems to be getting even better.  
 _Sugawara_ : You answered all my questions, hope you enjoyed yourself, I won't tell the others. Take care of yourself, and next time you find him or yourself at the gym at ungodly hours, text me.  
 _Kageyama_ : I will. Thanks Suga.

 _Sugawara_ : No worries. Are you alright though? You sound a little down...?  
 _Kageyama_ : I was supposed to be nicer too him, I tried to but he still left covered in bruises from us quarrelling...could he be right...about me?  
 _Sugawara_ : No, he isn't. And if he found your actions remotely trauma inducing or upsetting, remember he said he didn't want you treating him any different. If he did, I would know about it.   
Now I know everything I have no doubt he would discuss it with me. He knows it is just in your nature, and you never do any real harm. Please never think like that. He likes you as you are remember?  
 _Kageyama_ : Thanks Suga.

———

"Christ, Hinata's had one hell of a week."  
"He has hasn't he?" Murmured Daichi, tiredly.  
"You don't know the half of it darling." Responded Suga, affectionately stroking his cheek.  
"So like usual with that lot."  
"Yes."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too."  
"Come here."  
"Hai hai."

————

 _Main chat_  
 _Kenma_ : They have been friends for two years, and hang out regularly, Terushima actually had a sleep over, 'sleep only', the night after Ushijima's dinner. Bastard.  
 _Kuroo_ : Was that you upstairs Kenma, I just heard something break? Not that I can't see why.  
 _Kenma_ : ...yes.

 _Iwaizumi_ : Well, what is the difference between 13 and 14 competitors anyway, you should have seen his face when we watched the sun set.  
 _Aone_ : I got to princess carry him.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : We kissed.  
 _Kuroo_ : Aye aye. Once he has been out with me, this whole thing will be over.  
 _Oikawa_ : You took the words right out of my mouth, mangey cat. Also Terushima has been head over heels for the guy for the last two years, they go clubbing together sometimes too.  
 _Akaashi_ : And yet he has made no progress. We have nothing to worry about from him. I don't care for the predictive power of cats either.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Spoken like a true bird of prey.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : We've been friends three years...  
 _Asahi_ : Don't forget what he said about you Yamaguchi. Also, Terushima wasn't restricted by our rules.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Thanks.

 _Iwaizumi_ : Oikawa, why do you know this?  
 _Oikawa left the chat_  
 _Iwaizumi_ : On it. Bye.  
 _Iwaizumi left the chat_


	39. Tsukihina Part 1: You are kind

Morning practise was...awkward.   
Everyone wondered whether Hinata was okay. It was clear that something was on his mind. He even missed some spikes. That hadn't happened in almost a year.

Over the practise, they, each in their own way tried to find out what was wrong. They took him aside, accused him, outright and subtly asked, lightly mentioned his dates in the hope he'd elaborate. But he brushed each attempt off easily. Who knew it would be Tsukishima who got him to open up.

They were cleaning up, a relative distance away from the others when he finally spoke up.  
"Hey."  
"Yeah, Tsukki?"  
"I hope you aren't going to be this absent minded tomorrow. I am already giving up one of my rare days off. And I was hoping I could at least be with you at your best. If you are in this state, I won't be able to have any fun at all."  
"Oh...Sorry, Tsukki. I promise I'll pull myself together. I am fussing over nothing anyway."  
"Hinata Shouyou doesn't fuss over half the things he should. Let alone nothing. Tch."   
Scowling at his companion, Tsukishima turned away.   
He struggled to look people in the eyes when he was saying something out of character. Especially with someone like Hinata who could see right through him. What he had heard Hinata say about him that day, still gave him chills.

"Ugh, you know you can tell me about it if you need. No sarcastic comments and complete secrecy I promise. I don't like seeing you this bothered over something, and talking to someone helps. Besides I bet with your IQ, the problem is really simple and I can solve it for you easily."

He screwed up at the end, but as expected, Hinata saw through the stubborn snarkiness and smiled. _That damn smile_ thought Tsukishima, turning away from him again, though for different reasons.

"You really are a kind person, aren't you Tsukki? Thank you. I would like to get it off my chest if you don't mind. You are right too, it is a really stupid thing to worry over, I could do with some sense knocked into me. You are just the guy I need, sarcasm welcome."

"Okay then, spit it out." He said, his happy expression contradicting his words.

"Well you see, there are, uh, quite a few guys who are romantically interested in me."  
If Tsukishima had been drinking tea, he would have spat it out.

"And w-what is the problem with that?"

"It is just, they are all so much better than me, so much kinder and braver and less fragile than me. I don't deserve their attention, let alone love and I am terrified that I will hurt them, and lose their friendship if this goes on or they will turn around one day and reveal it was all a joke, they are all too good to be true..."   
Hinata's voice began light hearted, but it got gradually more strained as he spoke, his voice trailing off with worry.

Tsukishima was frozen, as he reach for the ball. Had even Yamaguchi or Kenma not considered the emotional toll this whole thing could have on a Hinata who wasn't oblivious?

"Firstly, how many guys is this?"

"Five, I am certain of, but quite a few are behaving weirdly. Ridiculous isn't it? How on earth did this short, dumb, childish volleyball nut pull five hot and awesome guys without realising? Too unbelievable."

"I can believe it." Tsukishima replied, almost involuntarily.

"Wait why? No sorry, you're just trying to cheer me up, I shouldn't have asked!"

"No, seriously."   
_What on earth am doing?_  
"You are insultingly talented, far more intelligent than you let on, and you are quite fun to be around generally."

"Well...thanks Tsukki. That means a lot! You really are kind sometimes." Hinata's usually golden aura finally returned and he gave Tsukishima a heart stopping smile.  
"Yeah, well don't tell the others or I'll end you."  
"Hai!"

"You don't need to worry about them too much, they clearly care and I have no doubt you are honest enough to be clear about your position.   
They are grown men and you won't hurt them, so take care of yourself, enjoy the attention and chose as your heart and head tell you too, though who says you have to pick any of them? It might be worth noting that a guy who puts that much pressure on you without considering the effects wouldn't be a good boyfriend."  
 _Take that Iwaizumi_.

"...Tsukishima, why are you doing your evil smirk?"  
"I am visualising what I would do to a guy who messed with my b- teammate's heart."  
"Haha, remind me never to get on your bad side..."

_You'd never manage it, no matter what you did. And that is ridiculous but true._

"Anyway, where would you like to go tomorrow, Hinata? We can cancel if you need a break, but if not, I'd like to hang out somewhere you can be relaxed and enjoy yourself."

"You really should show this side of you more often Tsukki... and of course I'd love to spend some time with you, you are great company when you let down a few walls. Would it be really silly of me to ask if we could visit the arcade? I know it is childish and cliché but-"  
"That sounds like an awesome idea, Hinata. I confess, I like to go to the arcade sometimes when I am very stressed. Though I have to warn you. I am very competitive. You won't win, once."  
"Challenge accepted! I'll see you there, 11:00?"  
"Sure, and don't think I won't ask you more about what you spoke on earlier."  
"I know. And thanks Tsukki."   
Hinata waved before disappearing into the changing rooms. Tsukishima smiled. And then frowned.

_I'm kind...huh. No wonder those bastards fooled you so easily._

Fighting back tears, teeth clenched, he left.


	40. Tsukihina Part 2: All seeing

_Chat between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi_  
 _Yamaguchi_ : You should tell him.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Confess feelings..? Or tell him your kinks?"  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Tsukki! I meant, whatever it is you refuse to tell me.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Seriously?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Yes! Hinata is honest and you trust his judgement, other than in romance of course. I know you respect his opinion more than most of the judges and lawyers you speak to daily. Am I right?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Rarely, but in this case you are.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Ouch, but you get my point. This eats away at you, I have no idea what it is, but you can't move on.   
Tell him, and hear his judgement. If you were to date him, you'd have to eventually anyway. And whatever he says, at least you'll get some decisive closure. He has lived many lives, and his a opinion is worth your time and might finally enable you to let go of whatever this is...

 _Tsukishima_ : Get off your high horse.   
_Yamaguchi_ : Gomen Tsukki...  
 _Tsukishima_ : And thanks.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : !!!!  
 _Tsukishima_ : Don't.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Hai...

———

If there was a God, Tsukishima would have prayed to him. But as there wasn't - in his opinion - so he thanked himself instead.

Firstly, that he was here an not Bokuto or Kageyama or any of the other invariably boneheaded members of the league. Because when Hinata looked up, sheepishly (adorably) and confessed to never having played any arcade games before, Tsukishima would have no doubt, that at the top of their voices they would have exclaimed HOWWWW??????   
Fortunately he had quick enough wit to simply eye roll, commenting, "and here I was hoping to get a challenge, ah well, you'd better be a quick learner."

Secondly, here he was introducing Hinata to games...for the first time. These expressions made Aone's cat pic laughable. And he certainly wasn't planning on sharing this. It was his, and only his.   
How Hinata yelled out and tried to dodge with his actual body during shooting games. How he squealed on the virtual rollercoaster. His adorable concentrating face. His celebrations when he won. His pouts when he lost. The way he looked at Tsukishima, when he explained how a game worked.

They bounced from game to game. Literally in Hinata's case. Whilst Tsukishima relaxed, he laughed more, smirked less. It had been a long time since he had been this open. He could get used to this. Yes. He really wanted to. More than anything he had wanted before.

"I'm starving! Let me treat you?"   
Hinata stretched and glanced back at his wistful companion.  
"Oh? Uh, yes that would be good. Pay me back for my excellent teaching skills despite the distracted student."  
"Sorry, there were just so many games and lights..."  
"I know, childish as usual. Anyway, where and when are you gonna feed me?"  
"Oh, there is a nice Korean barbecue place near here I think. Let's go!"

"Hey!" A strange guy called out to Hinata. "If you ever get tired of that blonde dead beat, gimme a call!"   
He pressed a piece of paper into Hinata's hand.  
"Sorry," replied Hinata, not missing a step, "but quite frankly, you are a 4 and he is a 10. I won't be needing this." Pressing the paper into the angry man's chest, he turned, took Tsukki's hand decidedly and left. Tsukki only had time to give the bastard a smirk, before he was pulled out of the place.

———

The food was really good. As was the price. Hinata...had taste, it seemed.  
"So, who are these _hot_ guys who've fallen head over heels with you, shrimpy? And don't include that trash at the arcade."

"Well, I have to check first, Tsukki, how do you feel about Johzenji? You aren't as irrational as most of the team when it comes to them right?"

"I don't feel how the captain pushed Kiyoko was appropriate, but I don't particularly hold a grudge against him or the team for it. Though their personalities and mine clash."  
Hinata smiled warmly, and finished a mouthful.

"Reasonable as ever. Well, you see Terushima and I have been sort of friends for about two years now, and he has proved himself the perfect gent.   
You see, my past relationships were...unpleasant and I am a bit fragile because of that. He knows quite a bit about it, and so he never made a move or confessed, but kept his feelings to himself for a year and a half at least...He doesn't want to scare or hurt me, you see? Way too good for me.   
Then there is Ushijima.   
What sort of terrible pretext is getting to know your rival, when you dress up smart and take them to a fancy restaurant and spend most of the time staring at them.   
Kageyama is obvious too, though by some miracle he hasn't tried anything, which is super out of character for such a straight forward guy, but perhaps he doesn't what to mess with our freak duo dynamics or he may not even know what it is he feels.   
Then there is Iwaizumi. He more or less confessed to me on Sunday, though it was more expressing interest and trying to put as little pressure on me as possible. Very kind.  
And lastly Kenma. Bless him, he is smart but he can't hide his feelings at all well, once you get to know the slight changes. Besides he blushes like anything, and he would never let anyone win a computer game against him ever, I heard Kuroo say it, yet he let me win. These five I am certain of, but it is strange because everyone is behaving weirdly at the moment so it is really hard to tell..."  
Hinata trailed off as their food arrived.

 _'To be fair to him'_ Tsukishima thought _' no one could seriously believe fifteen people were in love with them, the fact he has picked up on that many, is impressive. Everyone acting weird? I should warn the others so our cover isn't blown._

"What a surprise. Those are a fair few major players there. Is that everyone then?"  
"That I am sure of."  
"...that you are sure of..?"  
"I am probably just seeing things, once you start noticing you see signs everywhere. It's stupid. But Kuroo never flirts with other people in front of me, Aone is overly polite and looks away when I pout, as do you, I might add. Yamaguchi talks to me a lot and expresses more annoyance than I'd expect when I talk about other guys in the league. Akaashi is never sarcastic with me and complements me which is out of character, Lev has gotten weirdly shy recently. Daichi and Suga seem more tired than usual but that is probably unrelated. Even Bokuto, shows off more around me I think. It is really weird though I am certain I am just seeing things, it is ridiculous right? Besides, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi are completely normal, as are the rest of the teams."

_Holy shit. He is so damn smart, it is sexy. But I should seriously warn the others._

"Yup, pretty self centred of you I must say, shrimpy.   
Not even your pretty eyes can mess with that many people surely?"

_Did I seriously just say that? I'm flirting now. Ok._

"Yeah, you are right...it is mad, but even if I don't know why they are acting differently, it is nice to see another side to them. It is really good to see you genuinely smile."  
"Find me hot when I smile, huh?"  
"Certainly."  
Tsukishima started at him, those golden eyes were clear and calm, true. And no hesitation either. _Were they flirting right now?_   
He laughed. He really laughed.  
"Thank you! Careful, or that number will increase to six."  
Hinata glanced away, quiet. Tsukishima smiled wider. What a promising response.

"So do you know what is going on Tsukki, with the team and everyone?"  
"Maybe."  
"Awww come on!"  
"Nope."  
"Damnit. Anyway, how about you then? Mind if I ask you what is up?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't think I didn't see the expression you made when I told you that you are a kind person. You looked almost murderous. If you want to talk about it, I am happy to listen."

_Shit..._

Their eyes meet, Tsukishima's suddenly wide, Hinata's steady and gentle. The latter smiled reassuringly, the former hesitantly nodded.

"Excuse me, can we get the bill?" Asked Hinata calmly to a passing waiter.


	41. Tsukihina Part 3: Unchained

Hinata barely glanced his way as they left the restaurant in silence.   
They walked gently until they reach the pier, Hinata staring out over the dark water whilst Tsukishima found the right words.

"My...my brother, he is a lot older than me, you see. He was twenty two when I was thirteen. And at that time he got married. It angered me no end at the time, he gave up so much for her.   
He wanted to be an artist, but as she wanted to have security for a family, so he gave up on that to be just another salaryman.   
He wanted to travel abroad, after some _persuasion_ he gave up that dream too. He eventually gave up everything that made him my brother, for this woman. And it hurt to watch.   
At the time he consoled me, he loved her so much, and she loved him. She was worth more than any of it, and that I would be an uncle soon."

Tsukishima joined Hinata, gazing out across the waves.

"So I was consoled. That was until I saw her. My brothers _wife_ , kissing another man. Passionately."  
Tsukki paused, but thankfully Hinata kept gazing out at the ocean. He knew pity was not what Tsukishima needed, and the story wasn't over.

"The person, he had given up himself for. Was cheating.   
They had barely been married three years when I saw this, they had a son too - lord knows if he is actually my brothers - the sheer familiarity with which she greeted this man spoke of a long affair - so only she knows."

"I was furious and sixteen. Knowing if I went to my brother without evidence he would brush it off, I took out my phone and recorded proof.   
It was the cruelest thing I could have done.   
He knew, you see. He knew."

Tsukishima's tone was hateful and in pain, Hinata cautiously moved closer, to lean his head against the taller man's shoulder.

"But they had a child to bring up and he didn't want to see my face when he came back, having thrown away his dreams for nothing.   
Yet, there I was, shoving the evidence in his face, with his _darling wife_ and child in the room."

Tsukishima's knuckles were white.

"He had planned to turn a blind eye, make it work for a while, then separate when their son was old enough to understand, but having the cover blown prevented that solution. She left, practically laughing and taking half the money, leaving him, a single father, with a baby whose blue eyes certainly weren't his, leaving him to struggle and suffer through the shame alone.   
Wifeless, dreamless and hopeless. Because I had to prove that I was right and oh so clever, and to throw it in the face of the largest damn audience I could muster."

Tsukishima fist hit the balustrade in frustration and then his chest suddenly tightened. _Huh?_  
Looking down, he found Hinata, embracing him. Holding him, head in his chest, clinging to him like his life depended on it.  
Overwhelmed, for the first time in many years, Tsukishima broke into tears, curling in, he held onto Hinata, as tight as he could, eyes closed tight against the night and what Hinata might say next.   
He spoke up again to postpone Hinata's verdict.

"He... he is still there, in this tiny condo, raising his now seven year old son, Tenya. Still struggling every day, I tried sending money, but he only sends it back. I...I don't think he'll ever forgive me or speak to me again. I ruined it, I ruined his everyth-"

 _Wait..._ thought Hinata, _sends it back?_

"No."  
Hinata's voice was firm and almost angry.  
"She ruined it, she ruined his everything. You tried to save him. Regardless of how it turned out, that was what you wanted to do wasn't it? Where does he live?"  
"I failed him, I was so cruel, so thoughtless, I-"  
"TSUKISHIMA KEI, WHERE DOES YOUR BROTHER LIVE?"

"Yanaka." Replied Tsukishima, stunned out of his downward spiral.  
"Alright then. Let's go."

He was already on a train before his brain caught up.  
"Wait, where are we going? You aren't seriously taking me to Yanaka??"  
"Yep." Replied the redhead, stoically.  
"I won't tell you the rest of the address!"  
"There is only one Tsukishima in Yanaka." Responded Hinata, smirking slightly and waving his phone.  
"Shit!"   
Tsukishima tried to run, before realising he was on a train.

"I wouldn't have told you, if you were going to be so damn interfering!"  
"I know. But I am glad you did. Who knew you could be such an idiot when it came to your own family. The great Tsukishima Kei turned dumbass. You'll be very glad I took you here."  
In a strange mix of shock, fear and faith, Tsukishima allowed himself to be led by the hand, out of the station and toward an area of town that wasn't where he remembered his brother living.

Eventually they stopped outside a pleasant semi-detached house, Hinata approached the door, parking his stunned friend just out of view of the doorway.  
Then, he pressed the doorbell.

A young boy answered, cheerfully clutching an exhausted looking toy...raccoon?  
"Hi, I am here talk to Mr Tsukishima Akiteru, is this the right house?" Said Hinata, crouching slightly to match the kids height.  
"Yep." Said the kid, before turning around and belting out "DADDY, THERE IS A PRETTY BOY TO SEE YOU!"  
This made Hinata smile slightly and brought Tsukishima back to the present.  
"THANKS! Coming now Tenya!" A man chuckled from out of sight.

He approached the door, eyeing Hinata before sending his son back inside. Tsukishima started, he didn't look tired, he didn't look sad...and this nice house...  
"Hello, Sorry to disrupt your evening, you are Mr Tsukishima Akiteru?" Said Hinata politely.  
"Yes I am, and no worries! What can I do for you?"  
"I suspect a rather wonderful friend of mine has had a terrible misunderstanding, and this misunderstanding has been eating away at him for a long, long time. I need your help to heal him."  
"...sorry? I don't think-"  
"Hey, Tsukki, come over here."  
Almost robotically Tsukishima moved into the light.

"...Kei?"  
"Akiteru...can...can you..."  
"Why on earth haven't you come visit??? All I get is silly money I don't need! I want to see my brother! But I guess you must be busy as a big shot lawyer?"  
"I...I thought you were angry with me!"  
Smiling slightly, Hinata moved into the house to play with Tenya, and left the two brothers to reconnect.

It was many hours later that he and Tsukishima finally left.  
"I...I don't think I will ever owe someone so much, Hinata...I-"  
"You are clever and strong Tsukki, you would have worked up the courage eventually, or he would have sought you out.   
It was obvious, he is your brother, so like you, he would be kind and caring, no one who cares that much that they would maintain a loveless marriage in order to raise a child that wasn't their own would place their pride over taking money they need to raise that child alone.   
He wasn't struggling, more than that, he was probably thankful, he started following his dreams again, and made a success of it, plus he has found love again. You did save him. You owe me nothing, being able to help you after all you do for me is really freeing, and I hate seeing siblings separated for no good reason."

Tsukishima was speechless. He wanted to kiss Hinata, wanted to so badly, but what damage could he cause, the panic and fear such an action could inflict, what sort of thanks would that be. So instead, he battled his own instincts and embraced Hinata once again. His heart felt so light he could float away at any moment, gripping on the redhead to ground himself, unable to lose the smile on his face as he remembered his brothers words after he explained Hinata.

" _That is a really special one, Kei. Take good care of him."_

He would. He would protect this guy for the rest of his life, by his side or otherwise. Pulling back he rested his head on the other's shoulder, breathing clean air for what felt like the first time. Hinata gently played with his hair, it was so wonderful to be unchained.

**This is probably one of my favourite rare pairings, I promise not to be too biased though!**


	42. Wednesday night

_Chat between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima_  
 _Yamaguchi_ : So, did you tell him?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Yes  
 _Yamaguchi_ : How was it?  
 _Tsukishima_ : None of your business, Yama.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Yama is it? Clearly it went well. I'm glad!  
 _Tsukishima_ : Oh, piss off.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Not without a thank you!  
 _Tsukishima_ : Urgh, you uncool bastard.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Come on.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Thanks Baka.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Yay!!! I am so glad you are back Tsukki! Ok ok I'm gone!

———

"Seriously Kuro, he is going to want a break! What do I have to do to get you out of the house for the day?!?!"  
Kuroo had never heard him speak so loudly or fervently outside of the release of new games. But he wouldn't go down easy, he wasn't the captain of the cats for nothing.

"Hmmm, I don't know pudding head...I would rather like to see the shorty.."  
"Please Kuro...Anything!"  
"Anything...huh?"  
"Kuro..."  
"Hai hai. Let me think. One month of washing up. And cooking! Then I'll be out of here between 11 and 5. However it is double if you want me out from 9 through to 9. And no way are you getting the night alone, no matter how many dishes you do."  
"...two months it is. And you can't be within 100 metres of the house during that time."  
"No bartering eh?"  
"Would you seriously barter."  
"True."  
"Deal?"  
"Urgh, deal."

"You should have made me promise not to text him."  
"Kuro."  
"Oh fine, quit giving me that look. But you know I have a date to plan too."

———

_Iwaizumi's apartment_

"So, what did you say to chibi-chan, Iwa-chan?"  
"Piss off shittykawa. This is my apartment, how did you get in."  
"I hope you didn't say that. Okay, okay! During a particularly wild phase of mine, I dated a guy who was an expert at lock picking...I never did find out why, now I think on it."

"Why am I not surprised. Also, fuck off."  
"Not until you tell me what you said."  
"Then you'll have to sit there and watch me eat in silence."  
"So you did say something huh?"  
"Nothing you have any right to hear. Now leave!"  
"Iwaizumi."   
Iwaizumi paused and glanced up at his friend.   
"If you hurt him, I am not sure what I'll do to you."  
Oikawa's gaze was very stern, Iwaizumi had never had that directed at _him_ before. But he remained calm.

"If I hurt him, I don't doubt I'd punish myself twice as badly as you could manage."  
"Good"  
The tense atmosphere dissipated, however, the cheerful one didn't return.

"It was his first time at a fayre ground, wasn't it?"  
"...yes, it was."  
"You lucky bastard. Though I'll do one better."  
"How? Besides no one can beat Aone."  
"You may have a point there, but consider. Has chibi-chan ever been to a beach?"  
"Oh my god. Bastard!"  
"Come on! If you call me by my first name, I'll share some of the pictures with you."  
"How do I get all of them?"  
"Compliment."  
"No!"  
"Imagine, in shorts. Those eyes when he sees the sea spread blue in front of him... What if we find a group playing beach volleyball, what if-"  
"Stop! I get it! So you will send me ALL the pictures IF I compliment you?"  
"Yes."

"I'll need that as a legal document, signed."  
"Thought as much." Said Oikawa, producing a piece of paper covered in dense text.  
Iwaizumi took it - not surprised in the slightest, and spent the next hour reading it thoroughly, that was how trusting they were of each other.   
_Such a good childhood friendship,_ thought Oikawa. _Yeah, how could a romantic relationship could ever have been built on this. Though I guess I kinda deserve this._

"Sneaky bastard, you have four loop holes!"  
 _He spotted every one, impressive_.

"Nice job. Lemme fix em."  
"Nope I will."  
Iwaizumi scribbled furiously, then passed the sheet back to Oikawa.  
"Happy?"  
"No, I am sad you don't trust me Iwa-chan!"  
After the glare he received, the great heart breaker hurriedly signed the document. Then so did a Iwaizumi.

"So, compliment!"  
"You never specified when I had to give to you a compliment."  
"Wait WHAT!"   
Oikawa ravenously reread his hard work, before fainting into his self satisfied best friends arms.

"IWA-CHAN!!!"

———

_Asahi's apartment_

Asahi approached the door to find the light already on.   
Getting into a subtle fighting stance, he put down the cake ingredients and armed with a key in a back hand grip, slowly opened the door.  
"Yū?"  
"In here! Sorry Asahi, do you mind if I crash at yours again?"  
Sighing with relief, he chucked the keys in the dish, and regathered his shopping.

"You know, that spare room is practically yours already, Yū. Why not move in with me?"  
"Asahi, you know how much I'd love that, but you don't know what kind of guys will come this way. I don't what you hurt. I walk half the city before coming just to make sure I am not followed! I could never put you at such risk."  
"You are an ex-gang member right?"  
"...yes. You never asked before..."  
"Fight me."  
"What? Kidding right?"  
"Nope, this scary face doesn't come from no where. Fight me."  
"Uh, it is hard to take you seriously in that pink apron..."  
"Oh, good point."

They were equals. Yū went easy at first but quickly found that at his best he could not land a hit on the guy.  
"...how?"  
"Yū, I never ask about your past, and you don't ask about mine. You told me you are an ex-gang member, so I'll tell you that I was too. Let that be an end to it though."  
There was a pause, then Asahi continued.  
"So, about sharing the place?"  
"...sounds amazing."  
"Good. Now I have a cake to make and you have stuff to move, do you want company when you go back to get your stuff?"  
"Um, yes. That would be really helpful. Thanks Asahi."  
Nishinoya smiled, it was like a weight vanished from his shoulders.

"You are welcome, Yū. Should I bring my knuckle dusters?"  
"...Yes. Would you mind if I brought Hinata here for some tea on Sunday?"  
"Not at all, I wondered who else you went too. Not surprising it was him. Of course you managed to single out the only person who has had it worse. Did you know?  
"No, he and I had the same agreement we did. I knew he had a past too, not that kind though."

"We are a right lot aren't we?"  
"Yes, I guess we are."  
"Shall we?"  
"After you."

———

 _Main chat_  
 _Tsukishima_ : He is onto us.  
 _Suga_ : Tsukishima, what do you mean?  
 _Oikawa_ : So dramatic  
 _Tsukishima_ : This morning he was stressing over the fact everyone was acting strange, and that at least _five_ guys liked him, and he didn't deserve any of them.  
 _Kenma_ : Did he say who they were?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : So that was what was on his mind!  
 _Asahi_ : That is a problem though. If this is stressing him, should we continue?  
 _Daichi_ : There isn't really an alternative, either we work harder at acting normal, or we find an excuse to give him. Or you all give up, but that's unlikely right?  
 _Oikawa_ : Yup!

 _Tsukishima_ : He knew about Kenma, Kageyama, Ushijima, Iwaizumi and Terushima.  
 _Kenma_ : But I've just been myself...  
 _Tsukishima_ : You let him win at video games.  
 _Kuroo_ : Seriously! How obvious do you have to be Kenma!  
 _Kageyama_ : HOW!  
 _Lev_ : Dude even I noticed you.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : And of course Iwaizumi actually confessed so that's no surprise. And Ushijima was as bad as Kageyama. No idea about Terushima though.

 _Akaashi_ : Still, you Karasuno guys need to up your acting skills.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Then how come he noticed you aren't sarcastic with him, and even compliment him? Or that Kuroo never flirts with other people when he's around? The only ones he seems unsuspicious of on this chat are Oikawa, Nishinoya and Asahi!  
 _Oikawa_ : Chibi-chan can't expect to see through my acting skills!  
 _Iwaizumi_ : He just ignores you.  
 _Oikawa_ : Iwa-chan!  
 _Suga_ : Well it is a wake up call, certainly. I think we are all letting our guards down and forgetting Hinata isn't as oblivious as he seems.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : I already knew that.  
 _Bokuto_ : Dude, you're still in the bad corner, you have no right to be smug.  
 _Kuroo_ : Seconded.  
 _Suga_ : Thanks anyway Tsukishima, night all.


	43. Kenhina Part 1: Cookie monster

"Hey Shouyou. I thought all of the stuff going on might be tiring, even for you, so please just come over to mine and we can chill together?"  
Kenma held the phone close to his ear to catch the reply.  
"That sounds awesome though I am not too tired I promise, when should I be there?"  
"Then 9:30 alright?"  
"Perfect, see you tomorrow, can't wait! I am so gonna make you laugh too, I have to hear it"  
"See you. And as if. I never laugh."  
Kenma smiled wide as he put his phone back in his pocket, Kuroo felt slightly creeped out.

———

"Tada! I am on time!"  
"Five minutes late."  
"Close enough?"   
Hinata gave him puppy eyes and Kenma fought the urge to melt onto the floor.

"Yeah...for you that's close enough."  
"Yay!" Hinata bounced in, "Is Kuroo out then?"  
"Yes he is....did...did you want to see him?"  
"Not particularly, I get to hang out with him on Saturday after all! It is nice to spend time just with you!"  
Going slightly pink, Kenma closed the door and led the way into his bedroom... and the PlayStation. To find Hinata beaming and somehow managing to make kowtowing cute.  
"Teach me sensei!"  
"Uh- okay!"  
24 losses and 1 win later (Kenma took 'pity', studiously ignoring Tsukishima's advice, Hinata knew already after all), Hinata lay on his back with an exaggeratedly tragic expression.   
Kenma assessing the situation with his setters brain, brought in some cookies and the expression vanished as if it was never there. He was good at taking care of his spiker.   
_His?_ _Damn Kageyama_. _One day._  
Shaking it off, he settled next to the carrot top, and took a bite of a cookie Kuroo made - payback.

"How did you get so good at games Kenma?"  
"Practise."  
"So you played from a young age huh? Must have been tough managing volleyball, friends, school and gaming, and be so talented in all four!"  
"Not really, I... well apart from Kuroo, I didn't really have any friends..."  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry I asked! But you have me and everyone now though, right?"  
Kenma's eyes widened.   
_Yes._

"Yeah, I guess I do."   
"Not having friends for a time makes you value them so much more doesn't it? I was the same for a bit you see, and it makes the present so much more wonderful! Don't you think?"  
"You're right there, I guess you need to not have something to truly appreciate it, and by not having had it, you are so much happier when you do? An easy life becomes so much more colourful and enjoyable when you began with a difficult one...You are kinda perceptive Shouyou."

Kenma looked up from his deep reverie on life to find Hinata staring at him with a cookie in his mouth and an adorably innocent and slightly confused expression. He could help it, he just had to burst out laughing. This made Hinata cock his head, which brought Kenma to tears of laughter.

Then Hinata gave an evil smirk, removing the cookie.  
"I made you laugh! Told you! I win, truly win!"  
Realising Hinata had been acting, Kenma eye rolled as he tried to regain composure.  
"Yeah _\- snort -_ you did. Well - _wheeze -_ played."  
Though Kenma really hated losing, this time he felt kinda pleased with the outcome. In this case, he felt to lose, was to win. Seriously, how did this short ball of energy reverse logic all the time?

———

In a car, 101 m away, Kuroo turned off the listening device, and decided to get a life for today, one upping Kenma wasn't worth the intrusion on such a happy pair. He felt strangely privileged to have heard his friend laugh, but that was as far as his morals would allow him to go despite his jealousy of how comfortable they were together.   
He decided to go irritate Tsukishima and find out how the date with Chibi-chan had gone.   
He would be very surprised.

———

They played games for a while, then Hinata had a brief toilet break, while Kenma briefly remembered how he met the number ten, and fell for him at that.


	44. Kenhina Part 2: The brain and the heart

Hinata had become a starter for Karasuno from the moment they saw him first spike and how he flew. Three years prior to their winning the tournament.

They had first played Nekomata, 4 months after the freak duo formed, and 6 months before the demon blocker, Tsukishima Kei, truly came into his own. Player growth was how Kenma dated his volleyball life.

His terrifying speed. His reaction time. His height. His jumping power. How fast his mind worked, in mid air. His ability to understand what the setter wanted from him. Other than the height, he was a setter's dream spiker.

Kenma had hated him at first. He couldn't predict him. Nekoma's brain defeated, on the first encounter.   
By a new player at that.   
A player, actually shorter than him. Could be a genius spiker. And...and he seemed to be...an idiot.  
It hurt him, a lot. He was a genius. Though he may be quiet, of course Kenma had a goddamn ego. That stupid childish lazy ball of sunshine crushed it in one damn game.

The pain of discovering you aren't the most gifted.   
When it is thrown in your face that hard work can't beat true talent.   
It hurts.  
But his feelings began to change eight hours later.

Kenma was...yeah.. he'll admit it, he was sulking.   
Kuroo noticed but unsure of the problem and too busy being Lev's handler, he left the guy in peace.   
Anyway, regardless, similar to Kageyama's recent ventures, Kenma found himself outside the - at that time shared - Nekoma and Karasuno gym at midnight in time to see the freak duo leave arguing, at fricking MIDNIGHT.

_What the hell? They had another match tomorrow._

And then, not ten minutes later, there was the damn number ten sneaking back again, to spike...alone?

He was a hard worker. Kenma had labelled Hinata as a stupid childish lazy innocent ball of sunshine. Now he had to strike off lazy.  
Then he heard what Hinata was muttering to himself.

"Their captain is an observant guy, he is a perfect captain, like Daichi...and that setter, he's definitely a genius... he'll have figured out countermeasures for me by tomorrow, even if he can't predict me yet.   
Their team has been together longer, and their complete well-justified faith in that genius setter and his brain means that they have far better synergy as a team...damnit! We might just pull off a win tomorrow, but by the end of the week they'll probably have us pegged...I need to be faster. I need to jump higher. And I need to now!"

Kenma struck stupid off the label.   
Though when Hinata took a break cross legged in the middle of the gym drinking a Capri sun, childish became outlined in permanent marker in his mind. As did ball of sunshine, when despite being alone, when he had a good strike, the guy would bounce up and down celebrating and whooping.

_Cute._

Kenma wouldn't strike off innocent though, until three years later.  
But for now, he watched the guy gradually getting faster, again, and gradually jumping higher. And eventually in spite of himself, he called out.  
"Hey, I'll set if you want."

Unsurprisingly, the carrot top had fallen over in surprise, but instead of narrowing his eyes at the opponent 'who'd have a countermeasure for him by morning', he nodded enthusiastically.

Lord, he was a pleasure to toss to, it was 4 by the time Kuroo found them, furious. Kenma so rarely practised when he was supposed to, let alone when he wasn't, that the gym had been the very last place Kuroo had looked.  
By this time, Kenma and Hinata were on a first name basis and had exchanged memes and numbers during occasional breaks.  
"It is fucking 4 am! What the hell Kenma! Oh, hello there shortie."

Retrospectively, the change in tone had struck Kenma even then when Kuroo looked at Hinata, but Kuroo was far to cool to acknowledge love at first sight or any such ridiculous thing, besides him and Kenma had only just broken up, though pretty peaceably, a few months previous.   
Despite having clearly been head over heels for the redhead, as far as Kenma knew, right from the beginning, Kuroo continued to date various girls (note no boys) until the formation of the pact six months later.   
Kenma guessed it was denial.

Anyway, back to the gym at 4 am, Kuroo had dragged Kenma out by the ear, and Hinata had reluctantly followed after.  
Since then, they had texted relatively often, though both being quite secretive, even with opposite personalities, they talked rarely except around matches.   
Kenma was always excited when Karasuno was mentioned and sad regardless of the outcome of matches at the thought of parting ways.

It wasn't until Kuroo pointed it out a year later ("YOU FELL FOR HIM! HA!" - **Refer to chapter picture)** , that it had clicked.   
He was in love. For the first time.   
Truly in love.

He was terrified.   
He thought he was damaged.   
He thought he would be too much trouble.

But then, two years later, he learned Hinata was far more terrified, far more damaged and thought he was far more trouble. It made Kenma's past and fears laughable.

So now he had courage. Courage to do his best, to be there for this fallen angel. To heal and protect him. To make him his, if Hinata would like that.


	45. Kenhina Part 3: Wheels, third and otherwise

"I'm back!" Hinata called, taking a running jump from the doorway for a perfect acrobatic landing on Kenma's bed.  
"Welcome back." Replied Kenma, brought back from the past.  
"I can't believe it's almost nine!" Hinata exclaimed. "I've been here for almost twelve hours. You know what they say, time flies when you're eating cookies!"

Kenma was too horrified at the time to correct Hinata's shameless misquote. And sure enough:  
 _Briiiiinnng!_  
"I'll get it!"

And the carrot top vanished just as quickly as he arrived, and before Kenma could get a word in edgeways. Sighing lightly, he closed his 3DS, and headed downstairs. So much for quality time with Shouyou. Perhaps he was being greedy.

"Kenma! You guys haven't had dinner? What kind of host are you! Be glad I brought enough takeaway for the three of us!"  
Glowering, Kenma followed the two, as Hinata excitedly chatted about the games they played and complimenting Kuroo on his cookies. He wondered whether Kuroo had been watching the house to check they wouldn't have eaten, or whether he just knew them both that well.

"What were you up to today, Kuroo?"  
"Oh, I went to visit darling Glasses-Kun!"  
"Oh! How is he?"  
"Positively glowing, I thought he was pregnant. What on earth did you do to him? I sure hope it was PG."  
Hinata chuckled.   
"What happened on that day was private, and," his gaze turned serious as his burning eyes met both Kuroo's and Kenma's cat like ones; "I would sincerely beg neither of you to harass or question him on it. Please respect his privacy on this."

Kuroo took a moment to recover before his usual suave returned.  
"Of course! How could I refuse a request from you! Though I confess I spent the whole of today badgering him, and he wouldn't crack."  
"He is a Lawyer." pointed out Kenma as he began unpacking the Chinese food. "And you know I won't hassle him, don't you."  
"Thank you both. Anyway what did you buy for us Kuroo??"  
And with that, the mood lightened. Kenma would confess to no one how enjoyable he found the meal and his company. Private though he was, these two were his favourite people, and he felt safe, and happy.

"Hey, Kenma? Okay there?" Asked Hinata.  
He glanced up to find the others glancing at him. Typical, only those two would register the shift from his normal silence,  
"Sorry, lost in thought, what's up?"  
"I was just asking, why do you dye your hair? If you don't think it is rude?"  
"Don't you Hinata?"  
"What? Oh! I guess ginger is unusual...but no actually I don't."  
"What, seriously???"   
Even Kuroo was surprised.  
"Yeah...my mum was a red head too, and though I used to dye it to be less conspicuous...I just felt I was betraying her so I reclaimed the colour about five years ago..."  
He glanced away briefly, before laughing lightly, "Anyway! You never answered me Kenma!"

"Go on Kenma, tell him."  
"It...it was a dare."  
"Wait, seriously?!? Guess you kept it because it suits you, I think it's really cool!"  
"Thanks."  
"Did you dare him Kuroo?"  
"Actually I confess, that piece of genius belongs to Lev."  
"Huh! Nice one Lev."

"Still, can't believe you hair isn't dyed Hinata! That is insane! You, you are Japanese right..?"  
Hinata hesitating, making Kuroo panic a little, but thankfully, it seemed he hadn't trodden on a mine.

"For various reasons I don't actually know, I can't answer you."   
His voice was light and honest, as if he wasn't bothered, but Kuroo didn't need Kenma's kick in the shin to know he should change the subject. But before he could..  
"You must think I am putting on airs, pretending to be all mysterious! Sorry. I lost my mum very early, and my dad wasn't really the type you talk to family history about. And there weren't any documents or much I could dig up online. So this," he lightly ruffled his orange locks, "shall probably remain a mystery!"

"Oh, sorry Hinata! I shouldn't have asked." Said Kuroo, genuinely. Though how easily Hinata had arranged the truth to appear normal, without a single lie, was impressive and slightly scary.  
"Oh no! I am out of spring rolls!"   
Groaned the cinnamon roll, ignoring the gazes.

"Hinata," said Kenma, making Kuroo give him a warning glance, "please don't if it makes you feel uncomfortable, but could you tell me about how your..your mum died...and why your dad isn't the type to talk about family history with?"

"Your observation skills are simply terrifying Kenma." Said Hinata levelly, setting down his chop sticks. "Okay, I'll summarise it briefly, I would like you to keep your reactions to yourselves, though as Suga has probably mentioned something or other to Kuroo at least, I hope you won't be too surprised. I would also appreciate you changing the subject straight after, so before I start please nod once to say you agree, and then nod again once you have thought of a question to change the subject later."  
Hinata smiled slightly, explaining was becoming easier every time.

Two nods...pause...two nods.  
"Excellent." And he gave them the same summary he gave Ushijima, but much less blunt and to the point. He wasn't surprised when their expressions of shock weren't particularly convincing, clearly like Iwaizumi, Tsukishima and...possibly Kageyama - who was way nicer than usual that night, they had had some form of heads up from Suga, how much detail he didn't know, but he trusted Suga's judgement and was grateful that things wouldn't be too awkward.

"So!" Said Kuroo with enthusiasm, "shall we head back upstairs for more gaming, or do you needed to head homeward?"  
"I..think I should probably head back, roads aren't the safest for motorbikes generally, especially at night, and the sun is already setting."  
"... _Motorbikes_?" Inquired Kenma.   
Though still relatively expressionless, his voice was a marginally higher pitch than usual.  
Hinata laughed.  
"Yeah, I got into it when I was still a teen, it gives me the feeling of flying, just like spiking. I have never had an accident, and I go at sensible speeds...most of the time. Hey, why not come and meet my baby?"  
The two men rebooted slowly before nodding. Hinata danced out the door, eyes innocently bright and childish, he turned back to them, beckoning excitedly. _Cute_

They robotically moved out the house to gazed at the marvel of engineering, Hinata now leant on.  
"Isn't she gorgeous? A Triumph Bonneville! Produced 1980...and we are colour coordinated and all, my soul mate!"  
Hinata stroked the bike in way which went straight to the two men's pants, the way those small slender fingers caressed the piping... _damn._  
They were thankful when he stopped rambling, and leapt gracefully onto the gorgeous bike.   
_Cool._  
And then he made the whole thing worse by revving the engine and giving them a flirtatious smile.   
_Fuck he is so hot._  
They almost ran to their rooms when he was out of sight.

_How can someone be so damn cute and so damn hot at the same time?? How!_


	46. A moment for Tanaka

Hinata made it safely home **(I was worried too, but I am not the type to kill or severely injure a character without warning in the blurb)** where he made himself a hot chocolate before settling in to some of his, recently neglected, college work.

Kenma and Kuroo were...occupied.

Daichi and Suga were...also occupied.

Tsukishima was back in Yanaka, playing with his nephew and gushing about the 'love of his life' to his bemused brother, who painted the scene.

Lev was hard at work. His work was tough, and emotionally stressful. And completely at odds with the Lev his friends knew. But more to come on that.

Asahi and Nishinoya were...occupied...putting all Nishinoya's belongings in place. Get your mind out of the gutter please.

Iwaizumi was out performing in his band, trying not to worry about Hinata.  
Oikawa was booking train tickets.

Yamaguchi was watching a documentary drama, wrapped in blankets and mostly focused on reddit rather than the drama.

Ennoshita was video chatting with his super-model-but-actually-has-a-brain-too girlfriend, both whispering sweet nothings, in their own world.

Aone was at work, staring in what he thought was a welcoming way at the boys before him, who, thinking he was onto their fake IDs...ran for it.

Akaashi was, well, also at work. He was a police officer. He nodded to Aone as he continued his patrol. He ignored the girls and boys stares. Who doesn't like a man in uniform, especially when that man is Akaashi Keiji.

Kageyama Tobio was...asleep actually. It was nine thirty. He had had his milk, and gone to bed with a smile, as he finally knew what he wanted to do with Hinata. Well on their date specifically, he had _a lot_ of things he wanted to do to Hinata.

Bokuto was also a late night worker, he was manager of a pub, and was currently dancing with some of the drunker customers...though no one seemed to mind, half of them came there for the mad owl after all.

Yachi and Kiyoko were having a girls night out, which is how they also discovered Aone. Kiyoko had forced Yachi out the house to help her get over a Hinata. Both went homeward with rather handsome people embracing them, Yachi had a shy but handsome greek boy, Kiyoko, a sexy blonde goddess whose name she would never ask for.

———

_Meanwhile_

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was busy looking sophisticated. As a journalist, it was half his job, in his opinion at least; to sit at window seats in independent coffee shops, sipping decaf lattes and surrounded by serious papers.

He had pulled one or two waitresses _this_ way, but far fewer than he would ever acknowledge, he suspected that the number of papers combined with his hair cut made him look more intimidating than sexy. But he wasn't going to change himself. Though he may seem the type, he wouldn't change his appearance to get laid. In honesty, he didn't particularly need to.

Despite being more aware than he behaved, he was glad the others didn't really confide in him. They came to him for a fun time. And he preferred it that way.   
After all, he spent all of his working hours dealing with people's problems...as the agony aunt for a women's magazine. **(Psych!)**  
Yeah, yeah. Journalist was a bit of a stretch, and the papers were simply props. But..no one really noticed! Not until...

_Snort_

This cafe was the only one where there was a position where the waitresses were 'at risk' of uncovering his secret.   
As, it seemed, this one had.

A snort turned into a chuckle, turned into a variably attractive laughing fit.  
Tanaka watched balefully, waiting for the image he had built up as a wealthy intellectual to be destroyed by one, very beautiful, but curious waitress.  
But...it wasn't. Slowly the waitress lifted herself up, apologising to the cafe at large with a vague gesture to her phone before continuing on with her work.  
He waited for the catch.   
And it came.

It was quieter in the cafe, when the waitress returned.  
"Mr _journalist_ , your secret is safe with me, _if_ you buy me a drink, in half an hour when my shift ends."  
"It seems...I have no choice. Not that I have any complaints, the name's Ryuunsuke."  
"Alright then, Ryuu. I'll be back in half an hour. I'm Jinna."  
Tanaka eyed her charming figure, as she strolled away. A smile played on his lips.

Being caught was fun, he loved how a hint of weakness gave girls the confidence to ask him out. He had to admit it was kinda amusing how each one thought they were the first to do so.   
_So naive._

**I turned him into a slight predator, yes I love him very much, but it upsets me how he never gets any. So in this he gets lots. So there you go. Besides, he is unlikely to get another chapter to himself, so let him be a player for a change, why not? If you ever find a chapter boring, just remember somewhere at the same time in this universe, Tanaka Ryuunsuke is getting laid. ;)**


	47. Oihina Part 1: When Sun meets Sea

_Oikawa_ : Where's your nest, chibi-chan?  
 _Hinata_ : Oh, I roost in Ebisu! Where am I meeting you tomorrow, grand king?  
 _Oikawa_ : Fancy neighbourhood that! Jealous. I'll be waiting for you outside Ebisu station 10:00. Bring a towel and swimming trunks! We are going to the seaside!  
 _Hinata_ : oh...Oikawa, I can't swim. But I'd love to go to the beach! It'll be my first time!

 _Crap_ thought Oikawa, _so much for seeing him shirtless. Why didn't I consider? Of course he doesn't know how to swim..._

 _Oikawa_ : Wait! How about I teach you? I taught my baby sister how to swim you know!  
 _Hinata_ : I'd rather not if that's okay, I don't really like being topless in public...

At this, Oikawa paused; really not keen huh. _Wait...he doesn't.. have scars...does he?_

 _Oikawa_ : No worries, Chibi-chan! But we are certainly playing beach volleyball! I haven't set to you in ages!  
 _Hinata_ : Thanks, and deal! See you 10:00 tomorrow!

\-----

Oikawa arrived to find Hinata already waiting for him.   
_How unusual, clearly he is excited for the beach_.

He had to give himself a mental slap at the thought of scars, Hinata wore shorts and a T-shirt, a quick glance at his arms and legs proved Oikawa's fears were unfounded.   
Had he even listened?   
His dad had had no choice but to hurt him where his volleyball uniform covered it, of course his arms and legs were clear, and if Hinata ever had...he would have faced the same problem.

Then again...pretty boy as he was, Oikawa knew the transformative power of make up.  
It bothered him so much, that despite his best efforts, he couldn't help glancing slightly too often at Hinata's arms and upper thighs, seeking a hint of blemish. Alright, he may have glanced at the latter for other reasons too...but they were perfect.  
Obviously Hinata noticed.

"Listen, I don't know what Suga told you, my mental health is pretty good now, I don't cut."  
 _Present tense_ he thought, but shook it way. Regardless, he doesn't anymore, if he ever had.   
"Sorry, Hinata. Just your reluctance to swim, I couldn't help it."  
"Look at you, all observing and caring! I confess I have a few scars I'd rather not share with a beach full of people. Sorry, I am terrible at coming up with excuses. Oikawa...I hope you don't mind, but, what did Suga tell you?"  
"Enough to know that it is not a conversation that should be had before a fun day out."  
"Touché."  
They remained in companionable silence until:

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE SEA!!!"

Hinata skipped forward, glancing back with adorable smiles and beckoning gestures.  
If the others had seen, they would have acknowledged that, at least in this case, Oikawa truly was a genius.

The sky shone clear blue, the beach clean and white, freckled with multicoloured blankets and pleasantly crowded with people.  
As hoped, there were a group of teens playing volleyball. But before that, Oikawa too felt the need to stand in the cool water - for Hinata already was, far to enthusiastic to get sidetracked by the view.

Oikawa was pleasantly surprised by how few dirty thoughts he was having.   
Of course he had quite a few, hard to avoid with how Hinata's wet shirt clung to his figure, and the way he licked at his ice cream after they finished off in the water...but almost every date he had went on, he had been someone other than himself, and every word and choice he had made influenced by ulterior motives.   
But right now, he found that he wasn't acting, not at all. Heck they were talking about aliens!   
Hinata knew a surprising amount about beach related alien sightings.  
Oikawa couldn't believe this guy could be more of his dream man. Practically designed for him. Yet this carrot top thought Kageyama was 'designed' for him.   
The only flaw, Oikawa could find in Hinata, was his terrible taste in men. Then again, if Iwa-chan was to be believed, that could work in his favour.

"H-Hello!"  
Brought back to reality, Oikawa looked up to find a small gathering of cute girls.   
Assuming with irritation and reasonable vanity that he'd drawn them over, he prepared for a battle of wits to shake them off, cute bikinis or otherwise, then:  
"Do you want to hang out?"  
"Are you single?"  
"I love your hair!"  
He realised they were speaking to Hinata. Though two slightly more bishojo characters were eyeing him. Then, he recognised an opportunity to repay a favour.  
"You girls aren't bothering my boyfriend, are you?" He said, allowing his voice to deepen slightly in possessiveness as he moved closer to Hinata on the bench. Though to his great offence:  
"As if you'd be dating him!" responded the most vocal, with distain. Her words were accompanied with a few derisive snorts.

"Actually, he is my boyfriend, and you are interrupting our anniversary. Though I am flattered, please go on with your day and leave me," Hinata moved gracefully onto Oikawa's lap, the latter recovering in time to gently embrace the redhead, "and my beloved in peace."  
Hinata smiles sweetly at them. Oikawa glowers menacingly.  
And they backed off.

"I appreciate you trying to repay the favour, no idea why I was the one that drew their attention though!" Hinata chuckled, moving to get off Oikawa's lap, only to find Oikawa holding him there.  
"Um, grand king?"  
"They are still looking back. Besides, I rather like you there."

Hinata looked away to hide a slight blush, thankfully missing Oikawa's own.  
Hinata shifted and settled into Oikawa's chest and they both watched the sea, breathing steadying and synchronising.   
Hearts beating.   
Just there, feeling time pass.   
Together.


	48. Oihina Part 2: The safety of a king's embrace

Eventually it was Oikawa's stomach that brought the two back to reality.  
Laughing delightfully, Hinata hopped off Oikawa's lap, turning and offering his hand.  
"Shall we?" He asked, the light from the afternoon sun giving him a slightly magical appearance.  
"W-with pleasure." Oikawa responded, giving a genuine smile and taking Hinata's hand tightly in his own.

They found a fish & chip shop.   
A proper one, that didn't skimp on grease and wrapped the fish in real newspaper. They shared chips, sitting together on the wall of the promenade, food between them, as the sun lowered, tinting the water gold.  
They now had the beach to themselves, other than a few scattered lovers. The quiet of the tides breathing in and out, the only noise in the cool air.

"We forgot about beach volleyball.." murmured Oikawa quietly glancing at the, now abandoned, volleyball nets. He also recalled with amusement that he hadn't taken any photographs. Serves Iwa-chan right though.

"I don't mind. We can't play a match with two, but we don't need more to enjoy spiking. It has been far too long since I have enjoyed your setting skills."   
Hinata replied eyes gazing out toward the horizon.  
And so, in the last of the light, they practised.

———

On their return, Hinata turned to Oikawa.   
"No wonder they all fall for you, that was quite the perfect day out."  
"Actually, I have never taken anyone on a date there."  
"Really? Why? Perfectly honourable way to see people in tight revealing clothing!"  
"True that," Oikawa smiled, "but I really like that beach, my grandma lived there so I was more or less raised there as my parents work abroad. You know, Iwaizumi's family live here, it is how we met. So I only take people I trust and know I want to know for a long time to come here."  
Hinata eyed him in slight surprise, before grinning.

"Bet that works with everyone."  
"I confess I have used similar techniques before, but in this case, you know, I am not lying."  
"I know. I am sorry about your grandma, it must have been really tough. What was she like?"  
"She was a sly old woman and a shameless matchmaker. She taught me all I know about how girls think and truly accepted my attraction toward boys too. She took strange enjoyment in encouraging my womanising streak, but then she was quite the cougar back in the day, if her stories are to be believed."  
Hinata laughed loud in the empty train carriage, "Sounds like quite the woman, wish I could have met her."  
"Yeah, she would have liked you."

"Thanks, Oikawa, do you mind explaining about your parents..?"  
"Not really, they both worked abroad and eventually divorced too, mum's in America with a new family, dad's the same but in France. They send me money occasionally and offer to visit or bring me over but I have no regrets about staying, they were barely in my life from the age of nine onward. I don't need them."  
"That sounds really difficult, I'm relieved you had your grandma to take care of you though. It seems to me that she did a much better job than anything your parents could have done."  
"You know, I think you have a point. And thanks."

"Thanks for confiding in me, if...if you do have any questions about me that Suga didn't cover. I don't mind answering them."  
Surprised, Oikawa glanced toward the carrot top. Their eyes met, and Hinata nodded, smiling encouragingly. "I'm serious! I'm over it! Well..most of it, but I will answer most things."  
"Uh... let me think about it for a bit?"  
"Sure!" Hinata turned away to look at the passing suburbia. There was a brief silence.

"The questions I have...none of them are going to be ones you'll want to answer."  
"I suspected as much, none of the questions that matter ever are, put them in yes or no format and then I'll probably manage."  
"Okay, but please tell me if I push too far."  
"I will, I do trust you though."   
Hinata looked up and the uncharacteristically serious setter. Oikawa's eyes widened, he had been called many things, some positive, most not...but trustworthy was a first.  
"Please smile Oikawa, no matter my answers I can safely promise you that I am okay now, and well on my way to finding my own happiness. And I won't hold it against you. Besides, seeing you so serious is a little weird."

 _It's like he read my mind_.   
Oikawa, smiled as asked, but probably unconvincingly despite his acting skills.  
"Then, here goes nothing. Hinata, are you scared of your father finding you?"  
"No."

"Are you scared of your ex-boyfriends finding you?"  
"Yes."

"Did your father...did he ever rape you?"  
"...yes."

"Have you been raped by people other than your father."  
"Yes."

"Did you ever cut yourself?"  
"Yes."

"Did you stop before volleyball?"  
"No."

"After you joined then?"  
"Yes, I found people who genuinely cared about me, and I could do what I was good at again."

"You were very light when you sat on me earlier. Do you have an eating disorder?"  
"No. Just small, though I was underfed as a kid so that doesn't help."

"Do you know if your father is in jail?"  
"Yes"

"...is he?"  
"Yes."

"Is that the only reason you aren't scared of him finding you?"  
"Yes."

"Thank you. I am sorry but by answering those now, I will hopefully never need to bring this up myself again though if you ever want to talk, I..I do also have a little experience with sexual abuse, so please feel free to talk to me anytime. You should also know I live nearby and have some combat training, if the need arises at anytime and you can get to a phone, I will always pick up and always be able to get to you quickly."

"Thank you, that means a lot, and don't worry, I'll be okay. Also don't apologise, I knew after telling Suga, and all you guys wanting to meet with me, these few weeks would be very difficult, I was prepared for that. But do you mind...staying with me for a bit?"  
By now they had arrived at Ebisu station, the sky dark though the city very much alight. Oikawa didn't hesitate.

"Of course."

They returned to Hinata's flat and put on a movie, though neither paid much attention to it.  
Hinata spoke so softly, Oikawa almost didn't hear him.

"Would you mind if I sat in you lap again? It feels kinda safe there..."

Oikawa nearly flatlined at his words, he had never seen the ball of sunshine so vulnerable. Instead of speaking, he shifted his position and gently lifted Hinata into his embrace.

They stayed like that long after the movie, eventually falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Oikawa didn't think he had ever felt so happy. And Hinata thought it must be a long time since he slept so well.

In the morning, Hinata thanked Oikawa with a shy smile, he still felt the warmth of Oikawa's body on his own as he made breakfast and could feel the salt on his skin from the day before.   
Then he heard a knock at the door.  
He smiled, time for a fun day out with his favourite alley cat!


	49. Kurohina Part 1: Making a meal of it

Oikawa Tooru's exit of Hinata's house that Saturday morning did not go unnoticed.

Kuroo, fuming, made two rather long mental lists, the first of questions, the second of insults.  
And though level headed generally, he was slightly pissed and irritated that Oikawa's charms had 'disarmed' the man who was supposedly traumatised by _manipulative_ boyfriends.   
Though he fought not to be pissed at Hinata.   
He had been so sure the guy was not an idiot, he could help but be pissed, _had he lied?_

Anyway, he was known for his gossiping streak.  
So he strolled up to the door like he owned the place, composed his face, and pressed the doorbell with, well, perhaps a little excessive force.  
Hinata opened the door with an innocent smile.

"Mornin' shortie. Hope _Oikawa_ was gentle with you last night, we've a fair bit of walking to do today."   
Kuroo couldn't quite keep the edge out of his voice. Hinata examined him closely, but his eyes didn't widen in guilt, or anything else. In fact he giggle at the suspicious captain.  
"Ah, you saw him leave? Stalker. Nothing _like that_ happened, he, probably like you, was told a little of my past, and _with my permission_ asked me a few difficult questions. It was fine Kuroo! Don't give me that look! Well, I just asked him to stay over because I didn't really want to be alone after that..."

_So he wasn't an idiot. What a relief, my taste is always impeccable. Sounds like Oikawa was pretending to be a decent human though...how disturbing._

"Then perhaps I should ask prying questions so you'll have me stay the night?"

Hinata, adjusting to Kuroo mode, smirked and leaned in close, tilting his head downward slightly to look at Kuroo from under his lashes. Kuroo gulped.  
"For you, only one question is needed."  
Seeing _the_ Kuroo battle to keep his cool, would never cease to give Hinata enjoyment.   
As does watching the involuntary furrow in the taller male's brow as he wondered over which question Hinata might be referring to...

"Oh Kuroo, quit struggling it doesn't suit you. I'll make you breakfast, I have plenty. Meanwhile you can tell me what we are supposed to be doing that requires a lot of walking, or whether you were simply fishing for gossip."  
"Shortie, you know me better than that!" Kuroo said, recovering his suave, "I was worried that you had fallen for that pretty face and I would have lost my chance!"

Hinata chuckled lightly, turning to Kuroo, now marvellously clad in an apron.  
"Oh, you know I much prefer my _alley_ cats."   
Kuroo had come up behind him trying to fight his blush and Hinata leaned back against the guy's chest as he cooked.  
It was getting to the point now where Kuroo wasn't quite sure whether they were actually pretending, he leaned in to rest his head over Hinata's shoulder, when the latter turned to him with a smirk. Trying to controlled the shaking Hinata was politely overlooking, Kuroo raised Hinata's chin with one slender finger. He had no idea what he was going to do next, so was strangely relieved when a Hinata spoke, finally looking flustered.

"Alright, alright! I give up! This round at least."

Before lightly escaping Kuroo's arms, carrying two plates laden with eggs, bacon, toast, sausages and fried tomatoes. He placed them on the table along with a pot of hot coffee. He removed his apron before turning to Kuroo, waiting for a flirtatious comment or smug Cheshire grin.

Kuroo sighed inwardly, deciding not to tell Hinata he was genuine, at least not this early in the morning. He put on his well practised smirk, and shoved his disappointment to the back of his mind.   
After Kenma, he had become an expert at doing so.

"Look at you, a dream husband. Be careful or I might propose."   
_Only half a joke but hopefully convincing._

Snorting cutely, Hinata hung up his apron and dug into his meal with, admittedly very little attractiveness. This would have been fine if he had left a little food on his cheek for Kuroo to swipe off and eat sexily, but nope; he underestimated Hinata's love of food, not a crumb escaping that pretty mouth.

This disappointing evasion of cliché was swiftly wiped from Kuroo's mind though, when he tasted his own food. Soon he was eating even more messily than Hinata, and he had already had one breakfast.  
They finished in under five minutes which was a relief as Kuroo suddenly remembered they were on a time limit.  
They made the train barely, Kuroo simply smirking at the barrage of questions that can his way.

Realisation dawned once Hinata set eyes on the stadium. He gasped, trembling with excitement as he slowly turned to the taller male.  
"You...you didn't!"  
"I did."  
"But...but the tickets were so expensive!"  
"Don't underestimate my connections. Anyway, come on shortie, or we'll be late!"  
His own excitement escaping, Kuroo grabbed Hinata's hand and they both raced forward.  
Russia Vs Japan.

Both being volleyball nutters in their own right, they barely talked through the match. Though they spent the following walk and lunch analysing it and fiercely debating the cause of Japan's loss.

Kuroo had been shocked that the ace of the Japanese team, and even that on the Russian team seemed...well, slower than Hinata.   
And they didn't seem to jump as high either.   
It was a shocking thought. It was apparent to them all that Hinata was pro material, but perhaps he was national team material..?   
He was very conflicted about saying anything, Hinata must have some reasons behind his choices to remain amateur, they all did, a fair number being good enough to go pro.

_Ah fuck it. After all I can't asking him out, ask him about his past or correct him about my feelings._

"Hinata, why have you remained amateur despite, in my opinion, being good enough to hold your own on both the teams we just saw?  
Hinata smiled, blushing at the compliment.  
"You are exaggerating Kuroo! But... I don't attempt to go pro, firstly because I have college to get through, secondly because I love the league and all you guys. And, thirdly, I confess, there are people I don't want finding me, and if I become a higher profile, they certainly will."

"Oh, one and two make sense, though swap ' _the league and all you guys'_ to just ' _you'_ please. I don't much like the sound of three. Your past shouldn't hold you back, Hinata, besides the day you give up on something is the day the world ends. Can we discuss this, or would you rather not?"

"It is fine, but I don't want to bore or worry you. Besides I'd rather learn more about you then talk about myself."  
"I can promise you won't bore me, and you worry me regardless so knowing might make it easier. So please tell me why you are a) scared of you exes finding you, and b) why you have never gone to court over any of them."  
"a) Because they scare me, b) because I don't want my whole life story being trotted out an analysed in front of everyone I care about. I am survivor, a fighter who has lived through many battles, I am scared but I don't need pity. I am not a damsel in distress who needs sweeping off her feet."  
"Have you considered talking to Tsukki about it? He's a good lawyer and knows a lot more than you or I?"

_Fighter, eh? Certainly appropriate, and very Hinata._

"I might do. Though it is doubtful much can be done."   
Hinata's brows furrowed, then he caught the eye of the waiter.   
"Uh, excuse me, can we get the check?"


	50. Kurohina Part 2: Barking mad

"So where are you gonna take me, handsome?"  
"Where would you like to go, sexy?  
Chuckling, Hinata raised a quizzical eyebrow. And a passing group of girls glanced their way with...complex expressions.

"Well, either you pick, or I take you back to mine...Pudding head is out for the afternoon..?"  
"Liar. He sent me a selfie with a new game this morning, you'll be lucky to get him to practise for the next week. I am guessing you can't think of anywhere to take me the others haven't already done so."  
"You're no fun."  
"Just calling a spade a spade."  
"Do you play cards?"  
"I'm a queen, darling, I rule at cards."  
"Casino?"   
Hinata eye rolled. "Ruin my reputation? Nah. Boardgame cafe?"   
Now Kuroo snorted. "Ruin my reputation? Nah. Park?"  
Hinata blinked at the topic shift. "Alright, but we need to get duck food first."  
"We can just get bread!"  
"It is super bad for them, there is a lovely pet store on the corner!"  
"Oh, the free zoo!"   
Sighing, Hinata lead the way to the cute corner shop.

Enviously eyeing the collection of three golden retriever puppies as he clasped a bag of duck & swan food, Hinata approached the counter.  
"Hinata! It has been ages! Going to the park are we? What a hottie you've pulled!"   
The shop owner eyed Kuroo, who in turn took a dramatic bow.  
Hinata chuckled.   
"Good to see you too, Takashi-san!"  
 _He didn't deny it_ thought Kuroo as he idly examined a pile of toy mice.  
"We are headed to the park, so I thought I'd grab some of the duck food!"  
"Oh, you're off to the park? Well perhaps you'd do me a favour and walk those three while you're there? The duck food'll be on the house?"   
The owner gestured to the adorable puppies, and Hinata's hopeful eyes met Kuroo's. How could anyone refuse that face.

10 minutes later they were in the park, three puppies and a gaggle of lovesick park goers in their wake.   
It seemed Hinata's gift with cats also applied to dogs, as his two puppies were cute and well behaved, staying close to the redhead and eyeing him with adoration.

Meanwhile the one delegated to Kuroo was...a down right arsehole of a canine. He shat in the middle of the path, yanked the poor man all over the place and spent 5 minutes slicking his arse practically in the middle of a road. If the monster's antics hadn't made Hinata laugh adorably, Kuroo may well have hurled it into the river. The bastard deserved no less.

Eventually Hinata took pity but when the dogs swapped so did personalities... until Hinata was walking three dogs with a bemused smile and Kuroo looked even more like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards than usual.

When they sat down to rest, he was quickly revitalised as the dogs climbed up and nuzzled into Hinata adorably, the arsehole puppy actually pulling up his shirt a little. All his prior crimes thus immediately forgiven.

"So Kuroo, can I ask about you? You're almost as secretive as I am about family?" Hinata was cautious, but he needn't have been.  
"Haha, I'm quiet because people knowing would ruin my cool reputation. You see I am the big brother to four baby sisters, and a country boy at that. Imagine if people knew! It'd be a disaster!"  
"Sounds like quite the upbringing!" Hinata giggled.  
 _Too fucking cute._

Laughing with the redhead, Kuroo couldn't help but admire Hinata a little while the spiker was distracted.  
"Kuroo...can I ask you something difficult?"  
It didn't take a genius to know what a Hinata was going to ask. Kuroo nodded.  
"I daren't ask Kenma... I can tell it really weighs down on him so I don't want to bring it up, but could I know what happened between you two?"  
Kuroo smiled sadly.  
"I thought you might be curious, and I see no reason for you not to know.   
I fell in love with him, a long time ago. Really before I even understood what love was. Four years ago I asked him out, and he accepted. Though it didn't take long for him to confess that he didn't actually love me.   
His logic was complicated and he meant no harm, but having your hopes raised and then crushed is never easy. I'm over it, but I know the guilt haunts him."

"I had a feeling..that might be it. It must have been very difficult for you Kuroo. He isn't be an easy person to understand let alone to love. You must have suffered a lot."

"I did. But you know what they say, shortie, what doesn't kill you."

Hinata gazed at the captain with genuine admiration, the other's dark eyes roving over the park. It was the coolest he'd ever looked and he wasn't even consciously trying.

\-------

With the dogs reluctantly returned to the shop keeper by a - now - very much attached Hinata, Kuroo invited him back to see Kenma.  
It had NOTHING to do with him feeling guilty about interrupting their dinner on Thursday...he just...felt like it.

It turned out to be a little terrifying.   
Kuroo barely expected Kenma to look up once, let alone _turn off the game_ and come down stairs for dinner.  
What a terrifying entity Hinata is.

They talked of many things over dinner, before Kenma left with surprising tact, so Kuroo could see the shortie off in privacy.  
"I've been meaning to thank you, Kuroo."  
 _Sorry?_  
 _"_ Uh, for my good looks or kind personality?"  
"For not asking."  
"Well you implied you wanted it left alone."  
"And you listened to that implication. So thank you, that was a, well, a really, really good day, spent with you."  
"A lot of things went unsaid today, I hope you understand that that won't always be the case. And I am not just referring to asking about your past."   
Kuroo gazed cautiously at the man on the door step.

Hinata paused with slight surprise and before he looked back at Kuroo's serious expression, with a calm smile.  
"I know. Thank you, Tetsurou."  
And without another word, Hinata disappeared out the door. Leaving only a smirk at Kuroo's wide eyed expression.  
"He's... gonna be the death of me." Murmured the black haired man.  
"Death of us all, I think." Mumbled the shorter man behind him.  
"Wait, Kenma. What does he mean behind first names? Who is he on a first name basis with and what does it mean?"  
"Chat?"  
"Chat."

———

 _Kuroo_ : Hey guys.  
 _Sugawara_ : Is...is everything alright? Nothing happened to my sunshine child did it?!?!?  
 _Daichi_ : Kuroo...  
 _Kuroo_ : Not at all, jeez I forgot the parents were present... you guys barely trust me more than Oikawa!   
_Tsukishima_ : Then get to the point.  
 _Bokuto_ : Yeah, spill!  
 _Kuroo_ : Who is Hinata on a first name basis with. Anyone have any idea if it is good sign or a bad one?  
 _Oikawa_ : Did he call you Tetsu-chan?  
 _Daichi_ : you have a point actually, there's Kenma, me, Asahi..?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Me too.  
 _Oikawa_ : Tch. Dark horse.  
 _Nishinoya_ : Me as well  
 _Iwazumi_ : Nishinoya...since when?  
 _Kenma_ : Kuro too.

 _Akashi_ : So is it good news or bad...?  
 _Aone_ : Pointless.  
 _Kageyama_ : He probably does it cuz he feels like it. Dumbass.  
 _Lev_ : He calls me by my first name!  
 _Tsukishima_ : Everyone calls you by your first name. Same goes for Asahi, Daichi and Kenma. Perhaps it is friend zone?  
 _Kuroo_ : Unlikely, he can really flirt.  
 _Oikawa_ : He cuddles with me.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : He kissed me.  
 _Tsukishima_ : He did that as an act Yamaguchi.

 _Kageyama_ : SHITTYKAWA!!!  
 _Iwazumi_ : You stole my line. What the hell did you do trashykawa?  
 _Kuroo_ : They hugged only. Don't go putting on airs pretty boy.  
 _Oikawa_ : He told you?  
 _Kenma_ : Did you think Shouyou wouldn't, when Kuroo saw you leaving Shouyou's house this morning?  
 _Lev_ : What is this conversation! You bastards.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Well, regardless, this voids any romantic indication. They are either side. As are Lev and Bokuto. Both ends of the scale. Though I would like to point out, he has met my family and he has cried in my arms.

 _Slight lie_ thought Tsukishima _but they won't question it._

 _Kenma_ : Liar. I am willing to bet you cried in his arms.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Haha, you've been caught Tsukki!  
 _What. He wouldn't tell them...would he?_ Tsukishima started at his phone.  
 _Kuroo_ : To be fair to Hinata, you should of seen his face. I hate to admit it, Glasses-kun, but he really might love you. The look he gave me when I said I interrogated you. I confess it terrified me. He told me to let it alone in such a low voice it was so damn sexy.

Tsukishima relaxed, _he tried to look out for me._

 _Sugawara_ : Guys, why are you saying this on the group chat? Also, can you all grow up? Just a little? I just texted Hinata, and his explanation is simply that he shifted name basis when it _felt_ right.  
 _Kageyama_ : I was right!  
 _Akaashi_ : Very Hinata.  
 _Daichi_ : Let's just leave it at that shall we?  
 _Kenma_ : Wait. Has...has he indicated to anyone that he doesn't like them..romantically?  
 _Kuroo_ : Not once  
 _Yamaguchi_ : No  
 _Oikawa_ : Cuddling.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : The opposite  
 _Aone_ : No  
 _Tsukishima_ : Not at all.  
 _Daichi_ : How the fuck does he do this?  
 _Sugawara_ : Daddy, don't be naughty!  
 _Everyone_ : ...

 _Daichi_ : Let's stop there shall we? I have...have to do someone.  
 _Kuroo_ : Daddy kink ey?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Disgusting.  
 _Lev:_ Do someone? Is that a typo?  
 _Akaashi_ : I doubt it is, Lev.  
 _Lev_ : Oh.  
 _Oikawa_ : Mr refreshing! Anything to say?  
...  
 _Akaashi_ : Gone already. Who knew they'd be that kinky.  
 _Bokuto_ : Imagine Hinata calling you Daddy tho...  
 _Everyone le_ _ft_ _chat_


	51. Nishihina: Birds of a feather

"Tea at last. Thanks Yū! Ugh that sounds weird. Anyway, it nice to see you finally moved in with Asahi!"   
Hinata grinned at his considerably cleaner and happier looking friend.  
"We aren't dating Shouyou!" Scowled Nishinoya.  
"I know! I know!"   
Raising his non tea holding hand in surrender, a Hinata smirked slightly.   
"You _care_ a lot about each other though, romantically or otherwise, you understand and trust each other. This is paradise compared to what I suspect you were living through."  
Nishinoya's eyes widened then he relaxed.  
"Damn Sherlock. The smell I'm guessing?"  
Hinata's nose wrinkled at the memories.

"You reeked. You were careful around the others but not so wary when you used to crawl onto my doorstep at 2:00 am."  
"Ah well. You know more of my story, and I now know far more of yours too."  
"Fancy a more detailed exchange to get it over with?"  
"I am happy with that, I have no doubt you told Suga a highly washed down version after all."  
"He is such a gentle and caring person. Bet you did the same though."  
"Two of a kind. Except you and your honesty thing. This tea is lovely, though it needs a little more sugar."  
"Sweet tooth."  
"You're one to talk."  
"Touché."

They exchanged stories, their mutual misfortune made the exchange easy and pity free, even evolving into a bizarrely humorous boast off.

_My dad beat me!_   
_Several 'dads' and 'mums' of mine beat me!_   
_I have been beaten up by my boyfriends!_   
_I have been attacked by entire gangs!_   
_I've been gang raped!_   
_I've been essentially homeless for five years!_   
_I was raped by my dad and his friends!_   
_My dad abandoned me?_   
_Mine threw beer bottles at me, I wish he had!_   
_Beer bottles? Cute. I've had knives thrown at me._   
_Only knives? I've had tables thrown at me, heck I've been thrown. I have been beaten with metal baseball bats!_   
_Neither of us are gonna win this are we._   
_You still have yet to trump dad rape though. Don't think I didn't hear the question in your tone!_   
_Touché..._

Asahi would have considered them both mad if he heard them, but having tactfully gone out for most of the day, he was spared.  
"You know," said Hinata, somehow now upside down in his arm chair. "I have never felt so depressed about winning before."  
"Nor me happy about losing." Commented Nishinoya from under the table.  
"Fancy going to the gym and practising until we forget how damaged and weird we are?" Asked Hinata lightly.  
"Sounds like an awesome plan."  
Both could almost laugh at how similar they were. How easy this was.

However, Hinata had to admit to himself, he had really enjoyed every day this week. It had all been easy. He shook his head, to escape that rabbit hole.  
Daichi had been pretty surprised Hinata hadn't at least rejected one person. But he was no where near as surprised as Hinata was. It was quite frankly ridiculous just how much he liked them all. Unbelievable.   
And stressful. _Very_ stressful.  
But he didn't need to worry about that now. And if it all went wrong, well, he could always run again.   
_No. I am not a COWARD!_

SLAM.

The ball hit the opposite side of the court just out of reach of Nishinoya's rolling thunder.  
Nishinoya looked up at Hinata's slightly hunched figure.   
He's n _ot okay._

"Shouyou..."  
"One more!"  
This was the third time they had had this conversation.

"HINATA SHOUYOU!"

The redhead froze, before slowly glancing toward the now standing libero.  
"Tell me what is going on in that fucking head of yours!" Yelled Nishinoya, glaring.  
Chuckling once he'd recovered, Hinata ducks under the net and embraces his friend.

"Sorry, this week has been wonderful, but...it's been too wonderful. I am sure you'll understand unlike the others why that scares me so much. How my instincts scream."

Eyes widening, Nishinoya grips tighter onto the smaller man  
"Don't run. Please. Don't."

"No. I won't. I promise...I am fighting it, because I know how good you are, how wonderful and kind each and every one of you are. I swear I will stay with you all until you are sick of me."  
"Damn right." Growled Nishinoya, pulling away with a lopsided grin. "If you break that promise, I'll find you and drag you back by your balls."  
"Oof! You sound like the monk!" grimaced Hinata, but he still smiled.

"Actually, about that nickname..."   
Nishinoya whispered conspiratorially into Hinata's ears before leaning back to gauge the reaction. Hinata stilled, snorted and then fell on the floor in an all out laughing fit. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed between bouts of hysterics.  
Nishinoya quickly finding himself joining in.   
Soon they were panting and out of breath. Both boys exhausted lying on the floor of the gym. Perhaps laughter was more of a work out than sport.

"I'm starving!"  
"Come on then, oh and Yū?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think everyone is worried enough as it is, so please don't share this. Asahi will worry like anything and the others wouldn't be much better."  
"Wouldn't dream of it. I don't break promises, especially unspoken ones, though Asahi is just as tough as he looks."  
"I know he is. Then, as I suspect both answers are incredibly complicated, can I suggest another pact?" Hinata eyed Nishinoya closely, calming himself, the latter responded.  
"What is it?"  
"Let's never ask each other who we're in love with."  
Surprised, Nishinoya pauses.  
"Deal."

Both grinning and relieved, they raced each other to the Sushi bar on the corner.  
Despite having spoken so often over the years, the two chatted and argued back and forth over meaningless topics for the whole meal, before returning to the Asanoya household.

One of the greatest privileges of Yū's life was being permitted, once, to ride Hinata's beloved motorbike, he smiled when he saw it.  
"Have any of them met your baby yet?"   
Nishinoya wiggled his eyebrows, making Hinata laugh.  
"Tetsurou and Kenma have. You should have seen their faces!"  
"Aroused or horrified?" Asked Asahi, surprisingly explicit. Though he had shed a lot of timidity since acknowledging his past to Yū, Hinata apparently already aware.  
"Not sure? I'd select all of the above for Kenma, but Tetsurou...probably only the first, though I really can't believe that he fell for me, motorbikes are simply just like guitars, they can make anyone seem sexy I suppose."  
 _And they make the sexy ones seem irresistible_ thought Nishinoya.

"What's this...Tetsurō?" Asked Asahi smiling.  
"It just...I guess it felt right? We met up yesterday and it was really nice."  
Hinata blushed slightly, both his companions sighing internally.

Nishinoya and Asahi waved off the redhead, who leapt, cat-like, onto his motorbike before speeding into the distance.  
"Did you ever ride a motorbike, Asahi?"  
"Nah, I can't even ride a bike. Beautiful things, but I would rather walk across a motorway than trust myself on one. He looks gorgeous on one though, doesn't he. How about you?"  
"He actually let me drive his briefly once, but I have no license, for cars or otherwise. I think I'll leave it to Shouyou."  
"Wise."

"He did look damn sexy."  
"Tell me about your day over tea?"  
"Perfect plan, handsome!"

Asahi snorted dismissively and re-entered the apartment to locate the tea set.  
Nishinoya skipped in behind him, mind full of Hinata Shouyou.

———

 _Chat between Akaashi and Hinata_  
 _Akaashi_ : Do you have hiking boots?


	52. Akahina Part 1: Booty calls

_Chat between Akaashi and Hinata - Sunday night_  
 _Hinata_ : I don't have hiking boots, but I do have a pair of decent trainers...guess we are hiking somewhere?  
 _Akaashi_ : Yeah, I think you'll enjoy it. Trainers should do the trick. Wear short sleeves but bring layers. Also don't forget waterproofs and sun screen, you are actually ginger I'm told. I'll meet you outside Ebisu station at 11. :-)  
Hinata stared at the emoji in surprise, didn't seem like Akaashi's style, but then again, he never got to know the setter all that well.  
 _Hinata_ : Yeah I am, and I will! Anyway, I have uni work to catch up on, so I'll see you there! :-)  
 _Hinata left chat_  
Akaashi, blushing slightly, took a shower. Ignoring the ace of his team who, after having all his texts ignored, was banging on the door of Akaashi's apartment.

———

 _Chat between Sugawara and Hinata - Sunday night_  
 _Sugawara_ : How's your week been, Hinata?  
 _Hinata_ : Oh hi Suga! Yeah it's been really good. I want to thank you actually for giving the guys a heads up about my background. Having to explain that I'd never been to a cat cafe, arcade, beach or fayre ground before would...not have been easy.   
_Sugawara_ : Oh...thank goodness. I was so worried I was over stepping my mark.  
 _Hinata_ : No way! You are a far better judge of people than I am, if you trust them, I do, and them knowing meant I could actually enjoy myself without worrying!   
_Sugawara_ : Well, I am really glad to hear that.

 _Hinata_ : Suga?  
 _Sugawara_ : What is it?   
_Hinata_ : Can I ask you something?  
 _Sugawara_ : Of course you can! Always!  
 _Hinata_ : How can you play so well when you bottom every night?  
Sugawara: HINATA!  
 _Hinata_ : Kidding! Kidding...Just between us, Suga, I really like all of them and I was wondering if...if something was wrong with me?  
 _Sugawara_ : Just between us, Hinata, they are all hot and amazing in their own ways so it is not surprising at all! Daichi is lucky none of them took an interest in me while he was being an idiot.  
 _Hinata_ : That's a relief. Though... it is gonna lead to a mess in the end isn't it?  
 _Sugawara_ : I really doubt it. I think you'll find that all of us, even those that have romantic feelings towards you, first and foremost want you to be happy, there really isn't anything I can imagine you doing that would in anyway stop us wanting to be friends with you, to play volleyball with you...  
 _Hinata_ : Really?  
 _Sugawara_ : Really.

 _Hinata_ : Do you know which ones feel that way?  
 _Sugawara_ : I know the hearts of all my children. But that doesn't mean I'll open them up for you.  
 _Hinata_ : Fair enough. Oh and Suga, search up _x_ pose, you'll find using that position will make morning after volleyball much easier.  
 _Sugawara_ : Uh, thanks...  
 _Hinata:_ You're welcome!

Suga winced at getting sex advice from someone four years younger and at the remembrance of where such knowledge was obtained, but then heard the sound of Daichi parking outside and hurriedly got onto the internet, praying Hinata's advice would help. Not that he really minded a little pain.

\------

"Mt Oyama!"

The sky was clear and the sun high, as the pair arrived at the base of one of the most beautiful areas near Tokyo.

"Akaashi...It is beautiful."

 _So are you_.

"Wait until you see the top, it is stunning."   
The setter smiled down at Hinata.

"I think I am already looking at a stunning top." Responded the redhead, with a smirk. Eyeing Akaashi up and down.  
Akaashi stared in shock, then stammered a little, steadily turning a beautiful pink.  
Hinata quickly realising he went a direction Akaashi wasn't ready for, backtracked.  
"Sorry! Couldn't help it, I haven't recovered from Kuroo on Saturday. I am sure the view from the top _of the mountain_ is amazing."  
Akaashi nodded weakly, walking ahead and trying to settle both his excitable mind, heart and...lower parts.

It took more than five minutes before they could settle back into normal conversation, Akaashi apologised for his reaction, making Hinata chuckle again, practising polite obliviousness.  
The redhead turned, skipping up the path with insulting ease, for someone who had never hiked before. Gawking over every view and rock, and ancient tree.  
Shaking his head to clear it, Akaashi followed.

They found the path quiet, and especially at the level parts, they could walk side by side, talking as they went. Hinata had never seen Akaashi so talkative.   
He spoke reluctantly about policing work but was extremely willing to innumerate all of Bokuto's faults, with detailed examples. He was also quite witty generally, knowledgeable about Mt Oyama, and knew all the right questions to ask his companion. Hinata enjoyed it all thoroughly.

Akaashi loved the whole experience.   
When you're friends with Bokuto, it is rare that you are the one making people laugh, he rarely got to show his own wit, get any attention of any kind. Seeing Hinata laugh because _he_ was funny, was so ...wonderful. He almost felt like crying, but he's already lost control of his emotions once.

They had been walking for sometime, when Akaashi realised Hinata had stopped. Turning he spotted the man at a clearing in the trees, 20 paces back, gazing out over the valley. Akaashi joining him to see what had stalled Hinata.   
It was a shrine.

They had walked past many shrines during their hike, Mt Oyama was renowned for them after all. But of all they had seen this was easily the most neglected, Akaashi didn't even notice it.   
He, like his family was raised practising Shintoism. He could feel what drew Hinata. There was an undeniable mysticism, aura coming from it, far more than the others.

"Akaashi, mind if I say a prayer here?"  
His voice was clear and not a hint of pain could the observant setter trace in those golden eyes.  
"Of course, may I join you?"  
"Certainly." The spiker responded in slight surprise.

Hinata smiled, hoping his mother could hear his prayers and know what a wonderful life he was leading and how happy he was.  
Akaashi saw the smile and relaxed, sending a brief prayer to his recently deceased father, and almost hearing the nagging " _Kiss that damned boy already son!"_.   
He did miss the pervy old man, but he was no longer sad about it.  
They both placed coins, bowed and clapped, praying before stepping away.  
Turning to look at each other their eyes met.   
_Fuck_ thought Hinata _those gorgeous dark eyes._   
He hadn't been kidding when he spoke to Daichi, he was getting lost in their beautiful blue depths. Though Akaashi was in a similar situation.

It took a pack of elderly hikers sniggering at them as they passed to bring the two back to reality. Continuing the trip with shy apologies and evasion of clearly dangerous eye contact.


	53. Akahina Part 2: Through Sunshine and Storm clouds

Eventually they made it to the top.   
Though both athletes, that didn't stop them collapsing into the grass face forwards with a sigh of relief.  
They had taken their time to get up, it was 3:00 when they reached the highest peak.

Panting slightly, Hinata wiped the sweat off his forehead and stretched, his shirt shifting to reveal his angular pale collar bone. Akaashi gulped, looking away firmly.  
"You are right, this view..."  
"Quite the stunning top?" Asked Akaashi, with a small smile though still determinately looking away.  
Hinata laughed easily. "Yes...yes _it_ is."  
Akaashi could feel Hinata eyeing him, but he firmly kept his gaze roving over the mountains, narrowly evading cliché.   
He wasn't Oikawa, or Kuroo. He didn't generally do flirting.   
He wasn't Kageyama or Yamaguchi. Hinata _would not_ make him melt with every word and movement. No way.   
He was Akaashi, the calculating setter, the brilliant police officer, the only person to be capable of controlling Bokuto. Whose poker face was only rivalled by Tsukishima and Aone. He wasn't a weak kneed teenage boy anymore, who would blush at a glimpse of fucking collar bone.

Hinata's stomach rumbled and he laughed in embarrassment.  
"Here." Akaashi said, his voice slightly lower than normal, as he made his resolution to control himself and grow up.  
"Picnic! Amazing!" Yelled Hinata, eyes shining.   
Akaashi doubted he could keep this new resolution long. "Oh my god, Akaashi! This cooking is amazing!"

"I hear from Kuroo that you're quite the good cook yourself." Akaashi responded lightly, helping himself to a sandwich and focusing on it intently while his heart settled.  
"Well," Hinata smiled shyly, "I guess I find it very calming, though any ability I have is through practise not talent."  
"I am sure that's a lie, though I get what you mean about it being calming. I cook a lot, it, uh, helps."  
Hinata looked at him encouragingly, and Akaashi smiled. This guy was too easy to talk too.  
"My job..on the job...you see the worst of people and society, on a daily basis. All the things wrong with the way our lives are run, the corruption, greed...is thrown in my face, and I can do nothing about the root causes. It has been a few years since it truly frustrated me, but cooking helps shift the negativity that builds up each day."  
"That..sounds really tough Akaashi. Though I can't truly put myself in your shoes...I can speak as someone who has seen a little of worst of humanity...and I would like to thank you."

Akaashi turned to stare at his companion. He'd been thanked occasionally for his work, but somehow he knew this one was different. Hinata's thanks would be one he'd never received before and probably wouldn't again. A thanks from someone, who the police had completely and utterly failed, at almost every turn.

"I will confess that the police weren't always there when I needed them. But they did save many of my friends over the years, and myself on occasion. Often showing kindness outside of what was expected. Akaashi...how much do you know?"  
"All. Suga trusts me." Akaashi didn't like lying.

"Great, then I can elaborate. I was found once, in...a bad state in an alleyway. I wouldn't have died from the injuries to my body, but as for those to my mind... I might well have ended it all the moment I was capable of climbing stairs..."  
It was Hinata's turn to determinately gaze over the mountains, while Akaashi observed him closely.

"I don't remember the cop who found me, and he wouldn't recognise me either as my hair was dyed black, and you couldn't see my face for bruises at the time.   
I had no case, I was covered in dirt and blood, I was a mess, but never the less, this man carried me, to what I assume was his apartment, and gave me a bath.   
He washed me, inside and out, tended my wounds and wrapped me in a towel.   
He then found my address in my wallet, changed me into my cleaned clothes and took me out again to my own home, placing me in my own bed.   
He was gone when I woke but had left me behind some soup in the fridge.   
He restored my faith in people, when it was at its lowest.   
I will forever owe that man, and always be grateful to the police as a result."  
Akaashi was...freaking out. _No fucking way_.   
That was too long ago  
"Thank you, this means so much...but do you mind me asking when this was?"

Hinata gave him an unreadable glance, but obliged with a shrug.  
"Six years ago. I'd only been in Tokyo for a year. Sorry if I have created an awkward atmosphere..."  
Shit. Fate did exist.

"Uh..Hinata?"  
"Yeah?"

_Should I?_   
_No, I shouldn't do it._

"Do you want to stay and watch the sun set from here? We'll have to be careful walking down in the dark, but I promise the view will be worth it."  
"I was gonna suggest we did just that actually. I even brought a torch! And dinner!"  
 _Fucking angel_ Akaashi thought later as he ate the food in the golden rays of the setting sun. _Kuroo was right, this guy is a cook sent from heaven._

———

"This was your shit idea wasn't it?"  
"You said you had a fucking torch!"  
"How was I supposed to know the batteries were fucking dead!?!?"  
"You always fucking check! Always! Arghhh! Crap!"  
"Akaashi?!?!"  
"I'm...fine..."

The sun set was wonderful, but then it got dark.   
Then it turned out Hinata's torch didn't work, which left them relying on sparing use of phone torches.   
Then..it began to rain. And rain hard.

The day had been fine, neither had actually brought waterproofs... Akaashi would have face palmed if he could feel his hands in this cold. He dreaded to think of the state Hinata was in. He was so much smaller.

They made it to the bottom, and eventually to an all night diner, where the owner took pity and brought them upstairs for baths and blankets. Akaashi was cold but Hinata was shaking like a leaf.

However, neither would have ever thought that could result in the best experience ever. There is simply nothing better, in this world **(let me assure you)** than drinking hot cocoa, wrapped in a blanket with someone whose company you _truly_ enjoy, after walking through the darkest, coldest and wettest weather you have ever experienced. The warmth of that drink flooding outward from your core, feeling your very heart thaw.

They couldn't help it. Despite looking like drowned rats, when their eyes met, they smiled.

The moon was full, and the rain had stopped as if to spite them, but they didn't care.  
They waited two hours for a bus, another hour for a train. Though, in this time, they talked more than they had for the rest of the day. It was long into tomorrow before they arrived in Akaashi's flat - the closest, and Hinata face planted, rather unromantically of him, onto the couch.

In a moment of sleep deprived confidence, Akaashi lifted a grouchy mumbling Hinata off the couch, carried him up stairs in princess carry, before both lost consciousness once again on the bed, sprawled over the king size and dead to the world. Looking more like five year olds on a sleepover than two grown gay men in a yaoi fanfic.


	54. Akahina: Morning after prank

Akaashi awoke spooning Hinata.

He thought he was still dreaming for a little, or had woken up in a different dimension or...in the future - Oikawa may be loud, but he wasn't the only cocky bastard in the ring. Akaashi smirked. Realisation of goals began with believing they were already accomplished. Like killing Bokuto. Okay, he was joking about that, like he was in the front of that damned queue.

When he was a little more awake and remembered the night before, he decided it was probably best to carefully remove himself from around Hinata. After Iwazumi's fuck up, they all knew to tread very lightly.  
He did it very carefully, and very slowly, moving to put a good few feet of distance between them, before returning to the lovely fantasies he was having about his and Hinatas' future together.

He was oblivious that Hinata had been awake the whole time. Of course the guy was a light sleeper after all that had happened to him.  
Hinata had been curious as to what Akaashi would do. He smiled slightly to himself, before closing his eyes. Though whether that smile was one of happiness or resignation, no one could say.

———

They were both reawakened by a loud banging at the door.   
Akaashi knew who that was, his mind instantly clicked.

_Opportunity._

He grinned like a little girl almost skipping down the stairs to the loud, _kind hearted_ , self-confident idiot who, without question, had come for gossip and advice before heading over to Ebisu. Akaashi doubted the guy had even texted Hinata in advance.  
 _Holy shit, this was going to be brilliant._  
And it was.

"AKAASHI!!!"  
Akaashi could barely shape his face into his normal irritation before opening the door. This was going to be too good. His heart raced with anticipation.  
"What."  
"Oh, you look super tired! How did it go? Any advice?"  
So fucking predictable.  
"Are you okay?"  
There is was, the goddamn redeeming quality.   
Akaashi stole himself.

Here we fucking go, time to put all those years in the drama club to use.  
"Oh, well, yeah I am really tired. I did..." he hesitated, glancing away and bit his lip in obvious conflict, before looking back with a 'little guilt' at the owl. "A lot of exercise yesterday evening."  
"Oh ho, the hiking?"  
"Oh yeah!" He let his eyes lit up in an exaggerated, ' _thanks Bokuto for the save!'_ grin, _s_ miling internally at the slight furrow in the others brow.  
"Akaashi-" he began a question with confusion evident in his tone.

A question Akaashi really had no idea how to answer, when _he_ plodded down the stairs. It was too perfect, the timing and everything, Hinata even hobbled a bit, which Akaashi assumed at the time was just wonderfully coincidentally aching muscles.

Hinata rubbed his eyes cutely before gazing up in apparent surprise at Bokuto.   
"Oh, hi Bokuto-san! Sorry, yesterday didn't go..Uh..quite as expected, I would have texted you, but I was too tired after..." brief glance at Akaashi, "Oh! The hiking! Yeah...Glad you're here though! I'll just go up and change quickly!"

Hinata disappeared back up stairs just in time for Akaashi to register what had Bokuto's jaw on the floor.

 _Hinata was in one of my shirts._ _Fuck. When did Hinata even put that on. Jesus Christ he was so hot._

Akaashi practically had a semi and was too preoccupied with the concept to question events further, though the fumes rising off Bokuto quickly brought him back from cloud nine.  
"AKAASHI!"

Relief flooded Akaashi. If Bokuto had gone quiet, dejected, he would have explained it all right then and there. But angry, meant the guy was still okay. Well okay-ish. The game could go on.  
"What is it, Bokuto?"  
Bokuto stared at him, shaking.  
"I promise you, a day with me, and he'll never spend the night here again!"  
Akaashi chuckled, "I very much doubt it. You should have heard the sounds he made yesterday the groans," _from climbing up the mountain, "_ the gasps," _from when I produced the pack lunch,_ "and those moans," _when I had to waking him up to get him off the couch,_ "he'll certainly be back here, he called me a stunning top."

Neither were quite sure what to say after that, until Hinata made his way down the stairs, still hobbling slightly, and in the conveniently rumpled hiking clothes from yesterday.  
"Bokuto-san, do you mind if...we stop at mine before we head off, I need to change and..." he glanced briefly at Akaashi and then away to give the fatal blow. "get painkillers."  
 _Okay,_ thought Akaashi, recalling the 'stunning top' incident, _Hinata was 100% in on this._

If Bokuto had been holding a pencil, he would not have just snapped it, he would have crushed it to dust, his knuckles were white.  
"Let's go then." He said, voice strained. _Akaashi limit reached._  
"Do you mind if I briefly say goodbye to Akaashi...in private?"  
"Sure." Was the short response. _Hinata limit...non existent?_

They moved to the kitchen.  
"Didn't know you had it in you." Hinata smirked up at Akaashi.  
Grinning the black haired replied, "likewise, the hobbling was realistic."  
"Yeah, wasn't faking much though, muscles are dead after yesterday, I seriously do need painkillers. Was the shirt overkill? Hope you don't mind, I came down straight after you, and when I realised what you were up to...I just couldn't help it."  
"It was perfect."  
"Great! Though you know once we leave, I am gonna have to explain it to him."  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, I can't bear the thought of you being stuck with sulking Bokuto for a day."  
"Thanks, oh god, his face!"  
"I know, that was...brilliant."

"I am kinda annoyed now."  
"Why?"  
"I could have had so much fun with Kuroo, he saw Oikawa leaving my house - innocent I swear. I could have messed so much more with him."  
"He does have a longer fuse, but he does suffer occasionally from sense of humour failure, so I think be glad you didn't."  
"Fair enough. Anyway, I think this is time up for our seven minutes in heaven, don't you?" Said Hinata, smiling as he adjusted his rucksack and went to re-enter the hall way, now filled with a dark aura.

"Wait," Hinata turned back, retracting his hand from the door with a curious smile. "Hinata, if...if you don't want someone to be romantically inclined toward you, you should know wearing their shirt like that...is not the way to go about it."  
Hinata looked, well, conflicted.  
He then gave Akaashi an apologetic look.   
"I am in a place where I want love, and yet am too terrified to face up to it. That is why I constantly fluctuate between wearing my heart on my sleeve...and burying it deep underground. I am really sorry if I toy with yours in the process. I know it is awful..."   
There was pain in his expression and his voice trembled slightly towards the end.

"Hinata, don't worry, I shouldn't have said anything. You don't toy with my heart, and I promise you can't hurt me, please just make sure you find yourself somewhere you can smile in the end."  
"Thank you...Akaashi." Hinata whispered, giving the setter a brief tight hug, then leaving the kitchen, smiling genuinely back at him briefly, before disappearing.

Following, Akaashi waved the two off, though unsurprisingly, Bokuto barely acknowledged his existence.  
About five minutes later Akaashi received a one word text.

 _Bokuto:_ Bastard.

He couldn't help but grin as he set about making breakfast, wearing the shirt Hinata had worn that morning. He wasn't a fool, he knew how many he was competing with, how deserving every one of them was.   
He also knew, just like Nishinoya, that there was as much a chance of Hinata refusing them all as anything else - it was the best solution if Hinata wanted to please the majority.  
But if nothing like this happened between them again, it had been worth it all. Though, he rather wished he had a pic of Hinata in his shirt.


	55. Bokuhina Part 1: Fishy Friends

Bokuto could only shake his head and laugh, when Hinata sheepishly explained the prank.  
He pretended it was because the prank was so good, but there was far more relief in that laugh, than he'd ever admit. It shocked him how much his heart had hurt, not that Hinata and Akaashi slept together, but that Akaashi didn't seem ashamed, or bothered to try and hide it.   
The person he was in love with, and his dearest best friend who'd known before he had felt the same. The shear betrayal of it _would_ quite possibly have broken him.  
Who was he kidding. It would take a lot more than that to break him. But it still sucked.

"So elaborate! The hobbling and everything! I nearly slugged Akaashi when I saw you."  
"Yeah, I was just missing a few hickies wasn't I?"  
Bokuto chuckled, "Yep, Akaashi would certainly have had a black eye."  
"I know you seem fine, but just in case you aren't... I am sorry if we took it too far Bokuto-san."  
Hinata looked up at him, earnest guilt in those golden eyes.  
Bokuto smiled kindly at him.

_This guy. Neither of us deserve him._

"Don't worry Hinata, your senpai needs a lot more than that to break him."  
"I am sure of it." Hinata nodded easily.  
Taken aback by the confidence, Bokuto glanced down at the redhead, cocking his head in confusion. Seeing this, Hinata elaborated.  
"Though you are a little different from us, you're like Nishinoya and me aren't you? You've seen things no one our age should. Only those which have aged too quickly, embrace and enjoy childishness like us." Hinata looked kindly up at him. And it felt like a huge weight slipped from his body, his skeleton stretching out, in folding.

"Transparent am I?"  
"Only to me I think, Noya wouldn't recognise it."  
"Good. Well, you are terrifyingly observant for someone, who has no faith in their judgement of others.  
You see, I trained in psychology and attempted to work as a councillor, to those with depression and suicidal tendencies. I thought I could do it. I really couldn't. You'd meet them, try to stay detached, fail, then attend the funeral. Two years and I was about ready to plan my own funeral. So I became a pub manager.   
It is difficult to accept when words don't help, isn't it?"

Hinata thought it over for a little.

"It is foolish to believe the right specific phrase can solve everything. But I am afraid from there I disagree, some well chosen words have often helped me...then again, I haven't gone though what you have or fallen so far that I couldn't see any light at all, like those you knew."

"And I haven't gone through what you have. But! Let's go, it is far to early to discuss depressing stuff. We, are going to the aquarium!"  
"Really! Awesome! Though...my apartment first?" Hinata looked had him with a half smile.  
Bokuto eye rolled.  
Without any prior agreement, they locked arms and skipped onward to Hinata's, like they were something out of the Wizard of Oz.

A change of clothes, some painkillers, and the best breakfast Bokuto had ever eaten later, they headed out for the aquarium. Bokuto able to truly smile.   
Why was it, small secrets were easy to speak and regretted once spoken, yet big secrets so hard to speak are so freeing once known, no, freeing once known and accepted.

———

"It is beautiful! Woah!"  
Hinata leapt away comically as a large ray swooped close to the glass. Bokuto chuckled and then paused.  
"This...is your first time in an aquarium isn't it?"  
"Actually I was in one once?" Bokuto was pleasantly surprised. "When I was five. Though that was a while ago." He chuckled easily. "Everything was so huge then, it still is. God, I'll be a shortie forever won't I?"  
"Yup!" Replied Bokuto ruffling his head. "Look, a shark!"

They enjoyed themselves well, Bokuto occasionally glancing to check his companion was okay. None of the others would recognise it, but he wasn't a councillor for nothing.   
Aquariums held significance to Hinata. Bokuto was willing to bet a good part of his savings that it was one of Hinata's last innocent happy memories, before hell was unleashed on him.  
And he was right.

However he could find no trace of panic or distress on the redhead.   
Bokuto was relieved. _He's okay._ Thank fuck he didn't mess up.

He read Hinata perfectly. The experience was fun for him. Bokuto was always good company, and the faint nostalgia didn't bother him at all. Besides the fish were amazing.  
Two grown men who were children at heart.   
They didn't care for the looks they got from both fish and people, as they dashed from tank to tank, noses pressed to the glass, exchanging glances of excitement and loud exclamations at each bizarre creature they discovered on their marvellous underwater adventure.  
Neither commented or remembered when their hands discovered each other. They were both childish idiots to busy enjoying themselves to comprehend it at all.

Much as children do though; they soon needed food to recharge and slumped down with hot dogs to watch the dolphin show.  
Hinata paused and raised his eyes to his companion.  
"Who knows?"  
"Akaashi. Who knew, prior to Suga."  
Hinata shrugged.  
"Noya didn't know any details, Terushima knew a fair bit. It isn't something you bring up easily."

There was a pause, and then Bokuto gritted his teeth.  
"Fuck it. Why the hell did you go to Terushima before? With the way I act I get that you wouldn't come to me. And keeping your own team in the dark makes sort of sense. But Terushima Yūji? Seriously?"  
Hinata looked a little startled, and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Easy! It started small. You see, he has as much relationship experience as Oikawa, with less of the curious and playful attitude. I asked him for a little advice and it built from there really. He never pried."  
Hinata's gaze was distant and a soft smile formed on his lips.  
"No matter what strange or disturbing things I asked him, he'd give me an honest answer and ask me if I wanted to hang out. He likes me. I know it, and he knows I do. And despite that being the case he has left me space for two whole years, no matter how drunk we got, he never made a move. He is a really good guy. Kind."

Bokuto was impressed, and surprised. But many of the guys facades had been seen through by Hinata.  
"Wow. That is one hell of a guy there."  
"Yeah. Get it?"  
"Get it. Damn, I would blame you if you choose to date him, not at all."  
"Thanks, though my heart is a complete mess currently. And I am still in no fit state to try to make sense of it."  
"I get it."

"Have you had many relationships, Bokuto-san?"  
"You know you can drop the san."  
"But I see how your chest puffs out a little when I use it!" Hinata grinned cheekily.  
Bokuto blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Well, Akaashi used to call me Mr first, because of all the times I went on a first date only to be dumped before the second."  
"Ouch. Why did he stop?"  
"After the fifteenth time, it ceased to be something he felt to be funny."  
"Oh, sorry Bokuto." Hinata's gaze didn't should the pity Bokuto hated, he looked annoyed at those phantom exes.  
"Don't worry, I have mustered two longer term relationships. But I suppose they didn't find me mature enough."  
"How boring of them."  
"I know right?"  
The two laughed, but were quickly distracted again by the dolphins.


	56. Bokuhina Part 2: Shadow

"There is a superhero movie on in the cinema right now, wanna go? I haven't had a chance to see it yet..."  
Hinata looked up hopefully, and then in surprise, when he saw the sheer joy on Bokuto's face.  
"I have been waiting ages to see it!"  
"But it is childish!"  
"We've already had this conversation! I thought after skipping around an aquarium, shouting like five year olds, we'd established how few shits I give about other people's opinions."  
Giggling, Hinata clutched his hand and they sprinted on.

It was rated U. The plot could be predicted from the title by any faintly intelligent child.  
But they loved it.   
Bokuto too absorbed in it to even consider the infinite cinema date clichés he could attempt. At the edge of their seats, cheering, booing, crying and celebrating whilst stuffing popcorn into their mouths at intervals.   
It got to the point that the seven year olds around them were judging them.   
They gushed enthusiastically as they left the one hour movie, analysing it thoroughly from the music to the villain outfit to the moral message.  
Hinata's grin was wide, a golden aura seeming to materialise around him, and the sun seeming to magically breech the grey clouds. Squinting slightly, Bokuto briefly forgot how to breathe.

He regained breath when Hinata's view shifted to someone slightly behind him, and the joyous atmosphere vanished like a stone thrown into the ocean, and unadulterated fear filled Hinata's eyes. The carrot top started to shiver violently, frozen in fear.

Bokuto knew he'd regret not grabbing Hinata and sprinting. But that didn't stop him turning around, slowly.  
There was a lanky man stood there, arms in pockets and relaxed in posture, greasy brown hair long enough to be tucked behind his pierced ears. He was smirking.

"Found you."

Bokuto instinctively took hold of Hinata, and pulled him into his chest. He almost regretted doing so, Hinata's heart was beating frantically, and his was completely tensed. Bokuto held him tighter, and whispered "You're safe, you're loved, you aren't alone. And I could knock that guy unconscious in a heart beat. Breathe."  
And finally Hinata relaxed into Bokuto's embrace, though his heart beat only slowed slightly.

"Naw, how cute. Got yourself a boyfriend? Does he know the slut you are, trash? Does he know how you used to beg?"   
The man scratched slightly at his unshaven chin.  
Seeing that Hinata was unable to reply, Bokuto growled back, lying through his teeth;  
"I know all of it, he told me every gory detail of what you did, what all of you did. And the choices he was forced to make. I still love him, and I have a black belt in karate, so stay the fuck out our lives , you son of bitch or get hurt five times worse than anything you did to him!"

The man didn't even blink. "Liar." Snorting he addressed Hinata, "naw, _kitten_ , you didn't tell him everything did you? If you had he would have known that there is nothing even twice as bad as what I did with you, huh? Nor how much you fucking liked it."  
"I hated every moment! I begged you to stop! You forced me through hell! You're the liar. Get out of my life you delusional bastard! You don't own me!"  
Hinata yelled it and it sounded confident. Only Bokuto could feel how much he was shaking.

The man concealed his surprise poorly. "So the bitch found it's bark huh? How sweet. As it happens, I have somewhere to be now, _kitten_ , but I promise you I'll be back to claim what is mine. I like your apartment by the way, who did you fuck to get a place in Ebisu by the way? This guy is certainly not loaded."  
Unfortunately the man left before Bokuto could think of a retort. But Hinata was more important. He turned him round and held him close.

"What was that about words being useless, Bokuto?" Said Hinata weakly. "You said just what I needed, thank you."  
Hinata smiled up at him slightly through his tears before burying his head in Bokuto's chest once again.  
"Sorry I didn't slug him. The bastard. Hinata, who do you need? Want me to call Terushima?"

Smiling gratefully, Hinata detached himself shakily from the gray haired man.  
"You will do just great I think. Though once I calm down, I think I'll need to call someone. I...can't stay in Ebisu."  
"Obviously, who do you need?"  
"I don't know who'll have me. Yū and Asahi are skilled fighters...Akaashi is a police officer, you and Oikawa have combat training, Aone is a bouncer...and Tsukishima is a lawyer. I am so lucky, but you have no idea what danger I'd bring... I can't risk...any of you getting hurt...because of me."   
Hinata was starting to have a panic attack. Registering the signs, Bokuto pull his face up. And ignoring the errant thought to kiss him, Bokuto pressed their foreheads together.  
"Breathe, it is going to be okay. Let's go eat. Food always helps."

So they did.   
Once Bokuto had thought Hinata had calmed down enough, he cautiously returned to the most urgent topic.  
"Listen, I have everyone's numbers, let me ask them, and see what they come up with? Those that know. Between us, I am sure we can come up with the best solution."  
Hinata paused, eyes not leaving his barely touched meal, before hesitantly nodding.  
"Get all that down you then we'll briefly head to yours so we can pack up necessities. If a solution isn't reached you can stay at mine tonight. I'll talk to them now. Look at me. Hinata. Look at me."  
Hinata raised his gaze slowly.

"Hinata, you are a wonderful person, inside and out. You are worthy of every good thing that comes your way. You deserve everything.   
We all believe that. You are kind. You are intelligent. You are loved. You will be safe with us, we want you around, we need you too. You matter. Promise me you won't forget this."

**(I had something similar said to me once, at one of my lowest points and I've never forgotten it. This applies to all of you too - anyone who has the patience to read this far and takes pleasure in fluffy romances must be a good person no matter what that inner voice tries to tell you sometimes.)**

Eyes round, Hinata hesitantly nodded then slowly began to eat his food as Bokuto took out his phone.

———

 _Group chat_  
 _Bokuto_ : Guys, we need to talk. Now.


	57. Hinata Protection Squad Mobilise

_Group chat_  
 _Bokuto_ : Guys, we need to talk. Now.  
 _Kuroo_ : Why so serious? Don't tell me he spurned you?  
 _Sugawara_ : What is it Bokuto?  
 _Bokuto_ : We had an encounter with, I think, one of the bastard boyfriends who abused Hinata.  
 _Kageyama_ : WHAT?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Oh god.  
 _Oikawa_ : Jesus, is Chibi-chan okay?  
 _Lev_ : Do you need an Ambulance?!?!  
 _Aone_ : Is Hinata alright? Did you kill the guy?  
 _Nishinoya_ : If you didn't, tell me where you are now, I'll do it.  
 _Asahi_ : Bokuto, is he okay? Come straight here if you're in danger.

 _Bokuto_ : It is alright, he backed off...eventually. Hinata...is okay for now, though I don't plan on leaving him alone any time soon. The trash knows where Hinata lives. We need to get him out of there. This is why he let me talk to you all about it. He doesn't want to trouble you all, but I can tell he is terrified, and five minutes from bolting and disappearing from our lives altogether. Who should take him though?  
 _Daichi_ : I'd say Suga and I could take him, but my combat experience is minimal and Suga's non-existent as far as I know. If the guy shows, I'd be more or less useless.

 _Kenma_ : Same here, Kuroo could be beaten up by an eight year old, and I am not much better.  
 _Kuroo_ : Ouch, but fair point sadly.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Afraid I'd be just as useless.  
 _Lev_ : Me too annoyingly. And I'm barely home at all either.

 _Asahi_ : I could take him, Yū and I are good fighters, and we've dealt with nasty types before. The problem is, we don't have the space, both bedrooms are taken since Yū moved in.  
 _Nishonoya_ : Though I've no complaints about sharing with Hinata.  
 _Tsukishima_ : You aren't sharing ey? How surprising. I could take him. Since my job puts me in danger, I have a fair few security cameras up and a direct line to the police.  
 _Akaashi_ : I am the police. That means I am a golden witness for complex circumstances, and my testament is more or less enough to get the guy in prison for a long time.  
 _Oikawa_ : I am a relatively acceptable fighter, and he trusts me.  
 _Daichi_ : He trusts all of us.

 _Aone_ : Sadly I live with flat mates. No space.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Same as Aone annoyingly.  
 _Sugawara_ : As it happens, I am ex-special forces, I am above a golden witness. Daichi, we'll take Hinata. Plus we are practically next door to your station Akaashi. And sorry I didn't tell you all.  
 _Nishinoya_ : Wait, seriously? Suga!  
 _Lev_ : So cool!  
 _Daichi_ : That makes a disturbing amount of sense.  
 _Tsukishima_ : I concede  
 _Akaashi_ : Likewise. No one ask what Daichi means.

 _Iwaizumi_ : Sounds like the perfect plan. Besides mum and dad are neutral too. Though I know this is hardly the time.  
 _Kageyama_ : Bokuto, where did you see that piece of slime?  
 _Bokuto_ : Kageyama, he'd take you down in two well chosen sentences. Suga, I'll drop Hinata round at eight, with all his stuff. The way the man moved suggests he has combat skill. Could one of you guys come join me, I am not confident I could take him if he shows.  
 _Oikawa_ : I live near Hinata, I'll be right round. Where are you?  
 _Bokuto_ : At the Thai restaurant on corner, you know it?   
_Oikawa_ : Be there soon.  
 _Bokuto_ : Oikawa, also..do you have Terushima's number?

 _Nishinoya_ : What the hell does that bastard have to do with this?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Oh.  
 _Lev_ : Huh?  
 _Oikawa_ : What makes you think that?  
 _Sugawara_ : Guys...drop it. Please...  
 _Oikawa_ : Fine! I do. Why?  
 _Bokuto_ : Please call him, tell him what happened, and to be ready to come over to Hinata's or Suga's anytime over the next few days.  
 _Oikawa_ : ...Alright.

 _Asahi_ : Is Hinata eating?  
 _Bokuto_ : Barely. I never want to see him like that, ever again.  
 _Tsukishima_ : You saw him broken didn't you?  
 _Bokuto_ :...yes.  
 _Nishinoya_ : It is terrible isn't it.  
 _Sugawara_ : Awful.  
 _Bokuto_ : Don't want to dwell on it, or when you guys saw it. ETA Oikawa?  
 _Oikawa_ : Five minutes.   
_Bokuto_ : Good.  
 _Bokuto left the chat_

 _Iwaizumi_ : Fuck.  
 _Kuroo_ : Never seen Bokuto so serious. This is pretty shit isn't it?  
 _Kenma_ : Understatement.  
 _Aone_ : Bokuto is an ex-psychiatrist right?  
 _Akaashi:_ He was a councillor.  
 _Asahi_ : Why Terushima?  
 _Daichi_ : I think...no. I don't know.   
_Yamaguchi_ : He is the one Hinata tells. The only one he spoke to before Suga.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Indeed  
 _Lev_ : Why that dude?  
 _Akaashi:_ We should get him on this chat, he might tell us a bit more.  
 _Nishinoya_ : He'd tell us lies.  
 _Asahi_ : Yū...  
 _Oikawa_ : I'll work on it but now I have to go.  
 _Oikawa left the chat_

 _Daichi_ : Suga, we should prepare  
 _Sugawara_ : Yeah, I'll start on dinner.  
 _Daichi_ : Then I'd sort the spare room?  
 _Daichi and Sugawara left the chat_

 _Iwaizumi_ : What a mess.  
 _Tsukishima_ : He'll pull though. He is made of stern stuff. And he has us to protect him from all the bastards out there.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Last time I checked your combat ability was little better than mine, Tsukki.  
 _Asahi_ : Protecting him from himself is the problem. Not even the special forces can kill ghosts or chase away nightmares.  
 _Kuroo_ : Well. That's just heart warming! Come on Asahi! Positives!  
 _Kenma_ : Kuro.  
 _Kuroo_ : Yeah, I know. Just trying to convince myself not to punch something.  
 _Kenma_ : Bokuto!  
 _Bokuto online_

 _Bokuto_ : What is it?  
 _Kenma_ : When Hinata is stable enough, please see if he has any information on the guy, a name ideally. I can check the police files and everything else. And before you say anything Akaashi, I can get them way easier than you, and get more detail than you are qualified to access.  
 _Akaashi_ : I..didn't read anything here.  
 _Kenma_ : Good.  
 _Bokuto_ : Akui, Tenma Akui.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : What an appropriate name.  
 _Kenma_ : On it.  
 _Bokuto and Kenma left the chat._

 _Kuroo_ : Guys, please keep us posted.  
 _Lev_ : Anything we can do, just say.  
 _Akaashi_ : They will.  
 _Aone_ : Stressful.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Very. Good summary there, Aone.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : If you other guys are stressed, I am making tea, you're welcome over so we can stress together? I have stronger stuff if desired?  
 _Kuroo_ : Replacement Asahi? Anyway, sounds great, be there soon, just gonna make Kenma some food, as he'll be up all night.  
 _Kenma_ : Thanks Kuro.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : I'll bring biscuits.  
 _Lev_ : Do you have orange juice?  
 _Kageyama_ : How about milk?

**I have been reminded since writing this, that Tenma is the little giant's family name. I want to assure you, that is a coincidence, I only chose the name for its meaning in Japanese.**


	58. 'Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate'

**Yes is it a pirates of the Caribbean quote, and yes, once you'll read this you'll agree it doesn't fit perfectly. But I love Captain Jack Sparrow, so up yours.**

To Bokuto's mixed relief and jealousy, Hinata was happy to see Oikawa.   
The redhead had pride but was perfectly capable of accepting help or criticism when he needed it. Though Hinata has many loveable traits, this was what made him so admirable. He knew he was weak, and was unashamed in acknowledging it.

"Thank you Oikawa, it will be a lot easier knowing you're here too. He...he has some military training and I was worried he could hurt Bokuto..."  
That selflessness though. _Hurt Bokuto_. No mention of what the bastard could do to Hinata. Both Oikawa and Bokuto winced at the thought.  
Putting on his best playboy smile, as he so often did to hide his worries, Oikawa eye rolled.  
"Honestly chibi-chan, the owl over there is so thick skinned-" Hinata's glare stalled Oikawa who quickly adjusted, (to Bokuto's surprise), "I am glad you'll feel safer with me around, let's get this over with and get you safely settled with mum and dad shall we?"  
Hinata smiled approvingly. To Bokuto, it seemed like a bizarre teacher-student situation.

"Yes," he said, breaking into the world the two were creating for themselves, "let's be off."  
Nodding, Hinata led them on toward his apartment, though it didn't go unnoticed by either how close to them he stayed. You could hardly call it leading, and when they left the well lit Main Street, Hinata paused.  
"Guys, I...I am sorry if this affects you in any way that I don't realise...but, would you mind if I held your hands? Once...I was out with friends and he grabbed me from behind and, and I-"  
He was interrupted by two bigger hands tightly clasping his own.  
Gently Oikawa said, "Shouyou, you need only ever ask."  
Bokuto chiming in gruffly, "and for gods sake, don't worry about us right now. If you need your hands held, you need them held. If you need a piggy back you need a piggy back. If my hair is making freaky shadows I'll groom it flat!"  
Hinata said nothing, but each felt his hands squeeze their own.

Then Hinata cried out, making both of them jump.  
"MY BABY!!! WHAT IF HE-"  
And with no further explanation Hinata sprinted, dragging both - highly confused men behind him.

They made it to the apartment in record time, only for Hinata to release their hands and vanish into a shed. Still confused and panicking slightly as to a) when did Hinata have a child, and b) who on earth kept a child in a shed? c) where was the barking coming from, the pair followed.

They found Hinata embracing the most beautiful motorbike either had ever seen, sobbing tears of relief.  
"My...baby....you're okay...thank god he didn't touch you..."  
So this was the _baby_. Oikawa rather wanted to laugh, Bokuto to cry.   
Stoic, they looked on in silence at the most emotional reunion they had ever witnessed.

_It would be a rather depressing twist if, after all this, Hinata came out as mechasexual._

Recovering finally, Hinata glanced up apologetically.  
"Sorry, I must seem mad right? It is just, she's the most valuable and precious thing I have besides an old photograph and my dog. And _he_ knows about her. If he wanted to get to me, damaging her would do it very well. Thank god he hasn't."  
"What about the photographs?" Asked Bokuto, mouth dry.  
"And the dog?" Added Oikawa.  
"Well in order not to lose it, I have several digital and paper copies all over the place. And you can hear the dog now."

_It._

He only had one old photograph. How grim.   
Both Bokuto and Oikawa had very close relationships with their families, Hinata couldn't have known that it would be the lack of a photo album that would make his past a reality for them.

Hinata actually took his motorbike inside, to a bathroom, and locked it in there, before he was satisfied.   
When he left, he made coffee for Oikawa and Bokuto, and showed them to the living room, gesturing to the photograph of him, his sister and mother so casually, no one could believe its significance.   
"That was taken just after my first trip to an aquarium, Bokuto."  
He was about to leave them, enabling them to finally stop pretending everything was fine and gawk at the photograph sobbing their eyes out, when Oikawa remembered.

"Hinata..." he said, expertly hiding the numerous varieties of pain and jealousy he felt. "Would you like me to call Terushima over?"  
Bokuto took a sip of coffee, to distract himself from thinking.  
Hinata froze before he looked back at the brunette appraisingly, thinking.  
"Actually, I am sorry but could you? I don't know how much you know about me and him, but...yeah, that would be really kind of you."

_Me and him..._

"Would you like him while we're here, or when you get to Daichi and Sugas'?" Said Oikawa, keeping his voice even in a way Bokuto could only admire.  
"Here," replied Hinata quietly, "If you would."

He was about to leave, Oikawa taking out his phone, but Hinata stopped.  
"You know, he went through hell too...that's why he knows, and that's why I talk to him about it. He knows what to say. Please understand, it is not that I don't trust you, or think you couldn't help me if I explained. I need you to know that."  
Bokuto snorted, "You're overthinking!"   
_Lie_.   
Hinata had said exactly what he needed to hear.  
"Chibi-chan, what did this idiot say earlier about not worrying about us!"  
Though neither could hide how much the atmosphere improved after Hinata's words.

Hinata left, picking up his dog to take him over to the neighbours.  
"Oi, Mr close-cropped-hair, you're up." Was all Oikawa said to the phone before hanging up.  
He glanced at Bokuto, then at what Bokuto was looking at.  
"She looks just like him, doesn't she." He whispered.  
"Yeah...they look so, so happy."  
"Terrifying how one accident can completely change someone's fate like that."  
"Look how grubby it is. I am betting he held onto that for dear life."   
Bokuto spoke angrily, surprising Oikawa.

"Bokuto..what do you mean?"  
"From what he said about his father, I'd bet a lot the bastard burned all other evidence that his wife had ever lived. I wonder how hard Hinata fought to keep that one image safe. See the burn marks at the edge? The rips?"  
"Why do you pretend to be an idiot?"  
"Why do you pretend you don't feel anything?"  
"Ugh. Damn psycologists."  
"Councillor actually."

Bokuto smiled to himself. It faded as did Oikawa's as their eyes roamed about the empty room. Remembering what they'd overheard all that time ago.  
They sat in a silence only broken by sipping at their coffees and the sound of Hinata bustling around upstairs.  
Until the doorbell rang.


	59. Sleeping dogs waking

They opened the door tensed for a fight, only for Terushima to burst past them, out of breath and dishevelled.  
"Where is he?" He hissed, eyes wide with worry.  
It was a demand but seeing the state he was in, neither felt it wise to be contrary.  
"Upstairs." replied Oikawa calmly.  
Bokuto spoke, "Dude, breathe and compose yourself first. Besides he isn't too bad...calm down."  
"He is the best actor you god damn know!" Replied Terushima angrily, "you have no fucking clue how this is affecting him!"  
"That's why we called you in, genius." Oikawa growled, irritated.  
"I am an ex councillor, I think I'd notice if he was really bad." Replied Bokuto, offended.

Terushima took a deep calming breath.  
"Tell me," He said, fixing up his hair a little and brushing the wrinkles from his ruffed clothes whilst glaring at the two, "how did he look in the moment? That is the only time he was probably surprised enough to truly lower his guard."  
Bokuto paled, the response Terushima expected. He hurriedly thanked Oikawa for calling, before disappearing.

"He really has it bad too." Commented the setter, very quiet.  
"I am glad you called him. This situation is too delicate for us."  
"Yeah."  
"Frustrating isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Shall I text the others? We should keep them posted."  
"Yeah."

Oikawa didn't move and kept gazing up the stairs, so Bokuto gently led him back to the living room. He didn't think he would ever see Oikawa doing a Kenma.

———

"Shouyou!"  
Terushima burst into the bathroom and was thoroughly relieved to see the redhead shakily stuffing toiletries into a rucksack. He thought the guy might have brought out razors.  
"Oh Yuuji!"   
Dropping the rucksack, Hinata leapt into his friend's embrace. "It was terrible!"

They held other, as their heart rates slowly evened out, and synced. Eventually, Terushima gently stood up, easily lifting Hinata with him and carried him to the bedroom, descending to the same pose once again. It was a long time before he finally asked.  
"Which was it?"  
"A-akui."  
"Jesus, fuck! Oh, Hinata... you really do have the crappiest luck. Of all the godforsaken bastards!...What happened?"  
"Just making the most of his silver tongue. Thankfully Bokuto was there," Yuuji ignored the pang of jealousy and listened carefully, "he fought back and said just the right things to stop me having a panic attack. He, Akui, knows about the apartment."  
Having held the redhead tight, Terushima suddenly pulled away, "Wait WHAT? How? Hinata move in with me. I am not much of a fighter and my apartment is small but..."  
"Thank you," Hinata spoke earnestly, "but that is why Oikawa and Bokuto are here, I am gonna move in with-" Yuuji prepared himself "- Suga and Daichi."  
Yuuji relaxed in relief, making Hinata smile slightly.

"Wait...why those two?"  
"Suga is ex-special forces and they live close to the police station."  
"That's so cool."  
"I know, who've thought right? Still though... Yuuji...what if he-"  
"Hinata, he won't. I promise you. He won't hurt them. And don't worry about any of us going out of our way for you, you do that for us on a daily basis. You are never any trouble, they all care, as do I."  
"You...mind reading...kind hearted..." the failed attempts at insults mumbled into silence as Hinata nuzzled into the blushing Terushima's chest.

"Tired?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Not surprised. You've been running around half of Tokyo with that man child from what I can gather. Listen. You sleep. I'll go downstairs and stay with the Prince and the Fool. With all three of us there, you can rest knowing he won't reach you or be able to hurt us."   
Terushima continued thinking aloud until Hinata interrupted.

"You'll be interrogated."  
"So?"  
"Please tell them as little detail as you can muster. Though I understand there is much they need to know about what he is capable of, if they really want to help. You do realise how much pride they had to swallow to call you?"  
"I know, I'll do my best."  
Hinata gazed up at him with a sleepy smile, "I trust you." He whispered before slowly curling up on the bed.  
Terushima took a deep breath to slow his heart rate, pulling a blanket over the redhead before slowly leaving the room, he was about to close the door, when Hinata spoke again.

"Yuuji...there are some things in the bottom drawer of the bathroom cabinet...I think you should get rid of them before I get tempted to do something stupid like use them... or take them with me."  
Terushima's eyes widened, he didn't speak, just waited there until he heard Hinata's breathing even out, and then, when his checks had cooled, he carefully trod to the bathroom. They were exactly where he said they were. Terushima quietly slipped downstairs and hid them in his coat pockets to deal with later.

' _I trust you.'_

Hinata really meant it.

———

When he entered the living room, he found Bokuto and Oikawa sat in relative silence staring at the only family picture.

"She's quite a beauty, right?"  
"You can see where Hinata gets it from. Though I wish I knew what his father looked like."  
"I know, but he won't even tell me the guys name. I can't even be sure if Hinata is his original surname."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Though his sister has the same surname, there aren't any Hinatas in Sapporo. Anyway, I owe you an apology, Bokuto."  
"Sorry?" Bokuto glanced at the usually cocky bastard in surprise.  
"You were right. He is surprisingly not too bad."  
"Where is he? Nearly packed?" Asked Oikawa, filling the silence created by Bokuto's mixed relief and shock.  
Unable to resist smirking slightly, Terushima replied.   
"He fell asleep in my arms."  
"Nice isn't it?" Oikawa fired back, hiding his jealousy behind a confident smile. Terushima frowned slightly.

After realising the two weren't going to stop glaring, Bokuto resolved to be the adult. Akaashi would have gasped.  
"Easy Boys. So, Terushima. What can you tell us?"  
Shaking himself, the fake blond turned to look at him.  
"He...Akui...was the worst of them, the very worst. The things he did...I wouldn't wish on mass murderers." Sighing heavily, he sat down.  
"He humiliated Hinata, ground him down to almost nothing, he nearly drove him to suicide...perhaps Hinata would never have reached us if Akui had granted him that escape. There are things he won't tell even me."

Oikawa thought for a bit, then asked, "If you don't mind, Mr close cropped hair, why are you the one he tells?"  
Terushima looked away from those searching brown and golden eyes.  
"Because he's the one I told."  
Oikawa had suspected as much. He nodded, "Makes sense."  
Blinking in surprise the other replied. "Why do you...Oh...I'm so sorry." the unspoken conversation between the pair of play boys left a Bokuto feeling..rather left out though he could grasp the meaning in their conversation well enough, he politely exited to see about dinner, as it sounded like they'd be there a while. The pair barely noticed him leave.

"Why didn't you say anything Oikawa?"  
"Why didn't you?"  
"True. Well then, I'll explain a little more of his story as you'll know how to act around him better than the others." Glancing at the door, Terushima turned and told Oikawa a story. One that made Oikawa's blood boil.  
"Don't." Looking up, Oikawa found Terushima giving him a very understanding look.  
"He needs friends not bodyguards."  
"Just never tell Kageyama. Anyone actually, but especially him. If anyone developed into a yandere at this point, it would be him. He'll grab the nearest crowbar and do what _we_ both want to."  
"It goes no further?"  
"Suga?"  
"...no. Suga is too good a person. Besides Hinata doesn't need more pitying looks than he already gets. Those are maddening."  
"They are."

"COME IN HERE, AND HELP ME! I AM MAKING BOLOGNESE AND THERE IS FIRE!"

Jumping back from their pasts, they headed to the kitchen.  
"And Hinata's sleeping you idiot!"  
"Shit."  
They all paused and listened to the silent house.

"You...didn't wake him. Poor guy must really be exhausted." Terushima glanced accusingly at the grey haired man, whilst Oikawa turned off the stove and grabbed a tea towel.

"Shit, Bokuto, how did you manage to set fire to the pasta? It's in water!"


	60. Helpless

**And I know they are~**   
**Helpless...**   
**And his eyes are just~**

Hinata plodded downstairs at around 8:30.   
Dressed in an oversized T-shirt and boxers, he had no idea the affect he had on the three as he entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in the cute way which seemed to be just inherent.

The three men at the table forgot their food as they, unable to stop themselves, drank in the wonderful vision before them.  
How the shirt hung off his slim yet curvy frame, long enough to give an illusion that he wore nothing beneath it. How the neck of the shirt was so large it almost fell off one shoulder baring his smooth pale neck and collar bone simply begging to be kissed and marked. His unblemished slender thighs hardly covered by the booty shorts. His adorable bed head, his hair so fluffy, it took physical effort for them not to reach out and ruffle it.

Hinata didn't do this deliberately. He was just too tired, stressed and hungry to think better of it.

Something snapped in the three, when he yawned, stretched and then blinked slowly at them with those big golden eyes.  
"Are you even real?" Whispered Oikawa, unable to internalise his thoughts.  
Hinata too sleepy to really observe the men, or puzzle over the remark, responded as Bokuto reached out in a daze to gently stroke Hinata's hair, shocked when the sleepy angel leaned into his touch a little.

"Probably not." Hinata replied before being overwhelmed by another adorable yawn. He reluctantly moved out of Bokuto's reach, turning on the kettle, then opening the fridge.  
As he was still too sleepy to notice, the others allowed themselves to invest time commiting this view to memory. Oikawa even eventually regained enough presence of mind to take a photograph. Not to be shared of course.

"Did..did anyone come?"  
"Peaceful as anything." Replied Terushima calmly.   
He had seen this Hinata before, so his recovery time was marginally better than the others. Bokuto was still dazed, hand stretched out in a futile attempt to reach Hinata's hair again.

"Bokuto made bolognese, would you like me to heat you up a portion?"  
"Thanks Yuuji, but I'll do it, don't get up."  
The silence continued, the only change being Bokuto started functioning again after five minutes. He gave the others a _holy shit isn't he gorgeous_ stare, before remembering the Akaashi incident and returning to his food.

Once Hinata joined them at the table, the atmosphere relaxed a little.  
Oikawa finishing first, directed his gaze once again at the red head.   
"Chibi-chan, are you packed?"  
"Yeah, I finished just as Yuuji arrived. I'll text Suga and Daichi, to say we'll be there in...an hour? I am sorry you guys lost your afternoon because of me."  
Terushima smiled easily, "don't worry about us, if was fun getting to know them better, and watching Bokuto lose to a stove."  
"Hey!"  
"Speak for yourself, Mr close cropped hair."  
Then Hinata laughed. It was a wonderful sound, and they couldn't help but join in. They must have looked completely mad.

———

They reached Suga and Daichis' a little later than planned, but it is difficult to deny an inherent trait of Hinata's that easily. He embraced them both when he arrived, passionately thanking them for taking him in.

Feeling a little spare, the three musketeers turned to leave.  
"Wait!"  
Looking back, they saw Hinata sprinting towards them.

He embraced Oikawa first. They fit together perfectly.  
"Thank you so much for coming, I would have died from worry if it had been just me and Bokuto on that walk home! I also I slept a lot easier knowing you were there to keep the peace between those two."  
"You..you're welcome. Though I don't need your thanks, I made you a promise remember?"  
"You may not need them, but you get them anyway." Hinata beamed up at him.

Hinata then turned to Terushima. He physically tackled him, making the other two bristle slightly as Hinata wrapped his legs around Terushima, the later holding him up by his waist.  
"Yuuji, you are so amazing! I owe you so much, more than I can ever repay! I know it was a long walk to mine so thank you for dropping what you were doing and being there for me...like you always are! Thank you so much!"  
'Dismounting' from the red faced man, Hinata then turned lastly to Bokuto.

He raced toward him, embracing the owl tightly.  
"You may think the right words don't always exist, but you seem to always know the ones I need to hear." He then pulled Bokuto down, so they were eye to eye, "I really have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't said what you said, if you hadn't embraced me like that and stood up for me. You are a really good man, Bokuto Koutarou."

He then pulled back, smiling gratefully from one to the next, before turning and racing back toward his waiting and bemused 'parents', waving over his shoulder and disappearing into the house.

"We."  
"Are."  
"Fucked."

A brotherhood formed that day, a brotherhood within a brotherhood. Two playboys and a man child who shared the same extreme weakness. They were helpless. Helpless when it came to one Hinata Shouyou.


	61. Joining the rank and file

When they parted from Hinata, the three decided to go to Yamaguchi's, to discover that...everyone was there. Well everyone except Kenma and Aone - who were both at work.

"Do..you guys not have lives at all?" Asked Oikawa, getting back into arsehole mode, he could only muster being a decent human for so long after all.  
"Shut it, princess. How is he?" Kuroo bit. His dark eyes, like everyone else's, on Terushima.  
Under all those serious gazes, Terushima decided joking would be unwise.  
"Much better than I thought he'd be."  
"Will of iron. But we already knew that." Bokuto chipped in, so Mr close-cropped knew he had at least one ally in the room. The owl, strolled in and took a seat on the floor; the living room already over populated, and gratefully accepting the coffee Asahi offered him.

"Though..." Everyone looked at Terushima, "I think you should stop this."  
The room stilled.  
"Well, I don't mean that as extreme as it sounded...just dial it back a little."  
"What right do you have to ask that of us?" Scowled Kageyama, the more hot headed also tensing in response to Terushima's words.  
"He...has loved him for nearly three years. And Hinata has confided more in him than all of us combined. At least listen to him." Everyone was surprised when Oikawa rose to the fake blonde's defence.  
"Traitor." Growled Kageyama. Yamaguchi rubbed his back a little and the setter quietened down.  
"Please guys." Sighed Bokuto.  
When the grumbling subsided, Terushima began.

"Listen, none of you are doing anything wrong. But pause for a moment. You guys know my reputation, and I've been in love with him three years, and I am completely outside of your cute pact. Why do you think I never made a move? I am second only to Oikawa in serial dating. I've loved before, not this much but I have, I wouldn't have a problem asking him to date me, heck I would love to do that. At the very least, why didn't I give a gentle explanation of my feelings? Why didn't I?"  
Silence. The guy had a point.  
"So...why?" Aone prompted.  
"He is an idiot."

"S-Sorry?" Was the unanimous response, a mass of people simultaneously raising their eyebrows.  
"He cares a ridiculous amount about other people's hearts. And cares less than nothing for his own. He is observant, he knows I love him. I bet I knows that most of you do. He knows. Imagine how much he worries about the pain it would cause the majority no matter who he chooses.   
He worries about how much we'll dislike him if he drags it out. That we'll get fed up and leave, hurting him, or never give up, hurting us. He fears he will lose all his friends no matter what he does, and that seeking an actual romantic relationship isn't worth his friends. He worries we only hang around because we want to fuck him, and if he refuses that, we'll abandon him.   
After all he has been through, there is an ever present voice telling him that is all he is good for.  
Imagine all those conflicts and stress we inflict on him, how we awaken all his insecurities. That alone was fine though, not great but manageable. We can reassure him, and he is strong enough to take it, and he'll find joy with one of us eventually, only to happily discover the rest of us sticking around regardless. Happily ever after. Yay."  
Terushima smiled but it wasn't a happy one.

"But it is no longer just that. Akui...Akui is the greatest demon haunting Hinata. His greatest fear. The voice that whispers to him, that he is no more than a sex toy, that he is a waste of space, that we'll leave him. He ignores it, but with all of you actively making your romantic feelings known..."   
Terushima sighed.   
"He does not need potential lovers vying for him, as well as this hell hound finding him again. He needs friends, support from a distance he decides.   
Like I've done for the past three years. I love him so so very much. You know how many times he has tempted me? You have no fucking idea what a tease he can be without realising. But I have held out, and I beg you to do the same, until this blows over. I...I have no right to demand anything of you, but...please at least consider letting him take the lead."  
Terushima bowed low to the room at large.

"I agree." Asahi spoke up.  
"Makes sense I suppose." Kageyama responded reluctantly.  
"Shame, I was really looking forward to getting to know him better..." Lev sighed. Kuroo reached up and patted him on the head.  
"Actually seems like you're in luck Lev." Said Tsukishima, looking up from his phone. "Check your messages, Suga says he doesn't want to _hide_ and hopes for business as usual. So, however charming and emotional your speech was, Terushima, it seems it was unnecessary. You are right though, a will of iron."  
"He will always surprise us won't he?" Said Akaashi gently.  
"Yeah..." said Terushima smiling. "I look like a right idiot now..."  
"You do!" Chuckled Nishinoya.  
"Well, regardless it is 10:00 pm and I am kicking you all out." Said Yamaguchi.

"But first...Terushima." Bokuto eyed him.  
"No."  
"Yes." Said Kuroo.  
"NO!"  
"Why not?" Tsukishima said challengingly.  
"Well...fuck."  
"Precisely." Akaashi smirked.  
"Alright. I'll join your girly fan club."

"That just leaves Ushijima." Sighed Aone, everyone turned to Terushima expecting surprise.  
"Ugh, Ushijima! I forgot that bastard."  
"You knew?" Iwaizumi stared at Terushima's irritated expression.  
"Who do you think he was out late with afterward?" The blonde smirked.  
"Damn."

"Also, Terushima." Tsukishima eyed him, "what exactly do you mean by us having no idea what kind of tease he can be without realising it?"  
"You know about his previous jobs right? One of his _safest_ and the one he liked the most was when he worked at a burlesque club, he was quite a sensation at the time. Just briefly try to visualise how he dances when drunk at a nightclub? Especially, with how generally clingy he can be just when sober."  
"Shit." said Tsukishima. Nishinoya also swore, substantially more colourfully.  
"You poor thing" Sighed Asahi.  
"With that mental image, I think I won't need to even try to kick you lot out."  
"Nope. Bye" and variations were his only response as the room was quickly emptied.

———

 _Earlier at Suga and Daichi's apartment_  
"Come here Hinata."  
"Suga there are only so many times you can hug me before Daichi gets jealous!"  
"Don't be silly Hinata!"   
Suga glanced at Daichi, took one look and then carefully retracted his arms.

"And I know I've already said it, but thank you so much for having me here."  
"Say nothing of it, Hinata!" Daichi smiled, the jealous aura vanishing.  
"Also, sorry if this is explicit but I want you both to know that you can...you know, do stuff...and not worry about me at all okay? It won't bother me."  
"Uhh..Hinata!" Hissed Suga blushing.  
Embracing his partner, Daichi responded. "Thanks Hinata, I appreciate it, though we - well Suga, may be a little noisy."  
"D-d-daichi!"  
"Don't worry at all, about that Daichi, I am no innocent, I'll sleep though it or listen to music, neither you nor Suga need to feel at all self conscious."  
"Thanks." Muttered a red faced Suga.

"Hinata..." said Daichi.  
"What am I gonna do about the guys?" Hinata said, reading Daichi's mind.   
He glanced down at his Suga made hot chocolate.   
"Well, I...I don't want to hide away like a coward just because he came back. I am not stopping my life, that would mean he won this round before it even started. Please...I want to keep living, keep getting to know them all better too. This week, has probably been my happiest ever! He won't take it away from me. Perhaps it's selfish to think I deserve this, but I am gonna be selfish this one time."

"I think that's allowed, I'm selfish everyday, claiming this angel as mine." Daichi spoke huskily, eyeing at Suga, and his still slightly flushed face.  
 _I know when I'm not wanted_  
Hinata grinned, "Well then, thank you for the food but I have an essay to write, and I'll be at my desk for at least three hours with my headphones playing music _very loud_."  
He smirked knowingly, then disappeared up the stairs.

"Since when did he become the cool parent?"  
"Somehow I feel like he has always been the parent, just letting us pretend."  
"You may have a point..."  
"Anyway... three hours?"  
"You can do a lot in three hours."  
"Indeed, shall we get started?"  
"Try a less mercenary way of putting it."  
"Come here now, sexy."  
"Much better."


	62. Heart of gold and tongue of silver

Hinata had fallen asleep on the floor in a corner, as it made him feel more comfortable, though not as safe as he had felt in the mens' arms...  
Shaking away the thought, Hinata got up, stretching the stiffness from his muscles.

For...well... _reasons,_ he had fallen asleep with headphones on, resulting in a dead phone, which he quickly put onto charge. When it finally switched on, he discovered over twenty messages of worry and concern.   
For once, the insecure voice in his head had nothing to say for itself. He grinned at that. These guys...he may not deserve them but fuck it, they seemed hell bent on caring for him regardless.

He left his room to face a bleary eyed, scruffy and, uh, bruised Suga stumbling from the opposite room. Smiling easily, Hinata turned him around and pushed him back in.  
"Leave breakfast to me, it'll be ready for both of you in fifteen minutes if you can rouse _daddy_?"  
"Oh you really don't-"  
"Suga, you're exhausted, I find cooking calming, and you are doing so much for me, please let me take on cooking duties while I'm here, so I don't die prematurely of guilt." Hinata couldn't help but smirk at how the daddy comment wasn't even questioned by sleepy Suga.  
"Okay.." Said Suga, returning to the bed.

Hinata gently closed the door.   
Hopping down the stairs, he noticed an envelope on the welcome mat. An envelope with his name on it. In Akui's handwriting.  
His brain presented him with three options whilst he worked on keeping his breathing in check.

Hinata six years ago would have trustingly opened it, read it all, then cut and cried in a bathroom, keeping the letter to cry over again once he was done.

Hinata three years ago would have binned it unopened to avoid the pain. Then spent a week imagining what was inside.

But Hinata of the present was wiser, stronger and knew he wasn't alone anymore. That said, he didn't open it. He didn't touch it directly either, as his conversation with Kuroo about Tsukishima returned to him. Potential evidence, however shaky, would at least add a little more weight to anything he said at court if it came to that.  
Akui didn't know Hinata of the present. Or even that of three years ago. Hinata could use this.

With no more hesitation, Hinata entered the kitchen, donned a rubber glove. Picked up the letter carefully by a corner with trembling hands and placed it in an empty draw in his room. Then he returned to the kitchen, with a determined smile.   
He didn't mention them to Suga or any of the others, no need to rile or worry them, unless the things became relevant.  
He could do this.

———

"I'm leaving you."

Said Suga calmly when he saw the full English breakfast spread out on their table.  
"It's mutual." Replied Daichi firmly and without hesitation, before both turned, in sync, and bowed to the flustered carrot top.

""Please will you go out with me!""

Hinata spluttered a little before regaining composure.  
"I am really flattered, but I confess I see you both as more, ah, parental figures, besides I have quite a bit on my plate romantically at the moment."

"Ah well...I guess I'll have to settle for you then won't I?" Daichi sighed dramatically turning to Suga.  
Suga paused almost deep in thought. Eventually he replied..."hmm...I don't know..."  
"Well," Responsed the brunette gruffly. "Why don't I convince you?" Before he roughly pulled Suga into him by the waist and kissed the man passionately.  
Hinata smiled his rare parental smile, turning to remove the last of the rashers from the pan.

Laughing, Daichi and Suga parted as they could no longer resist the display on the table, reverting to fifteen year olds again and shovelling food like they hadn't eaten in years.  
"At least stay here forever, Hinata?"  
"I'll consider it," He chuckled. "But Suga, as I'm doing all the cooking...I'll need to go buy stuff...would you please accompany me when I do? I'll only go when you have time, I want to be as little inconvenience as possible."  
"Of course Hinata! If you're paying with this quality of food, you have a body guard for life."

———

Hinata's behaviour at practise confused everyone in Karasuno. He was...fine. Almost back how he was when they won the league.   
He was fiercely energetic and childish, argued lightly with Kageyama, waved off Daichi's praises of his cooking skill and jumped higher than ever.

"Hinata, you seem really okay...despite what happened...are you?"   
It was Ennoshita that spoke up, surprising the rest of the squad.   
_How had he known about all this?_  
Hinata turned and gave them all a blinding smile, cocking his head to the side slightly, a magical anime breeze appeared just then, making his hair ruffle, adding to the effect.

"I'm okay because I know I have all of you supporting me. As long as I have that I'm invincible!"

He returned to ball collection, unaware he even caused Ennoshita and Tanaka to get nosebleeds.  
Next thing he did know, he was rugby tackled by twenty grown men into a massive, sweaty, sobbing group hug.

"My sweet Kouhai!" Sobbed Tanaka.  
"My precious angel!" Wailed Daichi, Suga speaking incoherently though sniffles.  
"What did we do to deserve you!" Murmured Asahi, who had reached Hinata second only to Nishinoya, and held both the confused red head and noisy brunette close.  
"Tch...cinnamon roll boke." Said Kageyama very gruffly, his face buried between Asahi's shoulder blades to hide his blush, whilst Tsukishima was shaking with the effort not to lose composure, though he had been more expressive since his reconnection to his brother he still had pride enough to cover the sky. Yamaguchi though, was gonna flood the gym with his tears at this rate.

"G-G-GUYS! I can't....breathe! Please!"

Hinata was reluctantly released, though the whole event brought an end to any productive practising, so Ukai sent them out to have a meal together.   
He could read the mood...and he knew Takeda was waiting for him back home, for their date. He smiled as he thought of arriving early to surprise the cute brunette.


	63. 'Love is proved in the letting go'

_Chat between Lev and Hinata - Wednesday night_  
 _Lev_ : Listen Hinata, Suga passed on your determination to keep on with all this, but if tomorrow is too soon, please say, I won't mind at all!  
 _Hinata_ : Well..I'm all little nervy about being ambushed in the open again...But I really want to spend time with you!  
 _Lev_ : Then how about a good old fashioned hang out and sleepover?  
...

Hinata panicked at the strange word, diving into google before responding, turned out it was pretty self explanatory.

 _Hinata_ : That would be great! Why don't you come over?  
 _Lev_ : I know, how about we invite everyone? We can go to Kuroo and Kenmas' as they have the biggest place, and have a big sleepover, then you can feel super safe!

It hurt Lev to type it, every word bringing a dull ache to his chest, the enthusiastic exclamation mark mocking him. But he knew what the right thing to do was, _besides,_ he thought, _it might be fun hanging out with everyone._ It wasn't really enough to console his heart but he stole himself anyway.

 _Hinata_ : I think you are sometimes too selfless Lev, thank you for caring so much - I would really love that if you're okay with it! Though, when this settles down a little, I'd love to hang out with you properly!

Lev couldn't help but smile. It was good to be noticed like that, despite his height, Lev was used to being dismissed or overlooked.

 _Lev_ : Great! For now, I'll text the others? Meet at Kenma's for 6:00?  
 _Hinata_ : You might want to ask him first... But yes that sounds awesome!  
 _Lev_ : Hai hai...talk soon!  
 _Hinata_ : Yup!

———

 _Group chat - Wednesday night_  
 _Lev_ : Hey guys, Hinata and I have decided to have a sleepover tomorrow as he doesn't want to go out, and we were both wondering if any of you would like to join us? And if possible whether we could set up at Kuroo and Kenmas'?  
 _Kuroo_ : Oh Lev...you, you are a damn saint sometimes.  
 _Kenma_ : Lev...I'm so sorry  
 _Lev_ : Please drop it. Can we go to yours?  
 _Kuroo_ : Of course  
 _Tsukishima_ : Sleepover. What are you guys, five?  
 _Lev_ : Yes!

 _Iwaizumi_ : Though I share your opinion on this, Kei, there are too many opportunities this could result in. Imagine the potential.  
 _Bokuto_ : I'll see Hinata in PJs again!  
 _Oikawa_ : For the third time  
 _Akaashi_ : But he won't be in your shirt though will he?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Will you guys shut it?  
 _Oikawa_ : Ooh Yamaguchi being rude! Jealous much?  
 _Kageyama_ : You guys are sad and old.  
 _Kenma_ : And creepy.  
 _Bokuto_ : Kageyama! Kenma! So cruel!  
 _Akaashi_ : I'm only a year older than both of you!  
 _Terushima_ : God this chat is sad. Though I'd like to add that on occasion I have had to put a sleeping Hinata into his PJs.  
 _Oikawa_ : Unfair!  
 _Aone_ : I'm in. And Terushima, you're bad too.  
 _Asahi_ : I'll bring cookies. Yū says he will come as well.

 _Lev_ : So I take it everyone is in? What about the parents?  
 _Suga_ : Well, what sort of sleepover would it be if the parents came? I have tact. Though I have removed Daichi's phone so he doesn't all out lecture you. I know Asahi, Nishinoya and Kenma can handle the four flirty creeps. And Yamaguchi can keep an eye on the snarky and hot headed trio. I trust Iwaizumi, Akaashi and Aone to take care of themselves and protect those four overseers. Enjoy tomorrow, I have dinner made by an angel to eat.  
 _Suga left the chat_

 _Kuroo_ : That...hurt.  
 _Kenma_ : He really gets us all doesn't he, how disturbing.  
 _Bokuto_ : Hinata's home cooked meals...  
 _Nishinoya_ : Am I mentioned twice? Or is that just me.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : You are special I suppose? And idiot with enough combat ability to handle Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto or Terushima but can be contained by Yamaguchi. Congrats shortie.  
 _Akaashi_ : I thought at least you'd be arguing about this Bokuto. Terushima, Kuroo and Oikawa know they don't have feet to stand on.  
 _Kuroo_ : I think it was a compliment.  
 _Bokuto_ : I belong in there too, sorry Akaashi. I must accept my fate.

 _Tsukishima_ : Since when am I hot headed?  
 _Yamaguichi_ : Snarky. And how the fuck am I supposed to control Kageyama?  
 _Kageyama_ : You won't fucking need too! I AM NOT HOT HEADED!  
 _Tsukishima_ : No matter how this ends, at least we can be reassured that Kageyama Tobio will always remain an idiot.  
 _Oikawa_ : It is reassuring isn't it?  
 _Kageyama_ : HEY!  
 _Terushima_ : I take back what I said about this chat. This is priceless.  
 _Asahi_ : I know right? Anyway, Lev are you sure you are okay with this?  
 _Lev_ : Yeah, he wants to meet with just us, some time after this blows over, Kageyama probably will have to wait too. I am sure he won't be scared out with you though.  
 _Kageyama_ : I'm super scary though!

 _Bokuto_ : You didn't see him, none of you did. Asahi'd be fine but...sorry Kageyama, but he'd have you crying like a baby in minutes.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : That's...worrying  
 _Kageyama_ : You don't know me! But if Hinata wishes it, that's okay..  
 _Kuroo_ : Bless.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Quit aggravating him snarky one and two!  
 _Kuroo_ : Oya oya! Alright there Mr overseer!   
_Tsukishima_ : Sure, seems someone took their confidence pills.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Suga gave me a job! I must do my best right?  
...

 _Kuroo_ : How sweet.  
 _Aone_ : Good luck, Yamaguchi.  
 _Akaashi_ : ...So plans for tomorrow?  
 _Bokuto_ : Seven minutes in heaven?  
 _Yamaguchi:_ No!  
 _Kageyama_ : Over my dead body!  
 _Asahi:_ Bad idea.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Impractical since we have a one in fifteen chance of actually getting Hinata, and I don't have any interest in sharing a closet with the rest of you, and I think that is more or less mutual. Truth or Dare could work, though we run the risk of stressing Hinata if we taking it anywhere actually interesting.  
 _Oikawa_ :...More or less?  
 _Kenma_ : You make a good argument. But we can keep to safe topics. Probably. As long as alcohol isn't too involved. Though perhaps most of those games should be kept off the table.

 _Kuroo_ : Five year old style it is then, movies and popcorn! I bet Hinata is totally terrified of horror movies! He'll be clutching my arm in fear!  
 _Terushima_ : Mine you mean!  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Scratching the last part, that sounds perfect.  
 _Asahi_ : I am up for that, sounds like a really good evening. And Hinata can feel safe.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Excepting the flirty creeps he will.  
 _Kuroo_ : Trust me, he can hold his own perfectly well on that score. Though I bet you'll see tomorrow.  
 _Bokuto_ : You should of seen how he played along with Akaashi's prank. There is devil in him. It is us that need the protecting.  
 _Akaashi_ : Yeah that was amazing and terrifying.  
 _Terushima_ : One word. Dancing.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Fair point. Anyway, it is 11, late night tomorrow so I am leaving for bed. Ciao.  
 _Yamaguchi left the chat._

 _Lev_ : Seconded.  
 _Kuroo_ : Hai hai, Mr Overseer.  
 _Kenma_ : You really never forget nicknames.  
 _Kuroo_ : Accept it, like pudding head! Night all.  
 _Aone_ : Good evening.  
 _Oikawa_ : Au revoir!

They accidentally kept talking and arguing for another hour. _They get on well_ thought Daichi, smiling at his phone (recently retrieved from Suga via distraction tactics).

———

"Are you sure you two don't want to come? And why aren't Ennoshita and Tanaka coming?"  
"Hinata, they were busy...and well, I...I am gonna take Suga on a date!"  
"Hinata quit pretending to be an oblivious idiot, at least when it is just Daichi and me around, and Daichi stop letting him fool you."  
""...Yes Mom/Suga.""


	64. Bake dance

_Chat between Asahi, Nishinoya and Hinata - Thursday Morning_  
Hinata: Hey guys?  
Asahi: What is it Hinata, are you alright?  
Nishinoya: What's up?  
Hinata: Mind giving me a lift to the cats' cradle?   
Asahi: Sure! Make sure you pack everything you need!  
Hinata: Also...guys, um...what do I need?  
Nishinoya: That's a good point, Asahi, what do we need to bring? I've never been on one either?  
Asahi: Just...swear to me you didn't have to search up what a sleepover was...right?  
...

Asahi stared at his phone. Fuck, he had experienced many depressing things...but this was...fuck.

 _Asahi_ : Uh, never mind, well, you need everything for sleeping over one night, like when you used to crash at mine or Hinatas, Yū. I have three futons, so I'll bring those to cover for you two. Otherwise...usually it is nice to bring food as a gift to share with everyone? Yū ignore this, we don't need to get food poisoning, but Hinata, your cooking has become a bit of a legend, I am sure you'll make everyone super happy if you bring something.  
 _Nishinoya_ : Hey!  
 _Hinata_ : Oh right, thanks! Also, in my research on the internet I came across some weird 'games'? If someone suggests one, could you explain the rules for Yū and me? I don't want to make the mood awkward or mess up.  
 _Asahi_ : Definitely.  
 _Hinata_ : Don't worry about us Asahi. See you both later then!  
 _Nishinoya_ : Yeah, we'll pick you up at 5:30, 'kay!  
 _Hinata_ : Hai!

Asahi switched his phone off and sighed.

Nishinoya came down the stairs, knowing exactly what state he'd find Asahi in after that conversation.  
"Hey."  
"...Hi.."  
"Listen, we're okay now, Hinata and me. You have been there for us, so don't go miraculously blaming our shit childhoods on yourself or getting angry with the world. We're happy now, with lives and people we love, don't you dare pity us. Hinata told you not to worry, he meant it, and so do I."  
He leaned in and hugged the red eyed man, pressing a hot mug into his shaking hands.  
"T-thanks...it is just..."  
"I know. Now, we have some packing to do right? And you need to explain what the fuck they meant by seven minutes in heaven and truth or dare. I will not be the one to kill the mood either."  
"Nishinoya...Truth and dare..."

After the explanation, Nishinoya swore.  
"So that's what has you so worried."  
"It's just, it didn't even occur to me that you guys might never have had sleepovers, and I am far less naive the most of them. Imagine the number of minefields dares let alone truths could throw up. Seven minutes in heaven...Hinata could be claustrophobic or scared of the dark let alone how he might reach to the other person..that one has obvious risks, but the dangers of truth and dare are hidden in the most innocent of places...best birthday - heck has Hinata ever had a Birthday party in his life?"  
"What will be will be...breathe! Hinata is stronger than that, he has navigated these hazards for years without any of them noticing, this will be a piece of cake for him."  
"Sorry, you're right. Thanks for the tea."  
"You're welcome, you big mopey worrywart."  
"We should still tell them, so they are a little prepared?"  
"Yeah. I'll do that now."

———

Hinata added the second letter to the draw. Hoping the arsehole would take a day off on Friday, as he didn't need Suga or Daichi seeing whatever was inside these.

He started cooking breakfast, and decided to bake a few cakes to bring for later, there were fifteen guys after all. It was nostalgic making cakes. No matter how bad things got, he had always managed to scrounge enough to make Natsu a cake for her birthday.   
Making cakes for people important to him always seemed right. He laughed slightly at the realisation that he had never made cakes for any of those bastards...perhaps he should assess people by his desire to make them cake?

"What are you laughing about?" Yawned Daichi. Suga still absent.  
"Nothing really, here," replied Hinata handing a steaming tray to Daichi. "Take this up to Suga, would you?"  
"Uh, sure. Wait, how did you know he was awake though he isn't down here?"  
"Do you really want the answer to that question?"  
"Fair point. I'll be right back." Daichi plodded back the stairs, Hinata smirked and returned to his cake mix.

 _Such a cute couple_.

He felt very maternal about them generally. Such wholesomeness should be under military protection.  
Distantly he heard murmuring upstairs, at first it sounded like words, but that quickly dissolved into whispers, quiet moans, then louder ones. Hinata put Daichi's breakfast on low heat to keep it warm and then went to find his headphones.

_Quite the honeymoon phase they're having...if it is a phase._

He put his loud upbeat playlist on shuffle, high volume, and set to work, dancing as he worked, oblivious to Daichi reentering after an hour upstairs ' _delivering_ _breakfast_ ', fetching his own and quietly leaving to return to his beloved, a paternal smile on his face.   
Of course Daichi videoed a good five minutes of the madness, for Suga. Though his boyfriend convinced him not to share it, due to a rather provocative bout of belly dancing in the middle of the clip.

Hinata pirouetted, integrating bits of a range of dances from hip hop to Charleston, laughing and enjoying his own sense of rhythm and skill just as well as when he crashed into cabinets from over enthusiasm, adding bits of parkour using the island in the middle of the kitchen.   
Just happy.

Two hours later, Hinata stood, slightly floury and out of breath but otherwise unharmed, admiring three large cakes, of vanilla, chocolate and coffee.   
Washing his hands, he skipped upstairs to shower and change, looking forward to his first sleepover. For the first time since the incident, Akui far from the forefront of his mind. Music could do that, so could dancing.

———

 _Chat with everyone (except Hinata)_  
 _Nishinoya_ : Hey guys, new information has come to light regarding today.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : It isn't Hinata's birthday is it?  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Actually when is his birthday?  
...

 _Terushima_ : Actually, I don't know either...that's embarrassing,  
 _Akaashi_ : Topic evasion level max.  
 _Aone_ : Nishinoya?  
 _Nishinoya_ : Basically, neither me nor Hinata knew what a sleepover was... technically we've slept in the presence of others in a non-romantic way...but yeah.  
 _Asahi_ : They both searched it up on the internet.  
 _Nishinoya_ : Asahi!  
 _Yamaguchi_ : That's awful.  
 _Lev_ : I never even considered...  
 _Akaashi_ : Shit, there are so many land mines! We'll have to be careful. Truth or dare will be dangerous.  
 _Terushima_ : Never have I ever is certainly off the table even if Hinata has a liver of steel. Thank god we already settled on movies.  
 _Kageyama_ : Hey, Nishinoya. Where the fuck was your childhood.  
 _Nishinoya_ : In a range of orphanages and foster homes. Don't apologise.   
...

 _Kageyama_ : Right. Should I bring popcorn?  
 _Kuroo_ : Nicely done King, yes please do.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : No one commenting on the phrase 'liver of steel'? Ok.  
 _Sugawara_ : Good luck guys.  
 _Daichi_ : Take good care of him, he is super excited about this.


	65. Bippity Boppity Boo

"Rolling thunder is in da house!" Roared Nishinoya as he leapt past Kenma into the flat, his head nearly hitting the ceiling lamp.  
"What happened to him?" Asked the tired setter.  
"When I was making cookies...he was my taster, and he may have had...quite a lot." Asahi responded guiltily.  
"Ah." Was all of Kenma's response, before he turned to Hinata, unable to hide his excitement, when he saw the boxes in the redhead's arms.

"I brought cake!" Exclaimed Hinata grinning at the way Kenma's eyes lit up. The guy was usually so expressionless, Hinata adored seeing behind the mask.  
"Wonderful!" Said a surprisingly energetic Tsukishima, grinning openly at Hinata, and taking one of the boxes, Aone the other. Iwaizumi relieved Asahi of one the tins of cookies too.

"I really will propose, you know, Shortie!"   
Kuroo strolled up to him in full view of the others in the living room.  
As if unaware of the sudden silence that comment caused, Hinata smirked. He pulled Kuroo close by his collar and replied.  
"Darling, you know I'm way outta your league."   
Then, blowing a kiss back at the man, he disappeared past him into the kitchen.  
"You're right," chuckled Tsukishima to the flustered cat, "he certainly can handle you, can't he." Before he and Aone followed Hinata into the kitchen, trying not to think about how sexy Hinata had just been.

_Today was going to be...difficult._

Thought fourteen men together.

———

Then the trio returned, like three kings, except bearing the most delicious looking cakes any of them had ever seen.  
"There's vanilla, chocolate and coffee..as I wasn't sure what you would all like." Explained Hinata, bashfully.  
There was the briefest of _holy-shit-he's-beautiful_ pauses, before Aone and Tsukishima were attacked by twelve grown men.

Three minutes later, all were sat on sofas and chairs, with total dignity, eating cake. The only indication of any foul play being Tsukishima's slightly crooked glasses and Aone's crinkled shirt.  
"Okay. Kuroo has a point. Hinata Shouyou, marry me?"   
Oikawa looked earnestly at Hinata. But before Hinata could reply, Tsukishima covered his mouth.  
"As your legal representative, I advise you not to dignify that with a response." He said calmly.  
Hinata grinned, and removed the blondes hand.  
"I'm glad you like it, though I would like someone to marry me for slightly more than my cooking skills." He chuckled, though it hurt Oikawa that Hinata didn't take him seriously enough to get even slightly flustered.

"Hinata, this cake is really good! How is it so moist?" Asked Asahi with genuine interest and ignoring Nishinoya and Bokutos' sniggers at the word 'moist'.  
"Oh, well if I add a little apple, the flavour is too faint to be noticed but it helps the mixture retain water in the oven!" **(Genuine tip there btw)**   
Asahi nodded, eyes wide. "That's an excellent idea! Where did you get it from?"  
Hinata blushed with pride, "Actually, I kinda worked it out myself.. once I was making cake and didn't have anything to flavour it, I thought apple flavour cake might be interesting so I tried it and realised how much it improved the texture!"  
"Amazing." Asahi smiled though elected not to pry further.

"Oh! Lev!"   
Hinata suddenly got up and crossed the room to the lanky grey haired man, who had a large mouthful of chocolate cake. Hinata hugged him tight, and whispered "Thank you so much for this.", before returning to his spot on the sofa between Tsukishima and Bokuto.  
"So," said Nishinoya with unconcealed excitement, smoothly ignoring the jealous silence, "what are we doing from here?"  
"It is a little early for a horror movie..." thought Kageyama aloud, having finished three slices of cake in as many seconds.  
"How about a game?" Said Hinata brightly.  
Everyone tensed slightly, the way he said it, with the confidence that he'd been to dozens of sleepovers and parties...Oikawa remembered Terushima's words: _He's the best actor you'll ever know_.

Kuroo found the part of him whipped for Hinata losing to his sly side.  
"So, which game then Hinata?" Came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He felt Kenma pinch him.  
Hinata hummed as if unfazed, before laughing embarrassedly, "I don't really mind, anyone have any preference?"  
"Truth or dare." Came Aone's voice, from the corner. The tension rose slightly than stabilised.  
"Yeah let's do that!"  
"Why not."  
"This is gonna be fun!"  
"Eh, fuck it."  
They all moved to sit down in a circle, pushing back furniture and pretending not to notice when Hinata made a beeline to Asahi - the translator. Though they couldn't help be smile with relief when Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement when he understood.

Truth and Dare was mental. Mostly because all of them chose dares to stay 'safe' and Lev is demon lord when it comes to dares and the others aren't far behind. Only Kenma said truth, as he knew the hazards after his own hair dye experience **(refer to Kenhina chapters)**.  
By the third round:

Asahi had Nishnoya in his lap, and was chugging milk due to having to eat hot sauce

Terushima was in nothing else but his boxers and had to moonwalk up and down the street like that.

Kageyama was pretending to be a cat - he was furious but couldn't talk excepting hissing and yowling, though he had to confess he was getting rather into his role after half an hour.

Yamaguchi had had to 'passionately' make out with a lamp for five minutes.

Oikawa had to put on a stammer, and had attempted to make a sandwich with his feet.

Bokuto had to give the arm chair a lap dance. He and Yamaguichi bonded over mutual shame after this. He also had to sing everything he said to the tune of Happy Birthday.

Nishinoya was currently wearing a bin bag, and had had to propose marriage to the first stranger he found on the street - a five year old boy as it happened. (The proposal was before the bin bag fortunately.)

Aone was only allowed to speak in falsetto.

Tsukishima was donning fairy wings and covered in glitter curtesy of Kuroo. He was furious. **(See pic above)**

Akaashi had to pretend to be Nishinoya for ten minutes, and then Quack only for the rest of the game.

Kuroo was in high heels **(wiggle wiggle wiggle - find it on YouTube)** and had to seduce Kageyama, whilst Kageyama was channelling his inner cat of course...Nyaa~

Iwaizumi had to pretend to be Oikawa for 20 minutes which was priceless, and also was forced to eat a chip dipped in peanut butter every time someone else picked dare.

Hinata...well, they kinda wimped out with him, terrified of invisible mine fields, he had to do a rain dance in the street, Oikawa was embarrassed at giving such a half hearted dare but the others seemed to understand.

But then, it happened.  
"Ah ha! Hinata! Truth or Dare!" Called Asahi, Nishinoya grinning on his lap in anticipation.  
"Dare! And please make it nasty!" He chuckled light heartedly at Oikawa's flush of embarrassment.  
Iwaizumi grimaced and ate another chip.

"Excellent." What followed terrified them all - Asahi's evil smirk. "You see. Darling Suga feared that everyone would overthink playing truth or dare with you...so he gave me a little something to bring along."  
Everyone froze at the sight of a large bag of clothes. Hinata got up, peered in, and paled.  
"Damn Suga. He can be evil can't he? I am sorry in advance it this disturbs you guys... But a dare is a dare..."

"You must wear this for the whole night, Shouyou!" Exclaimed Nishinoya with an grin.  
"Hai hai!" Hinata chuckled nervously, taking the bag and leaving the room.

"W-w-what w-w-was in t-th-that b-b-b-bag?" Asked Oikawa, wincing at his own uncoolness.  
Asahi smirked, "Something that will make you sincerely grateful you got that dare."


	66. Curiosity Killed the Cat

"Asahi! What is it, tell me!"  
"Nishinoyaaaa!"  
"Just you wait." The smugness radiating off of the two could be harnessed to power a small town.  
"Seriously, What is it???"  
"Nyaaa!"  
"Seriously Kageyama... I'm dying!" Akaashi broke down into tears of laughter because Kageyama had mewled...bringing his 'paws' up to his face like he was begging. Akaashi's sudden out of character break down, was enough to distract them until the knock at the door.

"I'm done.." Came a nervous voice from the other side.  
The anticipation could be cut like a knife as the door creaked to reveal Hinata.

In a mother fucking maid outfit.

 _Dear Lord._  
They had found religion at last, and it was the worship of the omni-benevolent Sugamama, mysterious possessor and provider of maid outfits.  
"H-h-hinata...I-i-it... it fits you so w-w-well!" Managed Oikawa, remembering Asahi's words about being grateful for his dare, he was. Very much.

"Y-yeah." Replied Hinata, he had stood there with a relative Kuroo-mode confidence. But the question caused him to push down on the skirt in embarassment and a flush came to his face, as he glanced away from them.

_Can...can I jump him?_

They all wondered. Even those that had never really got maid outfits before, understood it all now.

"Well, you see...it fits me well..because...because it's... mine."

 _Huh?_  
"I, uh, work somewhere, where lots these sorts of things are worn...and as they were all tailor made, I get to keep them. Though...I don't know how Suga got hold of one..."  
His face was adorably red now, and he seemed to be melting slightly under the poorly disguised lusty gazes.

Though all they could think of then was _'lots of these sorts if things were worn'?_ So he has lots of these sorts of things...tailor made for him...at his house.  
 _F-f-fuck._

It was Terushima who recovered first, though the silence was irrecoverably long. He remembered his own advice, Hinata needed friends, not love interests however fucking difficult the guy himself made it.  
"Oi, maid! Come over here, you do look fabulous but we have a game of truths and dares to be getting on with!"  
Snapped out of a trance, the others woke up, in time to realise the bastard had claimed Hinata.

Hinata also recovered, and smirked a little. He curtseyed, and with a coy and intended-to-be-humorous-but-went-straight-to-all-his-'friends'-privates voice, replied "Yes, _Master_." Before moving over and sitting in between the now broken Terushima and the long gone Iwaizumi.

Naturally Hinata's next dare was to do what any of them commanded, though each only got one command. As their confidence grew, Hinata spent an increasing amount of time on people's laps instead of chairs. No one wasted their command. Nishinoya even commanded him to twerk. Which was amazing.

Eventually:  
"Kuroo-sama, you are the only one yet to give me an order?"   
Hinata had been using the -sama all evening, he seemed to enjoy it, as did the rest so no one complained.

"Hinata...this is a command you can refuse, if it makes you uncomfortable. But perhaps...you could demonstrate what you normally did in that maid dress at work?"   
Kuroo was terrified, but if you don't ask, you never know. He ignored how many gazes were trying to impale him and analysed Hinata's reaction.

"Though, there are some things, I don't think I can demonstrate without crossing the line..." Hinata smirked a little, "I could still do something, I suppose? Though if me performing a rather provocative dance is likely to make any of you particularly _uncomfortable_ in _any_ sense of the word. Please speak now, or forever hold you peace, equally take a toilet break or subtly grab a cushion."

When he was met with stunned silence, he sighed.  
"Right, that would be embarrassing and awkward for me and you. Okay. All of you find a cushion, then no one will know regardless."  
They felt awkward doing it, but boy were they grateful later.

"Please try not to see me to differently after this?"   
He gave them a pleading look as he got up from Bokuto's lap.  
Yamaguchi spoke for them in the steadiest voice he could muster.  
"We won't."   
_Such a lie._   
But they all nodded, and it seemed to be enough for Hinata.

"Alright then, I'm a little out of practise so bear with me."  
He turned and linked up his phone to the speakers.   
The the song began and he sang. He sang. And it was beautiful.

**(What song do you imagine he sang? I feel he would have a voice like Alec Benjamin, but I couldn't find a song myself to fit this, though maybe 'a man what takes his time' like in Burlesque. Suggestions welcome.)**

Then he began to dance.  
Thank god for the invention of cushions, and Kenma for his love of them - love enough to have more than fourteen.

His fingers toyed with the buttons on their shirts, he straddled them, moving his hips perfectly to the beat, twisting and twirling, bringing his face close enough for a kiss before moving onto the next, their skin left burning from the slightest caresses. He was fucking flexible too, performing pole dance poses, splits and bridges, his voice unwavering throughout.

The song ended all too soon and with a collective realisation.   
They were all hard.   
Very hard.   
And those problems weren't gonna go away quickly. And they were with fourteen other guys, one of which certainly couldn't know.   
How the fuck were they supposed to get out of this.

Part of the solution came a second later, from Hinata.  
His face was flushed with embarrassment and his skin shone slightly with sweat, slicking his curly hair to his forehead unintentionally provocatively.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I change out of this now? It isn't exactly the comfiest, and from the looks of your faces you need to recover from the trauma of how terrible and awkward that was."  
He'd seemed to have completely misunderstood, but to be honest, they were all rather thankful for that.

"Of course, though you dance really well, it wasn't terrible at all."   
Said Asahi with slight relief. As the oldest, he had the most control, and recognised that no one else was capable of saying anything yet. Not that this means he was in anyway unaffected by the whirlwind that was Hinata's performance.  
He, Yamaguchi and Kenma recovered enough to give Terushima pitying looks. Now they knew what he meant about dancing, they respected him a great deal. That was until they saw his face. Clearly, this was a new level for him too.

Hinata nearly flew out the room in embarrassment, barraging Suga with furious texts as he did so, before gratefully, reaching the bathroom he had changed in, embracing his normal clothes like long lost friends.   
_Why? Why did I do that? I can't even blame it on alcohol like with Terushima!_  
He knew why he did it, he just loved to dance, and doing that kind of dance just made him feel so sexy and gave him such confidence and happiness in himself.   
He had to admit, there was a great boost of self esteem that came with affecting guys like he did just then, despite the probable consequences.

Yeah, he deliberately pretended to have misunderstood. You don't work in porn, strip and burlesque clubs and remain oblivious to the _oh shit I'm hard_ face, and god, no matter what he'd been though, the feeling of being desired was so wonderful and confidence giving.

He was cursing himself for making the rest of the sleepover superbly awkward though. He remembered Akaashi's words. ' _If you don't want a guy to be romantically attracted to you, wearing his shirt like that is not the best way to go about it.'_

Well this was several fucking levels up.

_What the hell am I doing?_


	67. 'The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.'

While Hinata was panicking, the guys took turns disappearing into various rooms, to Kuroo and Kenmas' chagrin - this was their house after all.

Anyway, they were all fortunately cushion free when Hinata shuffled shyly back into the room and deposited himself as far from the centre of the room as he thought he could get with, not meeting any of their eyes. That was until.

"Oi, Dumbass. Get your ass over here and quit hiding, boke."

Who'd have thought. Kageyama to the rescue.  
Hinata relaxed, smiling with cautious relief, and he bounced over to Kageyama on the centre sofa, squeezing in between him and Iwaizumi with a shy grin.  
"Guys I am so sorry about that, it was a really stupid idea..."

"Hinata," surprisingly it was Aone who spoke. "It is amazing that your skill in cooking and Volleyball extents to dancing and singing, please don't worry about us, you were stunning."  
Flushing, Hinata beamed his characteristic 100 watt smile, "Thank you Aone! That's such a relief...I was sure this would be super awkward...I don't really know why I agreed..."  
"Just my animal magnetism." Smirked Kuroo.

"But Hinata, you're so talented, why don't you pursue a career in singing and dancing?" Yamaguchi questioned.  
"Um," his smile faded to be replaced with embarassment again, "actually, I still work in a small burlesque club singing and dancing... though I've taken a holiday so I could spend the evenings with you all, I'll have to go back tomorrow. I debated about stopping, but it pays so well, and...and I kinda like the dancing... it is like spiking, I feel free."  
Kenma spoke with a smile, "Do you like the outfits too?"  
"No!" Was the flustered and unconvincing response.   
Kuroo nudged Kenma and gestured to Tsukishima's fairy wings (which he had forgotten to remove), causing the smaller male to flush red.

Kuroo was about to speak when Oikawa beat him to it.  
"Hinata, where do you perform? I'd love to see more~"  
Hinata looked at him with genuine surprise. "Seriously?"  
"I'd like to as well." Said Terushima grinning. A fair few hopeful ears pricked.  
"Uh...well, it's a secret! I'd die of embarassment and you'd distract me!"  
"Would I now?" Smirked Oikawa, before gaining an elbow in the ribs from Akaashi.  
Hinata chuckled, "sure, if that will convince you not to come."

After a disappointed pause where no one could think of a way to convince Hinata to spill, Kageyama casually revealed his ulterior motive for calling Hinata over to his sofa.  
"How about a horror movie? No sleepover is complete without one."  
"Sure!" exclaimed Hinata before any of the others could punch the smirk off the ravenette's face.  
"Alright then, but don't cling on to me when it scares you, dumbass!" Replied Kageyama, filled with confidence.

The movie didn't go quite as Kageyama planned.

First, more or less the moment Hinata agreed, cushions and blankets materialised and everyone crowded around the central sofa, well, crowded around Hinata. Aone wondered whether the cat thing was prophetic.

Second, the movie was fucking terrifying, his heart raced throughout the whole thing and he wasn't the only one. It was a nightmare...and Hinata was....absolutely fine! At one point it was Kageyama gripping Hinata's arm, while the other patted his head supportively, whispering encouraging words to a petrified Iwaizumi and Yamaguchi on the other side. He was so scared even Hinata thought it wise not to make fun of him.

In fact it seemed Hinata and Asahi were the only ones unaffected. Though they enjoyed it, those near them couldn't even feel their heart rates change despite clinging to the two for dear life.  
At a particularly nasty jump scare, Akaashi actually fell off the arm of the sofa and Aone yelled, shocking everyone more than the film, embarrassed, he had hidden with Lev behind the sofa.

Oikawa and Bokuto hid in the kitchen for almost the entirety - already familiar with the true extent of their weakness, whilst Tsukishima had his usual stoic expression set in place, completely at odds with having his fingers frantically plugging his ears, knuckles white.  
It was only the timely reveal of Asahi's cookies that coaxed Oikawa out from under the kitchen table at the end of the movie.

———

It was with the most dignified manly tones that these _adults_ agreed to sleep as a big group in the living room, instead of dividing up into separate groups as was planned.  
Witnessing this, Hinata couldn't help but burst out laughing.   
All out. Clutching his belly on the floor and giggling uncontrollably **(think Haruka's laugh from free! (YouTube..)).**  
It was a very welcome sight to those that knew him well, and to all it was one of the most beautiful sounds they had ever heard. He hadn't managed more than a few chuckles since the incident, but now his voice was light and happy.   
You couldn't fake laughter fits like that. Lev, Nishinoya and Bokuto joined him - those who never bothered much with dignity to begin with, even Asahi was laughing at little at the group, ignoring both Oikawa and Kageyamas' sulky glares.

Eventually, Hinata brushed his hair out of his eyes and gracefully got to his feet.  
"Haha...phew, Kuroo? Don't you guys have volleyball nets outside? Everyone needs to regain their pride somehow, right?"  
Kuroo grinned, "That sounds great!"   
Whilst Kenma sighed, muttering "Though, with you playing, I doubt any of us could regain much pride." Hinata didn't hear him.  
There was little daylight left, but Kuroo and Kenma weren't volleyball nuts for nothing, they had lights set up so the pitch could be fully illuminated for evening practise.

"So. How are we doing this exactly?" Asked Iwaizumi, bluntly.

He had a point though.


	68. Courting kings

**I nearly made the title 'boys will be boys', but the saying pisses me off too much even if it fits the chapter.**

"Well..." Hinata had a cute pout as he thought. "We have four specialist setters, five specialist spikers, three specialist blockers, rolling thunder and then the multitalented Kuroo, and a pitch hitter. Quite a group..."

"I'll save you the problem of odd numbers, I'll ref." Volunteered Yamaguchi.  
"But Tadashi! You're so good and you love to play!" Hinata exclaimed.   
"Yamaguchi, are you sure?" Tsuikishima asked, eyes serious.  
Yamaguchi would never acknowledge it except with Suga, but he was very insecure about his lack of talent compared to the rest of Karasuno. He really was thankful someone questioned him, especially Hinata. He didn't realise the pain in his eyes could be seen and diagnosed so easily by the others.  
"Thanks Shouyou, Tsukki, but I hurt my leg a little last practise, plus pinch hitters aren't really suited to this kind of thing." His eyes cleared so Hinata and Tsukishima relaxed a little.  
"If you're sure..."

"Well, what next, Hinata- _sensei_?" Kuroo pressed on, curious to see where the shortie took this.  
With a last questioning look at Yamaguchi, Hinata sighed and moved on.  
"It is kinda easy from there really, it becomes seven people per team, Yū is a libero, and perhaps Tetsurou can swap in and out on the other side as you're just good at everything aren't you? Two setters per team, hmm spikers....Iwaizumi, you're a super good blocker as well as spiker, aren't you?"  
Iwaizumi grinned at the complement. "So..you on the opposite side to Tetsurou with... Aone...Aone you can manage as the one specialist blocker right?"  
Aone nodded, though his heart beat fast under Hinata's admiring gaze.  
"...Then Tsukki the mind reader and Lev the prodigy on the other side, and the rest of us spikers split...do you guys mind if I go against Tsukki? I really want to see if I can get my success rate up against him?"  
Tsukishima smirked at Aone, whilst Lev smiled at being called a prodigy.

"Okay...so where does that leave us so far?" Asked Asahi.  
"Okay, that is Tetsurou, Lev and Tsukki on side, Yū, Iwaizumi and Aone on the other, with me if it works. The problem arises with spikers and setters...you guys all have such close relationships...well Oikawa shouldn't be on the same team as Iwaizumi because that would be game over, and same goes for Kenma and Tetsurou the demon duo, Akaashi...can I be selfish and put you on my team because I haven't had a toss from you in ages?"

"What about Akaashi and me? Aren't we dangerous enough duo to be separated?" Asked Bokuto.  
When Akaashi didn't object though, Hinata continued. "You are, Bokuto, though both of you are less specialist to each other, Akaashi is a quick thinker and great setter wherever you put him, and the same goes for your deadly spikes. You forget that Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and Kenma and Tetsurou are pairs of childhood friends, their in sync-ness is unreasonably off the charts..."

They would have considered him a shameless flatterer if they didn't know he was honest to a fault. He was too focused on the problem at hand to have ulterior motives, he didn't even look them in the eye. This team sorting seemed like a bizarre echo of Hinata's conversation with Daichi, Hinata enumerating all their qualities, just...fanboying?

"Anyway...that puts Kageyama and Oikawa together, which could get interesting-"  
"NO WAY!" Roared Kageyama, and Oikawa was also bristling, held back by Iwaizumi's hand on his shoulder.  
The others just wondered at Hinata's analytical mind.  
"Please guys? Just for today, I think you could be amazing if you worked together..." Hinata tilted his head, subconsciously giving the pair puppy eyes. They melted in the full blast of cuteness, nodding reluctantly.  
"Yayyy! So, that means...hmmm...Got it!" Then Hinata disappeared inside.

"Where's he off to?" Asked Lev, staring after him.  
"Pen and paper." Murmured Kenma, a smile on his lips. As one of the few to follow Hinata's train of thought, he was already aware that it put him on Hinata's team, and he was trembling with excitement to set for him.   
Noticing this, Kuroo couldn't help but give a bitter smile, though if this had been two years ago, it would have hurt him no end. Kenma had never been this emotional, even when they'd first kissed, yet just the thought of _setting_ to Hinata, had the setter shaking in anticipation.   
_He really does have it as bad as I do._

When Hinata returned, he did indeed bring a piece of paper with the Teams on it.  
Team 1: Bokuto, Kageyama, Kuroo, Lev, Oikawa, Terushima, Tsukishima.  
Team 2: Akaashi, Aone, Asahi, Hinata, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Nishinoya.

Though the groups were still bizarre, no one could think of better balanced ones, so there it was.  
At first, team 2 won hands down. This was mostly because of the setters.   
Akaashi and Kenma were both calm and clever setters who were successful through hard work - they quickly got used to working with each other and coordinating, they weren't used to the spotlight and didn't seek it so didn't compete to toss.   
Oikawa and Kageyama were emotional setters, with pure talent and unused to sharing - fiercely independent kings of the court from an early age. Democracy wasn't their fortes. Fortunately, they both really hate losing more. Really hate it. So after being hammered, they put aside their differences (or lack thereof) and worked together. Eventually.

This led to round two being won by Team 1, though now the significant difference could be found among the blockers.  
Lev and Tsukishima were specialists and with Tsukishima's skill at reading Hinata and Asahi through many practises, plus Lev's height and own knowledge and support from Kuroo filling in the gaps, they easily blocked more than Aone, Iwaizumi and occasionally Hinata could, despite team 2 having Nishinoya to rescue them in a tight spot.

Unsurprisingly, once Aone and Nishinoya began to understand each other, the balance between blockers was attained...leaving the rest of the match to be fought in the air.   
Though, of course everyone knew already who would win up there. The benefits of having three spikers became excellent strategically, and Team 2 had Nekoma and Fukurōdani's brains on the court. This lead to a score of 2:1.

Matches from there became steadily sillier, with more rules broken, people swapping in and out late unto the night. It was well past midnight when, shivering and laughing, they all headed back to the living room and the mass of haphazardly overlapped futons.


	69. Messages Unread

**A little interlude**

Suga tiredly detached himself from the unconscious Daichi, and reached over to turn on his phone.

_40 unread messages_

_'What on earth?'_  
Unlocking his phone, still half asleep, he saw ten were from Hinata and remembered. He grinned, the light from his phone made his expression look evil.   
_The maid dress._

 _Chat between Sugawara and Hinata - Thursday evening_  
 _Hinata_ : is this payback? So it didn't fit you after all...I'm really sorry Suga, after getting your hopes up. I am friends with the girl at the club who makes them so maybe we can organise something..?

_Yes it is payback...bastard, you looked me up and down, honestly said you thought we were the same size and gave it to me. I tried it on and how in the 9 levels of hell do you have both a narrower waist, a bigger arse, and a better leg to body ratio than me? That hurt, so yes. This is payback._   
_Then...then again, that sounds like a promising lead on the clothing front._

_Hinata_ : Damn you Suga! I look like an idiot! This is gonna be so embarrassing!

_He probably looked like hell in heels. Bet they all died right there...does that make me accessory to murder? Ah well, death by arousal sounds like a rather lovely way to go. Thank god Kenma collects cushions, they'll need them._

_Hinata_ : Suga... this is so fucking embarrassing! I am on Iwaizumi's lap right now, and his muscles....Jesus Christ he is so ripped! These muscles have better definitions than a dictionary! And...and I think the muscle between his legs is a little uh, tense and I don't know what to do!!!

 _I am glad he enjoyed himself too...yeah, that is one hell of a man right there._  
Suga would have glanced guiltily at Daichi, but there was nothing to be guilty about. They had both openly acknowledged that they had small crushes on Iwaizumi. Everyone did. He transcended sexuality boundaries.  
 _Though, that last sentence...poor Iwaizumi, everyone knows Hinata bounces up an down when excited or nervous..._

 _Hinata:_ God Suga, who knew Kenma would be such a good cuddler? This is amazing, you're forgiven. Even though the sexual tension is slightly terrifying. The dares are priceless! You should see Tsukki in fairy wings! And Kageyama has had to pretend to be a cat, he is actually quite good at it too.

 _Why, even after all this, do I have an engrained belief that Hinata is oblivious?_ Suga chuckled to himself. _Yeah, I bet the sexual tension was terrifying, just as long as he didn't dance, they should be able to hold out._  
 _Those dares though...suppose it makes sense that there aren't many dodgy ones._

 _Hinata_ : Suga...Oikawa dared me to perform...so I did. I couldn't help it! I really like dancing. And though they all had cushions I think...I think I got them all hard! Why am I so stupid! Why...why couldn't I have just waitressed and laughed at their disappointment! I am such an idiot, I went to the toilet to change...but I don't want to leave and face them..... Kageyama is right, I am such a fucking dumbass...  
 _Hinata_ : Arghhhhhhhhh!  
 _Hinata_ : I can't go back out there...  
 _Hinata_ : Do you think Kenma would mind if I just stayed here...forever?  
 _Hinata:_ Okay, I'm going to go out and face them. Wish me luck.

_Shit. Hope he's okay. Poor Kuroo and Kenma...hmmm, I wonder if he ever forgives me, he might give me some lessons?_

_Hinata_ : Thank god, it was okay! We watched a horror movie which banished all thoughts of maids out of their heads and now we're off to play volleyball. I think I'll wait until tomorrow to decide if I forgive you or not.

_Yeah, he'll forgive me. Volleyball though? I thought after the dance the whole thing would develop into a world class orgy...Guess this isn't surprising though, considering who's there...haha...god this situation is so unrealistic. As long as they don't put Kageyama and Oikawa on the same team...then again, with Hinata there, even that might work._

That was the last text from Hinata. Suga debated about a witty or smug response...but eventually decided to be mum.

 _Sugawara_ : Have a nice time and talk tomorrow, sorry if that stressed you out. I want to hear all about it when you get home. :-)

Flicking onto the main chat next, he found a strange event awaiting him.

 _Main chat - Thursday evening_  
 _Aone_ : All hail Suga-sama.  
 _Kenma_ : Hail  
 _Bokuto_ : Hail  
 _Nishinoya_ : Hail  
 _Oikawa_ : Hail  
 _Tsukishima_ : Hail  
 _Asahi_ : Hail  
 _Kuroo_ : Hail  
 _Akaashi_ : Hail  
 _Terushima_ : Hail  
 _Kageyama_ : Hail  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Hail  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Hail  
 _Lev_ : Hail

...

 _Daichi_ : Hail

_Yikes. Am..Am I...a god now? And...uh Daichi? Did he know what was even going on? He is too adorable though. I can't even._

_Sugawara_ : You are welcome guys. Just be kind to him, and consider the favour repaid. And Daichi...I love you too sweetie, and your sleeping face is really cute.

Then there were 15 unread messages on individual chats.

 _Akaashi_ : I envy Karasuno. You have great foresight, and wisdom. My sincerest thanks.  
 _How mature and serious, you would never imagine he's thanking me for getting his two year long crush into a maid outfit...how very Akaashi._

 _Nishinoya_ : That was amazing, you are a true genius, though be careful, you might have lost Daichi, if he'd been here. Hinata...is too sexy.  
 _Thanks for the warning. Though I doubt it. The guy is so whipped for me._  
Suga stroked Daichi's cheek lovingly. The guy mumbled slightly but remained asleep.

 _Yamaguchi_ : That was the best damn thing that my eyes have ever seen, and I saw Tsukishima in fairy wings tonight.  
 _I hope someone took a picture of that._

 _Kenma_ : Thank you...Thank you so much.  
 _That is as heartfelt as it gets from Kenma I guess._

 _Iwaizumi_ : You're the greatest genius that ever lived. Believe it.   
_I do._

 _Kageyama_ : Thanks.  
 _Naww. I can see his battling to type even that much. Such a cute tsundere._

 _Tsukishima_ : Sorry it didn't fit you, but this was so worth it.  
 _Of fucking course he saw through it all. Ouch. Though, that is probably the first and last time Tsukishima will apologise to me or anyone. Perhaps I should screen shot._

 _Oikawa_ : You are a marvellous angel sent from heaven, I hope Daichi sends you back there again and again and again! Chibi-chan looked gorgeous!  
 _Very Oikawa._

 _Asahi_ : Congratulations, you indirectly caused fourteen men to go hard. It may have been the best thing I've ever seen, but did you consider just how awkward the aftermath would be? He danced! Suga, Christ he can sing too. Thank you. Also, look at them, aren't they adorable all cuddled like that, not that I'm not seriously jealous though. - _image.jpg_  
 _What a way to phrase it. I kinda wish there was a video of him dancing now. Oh that picture, damn that is too adora- NO! I CAN'T SHOW FAVOURITISM._

 _Kuroo_ : Have three IOUs, anytime, any place. Tell me to clean a sewer, I'll do it. Video you and Daichi having sex, I'll do it. Send me to the ends of the earth, and I'll go with no hesitation.  
 _Useful._

 _Aone_ : Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.  
 _Most poetic. Damn I really did a number on these guys, didn't I?_

 _Bokuto_ : You. Fucking. Genius. Do you know which club he performs at?  
 _Yes I do, and no I am not telling you._

 _Lev_ : You are a god among men.  
 _Thanks Lev, but I know. So does Daichi._

 _Terushima_ : How did you get a hold of that outfit? What did we do to deserve your benevolence? ...What did you do with the other outfits..?  
 _No matter what, he remains a play boy, and you were patient for three years despite your nature. You deserve more than him in a maid outfit._

 _Daichi_ : My love, I bet it is 3:00 am and you're checking your messages. I am too heavy a sleeper to wake up, so this is me telling you to go back to sleep, you can find out about it all in the morning, I'm curious too so go to sleep.   
You are my world, my angel, I love you.

Suga read the last line again and again before turning off his phone and curling into the warmth of his boyfriend. His wonderful, kind boyfriend.


	70. Pillow talk

Checking his phone for the first time that evening, Akaashi was surprised to find a few group chat messages and a text from Hinata. After adding his 'hail', and a brief private thanks to Sugawara, he looked at what Hinata sent him.

 _Hinata_ : Hey Akaashi, you gave me some important advice when I last saw you. I want to apologise for managing to completely ignore it and for digging myself deeper today. I did plan on listening to you, but it seems I am an idiot. Thank you for coming, by the way, it is good to see you...even if you had to watch me make a spectacle of myself..and sorry again.

 _Cute._ Akaashi smiled slightly at his phone. Liking the fact Hinata felt the need to apologise to him personally and that he remembered their conversation. He was lost in his thoughts until Asahi spoke.

"How are we organising sleeping? Everyone will have to pair and share a futon...one person will have a futon to themselves" Asked the spiker, realising the battle to come.  
""How about winners pick first?" Replied Akaashi with a smile.  
"We're all in the same room anyway..." started Hinata, looking confused, "why does it matter where we sleep?" He cocked his head glancing between them all.  
 _Because we need to decide who gets to sleep next to you._  
"Because some people have preferences about light and who they are near, so we need to make sure everyone is happy." Yamaguchi improvised, getting a thumbs up from Nishinoya. _Nice play!_

"Oh right, Lev, do you have any preferences?"  
"Uh...no?"  
"Well I don't really like sleeping in the complete dark, so come with me and let's go to the futon by the door?"  
 _Huh?_  
"Wait! Why Lev?"   
Bokuto couldn't help but ask out loud, as everyone looked confused.  
"Oh! Well...it was meant to be just us two hanging out together today...and he cancelled all the plans he made because he knew I wouldn't feel safe with just us...but if you don't want to, you don't have to Lev! Though I don't snore, I've been told I am a little...well, cuddly in my sleep...so if that will annoy you, you can definitely say no!"  
Hinata blushed, and not for the first time that evening they had to wonder,  
 _he couldn't be acting that cute and sexy deliberately...right?_

Lev internally fist pumped, today was going to be so worth it. Even if, by the looks he was getting, he might not survive until morning...  
"No, that sounds perfect Hinata, I'd love to share a futon with you. I have also been told I am rather cuddly, so it won't be awkward at all."  
He gave a slight smirk in Kuroo's direction, kinda wishing Yaku was there so he could watch the libero internally combust in jealousy.  
"Great!" Hinata then looked at the others curiously, "Why do you all look tensed for a fight? You should partner up right?"  
"Uh yeah.."

Everyone rather half heartedly found partners and quietly battled for Hinata proximity. Meanwhile Lev whispered something to Hinata.  
Partners were:  
Terushima & Oikawa  
Kuroo & Akaashi  
Aone & Kenma  
Tsukishima & Iwaizumi  
Nishinoya & Yamaguchi  
Kageyama & Asahi

**Look at those for rare pairs though...**

And Bokuto on his own because Akaashi warned everyone he was a very _active_ sleeper.  
Once settled, they looked over to find that Lev and Hinata had obtained all the cushions and pillows while they were busy. Both wore shit eating grins, and crouched behind a coffee table barricade.

_Crap._

They dove for cover, just as the artillery barrage began. Aone poked his head out from the sofa only to get a cushion to the face.  
Once silence fell, a counter attack was launched, though most found this a perfect opportunity to punish Lev for his good fortune.

Exhausted and with no clear winner, they all collapsed onto the futons unable to talk.   
5 minutes later, Kuroo got up. He had heard slow and heavy breathing, and wondered who on earth had fallen asleep. When he saw, he froze.   
Seeing the cat stock still, Oikawa and Iwaizumi joined him, and gradually the others followed.  
Nishinoya was out cold, but that was hardly surprising. Tsukishima was though, no one expected to see him curled up cuddling a pillow.  
But what had halted Kuroo was the adorable sight of Lev and Hinata. They were fast asleep, tightly embracing each other already, Hinata's head buried into Lev's chest.   
It was insultingly adorable.  
Asahi sighed, pushing his jealousy aside and taking a photograph to send to Suga with a thank you text for earlier.

"As Hinata's asleep. Opinions on the event prior to volleyball." He quietly asked the room at large.  
"Is there anything to say?" Asked Terushima weakly.  
"I thought he didn't want our attention? Not that I'm complaining but these are some pretty mixed messages." Murmured Iwaizumi.  
Akaashi decided to speak up. "When I went hiking with him, he touched on it a little. He told me he is conflicted between wanting love, and being terrified of it. When he feels safe and relaxed he gets like he just did, he is himself. And when he isn't...he is more wary and controlled. He promised himself he'd wait, but he is bad at hiding his feelings."  
Bokuto eyed his friend, "Then we should take it as good that despite everything, he feels comfortable enough around us to get us all hard by giving us lap dances?"  
"As I said, not complaining." Sighed Iwaizumi.  
Akaashi and Kenma were the only ones to find the conversation strange.  
 _If this was two weeks ago, we would be analysing how much time and what he did with each person...what's changed?_

"We need to find his club." Stated Aone.  
"Suga won't tell us." Asahi grimaced  
"There are 10 burlesque clubs near Ebisu, and more than 150 major ones in Tokyo altogether." Kenma said.  
"Why are the quiet ones always the kinkiest, you surprise me kitten." Oikawa smirked, the only response being a glower and a lazy wave of the phone in the smaller setters hand.  
"So...divide and conquer is it?" Asked Yamaguchi.  
"Seems so." Responded Akaashi.  
"Bed?" Bokuto yawned the word, making Kuroo smirk.  
"Yeah, bed."


	71. KenLevHina: 'What greater gift than the love of a cat?'

It was still dark when Lev woke up, he could feel a faint warmth on the futon where Hinata had been, but no Hinata.  
Getting up quietly, he surveyed the room. Movement caught his eye, but it was only Bokuto, who had sprawled out over his futon, snoring lightly.  
He couldn't help but smile at how personalities and sleeping habits correlated, or didn't.

Tsukishima was stretched out much like Bokuto, his arm over an uncaring Iwaizumi's face.   
Kuro seemed to be unconsciously attempting to spoon Akaashi. Though the other ravenette didn't seem to be having it, his knee dangerously close to the cat's privates.   
Terushima was decidedly spooning Oikawa though, the latter curling willingly into a fetal position he would definitely be embarrassed about in the morning.   
Asahi seemed to be cuddling Kageyama, though like Akaashi, the setter wasn't having it, and was half way off the futon in his subconscious attempt to escape the gentle giant's arms.   
Nishinoya and Yamaguchi were the only pair seemingly normal, both in natural sleeping positions back to back; Aone was similar, though, his appearance of normality slightly marred by having done a 180 in the night, his feet now on the pillow. Kenma...was absent.

Leaving the room quietly, Lev moved into the kitchen only to find the redhead he was looking for alone, staring at the garden door in silence.

"Alright there?" He asked quietly, making the guy jump comically.  
"Oh, Sorry Lev! I didn't wake you did I?" Hinata whispered back.  
"I don't think so, but you didn't answer me...?"  
"Well...I woke up and wanted to look at the moon, but now I am out here, I realised I am too much of a coward to go out there alone."  
"You aren't a coward."  
"I am though, this is ridiculous. Akui isn't some ghost or vampire that will lunge out and kidnap me at 4:00am! It is so stupid that one meeting, five years later can have me shaking like some stupid damsel in distress! I thought I was stronger now...I thought that even though I don't need to, by now I could finally stand alone, and look him in the eye."

In the soft moonlight coming from the kitchen window, Lev could see the that Hinata's eyes were shining and red rimmed.  
"Please don't tell me, you have been crying over a door."  
"I won't. Thought it'd be a lie to say otherwise.." chuckled the redhead dryly.  
"Come on. I'll go out - outside - with you, silly. Then at least you can see the moon. I wanted to insist that you are strong, but if all it takes is a door to make you cry, then I don't feel I can." _Close one._

Smiling kindly, Lev took Hinata's hand, and led him to the kitchen door.   
It was locked.  
"That was cute and all, but do you really think Kuroo and I would leave the doors unlocked with a psychopath after Hinata?" Said a voice from the stairs.  
Turning, the duo saw Kenma trotting down them.  
"Don't panic, I only just got here really. I was upstairs to put on warmer PJs. Here, let me get the keys, I'll join you, if you don't think I'll kill the mood?"

Surprisingly, it was Lev who answered.  
"Not at all, the more the merrier right, Hinata?"  
"Definitely, though the pair of you being a blocker and a setter, don't you think it is dangerous bringing me close to a volleyball court?"  
Lev laughed quietly, as the door clicked open.  
"Do you think I would have invited myself, if I didn't want to toss a little more to you?" Replied Kenma lightly.  
"Then let me quickly grab a hoodie, I'll be right back."

Hinata reappeared in a warm red hoodie before either even registered his absence. He grabbed them both by the hands and led them out to the court.  
He gazed at the moon for a long while before they began to play.   
He looked...so terribly lonely in those moments, the moonlight revealing the pain in his eyes that he usually hid.   
He looked...fragile.   
Both boys fought the urge to embrace him right there, shield him from the world. They both knew it wasn't right.  
Eventually, he blinked, smiled kindly at the pair and picked up a volleyball.

They had been practising for a while, when Hinata asked the question the other two have resolved to avoid.  
"Kenma...why were you awake?"  
"I told you-"  
"Kenma no one takes an hour and a half to change into warmer Pyjamas."   
The voice was low, but calm.  
Kenma looked up to meet Hinata's golden eyes, they were blazing. So much so, Kenma almost flinched.

"You're a quiet guy. I respect that. And I know I have no foot to stand on, having barely spoken to you directly of my own issues.   
But, I do know that other people knowing the battles you face, makes fighting them so much easier. I would ask Lev to second that, but he hasn't opened up to me or I believe anyone else about his stressful work life so I don't know if he can."

Surprised Lev stared at the redhead, who smiled a _let's discuss that later_ smile, turning back to the confused setter, and hugging him.

"If you can't now, that's fine. But I would like to know sometime, okay?"  
Kenma met his crushes' caring gaze, and ignoring his speeding heart, turned to glance at Lev. The blocker also had a concerned expression though his slightly open mouth suggested he wasn't over Hinata's words.  
Hinata was gently starting to retract his arms, when Kenma moved his own to the ginger's waist, to keep him close. Burying his head in the others shoulder he spoke quietly.

"I...I get night terrors... really nasty ones. I wake up screaming often. I don't even know why. I was bullied a little as you know, and up til recently, Kuroo was my only friend. But I've no real trauma for my mind to draw on...  
Anyway, I decided to pull an all nighter today so no one would be disturbed. It...it's really awful."  
Hinata pulled him in closer. Silent encouragement.

"I found out by chance with Kuroo, that if I slept in someones arms, I didn't get them, or not as badly. That was why when he asked me to date, I accepted. Cruel isn't it? To accept someone's heartfelt confession for the sake of a good night's sleep. He still lets me sleep in his arms, for both of us he claims. He is an amazing guy, he kept doing it even on the night when we broke up. Too kind...that guy..."

Small tears tickled down Kenma's cheeks, dampening Hinata's red hoodie.  
"Oh Kenma..." Hinata whispered quietly, once he was sure Kenma was done speaking, he held onto the trembling setter tightly.  
"You know," said Lev quietly after leaving an appropriate pause. "Hinata and I are quite the cuddlers when we sleep."  
Hinata's eyes lit up when he realised what Lev was saying.  
"How about it Kenma? Join us?"  
"That...would be really nice." The setter smiled.

———

Kuroo had woken up after his balls finally met Akaashi's knee. After he was roused, he examined their positions and realised with embarassment that the setters subconscious actions were justified.   
_I wonder how Kenma is doing upstairs_.   
The guy had insisted on an all nighter, because he didn't want Hinata to see them cuddling and get misled, for both his and Kuroos' sakes...  
Kuroo glanced around and took a quick picture of Oikawa and Terushima, snickering quietly. Then one of Tsukishima for good measure.

Walking into the kitchen, Kuroo fetched himself a glass and began filling it with tap water. Gazing idly out the window he nearly dropped his glass in surprise. He hadn't realised Hinata and Lev had been absent, and there they were outside.

He watched for a little, observing the confrontation and guessing what it was about. He watched his ex and crush embrace closely, and was faintly tempted to interrupt...or join in. But the captain in him won out, and with a sad smile, he returned to the futon Akaashi was now completely covering. He listened as the three quietly padded into the room and all settled on Hinata and Levs' futon.

_How annoyingly cute._


	72. Aohina: Caught red headed

Kenma awoke from the best sleep he'd ever had, to find Lev's green eyes gazing back at his, an affectionate smile on his lips.

"Good. Sleeping beauty's awake. Finally we can have some fucking breakfast. Chibi-chan! The kitten's up!"  
Looking about, he saw the rest of the group rousing from their seats and vanishing into the kitchen after Oikawa.

"What's going on?" He asked faintly, disentangling from Lev.  
"Basically," started Kuroo, smirking slightly, "Hinata saw _how well you were sleeping_ , banned Lev from moving and disturbing you and refused to dish up breakfast until you woke up naturally, promising no pancakes for anyone who tries to rouse you early."   
Kuroo glanced up to see the rest of the guys had vacated the room, just him and Lev remaining.

"It seems his sister had severe night terrors too. Knowing how rare a good nights sleep must be, he took actions to make sure you got as much as possible. You know everyone else has been up for a good two hours. You owe Lev. Hinata distracted the rest of us with another round of volleyball, but this champ has been here the whole time."  
"No thanks needed Kenma, you're a good cuddler, and I like lie ins!"  
All Kenma could muster after being given so much information was a "wow...still...thanks Lev..." before a wonderful - and to Kuroo, fabulously familiar - smell, wafted through from the kitchen. They left very quickly.

What met them was strange middle class version of Oliver Twist. In charge of the kitchen was Hinata, with assistance from a bemused Asahi. Lining up like primary school students, stood the others, clutching plates and quivering in anticipation. Unsurprising, considering the steaming mountains of golden pancakes.

"Oh, sleep well Kenma?" Asked Hinata smiling cutely at him as he flipped rashers.  
"Uh...yes, thanks."  
"Here. Lev and Kuroo, you guys too."  
The angel gestured to three steaming plates on the counter by him. If glares could kill. The trio kept their heads low as they walked past their 'friends'.

It was soon forgotten once the others obtained food. It was like they all reverted to children. Eating the food with excitement and energy, hurrying for seconds..thirds...fourths...Aone even managed fifths. Before they all quietly lined up to wash their plates and put them away.  
 _He..he has them all tamed. How terrifying._ Thought Asahi, shocked. _Actually,_ he thought realising he was currently washing pans with the man himself, _he has me tamed too, doesn't he?_

"Alright there?"  
Asahi looked up to meet the red head's kind smile and curious eyes.  
"You have us all tamed, don't you?" Asahi wasn't quite sure why he said exactly what he thought.  
"I don't know what you mean?" The guy chuckled. "I thought it was the other way round? Last time I checked I was the one who cooked breakfast for everyone this morning, and give everyone a lap dance with literally no convincing at all   
last night?"  
Asahi was surprised at Hinata's bluntness about it, but then again, they'd known each others' natures a long time.

"You have a point...and I'd be convinced if they weren't quietly queuing up to wash their dishes right now...in perfect alphabetical order. Did you put something in the food?"  
"Did I? You helped cook it?"  
"Fair point. This is...uh a little freaky though."

"You do have a point. Hey guys? Can you snap out of it please, you're freaking Asahi and me out?"  
And suddenly Kageyama cut to the front of the queue, Iwaizumi dumped his plate on Oikawa's ("Iwa-chan!") and Aone came over to help with the pans.  
"Strangely, them returning to normality like that was even freakier, huh?" Said Hinata, looking genuinely disturbed.

"How about we peg it on them being sleepy, and having really good food cooked for them for the first time since they left home. And forget this happened?" Said Asahi.  
"Sounds great." Said Hinata in relief, his eyes wondered around the room, resting on a group of postcards. He froze up slightly. Asahi had glanced away and fortunately didn't notice, but Aone did.  
"I need the toilet, so can I leave the last of this to you, Asahi?"  
"Oh, of course chef."  
"Thanks."

He left causally, but Aone didn't forget that moment. So he quietly followed Hinata with as much stealth as being the tallest person in the room would allow.

Yamaguchi noticed Hinata was slightly on edge, so stopped him slightly on his way to the door.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah! Just a little cold, I'm going to grab my hoodie."  
"Oh, right." Convinced or otherwise, the greenette pulled away. And Hinata left the kitchen.

Aone watched quietly, as Hinata approached the front door, and examined a letter on the mat. The guy shook slightly, and peered through the glass of the door before picking up the envelope by its corner and turning around only to meet Aone's accusing gaze.  
Hinata gave him a pleading look before hurriedly placing the letter into the rucksack he brought.

Returning to the kitchen he smiled at everyone,  
"It's nearly twelve, so I think I should head back to Suga and Daichis', Aone agreed to give me a lift, so we'll be heading off now, if that's okay?"  
"Oh, right. Sure?" Said Terushima, taken by surprise.  
Tsukishima eyed Aone questioningly, the latter employing his infallible poker face.  
"Yeah...I am supposed to be cooking for them after all, they should be waking up in about half an hour I'm guessing."  
"You have them pegged huh?" Smirked Kuroo.  
"Then see you Saturday Hinata, I'll contact you on details later?" Kageyama looked...worried. That was new.  
"Definitely!" Hinata grinning, waved, before disappearing with Aone in toe, amongst murmured good byes.

"That was sudden."  
"He's okay right?"  
"I...I think so."  
"Aone will take care of it anyway."  
"How will an iron wall help?"  
"He is the heart of his team for a reason. He is just as hyper aware of other people's mental states as Suga."  
"Huh."  
"He...wasn't wearing a hoodie." Murmured Yamaguchi.  
"What was that?" Asked Tsukishima, eyeing him in confusion.  
"Nothing." Replied the greenette quickly.

Once they were outside, Aone quietly led the way, knowing Hinata would explain without him saying anything.  
They sat down in the car, Aone reversing out the lot with practised ease.  
"He has been leaving a letter every morning at Suga's." started Hinata, Aone barely managed to avoid stalling the car.

"I don't open them, I am keeping them as potential evidence if this comes to anything legal. I know they'll hurt if I read them and telling everyone won't change anything, so I don't. I am escorted everywhere already. He can't do more than send them for now. Though I know being stalked is pretty bad, there are no more precautions I can take. I am right, aren't I?"  
Aone isn't the type to speak until he has fully thought through a debate and come to a well considered opinion.  
"Let me think about it for a bit?"  
"Sure."  
They turned on the radio and rode in comfortable silence back to Suga's apartment.

They parked, and got out the car.  
"I think you made the right call for now. Though you should have told at least one person."  
"Well now I have I guess. And thanks for understanding."  
"I try. You are a wonderful puzzle sometimes, you know."  
Hinata stared at the man before him, blinking in surprise.  
"Thank you, I think?"  
"It was a compliment." Insisted Aone, before looking away, slightly pink, and knocking on the door.  
"I think you are a wonderful puzzle too." Said Hinata, before producing a key, unlocking said door and disappearing inside with a shy smile.


	73. There is no room for two kings in one castle

It was quiet for a bit after Hinata left.

Then Kageyama stood up and spoke stiffly.  
"I know...I know we're all rivals...but you all understand so much more than me...could I ask for some advice?"  
"Why?" Asked Oikawa accusingly.  
"Well...Seeing how close he is with all of you...I-" he swallowed, eyes trained on the floor, "I don't think I have much of a chance with him. But I still want to make sure he has fun on Saturday...the only way I know to do that is to toss to him...I'd like to try making him happy from something else...just once..please, help me?"  
Kageyama bowed low to the group.

"Fuck off." Muttered Oikawa darkly.  
"You just had to go and say that didn't you?" Growled Iwaizumi.  
"Bastard." Chuckled Kuroo dryly.  
"Fucksake." Sighed Terushima.  
"No way. This isn't happening. Don't you even dare King." Tsukishima eyed him threateningly.  
Kageyama straighted, tilting his head slightly. "What do you mean?"  
Yamaguchi muttered what sounded like "damned protagonist."

Asahi was the one who took pity. "Listen. Everyone has worked really hard gradually building up relationships with him, having moments, falling in love and then you come in, with want can only be called a cliché protagonist line, perfectly befitting the stereotype that gets the gal in the end. That is why they are pissed."  
"I...I don't really follow?"  
"Dude," sighed Bokuto, "everyone is pissed because if this was a cliché story book, you'd get Hinata regardless of all our efforts."  
Kageyama visibly brightened, causing Lev to throw a cookery book at him, Kuroo patted the blocker on the back.

Kenma spoke calmly picking up the book as he did so. "I think we are losing the original point though. Hinata being happy. Though I personally want him to chose me, it is far more important that he is happy, in the long and short term. So I want him to have fun on Saturday and for the rest of his life...though if Kageyama can't manage the first part alone, I don't see how he can aspire to achieve the second part."  
Kageyama winced at the blunt answer. Kenma did have a point though.  
"Just play volleyball with him, my dumb kouhai. That is your limit."   
Oikawa spoke coldly and was surprised at the glare he got from the room at large.  
"Sorry about him." Sighed Iwaizumi.

Yamaguchi spoke then, "We're being stupid, of course we'll help you. Just this time though. Come on guys, you know how difficult it must have been for Kageyama to admit this. It is just a day out anyway. Seriously."

"I'm out. I think I'll head home. I am not against you lot helping him, and nice job being a functional human for once Kageyama. But the best I'll be able to contribute is sarcasm and criticism. Kenma text me where I should head later."  
And without another word, Oikawa left the room.

Iwaizumi smiled sadly at the group. "I think I should follow him. Please don't worry about it too much Kageyama, I hope you come up with something great, and even if you don't, Hinata does enjoy your company outside of volleyball, whatever you think. He talked about you a fair bit on our date."  
With a wave, he disappeared after his angry setter.

"Well," said Asahi gently breaking the shocked silence, "did you have any ideas in particular Kageyama, or do we start from scratch?"

Hesitantly the setter explained, "originally I was planning on taking him to a theme park, I wanted to invite him the day we won the league... But I never got an opportunity and then we over heard all that stuff, so I didn't want to be so forward or cliché. In honesty...I was really confused about what to do...so I was kinda relieved to be one of the last people to see him in a way. But I talked to Suga, and from that I realised that what I needed to do was prove I was different from what he feared. I needed to show...show I could talk about... f-feelings, understand my own, and that I could be genuine and patient."

Kageyama didn't look up, so missed their surprised faces. _He really is opening up to us, isn't he?_  
"We...we met up once alone. If Aone was here I'd apologise as I saw him in the gym the night before their cat date and set to him for a few hours, but I could tell he wasn't in a state for me to talk, so we didn't...so we haven't made any progress."  
Asahi was internally thankful Iwaizumi was absent. That statement would have really hurt him.  
 _Fuck, Hinata would have noticed him being considerate and really appreciated that...no progress my ass._ Thought the rest of the team, irritated.

"And now, I need to to be somewhere he feels safe, yet somewhere I can show him another side of me...I started off behind everyone else...but this is the first time I...I have ever really loved someone, I want him to at least see me as a person and not a king of the court at least once before he fully falls for one of you...just once would be nice."  
"Quit whining and looking all dejected, dude, it doesn't suit you." Commented Bokuto. Akaashi could see the ace was concerned though.  
"What novels are you reading, seriously?" Muttered Tsukishima.  
"Please Tsukki, just once?" Yamaguchi looked up at him, the taller male sighed.  
"Fine, fine. To be fair, you do have quite the contradiction there, king."  
"Yeah, taking him somewhere exciting, yet somewhere he'll feel safe..." chipped in Lev.

They all thought for a while, then Terushima spoke up.  
"To be honest, I don't see what is wrong with your original plan."   
"What do you mean? If it is just me, I...I can't protect him..."  
"But it'll be a Saturday, right?" Pointed out Akaashi, realising Terushima's point.  
"...yeah?"  
"Well a theme park will be super crowded on a Saturday, the bastard couldn't make a move, with loads of witnesses." Finished Terushima.  
"Hinata could get taken under the cover of the crowds though?" Questioned Kenma.  
"You're forgetting the original point of the is a form of unofficial date. It depends on whether you can handle it or not, but just ask to stay arm in arm when moving, or hold hands. That shouldn't be out of Hinata's comfort zone, he likes physical contact and this whole nightmare is a perfect excuse." Terushima grinned.  
 _He is almost as good at this as Oikawa_...thought Kuroo. He debated about telling the setter he'd been replaced, but recalling his stormy gaze, thought against it.

Kageyama's eyes widened.  
"You're right I should be able to handle that...just about."  
 _Just about?_  
"Just about...?" Bokuto said out loud.  
"Oh right...yeah, I did say he is the first person I have actually fell in love with...this will be my first date. Holding his hand...I'll probably be a blushing mess."  
 _So goddamn pure._  
"First date...Aged 23! So you're a virgin?!?!" Kuroo couldn't help laughing, most of the room joined him, making Kageyama scowl, pink cheeked in embarassment.

"The -pfft - the best part is, that it was your own idea to begin with, so it voids Kenma's point. It is your own." Said Nishinoya fighting to recover, aware of his Kouhai burning in embarrassment and tactfully trying to steer the conversation back to the point.  
"But will he like it? I bet he has been taken before...it is so...so unoriginal!"  
"Oh shit! He might not have been. He'd never been to a fairground, beach or been hiking before..." said Akaashi  
"It was his first time at an arcade too." Commented Tsukishima.  
"Well, there you have it, Casanova." Said Kuroo, after recovering from his giggling fit. "He's a child at heart, so I am sure he'll love it. Maybe he'll even get scared and cling on to your arm on the rides. Or maybe history will repeat and it will be like with the horror movie?" Kuroo spoke between snickers.  
"No way! I've been before, I can handle it! Besides you had your head buried in Asahi's chest, you have no right to talk!" Growled Kageyama, though his ears burned.  
Sufficiently cowed, one Cat was silenced.

"Well with that resolved, can you guys get out of our house so I can work out the plan for tonight?" Asked Kenma with his normal bluntness returned.  
Sheepishly, they all made their exits.

 _Private chat between Yamaguchi and Hinata_  
 _Yamaguchi_ : You weren't wearing your hoodie.  
 _Hinata_ : ?   
_Yamaguchi_ : This morning.  
 _Hinata_ : Oh, I forgot, talking to Aone!  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Really?  
 _Hinata_ : Sort of. Trust me?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : You've told someone?  
 _Hinata_ : Yes.

 _Yamaguchi_ : Then that's fine I guess. Just tell me who you told.  
 _Hinata_ : Aone. I'm sorry Tadashi, I promise I trust you, I promise I'm safe and okay, I promise I will tell you eventually.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : That's good enough, and don't worry about it, I've dealt with Tsukki and his secrets for years. All I know is he practically stopped laughing at 16, and that after your date he started again. I'm used to secretive friends, Shouyou.  
 _Hinata_ : Tadashi... About that, you should know, he wasn't telling you because he really cares a lot about what you think of him. He wanted you to always see him as cool.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Thanks Shouyou, that does make me feel a lot better.  
 _Hinata_ : Sorry you have such difficult friends!  
 _Yamaguchi_ : I have a gift for picking them, don't I!  
 _Hinata_ : You really do. Though it makes us feel so lucky, I can tell you.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Thank you.  
 _Hinata:_ Right a back at ya.

Yamaguchi smiled at his phone before heading into work for the afternoon shift.


	74. Words have Power

"Oikawa!"  
"What! I thought I did pretty fucking well in there! Just leave me be, Iwaizumi. I'm fine!" Yelled the setter, striding away from the house, knuckles white disproving his words.  
"You're calling me Iwaizumi so you clearly aren't. Are we doing this the easy way, or the hard way." Growl Iwaizumi, running to catch up.  
"You know I like it hard, Iwa-chan." Oikawa tried and failed to inject his usual flirtiness into the comment though.  
"Oikawa." Iwaizumi grabbed the setters hand and stopped him.  
"Fine! Just not here. Have you got your car?"  
"Yeah."  
"Gimme the keys."  
"No."  
"I need to get this out of my system so let me fucking drive!"  
"Not when you're in this state. Get in the passsenger's seat and fume all you like."  
Oikawa growled a little, but did as commanded. Iwaizumi was difficult to refuse.

"Why don't you have your car?"  
"I drove and parked near Suga and Daichis' to make sure Asahi and Nishinoya were picking him up. And he wasn't a dumb protagonist. And I caught a bus from there. I knew if I asked, you'd give me a lift back."  
Iwaizumi was determined not to be baited and sidetracked off the point.  
"So, mind explaining what that was about? I know you and Kageyama have issues, but I have left it alone until now, I think an explanation is too fucking overdue."  
"I love people. And he has never loved before. That is the problem."  
"Quit putting on airs an explain."  
"Not until I can get a damn coffee."  
Oikawa's eyes were very dark. Iwaizumi had seen this face occasionally but it still gave him chills. Even if he was honoured to be one of the few Oikawa took his mask down with, he wasn't always thankful, when this was what it revealed.

A car ride and a pot of coffee later, Oikawa spoke.  
"You went to a separate high school to me, so you wouldn't have known much, but you must remember me mentioning Kageyama attending the same one, when we first heard he joined Karasuno, right."  
"Yes, I do remember you mentioning it."  
"Well, remember just now, he said he'd never been in love before?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Plenty have been in love with him."  
 _Ah, I think I see where this is going._

"I really love people. One of my greatest pleasures is watching them overcome their fears, the walls they put up? You remember when Hinata mentioned how satisfying it was when he saw behind Tsukishima's mask? I'm like that."  
 _I don't see where this is going._

"You may think it a little creepy of me, I guess. But at our high school, there was a tree everyone went to, to confess their feelings under. It was just next to the library so I used to go in, at the far corner, open the window nearest the tree and pretend to work.   
Listening to the confessions, the reciprocation or the heartfelt turn downs...it really helps restore my faith in humanity, you know?   
I was the same in secondary school, as I am now, so I won't lie and say I wasn't under that tree almost as much as I was eavesdropping. It was why I dated so much, people have such beautiful hearts sometimes, a lot of the girls and boys too.   
Such beautiful... _souls_.   
Even if I didn't know them before, I would kinda fall in love with them just when I saw them put themselves out there like that. They rarely lasted long, those relationships, they'd always end it gently when they realised I wasn't like the me in their heads. But I enjoyed it all regardless."

Oikawa sounded like a bizarre lonely god, to Iwaizumi. It felt kinda sad, not at all creepy. Oikawa wasn't kidding, he really _loved_ people.  
"Anyway, I am getting off topic. Kageyama never dated anyone. Though he was asked out by almost as many as me."  
"Wait seriously?"  
"Remember what Hinata said about his eyes? He acts like the strong silent type in school, if not on the court. A naive romantics' dream."  
"Good point."

"Words...words are powerful, very powerful. And when you are that young, every kind word and every cruel one shapes who you are for _years_ to come. Kageyama was confessed to practically weekly. For the two years we were both there. And every day he managed to pick just the right words..."  
Oikawa's knuckles whitened.  
"...the right words to emotionally crush the girl or occasional guy, who had just placed their heart in his hands." Oikawa gripped his mug even more tightly, his eyes attempting to burn holes in the table."

"You're kidding. Why didn't you say anything then or now?"

"I...I will admit I don't think he intended to do it, he simply isn't capable, or at least at the time wasn't capable, of putting himself in other people's shoes.   
If he hasn't realised, I think it cruel to tell him just as he is starting out on his own first love. He doesn't deserve to be crushed like that...unfortunately. If he knew what he did, he would probably deny himself happiness as a sort of warped punishment."  
Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile slightly at the ' _unfortunately'._  
"I think he thought it was like volleyball. If you fail in that, you get constructive criticism. They _failed_ to win his affection, so he did the same. He is an idiot, not an arsehole."  
"Besides, I made sure he didn't do too much long term damage. When it was particularly bad, I would regularly forge anonymous love letters to those people to try to reverse a bit of the harm done...I even confessed to and dated a few.   
Ironically it is how I gained my player reputation. Please don't tell anyone this, I can't have anyone knowing I can be a decent person...except Hinata, feel free to leak it to him anytime."  
"Haha, as if. Though, Oikawa, he really loves Hinata and has put himself in Hinata's shoes...so I don't see the problem?"  
The setter stood up and moved to the sink to wash his mug.

"Iwaizumi...I have no issue with him loving or dating someone! I wish anyone luck of him. But seriously, think back to your first relationship.   
Did it end well? Or did one of you fuck up badly?   
Was it actually love in the end? Or did you realise it wasn't after the first kiss?   
Can you think of a single first time relationship, that anyone you know has had at any age, that ended without tears or pain at one end or the other?"

"Listen, I am really happy Kageyama turns out to have a heart, now he'll understand and be able to reject people with some level of kindness. Even find happiness himself. Whoop dee doo.   
But I really don't think it is clever for his first relationship to be with someone who said they didn't think they could survive another relationship ending badly.  
Hinata needs someone who knows what they are doing, and can be confident about being in it for the long run. Someone with some reasonable degree of experience who he can rely on. Do you understand me?"  
Oikawa placed the mug on the drainer, returned to his seat and examining his spiker's expression.

"I do. I really do. Thank you for telling me." Iwaizumi paused, staring at his own in untouched coffee. He couldn't defend Kageyama all, what Oikawa said made perfect sense. However. "But... I think you are underestimating Hinata."  
Oikawa looked at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"

"I think, if he doesn't know already, it will only take Hinata seeing Kageyama blushing and awkwardly asking to hold hands for him to establish what you just did if he hasn't already.   
So, he'll know this is new for Kageyama, and lord knows the guy has enough dating experience to know if he can or can't handle that, take that risk. If he thinks he can, and Kageyama convinces him, that is sad for us but we'll have to trust that Hinata thinks he'll be happy, and do our best to ensure Kageyama isn't an idiot from the sidelines. If it doesn't work out we can swoop in.   
Then again if Hinata doesn't think he can handle that, then he simply won't chose Kageyama. Do you see?"  
...

"Iwa-chan, why are you always right?"  
"Because I am an Iwa-chan and you're a shittykawa."  
"Fair enough. Though, he'll choose me you know."  
"Yeah, yeah."


	75. Brains and Brawn

The operation began at 7:00 that evening.  
Kenma texted each person a location they were to scout. They all donned hats and sunglasses (disguise) and moved out.  
He of course, stayed exactly where he was though. As did Tsukishima, who ignored the text. Great minds think alike.

 _Chat between Akaashi and Tsukishima_  
 _Tsukishima:_ Akaashi, don't you have access to CCTV?  
 _Akaashi_ : You are a clever one. See you in 10 mins?  
 _Tsukishima_ : I'll be there.

———

Through both illegitimate and legitimate means respectively, Kenma and Akaashi watched the police cameras, or at that point the one specific camera at the opening to the residential area Daichi and Suga lived in. Kenma knew from contacting Suga, that a) Suga couldn't be bribed and b) the guy would be accompanying Hinata to and from work.  
They watched and waited for Suga's car, neither considered bringing in their other friends in on this.   
Kenma took a little more after Kuroo than most people realised, he had even got into his car and left to arrive at his 'destination' before Kuroo, and snuck back.  
Akaashi was Akaashi.   
Tsukishima was...90% salt. (10% Hinata 4 life)

Meanwhile, the rest of the boys had innumerous adventures and escapades. Iwaizumi got into a fight after being groped by one of the men present, Oikawa (who knew there was a better way to do this, but decided to go on an adventure anyways) was hounded by the managers of two of the clubs he visited, begging him to work there, Aone was asked to leave in most of the places after his stare scared the performers.

Kenma was highly amused by the different rates in which they went though clubs. Asahi, either bored, familiar or uncomfortable had covered five different places in an hour, whilst Lev and Kageyama hadn't left the first clubs they'd gone to. Kenma could imagine them gazing wide eyed at the performances.

' _Those are...I don't know what they are, but I want to see Hinata wearing them...'_

Kenma chuckled to himself, but the smile faded when his turned to the police records on Tenma Akui, left open on a separate window. Now wasn't the time.  
Though, while he waited, he pondered on what Terushima had said a while back, about Hinata and his dad's real name. He eyed the police database.  
He was just about to type, when a car moved across the screen of his other computer. Suga's car. _Another time perhaps._  
Kenma turned to focus on following the car.  
"Ah, so that was your plan."

Kenma fell off his chair in surprise.  
Kuroo Tetsurou laughed. "Do you really think, I think so little of you, as to believe that visiting every burlesque club in Tokyo was the best strategy you could come up with? You aren't Nekoma's brain for nothing."  
"When did you realise?"  
"Straight away. When you left before me, I assumed you had just done more statistics and research and were driving to the club you were sure he worked at. I was rather surprised when you pulled over and turned back. But leg work was never really your thing. I know you too well, you should give up trying to fool me."  
"Never."

With and eye roll, Kenma turned back to the CCTV. He followed Suga's car, through lefts, rights and roundabouts. Kuroo joined him.  
They both got gradually more surprised.  
Hinata had described the place a little. And going off that one piece of information, Kenma had sent them all to small clubs in the area. But Suga's car was steadily getting closer and closer to the centre of Tokyo, there were no 'small' businesses of any kind in the centre of Tokyo.

———

"How's it looking?" Asked Tsukishima, walking into Akaashi's study.  
"Seems Hinata mislead us about the size of this club." Akaashi didn't even turn his head.   
"Not surprising, I could have predicted it. One thing Hinata will never do, is blow his own trumpet. I'd put money on him working in the most famous club in Tokyo."  
"Then you'd win, by the looks of it."  
"That guy."  
"Yeah."  
"Shall we take my car?"  
"If you would."

———

"You're telling me, you perform in the most famous burlesque club in Tokyo. Are you even real? I really wonder sometimes, Hinata." Suga sighed, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Yeah I know, I have no clue how I managed to get there, but I guess one thing led to another. I really like it, and for some reason they really like me. Come in with me if you like? I can introduce you to Ayumu, and get you measured up? Plus you can see me perform...if you want?"  
"That sounds great...if I won't be a bother?"  
"You're the one chaperoning me! Of course you aren't a bother! Besides, with your figure, Ayumu will really enjoy herself. If you let her chose the outfit, it may even be given free, though as you're my friend, even if you request something specific it'll be dirt cheap. I mean, she makes me outfits for fun all the time!"  
"Sounds like quite the character!"  
"Yeah, she really is something else."

"Do you have a lot of friends there then?"  
"I get on well with most of them, but like how it used to be with volleyball, I don't really let them in on my life outside of Burlesque. Though it is easier to do there as a most of them are the same.   
It is not a career people without an _interesting_ past normally find themselves in. Whereas, volleyball...not so much. Though I have no doubt each of you has hidden depths. Heck, when on earth were you ex-special forces? Aren't you too young to be retired?"

"Yeah, well I did the training, and fought a little. But it turns out I don't have the mentality to handle killing. So I made an exit as quickly as I could, and then trained to be a teacher. I am in my first year of primary school teaching, and in all honesty, really loving it."  
"That does sound more like you. How did you even end up in special forces in the first place, if you don't mind?"  
Suga leaned back in his seat, pausing until he'd navigated the roundabout before continuing.

"Not really...well, my family is very military, my mom is a Major in the army, dad's in Government service. I have three brothers and a sister, and they are all enlisted. I...with my _-_ well.. - being me... never really fit in, and I supposed joining up was a last ditch attempt at trying too. When that didn't work, I gave up trying, came out and moved out. Dad accepted it and visits occasionally as do two of my brothers, the others are... too busy I think."

"Sorry you went through that. But you're like me aren't you? You've made a wonderful life for yourself despite it all?"   
Hinata smiled warmly, Suga returned it.  
"I have! Though, I must to talk to her eventually mustn't I?"   
He spoke the last bit nervously.  
Hinata could guess who 'she' was.  
"I think you should. But I believe you will, and are strong enough not to hide away when you are ready. But you aren't yet are you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Mmm, how much does Daichi know?"  
"Everything, though I may have made it seem like I left on better terms."  
"Fair enough. If...if you don't want to go with him and don't want to go alone, you need only ask."  
"Thanks."

"It is amazing though. Everyone has a story."  
Hinata smiled as he gazed out the window. Suga gave him a sideways glance before returning to focus on the road.  
"Isn't it just. Though as it happens, Daichi's story is bizarrely normal. One sister, parents together in a small town. Standard schooling and average grades... His parents accepted his sexuality and send him letters often, all three. He video chatted them to introduce me, and they were all super nice, and stereotypical."  
"Huh, make sure he isn't actually in the secret service, and they aren't all actors. Anyway, now you are in his life, his story has become a world class romance novel."  
Suga blushed. Hinata smirked a little before a sign caught his eye.  
"Oh! We're here."  
Turning to see what Hinata was looking at, Suga's jaw dropped.  
"Jeez Hinata! You weren't kidding. Even I've heard of this place! Please tell me you aren't the main singer?"  
...  
Hinata glanced away, sheepish.  
"Seriously! Why am I even surprised."


	76. An Eagle among Peacocks

"Ayumu! We're here!"

"Hinata! Glad you're back! So this is Sugawara-san? Nice to meet you!"  
A girl dressed in a semi-transparent silver and blue sari, neon pink sports bra, denim shorts and blue fish nets embraced Hinata and then Suga in turn.

"It is nice to meet you and please call me Suga!" Smiled Suga, hiding his surprise with skill.

Ayumu gave him a once over, then gave an almost predatory grin.  
"I can certainly have fun with _that_ , come right this way handsome. Call me Ayumu~"

"I'd like to see Hinata perform though...also...I have a boyfriend?" His voice squeaked slightly in embarassment at the end.

"Yeah yeah, I'll release you for Hinata. But while he gets prepared and afterward...you're mine! Also, I'm into girls so no worries on that score!"  
Giggling evilly, she dragged Suga away, the latter feeling faintly betrayed as Hinata did a ' _smile and wave boys, smile and wave'_ number, grinning and disappearing down another corridor.

_"You shouldn't have mentioned you were working tonight, they'll be searching ever_ _y_ _club right about now."_   
_"Do you really think so? Why?"_   
_"Why do you think silly? To see more. From what I gather, you were amazing."_   
_"Well...I hope they don't find me. They shouldn't expect me to be here right?"_   
_"But Kenma."_   
_"Good point...well, what will be will be I suppose. But perhaps in make up they won't recognise me?"_   
_"You are quite the wishful thinker."_

Hinata sighed, remembering his last conversation with Suga before his friend was kidnapped.  
He leaned back in his chair, having finished applying his mascara and began stretching, examining his costume for the night.

 _Well, it isn't my fault if they come, they'll need to accept this side of me anyway. I shouldn't think too much, this song is amazing, I'll just enjoy myself. Though..._  
Hinata began his warm ups, moving into the practise room to catch up with the others before the performance.  
 _I should warn him, shouldn't I?_

"Hey Hinata, how's things with Karasuno?"

———

"Car?"

"Car."

Kuroo and Kenma hurried down the stairs.

"We...really ought to tell the others...But I don't want to." Sighed Kuroo, pushing open the front door.

Kenma pulled on his coat and followed him out onto the pavement. "I know. Me neither."

"For the sake of team spirit, we should at least tell Lev..."

"Mmm... Actually we should tell everyone." Said Kenma, eyebrows lowering in realisation.

"Why?" Asked the captain, glancing over as he unlocked the car.

"Akaashi."

"What do you mean, Akaashi?" Prompted Kuroo with a little annoyance, as he got into the drivers seat.

Kenma pulled open the passenger door and climbed in too. "He's with the police. I haven't heard anything from him. I bet he did the same thing as me."

"Three can only keep a secret if two are dead, eh?"

"He'd tell Tsukishima, if the bastard doesn't work it out, the member of the cool as a cucumber brigade stick together. Tsukishima'd probably tell Yamaguchi. If he does, within thirty seconds, everyone will know."

"Alright then..I'll text em."

Kenma sighed in regret. At least they'd still see Hinata perform.

———

"Hey Hinata, how's things at Karasuno?"

"Hey Shirabu. Everything...it is pretty mad at the moment..." Hinata adjusted his outfit, nervously evading the others gaze.

"By the way, what did you do to Ushijima? I hope you didn't hurt him. He has been even broodier than usual. He keeps picking up his phone, beginning to type, then changing his mind. We kinda need our ace functional and he's been off his game since last Friday!"

Hinata flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm really sorry... I hope he's okay! He asked about my past and I told him. Rather too bluntly I think. He probably doesn't know what to say. I'll text him."

"Good. Idiot shouldn't have pried though, I would have given him a heads up, but you know how it is."  
Shirabu shrugged.

Hinata hesitated.

"Yeah I know you want this a secret, heck I was the same... that's why... Shirabu... I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"   
The setter tilted his head, eyes hopeful before he schooled his expression.

"Through complex events that will take too long to explain...there is a possibility of quite a few members of karasuno, and some from the other teams coming tonight..."   
Hinata flinched away from the glare he received.

"Ushijima?"

"No! No, not a chance! And you know none of them are close with your team..."

"It's that group of guys that like you, isn't it?"

...

"Uh...yeah...yeah it is."   
Hinata spoke bashfully, as it sunk in that Shirabu was right.

"You're forgiven. That includes Kenma right? Like you could hide anything from him anyway."

"Thanks...I really am sorry.."

Shirabu ran a hand through his fringe and gave a rare smile. "I know, don't worry, I'll wear a wig. Hopefully with that, the make up and everyone having their eyes on you to begin with, I should be safe. But does this mean your monster is coming?"

"Kageyama? Possibly...I am still really hoping none of them find me here."

"I both love and hate the fact you earnestly mean that."   
Shirabu sighed, unsurprised when Hinata tilted his head in a _why would I say it if I didn't mean it?_ look.

"Why do you call him a monster?"

"Because he is."

"He isn't!" Hinata looked at him with playful annoyance. They'd had this argument many times. "He is a really decent guy. And a good setter who understands his ace. Just like you do."

"We are nothing alike!"

"You're still pissed about the setter dump he pulled, aren't you?" **(God forbid a reference to the actual series?)**

"No..."

"Let it go!"

"No! And when in this life has Kageyama Tobio actually understood you? Kenma could set for you better. Even...even I could!"   
He muttered the last bit, Hinata politely pretending not to have heard.

"I am flattered but really, Kageyama is the best setter for me. If not off it, on the court, we share a perfect understanding, which I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Someone's in love. Let the other's down gently!" Said Shirabu, grumpy.

"Please...don't." Hinata gaving him pleading look. Knowing he'd hit a sore spot, Shirabu swiftly switched topics.

"Fine, I need to warm up and you have a song to practise, right?"  
Hinata's phone buzzed, he glanced at the screen and seemed to forget Shirabu's question.

"Hinata?"

"Oh god! I forgot! All this has me in a mess...see you Shirabu!"

"What was the text?"

"A good luck from Suga, just reminded me they may all be there...Anyway, I better go!"

"See ya." The setter responded lightly, before heading to the make up department to request a wig, his hair was rather recognisable after all even if that lot weren't close to Shiratorizawa.

Hinata stared at the email. It was from Sapporo prison.  
He turn off his phone. He'd read it later. For now he had enough problems.


	77. Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

Then Kuroo and Kenma arrived, they found Akaashi already there, with Tsukishima as predicted, though it seemed he hadn't passed on the message to Yamaguchi. Perhaps they got there first so he didn't bother.

"CCTV?" Akaashi asked looking at Kenma.  
The setter nodded.

"Mind reading?" Asked Tsukishima, eyeing at Kuroo.  
The captain of Nekoma simply smirked confirmation before turning to look at the stage.

"Know when he's on?"

"Tonight is a big performance apparently. Starts at 9:00. Don't know how big a role he plays though."

"9:00...That's gonna be tight for the others, think they'll make it?" Asked Kuroo.

"Just about, they'll teleport if necessary, they won't miss this." Tsukishima responded. Akaashi and Kenma were simply silent, watching the ever increasing numbers of people.

"I think it is best if we stand in the back, so the others will see us when they arrive and Hinata won't notice us." Akaashi said calmly.

"I warned him you lot would come." Said a voice from behind them.

"Well if it isn't Mr Refreshing! Aren't you impressed?" Kuroo smirked.

Chuckling, Suga replied, "as if you worked out anything other than Kenma's personality. Anyway, have you told the others, or rebelled?"

"It was a close call, but we decided to be decent people." Responded Kenma regretfully.

Suga smiled his slight threatening smile. "If you were decent people, you would have respected Hinata's privacy and not come."

Kuroo whinged slightly, "Fair point, but did you really expect us not to after what he pulled yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."   
Suga sighed defeated.

"I really do have to thank you for that outfit though." Said Kuroo, grinning.

"Me too. Suga, do you know how significant a role he plays in this?" Asked Tsukishima, tense and out of his comfort zone in the glorified strip club.

"Wait and see."   
The grey haired man gave them an enigmatic grin before turning away, ending the conversation.

As predicted, the rest of the group burst in barely five minutes before the show started, staring suspiciously at Tsukishima and Akaashi.

"Akaashi used CCTV to track Suga's car." Tsukishima explained.

"And you're here early, how?" Asked Nishinoya.  
"I called him out on it."

"Since when were you two friends?"  
"Since when were you this nosy?"

"Guys! Guys! I think it's beginning. Look, the lights are turning down!" Lev whispered excitedly.

None of them really knew what they were expecting. But Hinata strutting out in a cat collar, ears, tail as well as fish nets and booty shorts, was not it. Nor was him being the star of the show. Nor were his dance moves making the maid performance look about as sexy as the Macarena.

**(In this scene I actually had a song I was thinking of: S.L.U.T. by Bea Miller.)**

It was a big performance.   
Easily 40 back up dancers on the stage and among the audience. But Hinata was the centre piece. The whole thing was designed around him, from the clothing of the performers to the lighting.  
What amazed Suga was how entranced the audience was, every eye on him. The rest of the group were the same, only Suga in control enough to look anywhere other than the redhead to notice any of this.

At the end of the song, Hinata bowed coyly to the audience, and disappeared back behind a curtain with a sexy smile.  
No one had realised they hadn't been breathing until his overwhelming atmosphere vanished. They were left gasping for breath.

"Jesus Christ..." Muttered Oikawa weakly.

No one could think of anything to add.   
They hadn't even recovered from the first song, before the lights dimmed once more. They had hoped for the sake of their hearts, that the performer wouldn't be Hinata, and their hopes... were granted. Though they had to pity the poor young woman who came on, her whole performance felt empty in comparison though she was perfectly capable.

After the woman, there was a brief intermission, then another man performed followed by an older woman. Still none of them could compare to Hinata and they weren't the only ones who seemed to think so, the air of impatience was undeniable.

Then the electric guitar began.

A back lit figure began clicking their fingers to the beat.

Then _he_ began to sing.

This song was different.   
The first had been flirtatious, positive and playful. This one was sexy...dark, deadly. When his outfit was illuminated - a full out bondage style dominatrix combo - they all found themselves weak kneed, unable to stand without leaning against the wall.

**(Song is Kill Of The Night by Gin Wigmore)**

He even had a fucking whip.   
A whip.

This was a solo performance, no back up dancers, yet the atmosphere was even more powerful. And the performance more interactive.  
At the first chorus he slunk down the stairs, moving from audience member to audience member, straddling laps and toying with them.

When he reached the back, it was almost he didn't even seem to recognise them, this the unchanging predatory gaze. Well, they would have thought so if not for the time he took with each of them, even blowing Suga a kiss.

Or the _knowing_ sexy smile he gave them all - quite correctly - before making his way back to the stage for the rest of the song, where a pole had magically appeared.

Which he knew how to fucking use.

Strobe lighting illuminating him during a short instrumental. Before the end of the song, in which his eyes never left theirs. At the end, he was poised perpendicular to the pole, and the pole and him were lifted upward and out of view.

———

"So, were they there, Hinata? I didn't spot them?"

"They were, right at the back." Said the redhead tersely.

Shirabu chuckled. "You gave into the song didn't you."

"Yeah..."

"Did you, uh, go say hi, in your solo song by any chance?"

Hinata winced. "Couldn't resist, you know how powerful it feels in the moment."

"Ah well, bet they really enjoyed it."

"I think they did, but they probably aren't enjoying the mixed messages or my lack of clear preference."

"True."

"Hey, you're supposed to be supportive!"

"And you're supposed to be an adult with self control who knows their own mind and heart!"

Hinata deflated slightly.  
"Fair point...want help with those fish nets?"

"Um...yeah..if you wouldn't mind?"

"They are a pain aren't they. Pity they look so fabulous on you."

"Oh! Thanks!" Shirabu smiled and to hide his blush.

"Shirabu, how's that hot boyfriend of yours?"

Not the question he needed to be asked right then.  
"I, Well, I'm not sure it's working, I think I might end it..."

"Oh I'm so sorry! Well you've never been much of a sub."

"Screw you."

"Maybe end your current relationship first."

_Heart beat slow down._

"Ha. Funny though, if you ended up with me, or someone else complete outside of that group. Goshiki's hot, maybe worth a try?"

"Straight as a pencil I think, don't you know that?"

"Hinata...you do have a habit of be bending those sorts of rules guys have. How else do you explain how popular you are with both straight, gay and even fucking lesbian audiences."

"No idea why."

"Me neither. But there you have it."

"Could you untie my corset?"

"Sure."


	78. United front

**Akui involved, (finally I give you some actual drama) so hurtful and unpleasant language I am afraid. Summary at end. If you are here for a protective harem, this is definitely a chapter for you.**

"Damn, that arse has gotten even sexier."

The sharp voice wasn't familiar to any of them, looking to their left, they found a slim angular man with straggly brown hair and narrow dark eyes.  
The comment wasn't exactly pleasant, but they were in a Burlesque club so they would have dismissed it as one of the creepier regulars, and gone back to reliving Hinata's performances, had it not been for Bokuto.

"You."

His voice shook with effort to control himself and it only took a glance at their friend for the others to know exactly who this guy was.  
Kageyama, Nishinoya, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Terushima tensed to fight. Even Suga, Aone, Oikawa and Asahi quietly adjusted their stances. Akaashi and Yamaguchi checked staff presence. There was a moment of silence, then.

"Ah, you must be Tenma- _kun_."   
Tsukishima's voice was calm and relaxed, contrasting greatly with the venomous atmosphere, surprising them all.

Though underneath he was fuming; after visualising himself punching the bastard, Tsukishima had forced himself into lawyer mode, despite this he didn't have enough control to offer his hand to the man.  
Striding forward confidently, hands in pockets but back straight, he smiled calmly at the toad of a human being before him. To his credit, no flicker of surprise crossed Akui's face.

"And you are?" He responded coolly.

"The name's Tsukishima."

"Ooh, it's a cool one! Hinata does like his cool ones...please tell me you do the glasses thing, yeah, you do doncha? Bet the light flashes off them just right too."

Tsukishima tightened the fist in his pocket, but before Oikawa or Akaashi could come to his rescue, he replied for himself.  
"In order to offend me, I'd have to actually value your opinion."

Kuroo thought _well well, he isn't called Saltyshima for nothing. Time for me to get at least one insult in before the fight starts or this guy scarpers._

"Other than trying to convince yourself you aren't the cliché here, what are you doing?"

Akui smirked, unphased.   
"Sassy. He has quite a collection. Well today, I was just here to watch... though I have to say thanks for helping me find his work place!"  
He examined they mixed expressions with pleasure.  
"Naw look at those faces. He has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he? Well he's satisfied six guys at once before, I'm sure the slut can manage a dozen more."

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Surprisingly it was Yamaguchi who spoke, bristling with fury, barely restrained by Suga's firm grip on his shoulder.   
Akui chuckled.

Lev was simply staring at Akui, he'd barely taken in a word. He recognised him.   
_But where did I see him?_

"I'm sure you won't mind repeating that for us again, once we're outside of this fine establishment?" Asked Akaashi coldly.   
Aone and Iwaizumi glowering menacingly from behind him.

Akui smirked.  
"Scary, scary. Of course I won't, baka. I need to look my best for Hinata when he finally crawls out from under your skirts, like the well trained bitch I turned him into."

"If you. EVER. Touch him. I will personally ensure, that you can never _touch_ , again." Hissed Iwaizumi, eyes blazing in a way Oikawa had never seen before.

"And he won't be the only one." Said Bokuto, eyes fiercely protective.

"And he won't crawl to you. It has been six years, you bastard. He has moved on. Why the fuck can't you do the same?" Asahi stepped in beside the grey haired man.

Akui snorted derisively.  
"Moved on? I doubt it. I'll bet he sees my face every time he closes his eyes."

"You should know. I am quite a successful lawyer. If I were you I'd disappear from his life and ours, or I will make yours hell." Tsukishima watched his opponent closely, like Bokuto, trying to find any trace of...anything in his body language. He just couldn't read him at all.

"Bark, bark. Ah look, here comes the guy who holds your leashes."  
Akui drunk in the view and they all turned, to see Hinata buried in a hoodie, making his way through the crowds, looking very nervous and eyes to the ground. He hadn't seen Akui.  
"Go yap to your cute master."   
And with a smirk, Akui turned to leave.

Though they had definitely won the battle of wits, he still snatched the last word. Or would have done if not for the smaller master of shade.  
"And you go crawl back into whatever shit comic you came out of, you lowlife motherfucker."

"Kenma!" Exclaimed Kuroo in surprise when Akui finally left with a half hearted comeback in the form of a menacing glare.

"Nice one." Grinned Tsukishima.

"My hero!" Bokuto patted the small setter on the back.

"He is a class A bastard isn't he though...isn't he." Sighed Nishinoya.

"Damnit!" Growled Terushima, kicking the wall in frustration.

"Yeah, next time I see- Hinata! Amazing performance!"

The newly arrived redhead smiled nervously. "T-t-thanks..."

The group noticed he still had make up on, he looked particularly beautiful peaking out shyly from under the hoodie. Though he wouldn't meet their gazes, the poor guy oozing self consciousness.

"Hey, hey. Hinata look up!"   
Suga walked over and gently tilted up the uncharacteristically nervous ginger by his chin. "Look at them, Hinata, look at them! They loved it."

"But..."

"Oi Dumbass. You're amazing. We're fine, quit overthinking before you get a headache."   
Kageyama sighed, and patted Hinata on the head, before attempting a smile. It was terrifying, but seeing him making an effort made Hinata laugh. They all relaxed a little.

"You were stunning."   
Akaashi smiled at him.

"It is just...I kinda got lost in the music and I think I crossed a line I should have...If...if I did..I'm really really sorry."   
He did look them in eyes now, but with difficulty. He looked really guilty.

"Kageyama's right, quit over thinking. I personally really enjoyed it, and you should've seen these guys faces earlier!" Bokuto grinned at the cute redhead.

"As if you weren't drooling." Smirked Kuroo.

"Hinata, why is your hoodie bumpy?" Yamaguchi asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh! I forgot to take off the car ears, I was in a hurry to catch you all before you left..."  
He removed his hood shyly.

_Oh dear lord._

Hinata looked up at them shyly, the make up making his eyes seem even bigger and brighter that usual, his expression timid. The ears so realistic the boys would have sworn the were real.  
 _Too...way too cute._

_..._

"Those are amazing! They look so realistic!" Said Lev, just about recovering. He moved forward but Oikawa beat him to it, feeling the ears.

"Oh my god, these are actually really fluffy!"

"Wait let me feel!"

Soon the whole group had shaken out of their reverie (Suga incapacitated by maternal feelings), and were crowding around Hinata, the ear touching devolving into a general group hug. The guys overprotectiveness roused by their encounter with Akui.

They were all beginning to separate, when Hinata hunched over...and burst into tears.  
"Hinata!"  
"What is it?!?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"What's wrong??"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Dumbass?"

Hinata looked up at them, and they saw he was smiling. The brightest smile they'd ever seen. Tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry...for making you panic...I'm just...  
 _So happy!"_

**So proud of that piece. I know I wrote he has cat ears, but I didn't feel it fit with the mood. Smug enough that the aura must reach you guys through the screen!**

**Summary:**   
**Essentially, there is a conversation between Akui and the rest in the club which pisses them off no end. After they chase him off, though probably not forever, Hinata arrives very embarrassed about how he behaved in the performance. They all sweep away his securities and Hinata has a lovely epiphany - he realises he is finally, truly happy.**


	79. When the penny drops

"Sorry...for making you panic...I'm just...  
 _So happy!"_

All they could do was stare in silent shock.

Seeing that, Hinata hastily wiped his eyes and nose, before explaining himself.  
"It's silly I know... but I just...It just hit me just how happy I always feel around you all...I kinda wish I could stop time right now...sorry... _sniff..._ I know it is stupid!"  
His sniffled again before chucking at himself.

No one knew quite what to say next or what happened in the transition to them reaching their respective cars. But there they were.

"Tsukki, what's on your mind?" Yamaguchi pried.   
He and Bokuto had joined Akaashi in the blond's car.

"What do you think?"

"It was rather wonderful wasn't it?" Commented Bokuto, though he sounded dazed.

"It was strange actually."

"It was indeed." Confirmed Akaashi.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

_"I didn't feel at all competitive with the others...this whole day"_

"Wait, you are only just realising now, Trashykawa?"   
Iwaizumi laughed at his friend as they waited at the lights.

"Wait what do you mean Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said childishly, his knees to his chest sulking in the passenger seat.

_"I've felt like that for ages. Strangely being with other people who love him too...is kind of nice."_

"Seems as usual, I'm slow on the uptake Kenma."

"Yeah." Murmured the other, his eyes never left his DS, but Kuroo could see it wasn't even on.

"Be a little more supportive."

_"But it's not my style."_

Terushima stared out at the dark road.  
"Then again, this kind of deep honest love to begin with was never really my style. Does anyone truly have a style?"

He shook his head.   
Best not to over think too much. He pulled into his apartment plot and texted the Johzenji group chat. He needed a good night out and some alcohol in his system.

_"Yeah. This is ridiculous."_

Lev laughed from the back seat (he ran to the club).   
"Kuroo, seriously just except it, until Hinata settles we're a harem and fine with it."

Kenma nodded.   
Kuroo eyed them both through the rear view mirror, before sighing.

_"This is still weird as anything."_

"I know, I will actually feel sorry for the guys he doesn't pick at this point." Yamaguchi spoke softly.

Bokuto gazed out the window at the passing shops.

Akaashi shifted his positioning.  
"I never spent much time thinking about things I wanted to do, or be part of in my life. Have to say though, being in a harem was never on that list."

Yamaguchi chuckled. Tsukishima winced.  
Bokuto stared at his friend, blinking wide eyed in sudden realisation.

_"Oh God. We really...really are a harem...aren't we?"_

"Yeah...we are. Sorry Noya." Asahi smiled faintly.

"But...those don't happen in real life!"

"I know."  
Asahi chuckled. He'd seen this coming from the beginning after all, much like Suga. _I mean...what group of guys who like the same person, cooperatively work together...and support each other like that?_

Exasperated, Nishinoya punched the dashboard.

_"Why the fuck am I fine with this?"_

Kageyama kicked a trash can in frustration.   
_How the fuck! I felt so protective with all the guys in that Burlesque place and with Akui._  
 _Why does my brain find_ _them_ _to be fine???_

"Alright there, Kageyama Tobio?"

———

"Hinata, are you okay?"   
Suga glanced worriedly at his passenger.

"What must they think of me Suga! I just..I just essentially proclaimed that I want to string them along forever! I am a terrible cruel human being!"

"You were just overcome by the moment! I am sure they didn't think anything of it!"   
Seeing this didn't seem to help, Suga inserted a white lie.   
"Besides! There was lots of traffic, and you were mumbling! I doubt they even heard you! They probably didn't say anything because they could see you were having a moment and didn't want to ruin it!"

"Liar, but I'll take what I can get...

_Oh god...I'm such a mess!"_

"Oikawa, I get it, but please stop yanking on my shirt, I need to focus on the road, and it is hard enough when Hinata smiling like that keeps popping into my head!"

"But Iwa-chan! I am supposed to have a harem! Not be part of one!"

"Don't you dare assume it was part of my fucking life plan either!"

"Iwa-chan language!"

"Don't start. If ever there was a moment worthy of swearing, that it is when an grown adult who prides themselves on being independent and having self respect, realises they are okay being part of a fucking harem, are harem of fifteen to one no less."

"Perhaps Hinata is an alien with seducing powers!"

"If there was anyway to make him more your type. That would be it."

"Iwaizumi...that look you had before...with Akui. It reminded me."

Iwaizumi glanced at his friend worriedly, he never called him Iwaizumi unless it was serious.  
"Of what."

"When...when you found me."   
Oikawa's gaze stayed steadily on the window now, the only sign of distress was the slightly higher cadence of his voice.

Iwaizumi took a deep steadying breath.  
"Don't. It will never happen again. To you or Hinata."

"But-"  
"I arrived in time didn't I? I'll always be there when you need me. I'll fight an army for anyone I care about. Trust me on that. I know Akui looked like a nasty peace of work, but for as long as we are protecting Hinata, there is nothing he can do."

...

"How dramatic! What books have you been reading, Iwa-chan?"   
Oikawa turned to his ace and smirked.

"Shittykawa."   
But despite his eye roll, Iwaizumi knew he had said the right thing, Oikawa had visibly relaxed.

"Tut tut. Manners maketh man, Iwa-chan."

"Well what does that make you?"

"A grand king!"

———

 _Chat between Hinata and Ushijima_  
 _Hinata_ : Hi Ushijima, really sorry I haven't managed to text you since that really nice dinner date! Life has been a bit, uh crazy since then...  
 _Ushijima_ : I know, no worries.  
...  
 _How does he know? But he...he isn't in contact with any of them is he? Or did Shirabu talk to him?_

 _Hinata_ : Um...okay! How are things?  
 _Ushijima_ : I want to join your harem.

...

_Sorry?_

_What the fuck?_

Hinata must have reread the text five or so times. Obliviousness shield activate.

 _Hinata_ : Haha! Well I'm not the only one you'll have to ask!  
 _Ushijima_ : Alright. I'll do that now.  
 _Ushijima left the chat_

_Shit._

_Hinata_ : Wait! No! I was kidding!  
 _Hinata_ : Please! Seriously! I don't have a harem! That would be totally unfair, and completely unrealistic and selfish! Who are you even going to talk to???  
 _Hinata_ : Ushijima...

...

 _Ushijima is back on the chat_  
 _Ushijima_ : They said yes. Can I see you on Sunday? I have a black belt in judo, so going out shouldn't be a problem right?  
 _Hinata_ : Uh...sure?

Hinata stared at his phone.   
_What...what just happened...who said yes???_  
 _Who told him what was going on?_

Shaking his head to clear it, he remembered the email he'd received earlier.   
He reluctantly opened and read it. He sighed, and massaged his temples.   
Tuesday...what to do about Tuesday.  
"Hinata, lets go out and eat shall we?" Said Suga, concerned.

"Yes, that would be great."  
He needed to be distracted, sadly Terushima was AWOL. But at least Suga could read the mood.


	80. Kings and Emperors

_Awhile earlier._

"Ushi...Ushijima?!?!"

"Yes. Why are you kicking trash cans? Clearly something is bothering you?"   
Ushijima stood there calmly, until the next sentence at least.

"You...Ushijima, you like Hinata don't you?"   
Kageyama never thought he'd see the super ace flustered again...ever.   
But here they were...with the guy completely red.

"Yes."

Kageyama didn't know why. Maybe it was the drama of the day. Maybe it was Hinata's smile. Maybe it was just the troubled look in Ushijima's eyes that told him the guy only knew half the story, and it was tearing him apart.  
Whatever it was, Kageyama spilled the whole plot, from the formation of the pact to that night.

"That's...quite a lot to take in. But it doesn't surprise me at all."

"What part?"

"All of it. Though I can understand how you feel. You're the king of the court in both good and bad ways. Of course you'd feel odd about being okay with sharing."

"Do you?"   
Kageyama eyed the ace attentively.

"Well, this is the first time I really picked up that anyone other than you, Oikawa and Yamaguchi felt the same way."   
Seeing Kageyama's expression, he explained. "You were so obvious. Everyone knew."

"...Great."   
Kageyama flushed, self conscious. Wanting to distract the ace, he asked, "why are you here?"

"Well...I was heading to the gym to spike a little to get my mind off of things."

"Would you like me to set for you? Hinata does the same thing so I'm used to quiet practise."

"Sure."

Off they went. They trained for about an hour, then during their break Ushijima spoke up.

"Hinata just texted me an apology."

"Really?"

"He says if I want to join the harem, I had to ask you guys."

"What? I think he's joking."

"I know but I am me. I'm gonna take it literally, and he'll blame himself, instead of noticing how desperate I am to be a part of his life. Can I get on that chat of yours?"

"Uh...Just let me ask!"   
Kageyama was taken aback, this guy really was so honest. And surprisingly pure.

 _Main chat:_  
 _Kageyama_ : Hey guys, can I add Ushijima to the chat?  
 _Oikawa_ : You...you're kidding, right? Ushiwaka?  
 _Kenma_ : I forgot about him.  
 _Tsukishima_ : You're with Ushijima? How did that happen?  
 _Kageyama_ : Well we met as I was walking home, and then we went to the gym to practise. Turned out that dumbass told him his past when Ushijima pushed him at the end of their date, and due to being so busy, the idiot didn't manage to text him again. Not being in this chat, he has been stressing for two weeks worrying that the dimwit was upset. But now I explained everything, he wants to talk to you.

 _Asahi_ : I don't see why not.   
_Bokuto_ : Sure.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Um...okay.  
 _Kuroo_ : Well Terushima wasn't too bad.  
 _Terushima_ : Hey!

 _Kageyama has added Ushijima to the chat_  
 _Ushijima_ : Hello.  
 _Aone_ : Domo.  
 _Oikawa_ : Of fucking course those two are gonna get along just great.  
 _Kuroo_ : What can we do you for, Miracle boy?  
 _Ushijima_ : I wish to ask permission to join your harem. Hinata said I had to ask you.  
 _Aone_ : Yes  
 _Kageyama_ : Hinata was joking.  
 _Terushima_ : You're kidding right?"  
 _Tsukishima_ : So we're officially calling ourselves that now.   
_Bokuto_ : Yep!  
 _Akaashi_ : Just accept it Tsukishima.

 _Nishinoya_ : Why not let him join?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : I agree, but Nishinoya? Didn't expect you to be in favour?  
 _Nishinoya_ : He's a decent guy  
 _Terushima_ : You should have seen the state I found him after that date though.  
 _Ushijima_ : What do you mean? I knew it! I shouldn't have pried. I shall go apologise.  
 _Asahi_ : Wait!  
 _Kageyama_ : No worries, I stopped him.

 _Tsukishima_ : Tell us why you like Hinata.  
 _Ushijima_ : Initially it was because he was the most externally beautiful being I had ever seen and because of his willpower and drive.   
Since hearing his story, I love him even more. His strength, his ability to fight for what he has and to fix himself. His honest admiration for talented people, and ability to see the best in everyone, keeping an open mind.   
He...he also really likes anime, and...his smile makes my head stop working.

...  
 _Tsukishima_ : You can join.  
 _Akaashi_ : Certainly.  
 _Kenma_ : I agree.  
 _Terushima_ : Fine.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Congrats  
 _Bokuto_ : Welcome to da hood, dude.  
 _Nishinoya_ : You stole my line!  
 _Akaashi_ : You aren't listening to RNB again...are you?  
 _Ushijima_ : I'll be in your care.

 _Yamaguchi_ : Wait...so now we all realise our feelings, and are relatively okay with each other...and Hinata has realised we are all in love with him. Isn't it about time we actually talked this out?  
 _Daichi_ : This is lovely guys, but firstly, you are forgetting why this chaos began, because Hinata wasn't emotionally ready to try again, so we have to wait for him to make the first move, this already moved way faster than it was supposed to.   
Secondly Akui.   
And thirdly, Kageyama and Asahi are yet to spend time with him so having the final scene would be unfair.

 _Akaashi_ : Huh, I almost forgot about Akui. It was nice.  
 _Asahi_ : Thanks for remembering us, Daichi, but I don't feel Ushijima has had enough time with Hinata either. Also, where is Suga?  
 _Daichi_ : He and Hinata aren't back yet, though I'm still at work.  
Hinata was panicking apparently about something he said to you all. He kept talking about how he was a terrible person for stringing you all along, then he yelled 'Japan' and frantically texted. Koushi was worried so thought he might take him out to eat before coming back so the guy would calm down.  
 _Oikawa_ : Poor chibi-chan.  
 _Bokuto_ : Japan?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : That is his nickname for you, Ushijima.  
 _Ushijima_ : That is quite a nickname.  
 _Tsukishima_ : He thinks you are one of the best aces ever, and should be playing for Japan. So he calls you that.  
 _Ushijima_ : I'm flattered.

 _Asahi_ : Think Hinata will be alright?  
 _Kuroo_ : He will be okay.  
 _Daichi_ : He will. Kageyama's up tomorrow right?   
_Kageyama_ : Yeah, I'll come over and see if he is okay for an outing at around 11, if not, you have a volleyball court right?  
 _Daichi_ : We do. I have to get back to work.  
 _Daichi left the chat_

 _Akaashi_ : Take care of him okay?  
 _Tsukishima_ : No bruises this time, King.  
 _Oikawa_ : Yeah, Kouhai. Please make sure he can walk after.  
 _Ushijima_ : Wait what?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Don't worry, they are joking...more or less. Kageyama and Hinatas' relationship is...uh quite physical.  
 _Terushima_ : No way!  
 _Bokuto_ : Yamaguchi, the way you phrased that after what the others said...might be misleading.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Shit! No! I mean that they fight and wrestle, Kageyama throws things at Hinata and kicks him too. Insults him a lot as well.  
 _Kageyama_ : I...I used to... I don't anymore though! And you're all making it sound way worse than it was! Besides it was a mutual thing!   
_T_ _suki_ _shima_ : Sure it was king.  
 _Ushijima_ : Oh, well..be gentle Kageyama.  
 _Kageyama_ : Quit giving me that threatening look! It is complete at odds with your text!  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Still Kageyama, he is under stress, go easy.  
 _Kageyama_ : DO ANY OF YOU TRUST ME?

...

 _Bokuto_ : Sure.  
 _Kenma_ : No.  
 _Nishinoya_ : You'll be fine!  
 _Kageyama_ : Ouch.  
 _Kuroo_ : That's priceless.

 _Akaashi_ : What did you say to Hinata, Ushijima?  
 _Ushijima_ : I told him you'd accepted me.  
 _Terushima_ : He must be really confused. I don't envy you a bit, enjoy tomorrow, monster.  
 _Kageyama_ :...Thanks.  
 _Ushijima_ : But I'm not seeing Hinata tomorrow?  
...

 _Chat between Lev and Kuroo_  
 _Kuroo_ : Skyscraper, are you alright? You were very quiet on the group chat and that's not like you at all.  
 _Lev_ : I'm fine...it's just, I recognised Akui. And I don't know where I've seen him before.  
 _Kuroo_ : You'll have to talk to Hinata, with this and him knowing you have a tough job...I get the feeling this is important. If you saw him because of your job...  
 _Lev_ : I'll go round once Kageyama's left. I'm worried.  
 _Kuroo_ : Tread carefully.  
 _Lev_ : I will.

———

Hinata was extremely thankful Suga was getting outfits out the boot and he was first to the door.   
Otherwise Suga might have seen the first evening letter Hinata received, on the door mat.


	81. Kagehina: Cheap thrills

**Hope you're finding this book worth your time!**

"But Suga-"   
Suga sighed, he couldn't be annoyed at the guy, he was genuinely upset and believed his feelings made him a horrible person.   
He put his hand firmly on the ginger's shoulder.

"Seriously Hinata. Just stop it. Please just trust me, and suspend all thought about this, okay? Just enjoy your time with Kageyama, Ushijima and Asahi as if nothing unusual happened yesterday! I am in communication with them all, and trust me, you're fine."

"Oh? Okay..."  
Their debate was ceased by the sound of the doorbell.

"I thought Kageyama was due at 11?"

"Daichi, it is 11."   
Daichi chuckled at himself before returning to his breakfast.

"I'll get it!"   
Hinata smiled nervously but still bounced out the kitchen.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

Suga glanced at his boyfriend.   
"Yes, I think they both will be.

———

"Kageyama, how are you?"   
Hinata beamed up at the setter to hide his nerves, in doing so, increasing Kageyama's tenfold.

"Um...I'm fine! Du- Hinata."

Chuckling, Hinata beckoned him inside.  
"I'm afraid Suga and Daichi are still having breakfast, but the living room is free?"

"Sure, should I say hi first?"

"Look at you, all polite. Is the world ending? But yes, I am sure they'd love to see you."  
Scowling at Hinata's dig, but managing not to rise to the bait, Kageyama briefly went to greet Daichi and Suga.

Hinata quickly made himself tea, and a latte for Kageyama before they returned to the living room.  
"Hinata..."

"Yeah?"

Kageyama stared nervously at the table. All the ways he had thought of saying this vacating his brain at once.  
"I...I have been asked to talk to you about something that happened yesterday."  
Hinata visibly paled, fear entering his eyes as he fought to stay calm. Seeing this Kageyama unusually swiftly connected the dots and hastily explained.  
"It doesn't relate to anything you did I swear...just please don't give me that look!"

 _Please?_ _Who are you and what have you done with my setter?_

"Oh...okay. What is it?"

"Akui...Akui was there." 

Hinata stared at him.  
Kageyama had expected yells, tears even. Selfishly he was kind of hoping the redhead would need comforting. For an opportunity to show he had a heart.  
But Hinata didn't seem particularly surprised.   
That would have been both relieving and concerning at the same time though this didn't occur to Kageyama.

Hinata gave out a worried sigh.  
"He didn't hurt any of you did he? And I don't mean physically."

"He's a talkative arsehole, but no one can match Kuroo and Tsukishima. It was just a battle of wits. We saw him off fine. He looks and acts like a right bastard though, I can't imagine how you got mixed up with him."

Hinata glanced away embarrassed, and realising what he said, Kageyama hurriedly attempted to back track.  
"Sorry, I-er- didn't mean it like that at all, I am sure it's complic-"  
He was interrupted by Hinata bursting into laughter.

"What dumbass???"

"I am seriously wondering what happened to you, I have heard you say please and sorry and get flustered, all within five minutes!"

"Hey!"

"No! It...it's nice!"

"Oh."   
Kageyama knew his cheeks were burning but also that he couldn't hide it. Hinata kindly didn't mention it.

"So...after that happening yesterday, I was wondering if you were sure about going out. I wanted to take you to the theme park but it looks like he is, well..."

Hinata finished his sentence for him.  
"Stalking me? I know. And I know neither of us have any combat training. But it is a Saturday! He won't try to confront us with so many witnesses. If he does show, it'll only be words...and well, with you by my side, I'll be invincible! Remember?"

Yep, one line K.O.

Kageyama got up hurriedly, turning away from the carrot top. Even his ears were glowing the colour of a damn stop sign. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Come on then...boke."

"Hai hai, Bakeyama."

That made them both smile. It seemed faintly nostalgic even if it had only been two weeks since they used to yell such things across the court and mean them.

———

The theme park was busy. And the guys had been right, it was Hinata's first time at one.  
Even better, this time he didn't break stereotype and clung onto Kageyama's arm/waist/hand/neck at every opportunity on the rides, swearing colourfully and burying his head into the setters shoulder.

It was amazing.

In fact it was probably one of the best days out Kageyama had ever had.

Hinata caught him smiling...and laughing. Laughing a genuine laugh.   
He couldn't help but blush at the sight.   
This Kageyama, was hot.   
He had never seen the setter so unrestrained before.

And Kageyama was, pretty much. Though even at his happiest, his eyes were always searching for that dirty brown hair and leering grin amongst the crowds.

They were sitting sharing Hinata's second ever candy floss (Iwaizumi) when the redhead spoke.

"When I met Akui, I was desperate for money for rent, and to pay my sisters school fees. Really desperate."

Kageyama stopped eating but knew Hinata didn't want the setter to look at him, so he didn't.

"He is the heir of a conglomerate. Very wealthy. He paid well, and I was no more that a rent boy at the time anyway. But what he did got more extreme each visit, he knew money could convince me to do...what he...made me do.   
I refuse to relive what he put me through by remembering, and don't plan on doing so for a very long time. I may have sold my body to him for a time, but it didn't go cheap and I kept my mind.   
My sister lives a great life partly on his money, as do I now. It was only eight months of hell, once I had enough of the abuse and was secure enough to go without work for a time, I started work in Porn, and dropped the contact, letting my hair grow back to its orangeness and moving overnight so he couldn't trace me. And it worked, heck, it took him six years, though I really did hope he'd given up."

Kageyama couldn't think of anything else to say, so he didn't immediately. That was just fine with Hinata.

Kageyama was relieved though. It meant Akui wasn't an ex boyfriend. Not one of the people Hinata had compared him to.   
Also that Hinata's judgement wasn't _that_ awful. Kageyama himself had grown up in a very poor family. Though for better or worse such opportunities had never come his way, he daren't imagine the kinds of things he would have been prepared to do, for the amounts of money Hinata was implying.

"The problem is that his mind is failing at trying to reconcile the realisation of just how much he spent on me with the fact that he doesn't own me, that no matter how much he paid me to say it, I didn't love him and that outside of business, he wasn't a part of my life. He is obsessive about me. I hope you may see though, just why a court case could be very messy? The stuff in the past however bad was technically consensual, and with his father..."

"I do."

"You don't...think less of me..do you?"

"No."

He knew it was an opportunity to say something really nice and romantic, but couldn't think of anything. So he just smiled as best he could, and hugged the guy.

"Hinata...it may seem like a stupid question...but why did you never talk to me? Not even about the big stuff, surely you could have mentioned college..?"  
He tried to hide the hurt from his voice, but Hinata saw through that easily.

"Bakayama...it is not that I don't trust you, I trust you enough to spike with my eyes closed! And besides, it's not like you exactly have a leg to stand on. You won't mention your previous team- yes I know about that, and no, I don't care. You don't speak of your family much either or your work."

_Shit...he does have a point._

"..."

"It is going to get dark soon, maybe we should head back before the crowds thin?"   
Hinata's voice was a slightly higher pitch than normal, Kageyama had slowly begun picking up on these subtle signs.

"Definitely."   
Kageyama, protectiveness once again roused, firmly took Hinata's small slender hand in his own, and calmly walked to the exit. They could resume that conversation later.


	82. A warm bowl of feelings

They made it safely to the car. Though both knew they were being watched, neither mentioned it.

"Come back to Daichi and Suga's? I'll cook you dinner?" Asked Hinata warmly as Kageyama left the car park. Those sharp blue eyes met his, he felt they seemed to look deep through him to his soul, but knew from years of 'friendship', that was simply an illusion. Thankfully.

"Sounds great." Responded the setter, carefully. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this conversation to come. He was going to say something stupid. He just knew it. But since when had he truly been able to deny Hinata anything. Had any of them been able to do so.

———

When a large bowl of steaming ramen was placed in front of him, though, Kageyama had no regrets.   
The food warmed him to his core, and he only came back to his senses once during the meal, in the brief gap between finishing his first portion and Hinata wordlessly giving him seconds. Never had the phrase 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' made more sense.

When he was finally full, he was relieved to see Hinata wasn't staring at him expectantly.  
The redhead was lightly making his way through the washing up, humming a tune. Kageyama recognised it as the first song he'd sang the night before.   
_Fuck_. _Memories begone_!  
The command failed and Hinata turned to find his setter's face burning.

"Kageyama?"

"Sorry, just...uh..."  
Kageyama's brain moved through treacle as he fought to think of an excuse for whatever was causing Hinata to look at him with worry.

Hinata sighed.  
"And you call me a dumbass."  
He sat doing and fixed the setter under his searching golden gaze.  
"You're struggling with a lot of problems around me, aren't you. I can see you tearing yourself apart. You've less faith in yourself than I do. I'm sorry...if this comes as a shock. But you can't hurt me."  
He said this with absolute seriousness. Kageyama froze.

"Now," continued his spiker. "I know two of the main things weighing on you. And I'm absolutely fine with them. The first, is why you were kicked out that pro team. It's okay, it doesn't bother me at all. The second...is something you need to look me in the eyes and admit. It isn't right for me to say it for you. Just...trust me like I trust you, and know that I'll be fine with anything, okay?"

Hinata tilted his head, smiling reassuringly. Kageyama was confused though. Despite his encouraging smile, Hinata's eyes were filled with fear.

Kageyama stammered for a bit. It wasn't like he could do feelings good after all. This was way sooner than planned.  
He was meant to do this after a practise. Yell at Hinata that he loved him then bike away ASAP. Or to be overwhelmed and kiss him, when his feelings suddenly became overwhelming and he lost control.   
_Come on. Breathe._

 _"_ Bakayama... quit thinking, it isn't good for-"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Suga froze in the doorway, before gently backing out. Hinata could deal with _that_ shit on his own. He was an expert on Kageyama being Kageyama after all. Suga did not need this right now. He had an outfit to prepare and only twenty minutes before Daichi came back.

"I have for ages! You're just so beautiful and kind and good at volleyball... I spend half of practise resisting the urge to kiss you! I want to spoil you and take care you, and be the best boyfriend ever. I swear, I would never hurt you, or treat you like anything less than the angel you are. I've felt this way for three years...and it is showing no signs of passing. I can't see my future with anyone else...please... let me love you?"

Hinata flushed adorably inspite of knowing what was coming. Kageyama's cool blue eyes burned with honesty and passion. And his words...Hinata was grateful he was sat down...he would have collapsed onto the floor under that gaze otherwise, and the confession nearly had him undone.  
As it was, he still found himself unable to speak.

Outside Suga (who has been unable to resist listening in) raised his eyebrows.   
For Kageyama, that was an amazing confession. He suddenly understood the others complaints about him being a protagonist. Even if he'd been the target of the address he'd have had a hard time responding.

Hinata was quite the sight. His cheeks flushed and mouth slightly parted, big eyes wide. Kageyama just gazed at him, drinking his expression in. Even he couldn't manage to think that reaction was negative. It was an amazing feeling to have caused that expression with the force of his feelings.  
As Kageyama seemed out of words, they both waited on Hinata's five minute reboot.

"...I...I know, and it's okay. You are so amazing, and for you especially saying that, with how many risks you must see...you are really brave."

Kageyama felt disappointed. Hinata didn't utter a single word of reciprocation... had today not been enough to convince him?

"Listen...I know what you want from me..." Hinata broke eye contact, gazing guiltily at the table. "But I can't explain myself...not yet. I'm so sorry."

There was a long pause, in which what was left of Hinata's control came undone. He left out a wretched sob and despite his words, Hinata leapt from his chair and dived at the setter, hugging him closely. "I'm really sorry Tobio!"

Suddenly Kageyama recalled the fear in Hinata's eyes... and that encouraging smile. Hinata knew what he was going to say, knew he couldn't reciprocate or reject him properly, but had pushed Kageyama to confess anyway... why?

_"I can see you're tearing yourself apart."_

_Oh..._  
Kageyama tugged his tiny spiker closer to his chest, as the redheads tears soaked through his shirt.

"Thank you dumbass."

———

 _Chat between Semi and Shirabu_  
 _Shirabu_ : Eita, I am in love with Hinata.  
 _Semi_ : But don't you have a boyfriend?  
 _Shirabu_ : I ended it, I can't lie about my feelings anymore.  
 _Semi_ : That's a shame you did that. You know I like Hinata, as does Ushijima and a couple of crows...your odds aren't exactly peachy.  
 _Shirabu_ : We're already friends actually. And there are a few others who feel the same from our team.  
 _Semi_ : Seriously?  
 _Shirabu_ : If you want a shot, we need to go to Ushijima. Tomorrow. Or we'll all miss our chance.  
 _Semi_ : Who are the others?  
 _Shirabu has added Tendou and Goshiki to the chat_

 _Semi_ : You're kidding, right?  
 _Goshiki_ : Semi? You too!  
 _Tendou_ : Figures.  
 _Shirabu_ : I don't like it, but it's not like I'll have to share him in the end after all.  
 _Tendou_ : Keep lying like that Shira-chan!  
 _Goshiki_ : Tendou-san, what do you mean?  
 _Tendou_ : You'll see, Mr Ace~

 _Semi_ : So, we're going to Ushijima tomorrow?  
 _Shirabu_ : Yes, that is the most efficient way, otherwise we'll each be working against quite a group.  
 _Tendou_ : So you know a little then. Fun, fun. Semisemi, you taking the lead?  
 _Semi_ : Sure, if Shirabu doesn't object?  
 _Shirabu_ : Ushijima and you treat each other as equals. It would be best you begin.  
 _Semi_ : But Tendou, don't you live two together?  
 _Tendou_ : You trust me to speak for the group?  
 _Semi_ : True. Then tomorrow it is. Let's pray he's in a better mood.  
 _Shirabu_ : He will be. I told Hinata to talk to him today.  
 _Goshiki_ : You saw him?  
 _Shirabu_ : In passing.  
 _Tendou_ : Someone's got a secret~  
 _Semi_ : Enough. Until tomorrow guys.  
 _Tendou_ : Spoil sport.


	83. Movement on the Horizon Part 1: King's foes

Whilst Hinata and Kageyama were meandering round a theme park, arguing as usual but smiling as they did so, the rest of the teams were at practise.

"I declare that Hinata is the love of my life~" Sang Oikawa, skipping into the gym.

The rest of the team gazed up at their captain tiredly before returning to their warm ups, already feeling ten years older.   
They really pitied Karasuno's number ten.

Thankfully, a preemptive and well aimed volleyball from Iwaizumi halted the setter before his song could continue.  
"Warm up Shittykawa!  
"But Iwa-chan, I'm too excited! I keep seeing Hinata in those-"  
This second volleyball was forceful enough to convince the rest of the team that it caused Oikawa's bloody nose. Iwaizumi knew different.  
Scowling, the spiker was just about to return to his stretches when:

"Iwaizumi, may we speak to you...in private?"  
The spiker almost jumped, but turned around to find Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō, behind him.

"Ooh! Confessions is it?"  
Employing the age old tactic of ignoring their captain, Iwaizumi nodded at Kunimi and the trio headed outside.

The spiker examined his kouhais' body language, and was shocked to see Kunimi was nervous. Kunimi was never nervous.   
_Oikawa couldn't have been right...could he?_  
Kindaichi seemed confident as always.  
"What can I do for you, Kunimi? Kindaichi?"  
Kindaichi gestured for Kunimi to go first. _So he is nervous too._  
"I want to apologise for the trouble I am about to cause you. I was going to remain silent, but as Yūtarō pointed out, if I do, I'll lose any chance I have."  
 _Confession. Crap, I'm really bad at these._  
"I'm in love with Hinata."  
 _Okay, well, let him down as gently as- huh?_

"But I thought you hated those loud, energetic guys?"  
"I know."  
"I thought he drove you up the wall, and that you disliked how his skill allowed Kageyama to indulge in his bad habits and get away with it?"  
Kunimi winced as his rant was quoted back at him.  
"I know."

"Then what changed?"  
"He...he's special..."  
"Come again?"  
"Sorry, I realised in watching their last game against Shiratorizawa...he has better game sense than I do."  
"Seriously?"  
"He is loud and energetic, because he is sensitive to his teams moral, Karasuno's ability fluctuates even more than most teams with their moral. He invests extra energy to make sure their spirits stay high, by behaving like an energetic ball of sunshine."  
"And?" Prompted Iwaizumi, genuinely curious as to how Hinata managed to capture the heart of the calmest most calculating guy in Aobajohsai.

"He is clever...and hard working. He just hides it."  
"How do you know this?"  
"We share the same library, I haven't seen him in there over the last two weeks so I'm a little worried...but I have seen him studying in there almost daily for the last year....Don't look at me like that, I walk past on my way to work, and he sits in a seat by the window - I'm no stalker!"  
He said the last part hurriedly in response to Iwaizumi's suddenly protective glare. The spiker's over sensitive reaction surprised Kunimi, he wondered why the ace was so...possessive?

"He goes to Tokyo University, even I couldn't get in there."  
"Why are you talking to me about this? And why does him being clever make you like him?" Asked the ace.  
"I am talking to you because you love him too, Oikawa would just flip me off if I spoke to him about it, but you might actually be able to tell me what is going on? And his brains allow me to accept the fact his...his smile makes me turn into a mushy puddle of warm feelings."  
Kunimi refused to meet his eyes for the last part. It was very out of character.   
Iwaizumi smiled.

"Okay then, and Kindaichi?"  
"Though I don't really know Hinata, I uh, really want to. Same reason as Akira, he is 100% my type, and I feel almost ready to try putting two words together in front of him."  
"You know he is very close with Kageyama?"  
"Don't worry about that senpai, we resolved our differences a year ago." Stated Kunimi.  
"More or less." Added Kindaichi quietly.  
Chuckling at the last part, Iwaizumi shrugged internally, why not?  
"It is a long story. Let's go back to practise, I'll explain over an early dinner after what has been happening?"  
"Sounds ideal."

**This is a little short, so have a side story.**

_Saturday night_

After finding out Hinata was gay and an abused child, Yachi stayed in bed for several days, after stocking up on alcohol and icecream.

Then Kiyoko had dragged her out to the club, where she'd picked up a hot Greek, and had some amazing sex.

Then, she got a gym membership.

Then, a week later, she cancelled it.

A few more one night stands and alcohol units than she should be proud of later, she invested in an expensive piece of lingerie that made her feel beautiful and went on with her life.

 _Hinata wasn't all that anyway._ She thought firmly.

Pushing away thoughts of his abs, she wondered whether she'd try batting for the opposite team. Kiyoko was gorgeous, though she never seemed to seek long term relationships.   
Yachi had no doubt it would be one hell of an evening, she was bi afterall, just never explored that side before.  
She had seen Kiyoko giving her the once over a few times, so she doubted her fellow manager would refuse. It would be fun evening.  
Yachi slipped on a skirt and crop top over her new lingerie, and picked up her phone and keys.

The next morning, she woke up to an empty bed.  
 _Figures_  
She smiled bitterly, and got up rifling though the clothes on the floor to find her own, stuffing them in her bag and heading to the door.  
She was still smiling, it was the best night she'd ever had, and she wasn't expecting more. No, she didn't want more either...she nodded to convince herself. She reached out to open the front door.

"Hey, Yachi! Don't you want breakfast? Please don't go yet!"

Unless.


	84. Movement on the Horizon Part 2: Iron and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. One of you expressed confusion over the 'school' teams, yet the group being adults. I didn't explain it clearly, but can't find a place to insert the explanation naturally, so here it is.  
> They are all amateur teams, with the names of the schools as the names of the teams. This is an alternate world where none of those schools exist and they all met after school joining these clubs and meeting each other through the league.  
> None of them are professional - some like Tsukishima are good enough but prefer their work, others were booted out - Ushijima and Kageyama, and some like Hinata just want to avoid the spotlight.  
> Before Hinata arrived, Karasuno wasn't good enough to compete in the league, and he joined them particularly because he wanted a low profile. In spite of this he could help but be himself and try his best...resulting in them winning the league and everyone falling head over heels.  
> I kept the names so you wouldn't be confused, but I wanted them aged up and mostly romantically experienced as it felt right for my idea. I started this book with no idea it would become so long or successful, it is my first attempt after all. So I'm sorry I didn't lay a particularly good foundation for the story.

The elephant in the room glared at the team, as they practised. Shifting uncomfortably: Ushijima was smiling.  
They trained for three hours, Shiratorizawa were champions for a reason, even confused by their aces behaviour, every set was perfect, every spike on point.  
They eventually took a break. Though there was little talking, even if most of the team were generally quiet people; Shirabu and Goshiki weren't bickering at all.

Ushijima, who had been sulky and sullen for the last fortnight was happy. He actually laughed, complimented other players and let the team have more breaks than usual.   
Semi took a deep breath, time to ruin the good mood.  
"Ushijima..." he began cautiously, but with no idea what he was going to say next.  
"What is it?" Asked the ace amiably.  
"We, need to speak with you, miracle boy!" Sang Tendou lightly, seeing Eita struggling.  
"Well?"  
Goshiki and Shirabu moved to join the others.  
"We all like Hinata."

The ace was quiet. The atmosphere doing a 180.   
The team froze.

"I can't believe he stole the hearts of five of our players...five of our major players."   
Soekawa sighed, breaking the silence. This was bizarre, though he could understand... understand much more than he liked. If there wasn't so much competition, he might try his hand.

"There are so many of us." Ushijima said quietly. Taking a drink.

_He's accepting us then?_

"How many...exactly?" Probed Ōhira.  
"Well, with you four...that makes nineteen." Sighed Ushijima weakly, eyeing his phone.

"NINETEEN!" Yelled Yamagata.

_No wonder we don't bother him. Four more hardly makes a difference._

"Lucky guy, so much attention." Soekawa sighed.

"No."   
It was Shirabu who spoke up actually sounding slightly panicked, the team turned to him.   
"He isn't lucky."  
"He's observant so he knows." Sighed Tendou. His seriousness very much disturbing his teammates at large.  
"And if he knows, it'll tear him apart with the stress." Finished Shirabu.  
"Why?" Asked Ōhira, slightly exasperated with all the mystery.   
Goshiki was surprised, wondering what he was missing.

"Let's just say he hasn't had it easy." Said Ushijima.   
It was unlike him to be so enigmatic, so the team knew it was bad.  
"So many hearts in his hands, you're right, he must be terrified. You won't need any kind of past to find that stressful if you are a caring person." Commented Taichi Kawanishi from a corner. Quiet as he was, his input was unexpected.  
Everyone was behaving strangely.  
 _Next Ushijima will be pouting_ thought Soekawa.

"He is a _very_ caring person." Stated Tendou affectionately.   
Soekawa checked out the window for flying pigs.

"Nineteen..." whispered Yamagata, staring vacantly into space.

"Probably more." Shirabu corrected, realisation dawning.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Doubt we're the only latecomers. Aobajohsai has a pretty high number of gay and bi members, even if no one can match Karasuno."  
"Shit, you're right."  
"Are _any_ of Karasuno straight?" Asked Goshiki.  
"Two, I believe." Replied Ushijima.  
"Thank god Wakutani and Shinzen aren't involved, the author would have a break down." Sighed Kawanishi too quiet for the others to hear.

"I wish luck to anyone trying to approach Oikawa."   
Semi smiled at the thought.  
"They'll try though Iwaizumi. And what about Date tech, and for that matter Nekoma?" Ōhira pondered aloud.  
"The three nutters from Nekoma are already involved, I don't think there's anyone else from there who'll brave competing with Kuroo."  
"What about Yaku? He's almost as feisty and confident as Goshiki." Asked Semi.  
"Little dog syndrome." Commented Shirabu smirking.  
"Like you're one to talk!" Growled the spiker.  
"...Woof."  
"Okay! That is it!" Goshiki leapt forward only to be tripped over by Tendou.  
"Cool it future ace player. You need to get better at taking insults. Shirabu, time place occasion."  
"Yaku is still in America, last time I heard." Commented Ōhira.   
"Lucky guy missing this madness." muttered Soekawa.

"So, Ushijima, what do we do from here. Are you fine with this?" Said Semi, trying to steer back to the original topic.  
"Yes...yes I am. There is a group chat, but I think it best you get permission from Hinata's parents first."  
"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Asked Goshiki nervous. Semi looked like he was already planning the situation out in his head.  
"He really didn't tell you anything? I thought you said you knew him for a long time?" Probed Tendou, surprised.  
"He's private. Unlike you lot, I respected that. Why?" Growled Goshiki.  
"Don't worry about it," Shirabu chipped in, though he couldn't help smirking slightly, indicating _he_ knew. "Ushijima is referring to Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi."  
"They handle everyone to avoid overwhelming Hinata."  
"Then how do we find an excuse to see them?" Asked Goshiki, sulky.  
"I believe our practises overlap tomorrow?" Semi suggested.

———

Ever since their practise with Hinata; Koganegawa, Jingo, Yasushi and Aone himself had been training like the world would end if they didn't.  
Concerned, the team had asked for an explanation, and the one they got, led them to do the same.  
The iron wall couldn't lose its nickname, even the sun must not rise above it.

"Hey, Aone?"  
They were on their break when Koganegawa and Futakuchi approached Aone warily.  
The white blonde tilted his head to eye them.  
He really should be a police officer, his intimidation levels were terrifying.

"We were wondering if you'd share?"  
"Kogane!"

"What do you mean?" Said Aone, voice low.

"He means to say, that we both really like Hinata. And, wanted to notify you of our intent to try for ourselves?" Reworded Futakuchi, examining Aone's face for the minutest indicators of his mood.  
Yasushi snorted.

Aone examined the pair, deep in thought. Though bizarrely, Futakuchi noted the tilt of his head suggested what they had said made him ...happy?

"You've loved him for ages...you know what it is like having to hold back...please say you don't mind?"   
Koganegawa clearly struggled to be so polite, but Aone appreciated the effort.

_Well, at least I won't be the only one on my team at last._

He had always been slightly sad he didn't have someone to talk to about Hinata.   
Terushima was alone-ish too, but they hardly mixed, personality wise.   
Futakuchi was his closest friend. And Koganegawa was a good guy, if a little loud.

_I shall text Suga._


	85. Movement on the Horizon: Part 3: The owl and the pussycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last 'Movement on the Horizon', I promise.

_At the Nekoma gym_

"Hope the king is behaving." Muttered Kenma, as he tossed.  
Hitting the ball perfectly, Kuroo responded as he landed.  
"Not like you to use his nickname, puddinghead, worried?"

"It's his first date _and_ he's notoriously bad at reading people. A terrible combination. Who knows what well signposted land mines he could stomp on.   
Besides, busy as a theme park maybe, it might well not stop the bastard, and Kageyama really won't be able to respond to Hinata's needs if that happens...Kuro, what are you doing?"

 _Private chat between Kuroo and Hinata_  
 _Kuroo_ : Everything alright there, shortie? King behaving?  
 _Hinata_ : Yes thanks! But rollercoasters are super scary! Thankfully Kageyama hasn't punched me for clinging onto him yet. Got to go, we're next in the queue! Hope practise is going well!  
 _Kuroo_ : It is. Enjoy yourself shortie.  
 _Hinata_ : Yessir!

Kuroo turned to Kenma and showed him the message.  
"See? Other than physical contact I don't think the monster deserves, everything is fine."  
"Thank you."  
"Sorry?" Said the captain, smirking.  
"Kuro."  
"Yeah, yeah."

Kenma turned away, and seeing Lev approaching, was reminded of someone.  
"Lev, any news from Yaku?"  
"Actually yes, I've been meaning to tell you. He says he'll-"  
Lev's response was cut short by the door of the gym bursting open, and a short brunette striding in, rocking American flag sunglasses and a large rucksack.

"I'm back bitches!"

———

 _Meanwhile_  
"Hey guys, can I have your attention for a sec?"  
Akaashi raised his voice louder than his team had ever heard.  
"Huh, Akaashi, dude what's up?" Said Bokuto, approaching him curiously.  
The rest of the team, halted their various drills and walked over.

"Just need to check, though I think this is unnecessary. If _any_ of you like Hinata, speak now."  
...  
"Excellent."

"Wait, why?" Asked Komi.  
Washio nodded in support.  
Narrowing his eyes, Akaashi watched the pair closely.  
"There are a lot of us, and I bet more incoming. I don't need members of my own team surprising me. It is fine, more or less, if you do like him. Heck, I get it. But if you do, you need to speak to me now, or forever hold your peace."  
...

"Good. Now back to practise." Said the setter firmly, hiding his relief. Komi and Hinata would get on way too well.  
"Akaashi...I'm the captain, I give the orders."  
"No, no you don't. And you know it."  
"..." Bokuto pouted.  
"Look, they are having a husband - wife moment!" Exclaimed Komi, but was silenced quickly by Akaashi's glare.  
Bokuto went off to sulk.

———

"Yaku! I thought you were back next week!" Exclaimed Lev sprinting over and attempting to lift the libero into the air, only to receive one of the guys legendary round house kicks.

"Welcome back Yakkun!" Smiled Kuroo.  
"Weren't you supposed to be staying in America for another six months?" Commented Kenma, getting a bad feeling as the rest of the team greeted the libero.

"Nice to see you too. Well, I heard some concerning information from Lev. So I came back early."  
"What did you hear Demon senpai? Even without you, we made it into the finals this league?" Asked Kuroo, genuinely confused.  
"You lot are making a move on _my_ Hinata!"

_Huh._

" _My_?" Asked Kenma, his voice slightly higher pitched that usually. Firmly clinging onto the phrase 'free as a bird' he had heard Hinata claim. But thankfully his imagination was racing ahead.

"I've liked him for a year. I wanted to come back and chat him up with stories of America, only for my Kouhais to sneak in behind my back! Very rude of you all."

"Only a year?" Said Kenma, very quietly.   
Kuroo carefully rested his hand on the setters shoulder.  
"Yes, far longer than you lot."  
"Wrong." Stated Lev.  
The libero tilted his head down, looking at them over his funky glasses.  
"I've liked him for two and half years." Stated Kenma.  
"Two." Added Kuroo and Lev together.

Yaku faltered slightly. "God you guys are whimpy, waiting that long? I've been travelling, what's your excuse?"  
Sighing, Kuroo glanced at the rest of their team mates, displaying a range of emotions from shock to annoyance to amusement.

"Let's get to practise, looks like you have some unpacking to do, _Yakkun_. Come over to our apartment at 7, and we'll fill you in. I can barely wait for your reaction."

"Alright then. Weirdos. Nice to see you all, and before you desperately press me, I am happy to say I am back to stay."  
Still annoyed, the libero stomped out, and practise resumed, though Kenma was still sulky.

"Kuroo," said Lev quietly, "I think I'll head off to Suga and Daichis' now."  
"Alright, be strong." The captain smiled and patted Lev's shoulder.  
He then turned to Kenma, "fancying coming up with as many lies as possible to mess with Yaku?"  
Kenma gave him a beautiful smile.

———

_Meanwhile._

"Are any of you guys gonna be a problem with Hinata?" Asked Terushima as they changed after practise.  
"Nope. You're the only gay guy here Capt." Responded the Johzenji team at large.  
"Pan actually."  
"If he was a girl..."  
"He isn't though."  
"So."  
"Beer?"   
"Beer."  
Terushima grinned, he really loved his team.


	86. Levhina: Meeting again for the first time

Hinata was staring at his phone. Eyes still a little red from crying after a Kageyama left.  
He picked up his phone and looked through the email from yesterday, which successfully calmed his heart. He was deep in thought when he heard a knock on the door.   
Getting up he entered the hall and cautiously looked through the glass before opening, Suga was pretty busy after all upstairs.

"Lev? What is it?" Asked Hinata, surprised to find the blocker at his doorstep so late in the evening.  
"Might I speak to you a little?"  
"Oh, sure. Come in. Can I get you a drink? You're a hot chocolate guy aren't you."  
"Yes, that would great." Said Lev, tuck a stray hair behind his ear, and gazing around the room.

Hinata made the hot chocolates warily. After his prediction, the normal Lev would have exclaimed _"Woah! How did you guess that?!?!"_  
And if not, he would still have noted that Hinata had been crying.  
Clearly something was up. But hopefully nothing too serious or the guy would have refused the drink.

"Here."   
He gently pressed the cocoa into the blocker's slender hands.   
"Hinata, there was a letter for you on the doorstep."   
Lev handed it over and briefly, Hinata was suddenly relieved the blocker was in a distracted state.  
He took it confidently, as if it was nothing at all. Pocketing the small envelope, and returning his focus to Lev.

"Talk to me, what's on you mind?"  
"Yaku is back."  
"That's great! But it isn't what's on your mind, is it?"  
Lev sighed, no procrastination possible it seemed.  
"Akui...Hinata, I recognised him. Why...why did I recognise him?"

Lev's slightly frightened eyes met Hinata's concerned golden ones.   
_'Be strong'_ Kuroo had said. He was struggling already and he didn't even know the answer to his question yet.

"Huh...so you really didn't remember me at all. Dyeing your hair really does wonders as a disguise."  
"Sorry?"  
"Lev. Look at my eyes, look into them and tell me you don't recognise me. I had my hair dyed black then, but we had a few staring contests so I would hope you'd remember these."  
Lev gazed into the swirling burning golden orbs, so full of pain, and yet brimming with fighting spirit.   
Then it clicked.

"No..."  
"Yup."  
"So that's where..."  
"Can you imagine how much I panicked on the court when I saw you and Yaku for the first time? If it clicked you both could have blown my cover completely."  
Hinata chuckled, as if what Lev was remembering was even faintly amusing.

"Oh god...Hinata."  
"Being a paramedic must be an incredibly stressful job. I really do admire you, especially when you kept going after Yaku quit."   
The redhead grinned cheerfully, completely unlike the ravenette Lev remembered being delivered into the ambulance, broken and bleeding, far too many times to just be muggings as his 'boyfriend' now identified as Akui, had claimed.

That case had always bothered him. He had even gone to his manager who he'd thought would take it to the police, but the whole thing was dropped.

"I reported it...you know."  
Hinata smiled gently.   
"Thank you for doing that. Sadly Akui...is the son of someone whose family never need to go within a mile of a courtroom...no matter what they do. You are a good person. Lev, you really are. And those eyes, I'd never forget them gazing down at me filled with honest worry and kindness..so much kindness. They filled me with the strength to go on...every time."

Hinata didn't even think through his actions...gently raising a hand to cup Lev's now tear streaked cheek.  
"You should talk to Akaashi."  
Lev glanced up in confusion.  
"He's a cop. He has seen the same things you have. And his kindness saved me once, back then too. Though," Hinata murmured the last bit quietly and with a smile, wiping away one of Lev's tears with his thumb. "He thinks I don't know... Anyway, if you need someone, who understands, someone who knows and is coping, go to him. Or to me...though his experiences match yours better."

"Thanks... I have Yaku, but he coped worse than I did...he left."   
Lev whispered hoarsely, leaning into Hinata's gentle touch. The action was all the encouragement Hinata needed. He took the taller man into his arms and held him close, whispering a litany of ' _thank you_ 's and ' _it's okays_ 's as Lev bawled at the memories that flooded back, his chest hurt.  
"Everything alright?" mouthed a worried Daichi from the doorway.  
Hinata gave a small smile, and nodded. He then mouthed, ' _there's a treat for you upstairs'_ winking, to which Daichi gave one last concerned look at Lev before disappearing.

Neither knew how long they sat there. Minutes, hours...it didn't matter.  
"Sorry," said Lev, eventually.  
"It was one thing seeing those people living through hell, but personally knowing one of them... I know...I know I've known that for a while now, but it was only just now that it...it really hit home. God, it is so stupid, why are you the one comforting me?"  
"I am returning the favour. I remember you holding my hand quite a few times. Back then."  
...  
"Hinata...how on earth do we pull ourselves of of this depressing hole?"  
"With a statement like that."   
Hinata chuckled as they finally separated.

"It's so late...do you want to stay over?"  
"Actually, would you mind?" Lev's voice still shook slightly.  
"Not at all! Though I might tell Daichi and Suga...they are uh, a little like newly weds..."  
Leaving Lev to puzzle over his words, Hinata skipped up the stairs, first going to his room and removing escapee underwear and hiding the letters better, then to Suga and Daichis' room, he listened closely, and hearing coherent words, knocked lightly on the door.

"What is it?" Asked a surprisingly fully clothed Daichi.  
"Lev is staying overnight, if that's okay. I just thought it wise to, uh, give you guys a heads up."  
"Cheers,"   
Daichi was honestly grateful for the warning, Hinata hearing was one thing, but a guest, no way. But he had had so much planned...Ah well.   
"Good night Hinata."  
"Good night Daichi, sorry to ruin your plans... but he really isn't in a fit state to go home."  
"That is fair enough, but I would like an explanation as to what put him in that _state_ tomorrow, alright?"  
"With his consent, I definitely will."

Satisfied Daichi shut the door and returned to the bed, finding his boyfriend already changing back into pyjamas with a weary smile. Daichi turned off the light and climbed in next to his setter.   
"Another time."  
"Yeah, that outfit isn't going anywhere."

Hinata returned to fetch Lev, bringing him up to his room.  
"Welcome to Narnia!" He joked lightly, heading towards the chest of drawers.  
"Fortunately for you, I really like my oversized tees. I am sure I can find something to fit a lamp post."  
"Hey!"  
"Ah look! Here."

Hinata interrupted Lev before his could complain, flinging a bright blue T-shirt at Lev's face, followed by a pair of boxers.   
"Hopefully, they'll fit you, if not, you can try your luck in this draw."   
Finished speaking, Hinata began to strip, and Lev hurriedly turned his head and started to follow suit, willing his cheeks to cool down, and battling urges not to glance over his shoulder.  
Hinata used the opportunity to transfer the letter to one of his drawers.

The shirt and boxers did fit, just about. But he couldn't stop Hinata's laughter at his belly button showing; his torso too long for the shirt. Plus, the shorts that would go most of the way to Hinata's knees...looked like booty shirts. It wasn't exactly sexy. And he was in front of his crush.  
"You are a lamp post! Accept it!"   
The ginger bastard snickered. Lev pouted but was unable to come up with any defence.

Once Hinata's laughing fit subsided, he collapsed onto the bed.  
"Anyway, so Yaku's back? How was his trip, isn't he back early?"  
"Yeah, sounds like it was good, but I only saw him briefly. Apparently he wants to get to know you better too."  
Hinata paused, before continuing, Lev wishing he could rephrase.  
"Well, it would be nice to meet your arch nemesis off the court." The redhead responded calmly.  
Lev moved to join Hinata in the bed, though this time Lev was too nervous to move closer to Hinata. This was different after all, from the sleepover.   
They were alone. And he kept seeing images of that ambulance...those eyes...

His train of panicked thoughts were swiftly interrupted by Hinata. His cheeks clearly a deep red in the little light coming from the window, the spiker pushed forward, gently pulling Lev's long arms around himself and, cheeks and ears flaming, nuzzled into the surprised blockers chest.  
"Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable Lev, but I am going to be selfish. You are...just so warm...I feel...I feel so...safe..."   
Hinata's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke, breathing finally evening out as he fell fast asleep in Lev arms.

"Good night, Shouyou."

 _Even losing consciousness, he knows exactly what to say._  
Lev smiled weakly then closed his own eyes and pulled the smaller man closer. Though after Hinata's words, it was a long time before the taller man was calm enough to drift to sleep. Though they did exactly what Hinata wanted them to do, driving thoughts of their earlier conversation completely from the blocker's mind.


	87. Gohina: From across the hall

Goshiki stared at his tea, deep in thought. He'd done it. The team knew his feelings. _Ushijima_ knew his feelings. And it had been fine?  
God that ball of sunshine stressed him out. He smiled in remembrance though.

———

 _First year._  
Goshiki crossed paths only briefly with Hinata in the first league. He took an instant dislike to the scruffy, cute - no! noisy, talented - just lucky! crow, the moment he noticed how distracted he was making Ushijima. And most of his team mates. ( _And himself...)_  
His team was usually so supportive, he was the newest member after all.  
But no one noticed when Goshiki made a good receive or spike during the game. And though they won the match, of course, the point gap was disturbingly small.  
Of course at the time, Goshiki completely ignored how he much had focused on the number ten too. Hence how he didn't realise that his opponents were actually good enough to earn that point gap, and it wasn't just the power of beautiful face....that very... very beautiful face.

_Goshiki hated Hinata._

The guy beamed at him through tears as they shook hands at the end of the match. Most of Karasuno were crying. It seemed strange to Goshiki, _didn't they expect to lose?_  
"Well played," he choked out between sniffles, "you did some amazing spikes, the the receive you did at the end..."

_Maybe Goshiki didn't mind Hinata._

_Second year_  
Goshiki had got on with his life, changed college to study Geography, he was never going to finish a law degree after all.  
In the back of his mind, he was looking forward to seeing that redhead again. But he didn't expect to see him before the league. He wasn't ready to see him before the league.  
That was why, when he spotted the spiker in _his_ lecture hall. He panicked, pretended not to have done either, and settled in the seat farthest away. Staring with match intensity at the poor lecturer for the whole hour.

To his relief it seemed that the carrot top wasn't studying Geography. They only shared two lectures a week. But those were the most stressful two hours he'd face, he'd wake up thinking ' _oh God, he's gonna be there_ '. And spend the whole day panicking, and hiding in toilets in the hopes their paths wouldn't cross. Also denying that he cared about the guy at all.  
Eventually evasion failed. Wandering brown eyes accidentally met curious golden ones.  
A smile. A stare. A wave. A reluctant nod.  
Goshiki turned back to the lecture he wasn't paying attention to. Now he'd have to talk to the guy. _I mean seriously! Such a pain...He was so damn noisy and energetic, and..._  
 _pretty._

 _Third year_  
He had asked Hinata to keep their friendship on the quiet around the volleyball court, he said it was because he didn't want to be seen to be fraternising with the enemy. He is real reasons were:  
1) He didn't want his team - Shirabu - seeing the blushing mess Hinata turned him into, he'd never live it down.  
2) Ushijima would probably end him.  
3) He knew Tendou and Hinata were friends, and instinct told him, that that psychopath knowing would be a disaster.  
4) If Ushijima didn't, Karasuno would, and his family wouldn't have a body to bury.

However, off the volleyball court:  
"Hey Shouyou! Shouyou!"  
"Oh, hey Shiki!"  
"Wanna go have lunch together?"  
"Definitely! See you guys later!"

_Goshiki likes Hinata_

Fortunately, Hinata sought out his company almost as much as he sought out Hinata's... though he couldn't help be a little paranoid that he maybe monopolising the redhead. He did have other friends....a lot of other friends.

Eventually he had to ask.  
They were eating lunch, sat at their usual bench in the park, having analysed the latest international matches and chatted about their practises, when he decided to speak up.  
"Hinata, you don't find me...clingy, do you?"  
Hinata paused, and turned to look at him.  
"You don't mind that I seek you out every lunch time and prevent you hanging out with your other friends..?"

Hinata's lips tightened, but failed to contain the bubbles of laughter. Soon he was laughing so hard, he fell off the bench, barely saving his sandwich.  
"Hey! I'm serious!"  
"But! _Snort_ \- you can't be! I'm the one who takes you away - _giggle -_ from your friends, and seek you - _snigger -_ out all the time!"  
"What?" Asked Goshiki, slowly recovering from hearing such an cute laugh. "Why then?"  
"Because you are just as big a volleyball nerd as I am! I've no one to talk to about the thing I most like talking about here. You see more than I do in the games, we share opinions, so I can talk as much as I like without worrying about annoying you! You're funny and interesting, so I kidnap you every chance I get!"  
"R-really?"   
_God, I really am weak to praise. I feel absolutely fine now._

"I love the way all those cute girls glare at me when I pull you away too!" Said Hinata, grinning. "So stop being silly, okay?"  
"Yeah! Cute girls?"  
He didn't know why he asked, he was very, very gay. And he didn't notice the slight flicker of sadness in Hinata's eyes, it was vanished quickly, to be replaced with an amused look.  
"You're as oblivious as I pretend to be."  
After a little bickering, they returned to volleyball and their food. Though he finally had to acknowledge it.

_Goshiki is in love with Hinata._

"Shiki?"  
"Yeah?"   
That nickname would never stop making his heart beat faster would it?  
"Why are Shiratorizawa members so scared of their team?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I am really good friend with three players,"   
_Three?_

"Yet all of them want to keep it a secret from the rest of their team..."  
It was their last lunch time together before the Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno semifinal. Whoever won, played Nekoma - who beat Date tech the day before.  
"Who's the third?"  
"Not allowed to say."  
"You told me about Tendou."  
"Only because I knew you wouldn't dare mess with him, because you didn't want him to know about us."   
_Us...wish that meant more than it does. Fuck, I am getting depressed over a damn pronoun._

_Goshiki is fucking whipped for Hinata._

"Is it because Ushijima would be angry if you befriend the enemy?"  
"Something like that."  
"It is just...when we beat you...I wanna be able to comfort my friends... and rub it in your faces as well of course."  
"Well you don't need to worry because we'll crush you just like last time."

Hinata respected his wishes, and presumably those of the other two, pretending not to be close with any of the team, when Karasuno won. Only evidence to the contrary being the ' _you did amazing :)_ ' text he received, five minutes later.

———

He snorted. Who'd have thought Shirabu was the third person? He certainly hadn't. The straight laced bastard was the last person that he'd consider liking the noisy, bubbly sun.  
It was good though. It meant mutually assured distraction. Something neither could tease the other about. Even, god forbid, something they could agree on.


	88. Ruffled feathers

The morning was...peaceful.  
There was no other word for it. Lev woke up, headed downstairs, where Hinata was already busy cooking (having collected the letter already). He took the role of assistant cook and they worked or at least Hinata worked and Lev tried not to burn things too much.   
Daichi and Suga joined them.   
They talked of nothing significant. Just chatted happily.

"Lev?" Asked Suga, gently. Though that one question shifted the relaxed atmosphere. Those green eyes locked on him.  
"What is it Suga?"  
"If you could, I'd like to know what happened yesterday."  
"Oh."   
Lev looked to Hinata, and confirming consent, explained briefly.  
Suga looked relieved, Lev faintly wondered what the guy had thought had happened.  
"Hinata..." the relieved look had vanished, to be replaced by a dark and oppressive aura. "How exactly watered down was the story you told me?"  
Hinata flinched.  
"...So diluted it would probably legally qualify was water? But it isn't easy to live through the details...it was the best I could handle."  
Suga sighed, not like he was going to win that argument.

Daichi wisely shifted the focus back onto Lev.  
"You're a paramedic? That is amazing Lev! It must be so difficult? How are you always so bright and bouncy?"  
"It seems wrong to compare me with Hinata...but yeah, similar him, I guess? You just have to keep smiling."  
 _Like Bokuto_...thought Hinata.

"Does Nekoma have practise today too?"  
"Oh shit! I need to go, my kit's at home!"  
Leaping up, Lev paused to look at Hinata. The redhead chuckled, knowing exactly the inner conflict the guy was going though. He approached Lev, and gave him a hug and his best smile.  
"See you soon?"  
"Y-yeah!" Lev grinned, checks flushed, and vanished out the door.

"Hinata do you do this deliberately?" Asked Daichi, between mouthfuls of scrambled egg.  
"...Do what?" Asked Hinata, tilting his head.  
"Hinata." Said Suga.  
"He was panicking, nervous and overanalysing. I don't like seeing people I care about in that state. Hugs always help."  
 _So he... didn't?_  
"You are walking a fine line." Said Daichi gently. Ignoring the kick in the shins courtesy of Suga.  
"You don't need to tell me. But I am afraid I can't help being myself."   
Hinata spoke softly. "Maybe I am selfish, or stupid. But this is too much to think about in the morning. All I need right now are Kageyama's tosses. Besides, Suga told me not to think about it. Mum's orders."  
Understanding from the empty look in Hinata's eyes that he should have paid attention to the kick in the shins, Daichi got up and hugged the distressed carrot top.  
"Sorry, I am sure you are stressed enough without me stating the obvious. Let's change and head up to the courts?"  
"Thanks, Daichi." Hinata smiled, though it was a little forced, he wasn't a good actor for nothing.

"Though, Hinata."  
"Suga?" Hinata tilted his head.  
"At some point I'd appreciate an explanation was to why your bed was barely slept in before last night."  
Hinata didn't attempt a lie. He simply nodded and headed upstairs.

———

Hinata bounced into the gym, the rest of the team following.  
"Kageyama, mind if we do quicks today?"  
 _Polite..._  
"Are you sure?"  
 _Kageyama doubtful?_  
"Yes. I think they'll be even better than before... now."  
... _huh?_  
Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, speaking though that connection none of the others could understand.  
"Okay then."

"Successful date?" Tsukishima muttered, it was meant to be a sarcastic dig, but he couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice.   
Kageyama was the biggest wild card after all.  
"I think so."   
Responded softly Kageyama, barely reacting at the hint of weakness the four eyed bastard had shown.  
Confused, the blonde moved off to practise serves with Yamaguchi and Tanaka.   
Yachi gave Kageyama a cautious thumbs up.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked, curious eyes meeting the deep blue ones.  
"He was asking about yesterday."  
Hinata's expression flickered for a second before he smiled warmly.  
"Oh. The theme park was amazing, wasn't it?"  
Kageyama smiled, glad the redhead had liked it too.  
"Yeah, it..it really was."  
"But right now. Toss to me!"   
Hinata bounced up and down with a grin.   
That phrase.  
That phrase was like a rallying call for Karasuno. They all grinned, even Tsukishima.  
Yeah, no matter what happened outside! On the court, Hinata would always be theirs! And they had him all to themselves, this morning at least.

Or not.

"Excuse the intrusion!"  
 _What the fuck?_  
"W-what can with do for you all, this morning, Ushijima?" Asked Daichi, recovering and approaching the captain. The rest of Karasuno gazed, open mouthed as the entire convocation of eagles entering their gym.  
"Ah! It's the cute ninja!" Tendou skipped lightly over to Hinata, ignoring the tension.  
"Tendou?"  
Said Hinata... _carefully?_  
"It's fine now, Shouyou." Said the taller player, affectionately.  
As if a switch was flicked, Hinata's entire being seemed to light up.  
"Satori! I missed you!"  
 _SATORI?_

Hinata did a running jump, tackling the terrifying player with enthusiasm, freaking out his team, Tendou gave a _normal_ laugh, and happily caught the ball of sunshine, holding him up and hugging him back. Everyone found it terrifying.  
The pair talked jovially, in their own world. The teams both too shocked at how... how tame... how normal Tendou was around the little crow to break into their conversation. Also how, Tendou was still carrying Hinata so they could talk eye to eye... like it was completely normal.  
There was the creepy redhead, smiling, and cracking jokes that made Hinata giggle.

Eventually Goshiki and Shirabu also approached the pair, Tendou reluctantly setting Hinata back on his feet.  
"Shiki! Shirabu! Good to see you both!"  
Giving those two affectionate hugs as well, the four continued their catch up. Shirabu and Goshiki side by side and yet, not fighting.  
 _Since when did Goshiki let anyone give him a nickname?_

Swallowing his jealousy, Ushijima returned Daichi's greeting.  
"We were wondering if Karasuno would care for some practice matches with us?"  
Ushijima bowed slightly.  
"Well, that sounds great, practising against such an excellent team would be very beneficial for us, but are you sure playing us is worth your time? We only beat you last time by the skin of our teeth, embarrassing as it is to admit."  
Daichi suppressed his urges to interrogate Hinata, going full captain mode.  
"It will definitely be good for all of us, you may say it was close, but we eagles have our pride to regain."   
It was the vice captain who spoke, Soekawa. Though it didn't go unnoticed how he eyed Hinata as he spoke.  
No matter how much they all like their sun, the rest of the crows had their own pride, and thinking the best amateur team in Tokyo came just because they had Hinata...hurt.  
"It would be our pleasure. Hinata! A word?"   
Daichi called over the carrot top, who approached obediently, returning Shirabu, Goshiki and Tendous' waves. The three rejoined their curious team mates.

Daichi examined Hinata's expression before starting.  
"This may sound foolish..."  
But before he could continue, Hinata interrupted with a smile.  
"You want me to step back, let Asahi take the lead on spikes, because you think they are only here to play me, and that pisses you off almost as much as it pisses me off."  
Daichi glanced at him surprised.  
"I have eyes! And yes of course! As long as I get to play later on, I am happy to sit out the first round so you can show them how awesome you all are. It does upset me a lot that they underestimate our team."  
"Damn right." Growled Kageyama.  
" _He'll_ never call me normal guy again." Muttered Tsukishima, glowering at the guess monster.  
"Time to knock them down a peg?" Asked Asahi.  
"Hell yeah!"

"Ooh look, lefty, you pissed off the crows." Teased Tendou leaning into Ushijima, speaking behind his hand in an melodramatic whisper.  
"If it brings a challenge, then it'll be worth it." Responded the ace, sounding much more like his usual self.  
Ignoring the menacing aura rolling of the crows in waves, Shiratorizawa warmed up. Time for a battle of birds.


	89. Four new tossers?

_Huh?_  
Was the collective though of the Shiratorizawa team, upon observing Hinata whooping for his team from the bench.  
"Yo, miracle boy. Your opponents are over _here_." Tsukishima glowered at the ace supported by Nishinoya and Tanakas' delinquent glares.   
Tsukishima didn't mind Ushijima too much off the court, but right now, he wasn't part of Hinata's harem. He was Karasuno's middle blocker. Their best blocker. He may have only stopped the guy once last time, but he had practised a lot since then.   
Hinata favoured 'gentler', more accurate spikes, but at Tsukishima's request, Hinata and Asahi both had done more powerful ones. They couldn't beat Ushijima's but they were something.   
He could do this.   
He could feel Hinata's excited eyes on him. Willing him on. He grinned confidently.  
"What a disgusting face." Scowled Tendou, glaring at him.  
"Satori!" Yelled Hinata. "Play nice, even if it is Saltyshima!"  
"Shouyou..."  
"Satori..."  
"Fine! But I still hate his smirk!"  
Tsukishima felt...conflicted.

"Okay. I was going to wait until after the match. But how in the nine levels of hell do you two know each other so fucking well?" Growled Kageyama.  
"Oh! We met two years ago! At the first league! I taught him manners." Smirked Hinata.  
"Shouyou, not even you could teach me manners."  
"True, you always were a hopeless case, but I don't really do giving up Satori." The redhead chuckled, oblivious to the how his adorable giggles affected most of the court.  
Intervening, Suga spoke.   
"Haven't we a game to play?"  
"Y-yeah. Let's get going." Responded Goshiki, scowling but unable to hide his pink cheeks. He was well camouflaged though. Considering everyone else's pink flush.  
"Then, let's play."

The match was very close. But considering their star player didn't leave the bench once, Karasuno did very well. They certainly regained a great deal of pride. Especially when Tsukishima managed to full block fifteen of Ushijima's spikes, and get one touch on a good 85% of the others. Tendou was furious, but under Hinata's stern gaze, he behaved more or less.  
The most bizarre event of the game was when Tendou began to sing his song... only for   
Hinata to join him in harmony. Making the song both more creepy and destroying the effect.

_Baki baki ni ore, Nani wo? Kokoro wo dayo~ Konagona ni kudake, Nani wo? Seishin wo dayo~_

It was clearly a first for Tendou, just like the others, but he continued regardless, feeling pleasantly accepted in a way only Hinata had ever achieved. The others were just distracted by Hinata's gift for music. Though when he noticed they were all staring, his cheeks dyed pink, and he apologised for disrupting the game.

"Right!" Said Hinata as everyone got up from their water break for round two. "Please can I spike now?"   
One set of puppy eyes later, they were all on the court and rearing to go. Hinata's game face as fierce and...sexy...as usual.  
The match horrified the eagles. Hinata could clearly jump higher and spike more accurately than Ushijima now, even if they were far less powerful, and Ushijima was a national level player.   
He thwarted Tendou and Kawanishi almost every time.  
A massacre was an unfair word. Shiratorizawa weren't champions for nothing. Their attack was hardly beatable, it was simply their defence that couldn't handle the little crow. But a five point gap, was still new to them.  
In the end, they played six games, with a four - two win for karasuno. Ushijima was fuming, though that was quickly resolved with a victory hug from an ecstatic Hinata.

"Those games were so gwuahhhh, it was just...Ushijima went fwaaam and Tsukki you just did a blammm! It was just so...so..."  
"Hinata, use your words!" Laughed Shirabu, surprising his team.  
"But...but words aren't enough!" Whined the little spiker, pouting.  
"Interpretive dance?" Joked Goshiki, doing times tables in his head to avoid thinking about how cute his pout was.  
A light bulb seemed to appear over Hinata's head. He then proceeded to do four cartwheels, two forward flips landing in splits before bouncing to his feet with a grin. "There!" He said triumphantly.  
"Since when were you a cheer leader?" Tendou managed, breaking the shocked silence.  
"I am a man of many mysteries!" Proclaimed Hinata, with a childish grin.  
 _They have no fucking idea_ thought the crows and three eagles.  
"It is better than the sound effects." Tsukishima grumbled.

"It was really good to have you all." Suga smiled.  
"Wait!" Yelled Nishinoya. "Interrogation isn't over!"  
Confused Hinata glanced at him.  
"Senpai?"  
 _Fuck. Hinata should be banned from saying that..._  
Breathing deeply, as a group. Goshiki took the initiative.  
"Hinata and I go to the same college, he studies history, and I do geography. We share a few lectures and hang out together at lunchtimes."  
Everyone turned to Shirabu, but Hinata butted in there.  
"Shirabu asked me to practise sets with him, a while back. As my style is so different from Ushijima's, he wanted the challenge. We got to talking, and found we had a lot in common, so we exchanged numbers and have been friends ever since!"

"How on earth did we not know about this before?"  
"League finals wasn't exactly the right time..." Hinata smiled shyly. "Satisfied?"  
"More or less." Scowled the libero, still suspiciously looking back and forward between the three.

"Hinata..."  
"Yes Shirabu?"  
"My boyfriend and I broke up..."  
"Shirabu..." Hinata ran and hugged Shirabu close, "I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay, I ended it, it wasn't working..." Shirabu wrapped his arms tight around Hinata's waist. Knowing the team's temporary pity for him, would enable him to enjoy this without being murdered.

Once they parted, Ushijima approached the pair.  
"Hinata?"  
"Oh, yes, Ushijima?"  
"Might I take you to lunch?"  
 _So direct..._ thought the group half envious, half annoyed.  
"I was going to eat with the team, but if they don't mind?" He glanced at Suga for consent, ignoring Nishinoya and Tanaka who were rapidly shaking their heads.  
"Then, I'd love to! I was going to meet up with you later anyway, right?"  
"Yes." Smiled Ushijima. His team could not get over seeing him smile.  
"Then I'll go change!" Hinata beamed at the group before disappearing into the changing room.

"You sly bastard..." scowled Tendou.  
Yamaguchi shrugged. "It's his day."  
"His day..?" Echoed Soekawa. The rest of his team, tilting their heads.  
Daichi groaned. "It's a long story."  
"Actually, on that point. I need to talk to you, Mr Captain." Said Tendou.  
"No. No you don't." Said most of Karasuno as one.  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
"This is crazy.." sighed Asahi.  
"You don't need to talk to me. Team mum handles _that_ stuff." Growled Daichi, give Suga an apologetic look.  
"Sugawara-san...may I talk to you for a moment?" Goshiki spoke up.  
"How about you?" Asked Nishinoya, glaring accusingly at Shirabu.  
"It's why I broke up with my boyfriend, I'm sorry if it pisses you all off, but I can't help my feelings." The setter smiled bitterly.

"WHYYY!!! Come on, please tell me at least one of you eagles are straight? Seriously I've no issue with other orientations but statistically...this is ridiculous." Tanaka gazed at the other team, like a drowning man.  
Soekawa spoke up, "I'm...bi?"  
Kawanishi evaluated the situation and decided to remain silent, proclaiming his asexuality seemed to place him in unnecessary danger judging Tanaka's expression.  
"Did you just find out you weren't straight after our damned kohai?" Accused Tanaka. Soekawa's glancing in the other direction was all the confirmation Tanaka needed.

Ōhira spoke up, sounding disproportionately proud. "I'm straight."  
"Really."  
"Yup."  
"Have my number. I need a friend to talk just about girls with."  
"Yes...so do I!"  
"I have loads of pics of our hot manager! You can join the chat with me and Yamamoto!"  
They skipped toward each other, hugged and exchanged numbered, babbling happily. It was probably the 'gayest' thing - in the most stereotypical way - any of them had witnessed.

"I'm ready to go?" Said Hinata from the doorway.  
"Alright then. I'll see you all for practise tomorrow." Said Ushijima with his usual stern look before turning to smile at Hinata and join him at the door.  
"So, Suga?" Asked Tendou.  
"Fine, fine. Stay behind, and let me get your numbers." Sighed the ever enduring setter. Goshiki grinned, and Shirabu glared at him.  
"As if you have a shot. Did you see the way he looked at half their team, never mind Ushijima."  
"Hey!" Growled Goshiki. "I didn't seen him give any of you lot nicknames."  
Tsukishima smirked, but before he could say anything. Tendou came over and patted his two Kouhais on the head.  
"Come on, get your phone out Goshiki and stop whinging, and Shirabu quit being bitter, you'll get wrinkles and Hinata won't like you."  
Having suitably silenced them, he strolled over to Suga.  
"There's a chat with everyone on it, I believe?"  
"Yes, though from their faces, I don't fancy your chances of them accepting you."  
"I'll manage thanks."

"Here." Said Goshiki quietly. "Hope I'm not joining late?"  
"Better late than never." Smiled Suga kindly.  
"Suck up." Muttered Shirabu as the three left with the rest of their team.  
"Suga, mind if I add myself to that list?"  
"SEMI?" Roared most of the Karasuno team in surprise.  
"Well excuse me. He's gorgeous, clever, funny and kind. And I've known that from the moment I first met him. And this seems like my first opportunity to approach the guy, of course I'm taking it."  
"Well then," sighed Suga. "More the merrier never seemed like a more appropriate phrase! Besides, you know Ushijima could have just added you guys after texting me, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Aone did that."  
"...called it."

"Well." Said Ennoshita. "That just happened."  
"GUYS WE BEAT SHIRATORIZAWA 4 - 2!!!!"  
"Yeah but we have four more people after Hinata. One of whom I am definitely not okay with." Grumbled Kageyama.  
"And Hinata was just kidnapped."  
"And three of those have been friends with him for ages and he already gave one of them a nickname!"  
"I have a nickname."  
"He just used Yamaguchi's. Don't get all smug over there Saltyshima."  
"Anyone want to actually practise?" Asked Ukai, tiredly.  
"You're here? And not really, we just played six matches and Hinata's gone." Sighed Kageyama.  
"I was here the whole time." Claimed Ukai unconvincingly, adjusting his scarf to hide a hickey.  
Suga decided to speak up. "You guys..,those four aren't the only ones coming out the wood work. I've had texts from Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Aone."  
"Why...." Groaned Tanaka.


	90. Smiles and Smirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you to staying with this book. I promise there is confessions and kissing within the next ten chapters so hold out!

"Listen, Ushijima." Said Hinata, halting on the pavement.  
"What is it, Hinata?" Responded the ace, turning to look at him with concerned eyes.  
"I...I want you to know I was joking about the harem comment!"  
The redhead exclaimed, bowing horizontally.  
"Hey! Stop that!" Yelled the captain of the best amateur team in Tokyo, completely flustered.  
"I knew! It's alright!"  
"Wait, really? Thank god..."  
"Y-yes. That was definitely intended as a joke. Who did you think I would have asked?" Asked Ushijima inspite of himself, perhaps Tendou might be influencing him too much. Hinata saw the look in the ace's eyes but decided to play along.  
"Oh, well...um..."   
Ushijima enjoyed seeing the shorter man flustered but eventually took pity.  
"No worries, though that expression is cute."   
_Shit, I wasn't supposed to say the last part aloud_.

Thankfully, or not, he was saved an answer by his entire team catching up.  
"What are you doing?" Ushijima's glare was narrower than the gap between closed blinds.  
Seriously regretting being goaded into this by Tendou, Semi moved forward.  
"Well, we were hoping to join you guys for lunch, we're hungry too, and I am sure Hinata doesn't mind?"  
With an assessing glance at Ushijima, Hinata spoke up.  
"Would you mind very much if they did, Ushijima? We'll have all afternoon and I haven't talked Shiki or Satori in ages...?"  
Ushijima melted slightly under those big hopeful golden eyes, they all did really.  
"Fine..."  
"Great!"

———

"So Hinata, why are you friends with our resident psychopath?" Asked Yamagata.  
To Tendous amusement and the others surprise, Hinata gazed at the brunette with complete honest confusion.  
"Who do you mean??"  
"Tendou!" Yamagata growled, giving the man in question a suspicious glance.  
"But Satori is super kind and friendly, he just has kinda sardonic humour!"  
"Tendou, you better not have been manipulating Hinata for your own amusement!" It was Semi who spoke up.  
To their surprise Tendou was quiet.  
"But he really wasn't. He gets prejudged for his looks just like Aone!"  
"The iron wall? What does he have to do with it?" Asked Semi.  
"Because of his height and stern resting face, people find him very intimidating, but he is actually really gentle and even funny....same as Satori..." the carrot top rambled happily, enumerating Tendou's good qualities, his team watching in mixed astonishment and jealousy as Tendou's face gradually turned the same colour as his hair.

"Sorry! I got carried away again...but you know what I mean, don't you? Ushijima, people run away from you before you can even greet them...and you're really nice. I was the same, I still get nightmares about the toilet incident!"  
"Hinata...which was that?" Asked Goshiki.  
"Well..." the redhead chuckled in anticipation. "It was my first time in the league, three years ago. I was nervous so I headed to the toilets. Only to be accosted by Iwaizumi and Oikawa! And bearing in mind how short I am, they were super scary. But that was nothing compared to how scared I felt when, in backing away, I bumped into Ushijima here. And then! When I thought things couldn't get any worse, Aone appeared! All four of those guys are at least a head and a half taller than me, and they were staring daggers at each other!"  
The redhead actually shivered.  
"I was so scared I didn't hear a single word they said. I just yelled that Karasuno would win and bolted."

Ushijima laughed, surprising his team again.  
"I remember that, I was so confused as what we were talking about was completely unrelated."  
"To be fair to you, Hinata, if you'd been a girl surrounded like that, someone would have called the police." Said Shirabu, with a smile.  
"That was one hell of a welcome." Chucked Semi.  
"Ushijima, mind if I ask what you were talking about?" Asked Hinata, finishing the last of his ramen.  
Ushijima hesitated. Oh well, take a risk day.  
"Though not explicitly, we were fighting over the right to chat you up."  
Hinata blushed bright red in turn triggering most of the team round the table to blush or smile.

"You...you're kidding right?"  
"I can't be sure if Aone was on the same page as us, but he certainly took glaring to another level. Who could have known instead of getting the others to leave, we got you to scarper instead."  
"It was kinda lucky though, I sprinted away, round the corner straight into the arms of Satori. Remember? If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have discovered how nice you actually are!"  
"Thanks for driving him into my arms, miracle boy!"   
Tendou smirked at Ushijima's irritated face.  
"Fate works in mysterious ways." Semi scowled slightly.

"So what happened?" Asked Goshiki. His curiosity narrowly beating his jealousy.  
Hinata chuckled in recollection,  
"He was a little rude, I put him in his place. Then he insisted on taking me to the infirmary...treating me and then spent half an hour making me laugh to try and calm my nerves."  
"We are talking about Tendou Satori...aren't we?" Asked Semi.  
"Shouyou, you're ruining my image!" Scowled the man in question.  
"Which is long over due." Growled the other.  
Grumbling, Tendou returned his focus to finishing his meal.

"Shiki, are you going to the college dinner party? I know it's a while away but I was just wondering..."  
"Are you?" Asked Goshiki surprised.  
"I can't decide, I have so much going on at the moment..."  
"Well then, how about we go together?"

_Goshiki, our Goshiki is smooth!_

Ushijima bent a fork slightly, this lunch date was a disaster.  
 _Today is filled with surprises..._ thought Yamagata, grinning slightly. _Good for you, Goshiki._  
"Sure! I'd really like that." Hinata smiled.  
"Great." Goshiki sent a small smirk at Shirabu, before finishing his meal.


	91. Tenhina: Book Covers

Tendou Satori can't quite remember what he was doing, or thinking before the crash.  
One minute it was business as usual, making people uncomfortable, singing, dancing, planning ways to emotionally break his opponents and friends alike...and then he was hit by a fallen angel.  
He was gonna smirk and say - well something sarcastic - but then their eyes met...and the guys beautiful golden gaze didn't even flicker. He actually smiled.  
"Seems I'm falling for you?"   
The ginger giggles, before realising the position they were in and apologising hastily.

_Can I kidnap him and hide him from the world?_   
_Wait. What? I act creepy but I've never had thoughts that were that creepy...fuck his blush is adorable though._

Sadly, the adorable carrot top hurriedly got up and offered a hand to the sprawled and pink cheeked middle blocker.  
Satori gave himself a mental slap in the face. He was _Tendou Satori!_  
"I should hope not. You are far from my type, shortie."  
"Your blush and reaction to our position would suggest otherwise." Responded the angel easily. Tendou scowled but was unable to refute the claim, he took the offered hand. The redhead had smirked knowingly.

"Why were you running?"  
That quickly wiped away the smirk.  
"Oh, I kinda got caught between Shiratorizawa's ace, Aobajohsai's setter and ace, and Dare techs super tall blocker. They were all glaring at each other and it was super scary so I kinda vowed my team would beat all of theirs and...bolted? They are all just so...tall!"   
He said the last bit with exasperation. Tendou laughed before he could stop himself. Well this whole encounter was going tits up so why not.  
"I probably would have done the same, at least the running bit, took some bravery there to declare war though...and on the height thing...what did you expect, also are you actually a player?"  
Satori faintly wondered where his niceness was coming from.  
"Yeah, I'm a spiker."  
"Wait. Seriously???"  
The guy did the cutest fucking pout Satori had ever seen before doing a standing jump.

_Wait, did he just do a standing jump that equals Ushijima's running one?_

"Sorry."   
Did he just apologise? Where was Tendou?  
"No worries, everyone thinks that way, you're lucky it isn't our libero you're talking to. Asking if he was actually a player would get you a black eye!"  
"Noted." _As a weak point to use later._  
"I should probably be going, you sure you aren't hurt?"  
"No..."  
C _ome on Satori...Think! Yes!_  
"But it looks like you are. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary. You can't go back in that state, you're bleeding."  
"Oh?"   
The spiker stared at his bloody knees, eyes widening before nodding. "You haven't got anywhere to be?"  
"I'm with Shiratorizawa, but we don't play for a few hours so no worries."  
"Wait, you aren't Tendou Satori, are you?"

_Shit. There goes being treated normally, no - nicely, by someone._

"YOU'RE SO COOL!"

_Sorry?_

"It is so amazing to meet you, I wish I had your instincts...and the way you use psychology to manipulate the opponents...it is really frustrating because I can't do anything like that..."  
"Wait, so you aren't bothered by how I use intimidation?"  
"I mean...I think it works really well with Ushijima's power. Between the two, opponents give up before the game is even played. It is really powerful. To be honest, I am more worried about our team facing you that him...we're full of fragile egos. But by playing you, we'll get stronger, and though I don't think we're ready this time, next time, we will be."  
"Thanks! You've improved my mood a lot, so I won't crush you personally on the court."  
"No please!"  
 _Huh?_

"Promise me you'll do your worst! I want you to try to block my every hit, I bet you can't. I want you to fight to crush my spirit. I promise you never will! I need the test!"  
"Um...alright then, shortie."  
The carrot top chuckled, making Satori flush again.  
"We- we're here. Let's treat those knees."  
He gestured at a chair and Hinata sat down obediently.  
"So tell me of your crows and their fragile egos?"  
"No! I bet you'll see through half of them the moment they walk onto the court, but they are my team."  
"Worth a try."

Hinata laughed, "They all have you wrong, don't they?"  
"Or you do. People get what they see."  
"Giving them what they see doesn't exactly correct the problem, but I suppose I can't talk... I am using people's assumptions to hide myself too..."  
"Really?"  
"Well, I'm not a naive oblivious ball of sunshine. Well, I like to think I'm a ball of sunshine."  
"Prove it."  
"You're gay, probably excluded in childhood. Hence you trying to actively make people dislike and distrust you, so they never get the chance to reject the real you. Which, from what I can tell, is absolutely lovely by the way."  
Eyes widening, Tendou recovered and grinned.  
"Touché and thanks, you never gave me your name?"  
"The one and only Hinata Shouyou. Never forget it."  
 _I highly doubt I ever will._

———

After that, they encountered each other twice by chance off court, before, Hinata finally asked if Tendou would like to exchange numbers, and be friends.  
The friends comment hurt, but Tendou's incredible hunches applied both on and off the court, and something told him, whenever he thought of confessing or pushing for something more, it was a bad idea.

"Hey Satori!"  
"Hey shortie, quiet, my team is round the corner!"  
"Oh! Right, I just wanted to tell you, this year, Karasuno will beat you!"  
"Haha, as if, this is your third time here, and will be your third time losing."  
"Third time's the charm, and me and Kageyama have worked on something new! Everyone is at their best and closer than ever. And Tsukishima can read me almost as well as you can! He will stop Ushijima today!"  
"And pigs will fly. Tell you what. If Karasuno win, I'll send you a pic of me with my hair un-gelled."  
"Deal if you are wearing your hair braided!"  
"Fine!"

Boy he regretted that bet. He still lives in fear of what Hinata will do with that image. **  
**


	92. Ushihina: Sing

Even Tendou knew Ushijima's limit was approaching rapidly. So when they finished eating; he, Shirabu, Semi and Goshiki, along with the rest of Shiratorizawa, left quickly. Even resisting the urge to hug the ball of sunshine when they parted ways as Ushijima was visibly trembling. Moving faster than they did in national championships they vanished into the sunset leaving the pair alone.

Hinata found himself in a dilemma.   
He could see Ushijima was pissed. And he knew perfectly well why. But if he tried to support or cheer him up, it would mean acknowledging he knew Ushijima's feelings. Which he did, and Ushijima probably knew he did. But he had to maintain the illusion that that was not the case, as long as he could, because he really wasn't ready for what acknowledging reality meant.  
So...what to do.  
Be an oblivious ball of sunshine of course.

"So, Ushijima, where are you taking me?" He asked, bouncy and enthusiastic.  
Trembling ceased, but eyes still stormy.  
"There's a new film in the cinema. It's a manga adaptation."  
"That sound great!"   
He gave his best smile, though in honesty the thought of the film meant he really didn't have to fake it at all, this was going to be an amazing afternoon.  
He grabbed the ace's hand tightly in his own, and pulled him toward the high street, glancing back to give Ushijima a quick once over and a smile.  
Stormy eyes clear, cheeks pink. Job done.

And to the cinema they went, Ushijima telling Hinata about the artists involved and the director, as well as both breaking down the details in the trailer and making predictions.  
Two dorks, happy together.

Ushijima cast away thoughts of lunch completely. He gazed at the beautiful human before him, who nodded along to his words and clearly knew every name the ace mentioned. He really loved this, though he really wished he could kiss the redhead.

———

The film was amazing, so was the discussion they had afterward, in a coffee shop. Then Hinata got a text.  
Guiltily looking up at Ushijima, he spoke.  
"Ushijima, Iwaizumi just texted...his band's singer is ill, and he was hoping I might cover for him as they have a gig today...did you have any plans for the rest of today?"  
"Well, I think watching you perform music in a gig sounds like the perfect way to pass my evening."  
Ushijima smiled supportively, knowing Hinata felt guilty, easily made up for their date being cut short.

———

They followed Iwaizumi's instructions, arriving at a small studio where Hinata would quickly run through and rehearse as many of the songs as he could before the performance. Getting used to the band and warming up.

Iwaizumi was surprised to see the super ace there, but didn't complain, the two stoically shaking hands whilst Hinata introduced himself and got to know the drummer and base guitarist - the latter surprisingly being Kindaichi; as well as the poorly singer, who was very grateful to him.   
Well, the singer was grateful then.

Once Hinata opened his mouth, singing the first song differently but much better than he had (though on hearing him, Kindaichi immediately stopped playing in shock and was pretty much a mess for the rest of the practise), and demonstrated a much better vocal range and a voice more suited to the song...the singer quickly began wishing Iwaizumi hadn't brought this...this genius in.

For the rest of the band, Hinata was a treat to work with. He listened to all their advice and followed it, working to them instead of the other way round. He had excellent memory too, and was actually able to go through all eight of the songs they had planned and memorise them.   
Kindaichi was staring at the redhead for most of the two hours, despite Iwaizumi and Ushijimas' occasional glares. They could hardly blame the blocker in fairness.

Hinata even had time to spare...shyly asking if he could go home quickly to find something more suitable to wear.  
They agreed and Ushijima happily removed him from the Aobajōsai pair, and took him to Daichi and Sugas'.

———

The car journey was enjoyable enough, and they arrived at the parents house in good time. The couple asked what he was up to, of course, and when explained, they insisted on coming, reluctantly agreeing not to tell the group when Hinata calmly explained the trying day Ushijima was having (when Ushijima took a toilet break).

In the end, Hinata arrived at the venue clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His hair as untamed as ever, but... he had gained an earring.  
"Hinata, since when did you have your ear pierced?" Inquired Suga, Ushijima too incapacitated by the sight to speak.  
"Years! I don't wear it much though, but it suits Iwaizumi's music style."  
"Can't wait to see you perform, I've heard you're quite the singer. I'm rather annoyed I've been missing out!"  
Daichi was a little pissed, during this whole thing, he'd been marginalised and didn't seem to be present at any important moments. He really wished he'd been there to support them all when Akui showed up.  
"Don't worry, Daichi! I'm not really that good. I just hope I can cover okay for that pro singer!"  
With that, he skipped off back stage.

Daichi turned to Ushijima. "What expression did the singer have when Hinata performed in the practise?"  
"Horror and fear for his career."  
"Thought as much. Is there anything Hinata can't turn his hand to?"  
"No?" Answered the Ace, earnestly racking his brain.   
Suga smiled in pride for his sunshine child.

"Hey you guys!"

They turned to find Oikawa and half of Aobajōsai approaching them.   
"Why are you here?"  
Suga felt Ushijima tense slightly. So he did the answering.  
"Iwaizumi's bands singer is ill, so Hinata is covering for him.  
At this, Oikawa's eyes widened. This was his lucky day.  
"So lefty, Chibi-chan cut your day short for this, eh?"  
Even Oikawa shivered at the glare he was blasted with.

"We had the whole day together, and seeing him perform is a lovely ending to that day." The ace said stiffly. "Why are you all here?"  
"To support Iwa-chan, and Yū-chan of course! This is their first gig in ages!"  
None noted Kunimi quietly moving toward the stage, to get a closer view.  
"Yū-chan?" Asked Daichi.  
"Kindaichi Yūtaro" translated Matsukawa tiredly.  
"Wow, didn't know he was involved, what instrument?"  
"Bass guitar." Said Hanamaki, calmly turning toward the stage.

"Look!" Said Suga, in a hushed voice, "The curtains are rising!"  
They all turned to stare at... _was that really Hinata?_  
He looked more mature than usual and...cool. That earring though.   
_Awesome_.

Both captains forgot about their stand off and turned to stare. They weren't the only ones. The entire room gazed at Hinata as he employed his amazing presence so familiar to Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa.  
Up there, on the stage...he looked like a super model, a rock star...a god. Okay maybe god was an exaggeration, a demi god.  
Then the music began. And Hinata sang.

———

**This scene is totally not shamelessly inspired from Given. But if you want the perfect idea of what this looked like, watch Fuyu no Hanashi on YouTube. Though I feel this scene involves a substantially happier song.**

———

With the final chord, of the final song, their brains began working again, though it took a minute before the applause finally began, and another five before it finally stopped. Their palms sore, their hearts racing, their cheeks warm.

Five minutes after the band finished, Hinata shyly approached the group.  
"Oikawa! I guess you were here to see Iwaizumi's band in action?"  
He politely bowed to the team at large before sending a warm smile at the struggling setter.  
Seeing that Oikawa.exe had ceased function. He hurriedly turned to Ushijima.  
The fool should have known. Oikawa had seen him _perform_ twice before, but this was a first for Ushijima, though the ace had heard him _sing_ \- the two were very different things.

Realising if the guy recovered, he might possibly propose, Hinata was about to turn to Sugamama for rescue, when one of the strangers nearby recognised him.  
"Hey guys look! It's the singer!"  
Within minutes, Hinata was engulfed in people.

Oikawa, Kindaichi and Ushijima as well as most of Aobajōsai and his parents sought to rescue the damsel in distress, but the wall of people was too much.  
Suddenly Kindaichi's phone went off.

 _Kunimi_ : Call the others off, I've got him.  
 _Kindaichi_ : How?  
 _Kunimi_ : Kuroko style  
 _Kindaichi_ : Impressive.

"Guys, it's alright! Kunimi got him out!"  
Kindaichi called out the others, who now looked rather the worse for wear.  
"Sneaky bastard!" Growled Oikawa.

"Excuse me?"  
Suga turned to see a man in a suit approach.  
"Yes, what can we do for you?"  
"You are friends with that singer? Hinata Shouyou?"  
"Yes. And?"  
"Please give him this and tell him to call if interested."  
The man pressed a card into Suga's hand, before disappearing back into the crowd.  
"Hinata is too far out of his league, bin it Suga."  
"This is a business card, Oikawa. The guy's a scout."  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Ushijima.  
"Give it to Hinata of course."

"Speaking of, where is he?"


	93. Kunihina: The World is Quiet Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I putting too many references in this? Sorry if I am, can't resist.

Hinata smiled and answered questions as best as he could but with everyone crowding him and some _using_ the opportunity to get a little too physical...  
He was gradually approaching a panic attack.

He should have listened to Iwaizumi and stayed back stage. He danced Burlesque. He should know this already.  
 _Impulsive_  
 _Stupid_  
 _Pathetic_  
 _Breathe.._  
 _Selfish_  
 _Breathe!_  
 _Cruel_  
 _BREATHE!_

"Hey."

Hinata didn't know how he heard the quiet soft call over his heart beating and the constant noise. But when he felt someone gently take his hand and squeeze it in a question, he squeezed back and let it pull him through the chaos.  
But he still wasn't breathing.

He still couldn't see who it was, or where they were going, his heart wouldn't slow down and traumatic memories were overwhelming him.  
He distantly sensed himself leave the crowd, and pass out of the hall. But he felt like he was drowning.

Someone was talking to him but he couldn't hear the words. Hands gently helped him sit down against a wall, as the black edges at his vision crept inward.

He focused on his breathing exercises, and eventually become more aware of a hand comfortingly stroking through his hair.

Finally he could register the words.  
"You're going to be okay."  
"Hinata, deep breaths."  
"You're safe."  
"You're out of there."  
"It's alright now."

Carefully, still breathing very fast, he slowly raised his gaze to meet the deep brown reassuring eyes of... Kunimi Akira?  
"Hinata, you seem familiar with panic attacks, well done on your breathing. What can I do?"  
"..."

Too focused on controlling his breathing to speak, Hinata pressed Kunimi's hand firmly into his hair, and leaned forward to press his head into the quiet spiker's chest.  
Getting the idea, Kunimi continued stroking Hinata's hair and moved another hand to rub calming circles on his back.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for Hinata to finally pull away, once his breathing matched the calming beat of Kunimi's pulse.  
"Kunimi, thank you..."  
He was still trembling, Akira watched him closely, and gave a warm smile which would have shocked his teammates.  
"Not at all, Hinata. Though you really should be more careful."  
"I know...Iwaizumi told me not to, but when I saw Aobajōsai...I just had to say hi...I didn't think. Sorry, I really am an impulsive dumbass."  
"No, no you're not. You're just too friendly and noticeable for your own good."  
Hinata looked at the spiker with surprise, before giving him a look so filled with admiration and gratefulness, Kunimi flushed.  
"Still, thank you. I don't want to think what could have happened back there."  
"You- you're welcome."

They sat like that for a while in silence, before Hinata suddenly moved to get up.  
"The others! They are probably-"  
"I texted, sit down, you're fine."  
Hinata sighed in relief, settling back next to Kunimi.

"I'm never doing that again."  
"You should learn to be lazier."  
"Yeah...sadly that childishness and energy is just part of me, I can't help it."  
"That's okay. I'm glad you aren't faking it just to be liked."  
"Faking takes a lot of effort."  
Hinata tilted his head back and took a slow deep breath, closing his eyes.

After another brief moment of silence, he seemed to gradually return to himself, and gave a shy smile.  
"Your volleyball is cool by the way."   
His golden eyes rose to meet Kunimi's surprised gaze, embarrassed.  
"Sorry?"  
"You conserve your stamina, and wait until the end to make excellent plays. You work perfectly with Oikawa, and have great understanding of your team."  
Hinata gradually got more enthusiastic as he spoke, a much better sight than the total fear he had had not five minutes ago. He still wasn't back to normal though.  
Despite how happy Hinata's words made him, Kunimi kept calm, only allowing himself a small smile, despite Hinata's gestures, Kunimi didn't miss that his hands still shook.

"Didn't do much against you crows though."  
Hinata chuckled. Kunimi wished he could record that sound, then mentally told himself off for thinking something so weird.

"My stamina is my one saving grace, and we spend like half our time on cardio...and you scored pretty well against us didn't you? I'm pretty sure you guys lost because we overcame your defence, not because your attacks failed."  
Kunimi smirked slightly.  
"I won't tell Kindaichi you said that, God... Kageyama would murder you if he saw you now."  
He smiled at the redhead, only to see Hinata's serious expression.  
"No he wouldn't, though, he would spend the next month terrified of me having found out what he did."  
 _Seriously?_

"Really?"  
"Yeah, though I think whatever happened did him good over all...he was emotionally crippled because of the guilt."  
"Do you not know what he did?"

He'd always assumed Hinata knew. He kinda panicked a little, what if telling Hinata the truth would bring an end to the freak duo...he didn't need the hassle of making that choice.

"I can make a pretty good guess. He still struggles with democracy. But he is learning and he is so sweet and kind hearted sometimes."  
 _Sweet and kindhearted?_  
"You really should stop pretending to be oblivious."  
"But it is a shield that protects me from a lot."  
"I guess."  
 _So he really doesn't lie at all. That's a little insane._

"Kunimi?"  
"Call me Akira."  
"Then call me Shouyou."  
"So?"  
"How did you know how to deal with someone having a panic attack, Akira?"  
Hearing him call his first name was amazing.  
"I didn't really. It was just instinctive...did I really do okay?"  
Hinata laughed, and grinned at him. Though Kunimi noted the laugh was still slightly strained and unnatural.   
"You did amazing."   
Again with that admiring gaze, Kunimi couldn't handle this much longer.

"Do you want to head back, Shouyou?"  
Hinata seemed to wilt.  
"I probably should, you have somewhere to go and the others are waiting..."  
"...but you don't want to."  
"No..."  
"We'll I've nowhere to be, and you're good company. Want to go eat something?"  
The pause Hinata made to think about it, had Kunimi panicking internally full out. Was he too forward? Did Hinata not like his company? Was it insensitive after Hinata just had a panic attack?

"For..complicated reasons...I was getting a lift with Suga and Daichi, and I'm living with them..."  
"I have my car, I'll drop you back."  
Hinata's remained reluctant.  
"What is it?"  
"Don't ask or be offended, but I have a stalker...and I don't think either of us could take him as he has combat training. That's why I'm living with Daichi and Suga right now..."  
Kunimi hesitated at the curve ball.

"I wasn't going to call him, because you seem on edge as it is, but would you be happier if I invited Kindaichi along? He's trained in Taekwondo and generally intimidating?"  
"Yes! If that's okay then, I would really like that. Let me text Suga."  
"Then I'll text Kindaichi to meet us round the back.  
Kunimi smiled involuntarily. He could imagine the expressions of Oikawa, Ushijima, Iwaizumi...when Hinata's text came through.   
And though Hinata felt a little more conflicted... he was the same.

———

 _Hinata_ : Hi Suga! Akira has asked if I want to go out and eat together. He'll give me a lift back, and I promise I'll make sure we keep to main streets (Kindaichi is coming too but don't call him out, I don't want Oikawa to kill him). Is that okay?

_'Akira' is it. That guy is unexpectedly fast working, surprised he let Kindaichi in on it though, perhaps Hinata explained the problem._

_Suga_ : Sure! Enjoy yourself and be careful.

Evil Suga was squealing in excitement as he read that text.   
He surreptitiously examined his company. Oikawa and Iwaizumi lightly bickering, Kindaichi...seemed grumpy but remained quiet - clearly the invite yet to be read, Daichi adorably concerned and Ushijima part worried part fuming - yeah, this might just push him over the edge. But then again, it wasn't like Hinata knew he was booked by one person per day.   
No one could blame him.  
Fuck it, this would be priceless and none of them were his children so it wasn't his responsibility.

"Hinata says he is going out for dinner with an _'Akira'?_ Who will give him a lift back after. Oikawa, that's your wing spiker isn't it?"

Holy shit, that atmospheric temperature drop nearly made him look around for dementors.

Daichi gave him a _you-seriously-just-had-to-do-that?_ look.

Oikawa looked grumpy, suffering from Kouhai betrayal. Barely nodding to Suga's question before realisation crossed his face and he turned to his nemesis.

Iwaizumi, well, he was also eyeing Ushijima. It wasn't him, Hinata had been stolen from, technically he was another thief.

Kindaichi was glancing down at his phone now. Suga could almost hear his brain ticking as he tried to work out an excuse to leave.

Ushijima... _wow_ , Hinata had handled it.  
He was looking at his phone and smiling.  
Hinata really was excellent at handling monsters.

He wasn't the only one disappointed at that though, Oikawa looked like his cat had just left his lap for someone else's.

Daichi looked relieved.

"Well, then, Daichi? Home?"  
"Yeah, see you all!"  
Daichi took the out willingly and they vacated. Age, wisdom and all that.

———

 _Kunimi_ : Come round back to meet w/ me and Hinata. Keep an eye out for creepy bastards, he apparently has a stalker - don't mention unless brought up. Don't mention the crowding incident either, I just spent twenty minutes getting him out of a panic attack.

 _So blunt._ Kindaichi said his goodbyes to his actual captain and official captain, before leaving as casually as he could muster.


	94. Another unexpected encounter

Kindaichi rounded the corner to see Hinata and Kunimi waiting for him by a side door. Hinata walked to meet him.  
"Kindaichi-san thank you so much for doing this! I...uh...I know you probably don't like me too much cuz of Kageyama... so I really appreciate you helping me."  
Hinata bowed low to the surprise of both the Aobajōsai players.

"Hinata you have it all wrong, I don't dislike you at all! Quite the opposite!"  
 _Ah fuck._  
"I mean, I respect you a great deal as a player and now as a singer, and though I confess my relationship with Kageyama Tobio is pretty bad, I would never let that affect my opinion of any other members of Karasuno. Also seriously drop the honourifics."  
 _Nice save_.

Kindaichi studiously ignored Kunimi, who was doubled over in a silent laughing fit behind Hinata, and gazed earnestly at the nervous redhead.  
Hinata had visibly relaxed. Though internally he was also laughing his head off, wondering whether the guy and Kageyama hated each other because they were similar... externally, his expression showed only relief as he rose from the bow.

"I'm so glad Kindaichi, then I look forward to having dinner with both of you! Where do you want to go?"  
They debated for a while before settling on a restaurant a few minutes away. They walked there with Hinata in the middle, flanked by the two taller players, and the three way conversation came surprisingly naturally to the group.

———

They strolled through the doors laughing over one of Kunimi's one liners, only to end up face to face with the last person they would have expected to see in a waiters outfit, or to be even hired by a restaurant in the first place.

Kyōtani in all his close cropped fake blonde haired glory, looked like he'd been caught robbing a bank.  
He froze and his eyes slowly moved from Kindaichi's mutually shocked face, to Kunimi's smirk that promised hell; then down to their companion.  
It was the cutest guy he had ever seen. That tousled red hair seemed familiar, but he didn't think he had seen anyone who could look so absolutely adorable in a leather jacket. He wanted it to be _his_ leather jacket; well, one of them. And those eyes! Jesus they were beautiful, he needed to protect them and their owner...guard them from all evil.

It could be said he fell hard.

To the other Aobajōsai members, the stare Kyōtani was giving Hinata was so intense they couldn't decide whether the spiker was going to fuck or kill the guy right then and there.  
Either way...they nervously moved closer to Hinata and faintly wondered if their teammate was the stalker Hinata was worried about. And whether, if the mad dog attacked, with any aim, they could actually stop him.

Hinata swallowed in the face of that glare, fighting back traumatic flashbacks. Like Ushijima, Hinata could sense canine vibes, so channelled his animal talents.

"Hi there, I don't believe we've spoken before... As a fellow spiker, it is so nice to properly meet you! Could we get a table for three?"  
Hinata smiled warmly and subconsciously moved into an unthreatening posture. Kunimi and Kindaichi gazed around for potential helpers for when their spiker inevitably attempted to mount their cute companion in the middle of a restaurant.

Hinata's words were so soft and calming that Kyōtani melted slightly, and his pulse slowed.  
He didn't trust himself to speak and once again became aware of Kunimi's eyes on him; an intellectual if not physical threat. He nodded dumbly, his facial muscles relaxing and walked toward the very best table he could think of that was still empty, gestured to it and dumped the menus; leaving before he did something to the redhead that got him fired. It would be worth it... though maybe not long term.

———

The trio watched Kyōtani leave in awed silence.  
"He's never behaved around me that way before...do you think he didn't recognise me?" Asked Hinata.  
Kindaichi turned to him and spoke with complete seriousness, "do you have any magical powers?"  
"Not that I've discovered, why?"  
"How on Earth did you tame him?"  
"...Tame? I guess he does kinda remind me of a puppy...all instincts and shyness...I just tried my best to be unthreatening."  
The pair stared at him blankly, wondering faintly what it must be like seeing the world through Hinata's eyes. A world where mad dogs were shy and tyrannical monsters were sweet.

"Oh well," Hinata shrugged, "so Kindaichi, when did you start playing bass? You're really good!"

The pair were sincerely grateful that Hinata faced away from the bar, and couldn't see Kyōtani shamelessly ogling him, though Kunimi was certain Hinata was aware of it.  
Eventually, Kindaichi rose from his seat, excusing himself to use the toilet. He glared meaningfully at Kyōtani and left Kunimi and Hinata to their intense discussion on Japanese politics which he couldn't follow for the life of him. The blonde followed, ready for a fight if necessary.

"Kyōtani what is your problem? Seriously, Hinata has had a really stressful day, he doesn't need you trying to impale him with your eyes."  
Kyōtani froze.  
"Wait- did you say Hinata???"  
"Yeah, Karasuno's number ten. What, don't like him now?"  
"Oh no. I've...well I've wanted fuck that guy for years, but now I want to protect him, and that's new to me. So back off, he's mine."  
"Not a chance." Said Kindaichi and left quickly to the safety of multiple witnesses.

When Kindaichi returned, they talked about a lot of things over the meal, though it wasn't as easy as the walk due the tension produced by Kyōtani across the room. Though thankfully he'd stopped staring...mostly.

To everyone's relief - even the other customers had noticed by this point - the bill came.  
Hinata felt it, though neither of them noticed, as a napkin was slipped into his jacket pocket, he could feel the indentation of a number on it, and blushed faintly, though the others were too busy checking the bill for suspicious 'miscalculations' to notice.

———

They left the restaurant and returned to Kindaichis car.  
"Wow...that's a nice car! It is a beetle?" Gasped Hinata.  
Kindaichi puffed out his chest. "Yes, thank you. She's my pride and joy."  
"I'll bet! I'll have to show you my motorbike sometime!"  
"You've a motorbike! What type???"  
And so began a conversation that lasted from the parking lot to Daichi and Suga's house. Kunimi barely included through Hinata's efforts, though he didn't mind much. Kindaichi didn't know any fellow petrolheads, and Kunimi had never seen him so happy.

When they separated from him, Kindaichi sighed deeply.  
"What is it?"  
"I like him. I really like him."  
"So do I. And?"  
"We're so far behind the others..."  
"I don't think so. I rescued him from a traumatic experience and you're the first person to actually know the inner workings and history of his motorbike. I think we've done great with the exception of Mad dog."  
"Weirdo. He said his instincts told him to protect Hinata. He really is animalistic."  
"You get it too though?"  
"...yeah."


	95. New Players Enter Stage Left?

Kindaichi glanced down at his phone as he and Kunimi finally reached their flat.  
"Sugawara has set up a chat." He said calmly as Kunimi turned on the oven.  
"Think we should mention mad dog?"  
"Don't think there is much of a point."  
"Alright, your fault if he kidnaps Hinata in the end."  
"Aye aye."

 _The newbies chat - Sunday night_  
 _Sugawara_ : Hello all. I am setting up this group, before I add you to the main one, so that you can risk asking what they may see as stupid questions before those that aren't aware of this yet start ranting and yelling abuse.

 _Tendou_ : You're soo thoughtful, Mr Refreshing,  
 _Yaku_ : Thanks Suga, I appreciate it.  
 _Semi_ : This is very good of you, Sugawara.  
 _Goshiki_ : You're here? I thought you were still in America?!?  
 _Yaku_ : I had to come back before you all tried to steal him of course.  
 _Kunimi_ : He isn't an object.  
 _Futakuchi_ : No one in this group or the other can talk like that, if we weren't treating him like an object, we would have all individually gone to confess our feelings and then awaited his answer like normal people.

 _Sugawara_ : On that point, have your....sponsors? - I don't think there's a word for it - explained roughly, why this has turned out the way it has?  
 _Koganegawa_ : Yeah, such a nasty story, I'd never have imagined... Plus I've never seen Aone talk so much at once either.  
 _Futakuchi_ : It is an awful tale which explains everything.  
 _Kindaichi_ : Iwaizumi looked ready to kill someone when he told us about it. Though he refused to go into any detail for Hinata's sake.  
 _Semi_ : Sounds like he is almost as head over heels as Ushijima.  
 _Koganegawa_ : Ushijima's in on this?!?  
 _Yaku_ : Well I'll be damned.  
 _Tendou_ : You already are Cat. Though that brings up a decent point. Who actually is in on this already?  
 _Sugawara_ : Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yū, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurō, Kozume Kenma, Lev Haiba, Oikawa Tōru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Aone Takanobu, Bokuto Kōtarō, Akaashi Keiji, Wakatoshi Ushijima and Terushima Yuuji.  
...

 _Kindaichi_ : So essentially, our 'sponsors' let us join in on this...because they knew with that line up, we stood no fucking chance?  
 _Yaku_ : Pity vote.  
 _Semi_ : Couldn't have put it better myself.  
 _Koganegawa_ : We're fucked!  
 _Tendou_ : This is mental.   
_Semi_ : You know that something is mental when the craziest person in the chat calls is so.

 _Kunimi_ : Hinata really is amazing though.  
 _Futakuchi_ : I think I have a shot. Definitely worth a try. Kogane, since when were you the type to give up that easily? Grow some balls.  
 _Yaku_ : Hinata's worth it. And I think I'll be able to steal him from all of them and you.  
 _Shirabu_ : Yaku, trust me, once you see him dance, you won't mind sharing.  
 _Kindaichi_ : Dance?  
 _Yaku_ : Dance?  
 _Futakuchi_ : Wait what?  
 _Koganegawa_ : HUH?  
 _Tendou_ : Ha! Someone's been left in the dark!

 _Sugawara_ : Seems Iwaizumi, Aone and Kuroo didn't give you all the details. I am surprised at Aone though. Lucky for Shiratorizawa their ace is honest to a fault.  
 _Tendou_ : Yeah, even in miracle boy's sentences, the story was amazing.  
 _Yaku_ : Suga, please?  
 _Sugawara_ : It is not my place to say, if they saw fit not to. Hinata was reluctant in confiding in them about it and he is already losing...more or less all of his privacy.

Suga winced at the lie but he really wasn't prepared to explain the mass eavesdropping. They would never have done that if they'd known what he was going to say.

 _Futakuchi_ : Reasonable as ever I guess.   
_Semi_ : Let's just peg it as something to look forward to.  
 _Kindaichi_ : Fine I guess.  
 _Goshiki_ : Why is Akira so quiet?  
 _Kindaichi_ : He doesn't like texting when he doesn't need to. He'll mostly be ghosting.  
 _Futakuchi_ : Lazy on and off the court, huh.  
 _Kunimi_ : Energy conserving.

 _Shirabu_ : Back to the point though. Sugawara-san, what next?  
 _Sugawara_ : For those of you that don't have it, I give you Hinata's number: XXXXX XXXXXX. Contact him at your leisure and see about meeting up.  
...

...  
 _Koganegawa_ : He said he was happy to hear from me...but that he has a few important things to do first...?  
 _Futakuchi_ : He told me something similar.  
 _Yaku_ : Ditto, but he asked about America.  
 _Semi_ : Maybe he is overwhelmed by all of us texting? That would be reasonable enough considering.  
 _Tendou_ : He was fine seeing me, but asked if we could talk about it in a few days.  
 _Shirabu_ : How about your party meet up, Lil' bowl cut?  
 _Goshiki_ : he's fine for it, but as we've known each other for two years, perhaps I'm an outlier. Plus that's two weeks Saturday. And quit calling me that.  
 _Sugawara_ : That is surprising I suppose. He was fine with the others. Let me go talk to him.  
 _Sugawara left the chat._

 _Futakuchi_ : That was unexpected.  
 _Tendou_ : Not really. Clearly he has something he needs to do.  
 _Yaku_ : You actually make a good point psycho. The fact he said the same thing to all of us, even guys he already knew well, suggests it isn't a lie.  
 _Kunimi:_ Sugawara _._  
 _Kindaichi_ : True. You guys logic would have made sense, if Sugawara wasn't so confused by what just happened. Hinata's staying at his house and confides everything in him.  
 _Shirabu_ : You're a great translator. I think I got the story of Hinata's past to the same level of detail as Sugawara-san, which was pretty fucking washed down. The version Ushijima gave us four was even more watered down. And you guys don't even know about the dancing. What did they even tell you? Maybe Aobajohsai first as Iwaizumi is the most verbal and trustworthy of the four.

 _Kindaichi_ : He only gave us what he said we needed to make sure we didn't unintentionally hurt Hinata. That his dad abused him and his sister, they ran away, and Hinata worked dodgy jobs to earn enough money for him and his sister to live. That recently he saved enough for him to take high school exams and go to college along with his sister. He also told us that a nasty guy from Hinata's past is harassing him.  
 _Tendou_ : That is so vague! 4 sentence summary of fourteen years of hell. Didn't even mention that his mum died at six.  
 _Kindaichi_ : What!  
 _Koganegawa_ : That really is watered down, Aone said Hinata worked in the sex industry and that the bastard was a stalker, and that Hinata is currently at a Tokyo University studying History. And that he is beautiful, but I don't think that is relevant to his past.  
 _Semi_ : Kinda is if he worked in the sex industry. And it is a universal fact that should be made clear.  
 _Yaku_ : That also explains the dancing comment you idiots. It seems more than half of what Kuroo said were complete lies so I won't explain.

 _Sugawara has returned to the chat_  
 _Sugawara_ : I know what is going on now, it is nothing to do with you at all. It seems his sister is coming to visit.  
 _Futakuchi_ : From what we know, she is very important to him, so that's fair enough.  
 _Yaku_ : Certainly. That is a relief though.  
 _Tendou_ : Hai hai.  
 _Koganegawa_ : Sure!  
 _Kunimi_ : Alright.  
 _Semi_ : I wish him the best, take care of them both, Sugawara.  
 _Sugawara_ : I'll do my best, but this is not going to be easy.


	96. The Strongest of Bonds

After discovering Hinata's rejection of the second waves' advances. Suga had gone to find him. And he did.   
Asleep on the floor, in the corner of the room.

"So that's why the bed is barely slept in huh. What is he doing?"  
Suga gently shook the angel child awake.  
Hinata jolted in panic before recognising Suga and relaxing.  
Marginally disturbed and guilty, Suga backed off a little.

Hinata gradually realised where he was.  
"Oh...uh, hi Suga...must have dozed off a little."  
"Hinata...why are you on the floor?"  
The pair moved to the neglected bed and Hinata shyly explained.

"I, um, feel more comfortable on the floor, being alone in a bed makes me feel unsafe...it is irrational and illogical but I can't sleep otherwise."  
Hinata gave a grim smile, and shrugged.  
Reluctantly accepting the vague explanation, Suga went on to ask, carefully, why he'd received texts asking him whether Hinata was okay.  
The carrot top smiled slightly.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this actually. My sister is coming for a visit, could she stay here? Just for Tuesday night? We prefer to share a room, so I hope it won't be too much trouble?"

"Not at all Hinata, please don't worry! I'd love to meet Natsu. Are you sure about the room sharing?"

Hinata gaze at him suddenly turned dark.  
"I never sleep better than when I know she's safe. And she never feels safer than between my arms. If you insisted on us having separate rooms, I would prefer to go back to my apartment and risk Akui."  
Gulping slightly at the intensity of Hinata's gaze. Suga nodded.  
"No need to get riled up, I was just checking."  
Hinata seemed to relax and then realise what had happened.  
"I know, sorry Suga. I tend to get protective and very irrational when she's involved."  
"I can understand why."

Suga smiled warmly, and gave Hinata a gentle hug, which the carrot top returned.  
"Actually, I've been meaning to give you this."  
Suga handed the business card to Hinata, who examined it closely.  
"What is it for?"  
"I think an agent was at the gig tonight, and liked what he saw."  
Hinata's eyes widened.  
"Oh! I'll, yeah. I'll...wow... look into that. Thanks."  
Suga smiled, getting off the bed. He very much doubted after tonight, Hinata had any intention of looking into it.

"Anyway, sleep well, wherever works. If you need anything just say. Your singing and volleyball alike were amazing today."  
"Thanks Suga, Sorry about earlier..."  
Suga nodded reassuringly and left to go down stairs and explain Hinata.

Hinata gazed out the window. He smiled wide. He couldn't wait to see his sister, the feeling overruled all else. Then there was this agent who he needed to email. And he had a lot to think about with regards to Tuesday.

———

Iwaizumi patted the sobbing singer supportively on the back. Having your hard work crushed by astounding talent was something he understood well.  
It hadn't helped that Hinata had shyly apologised about never singing rock or with a band like this before, then had performed infinitely better than their actual singer on his first attempt.

He glared at the drummer and pianist behind him, who had been absently gazing at the door Hinata had disappeared through.  
Reluctantly they chipped in to attempt to repair the poor man's fragile ego. It truly was a shame the guy wasn't as straightforward as Bokuto, even Akaashi would struggle to repair this ego.

When the pianist begrudgingly took the broken singer home, the drummer approached him.  
"No chance." Sighed Iwaizumi calmly.  
"You sure? He seemed to come help you pretty willingly?"  
"He might 'cover' for us once in a while, but really, it isn't going to happen."  
"Pity. We'd be rich and famous in weeks."  
"I know."  
"Could I get his numb-"  
"No."

———

Ushijima opened the window and enjoyed the feeling of cool air on his skin.  
Tendou joined him. They'd shared a flat for years.  
"Seen something you liked, miracle boy?"  
"Shouyou."  
"Jealous."  
"Well, you would be."  
The buzz of his phone drew Ushijima back from recollecting Hinata's singing.

 _Originals chat_  
 _Sugawara_ : Evening all. I know it is late, but you should have heads up. Hinata's sister is coming to visit on Tuesday. I really have no idea how this will affect Hinata, or what she'll be like. I have no idea who'll meet her, but you should be aware that this is happening. And that they are _very_ close. Unsurprisingly.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : I doubt it will be an issue. He is fiercely protective of her, so he'll be high as a kite looking forward to seeing her.  
 _Nishinoya_ : She may not be an issue. But Tuesday is the day, isn't it?  
 _Terushima_ : Yeah. It is.   
_Yamaguchi_ : ?  
...

 _Daichi_ : The day?  
 _Nishinoya_ : He always goes off on that entire day, every year, with his sister. We never discussed it so I don't know why. But he is always drawn in afterward, and it takes time for our friendship to return to normal.  
 _Terushima_ : I never directly asked him, but my guess is that it is the anniversary of his mother and brothers' deaths. And don't worry Nishinoya, he was always withdrawn with me too.  
 _Akaashi_ : That would make the most sense.  
 _Bokuto_ : Shit.  
 _Kuroo_ : Back step this week?  
 _Tsukishima_ : Definitely.  
 _Lev:_ Sugawara, what do you think we should do?  
 _Aone_ : Space.  
 _Sugawara_ : I agree with Aone. Hinata has always been very private. At least this time round, we should back off. Perhaps next time, we might convince him to let us come pay our respects as well.

 _Asahi_ : Would it be wise for me to cancel tomorrow?  
 _Kenma_ : If he didn't say anything, I don't see why you should.  
 _Terushima_ : You'll be fine.  
 _Asahi_ : Alright then. Suga, how are the newbies?  
 _Sugawara:_ A little depressed I think. Hinata gently postponed making plans with any of them. So they were all a little conflicted.  
 _Bokuto_ : Ha! That's priceless.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Poor babies.

 _Akaashi_ : Where are Oikawa and Iwaizumi? They're very quiet. Ushijima too.  
 _Sugawara_ : Hinata performed as a singer in Iwaizumi's band tonight. He made me promise not to mention it before. But he was on a 'date' with Ushijima at the time, and half of Aobajōsai came to support their ace.   
_Kageyama_ : Damnit!  
 _Nishinoya_ : Shame, but I guess that explains it.  
 _Tsukishima_ : That poor singer.

"What's the drama?" Asked Tendou lightly.  
"Tuesday."  
"Oya? What are the _originals_ theories?"  
"Anniversary."  
"I'd think it is more than that."  
"Why?"  
"Would he keep it a secret. He's more or less moved on, and confided in us. If it was just an Anniversary of their mother and brothers' deaths, would he really feel the need to keep it secret?"  
"Beyond me."  
"Poor miracle boy."


	97. Asahina: Ace of Hearts

Monday morning saw Hinata bouncing through the door of the Asanoya household.  
"Oh Asahi! We haven't talked in ages, it is such a relief to see you."  
Hinata fell into the gentle giant's arms, sighing deeply. _Safe_.  
Holding him close, with a warm smile, Asahi gently patted Hinata's head.  
"You've had a crazy two weeks, I won't argue otherwise."

Hinata hugging him, was a relatively common occurrence, but it took a lot longer than usual for Hinata to reluctantly separate from the ace, and he seemed to hold on tighter than usual. Asahi frowned. He'd never liked the pace everyone had done this at, and with Tuesday and all the strain on Hinata must be really difficult. Of course Hinata was too selfless to blame the guys for being inconsiderate, but it did anger Asahi.  
"If you want to talk about it, you know I'm an excellent listener. Besides I'm not a Suga or Daichi that you have to tread lightly around."

Hinata looked away involuntarily before he smiled, and opened his mouth to speak. Over the years Asahi had become a keen observer of the smallest hints that could betray Hinata's true feelings. He was probably the only one to do so.   
And he could clearly hear the bashful and apologetic refusal and insistence he was fine, before Hinata even voiced it. But before he could, Asahi continued. He'd not have Hinata lying today.

"Alternatively, I can think of an excellent way for you to not think about any of it at all for four hours?"  
Hinata was surprised, then gave and apologetic smile. He did visibly brighten at the idea though, and nodded.  
Chuckling Asahi spoke, "I hope you won't regret this, but it is long overdue you put those magical cooking skills of yours to use somewhere they'll _really_ be appreciated."  
Surprisingly, understanding flickered across Hinata's face. He grinned.  
"You're right, that is a brilliant way for me to completely distract myself for four hours. Which one?"  
"The closest. Come on, or we'll be late."

———-

The soup kitchen was packed.  
It hadn't started that way. But news of Hinata's food spread, and now the place was crammed.  
Like a four armed demon, Hinata multitasked, completely focused on the task at hand, in his own world. Producing plate after plate of steaming food. It was so amazing, he had gathered a crowd simply watching him cook.  
Asahi would have stopped to admire him too, besides he felt a little protective seeing the amorous gazes sent Hinata's way; but he was almost as busy as the ginger firework, so as usual, he had to contain his feelings and fight on. He had to prioritise others.

———

It was five hours later, the pair finally collapsed exhausted on Asahi's sofa.  
"That was insane."  
"How many marriage proposals did you get?"  
"Twelve! It was really amazing. I can almost feel the good karma I just gathered."  
"It is quite fulfilling isn't it?"  
"Very much. Thanks Asahi. Lord, I don't think I can move another inch!"  
"Me neither..."  
"Or cook another meal."  
"I would be the same, but if I don't, I run the risk of Noya's cooking."  
"A great enough danger to drive even me to raise my frying pan once again!"  
Hinata raised his fist in emphasis, before his muscles gave out and it fell back to rest limply once again on Asahi's chest.

"Speaking of, where is Yū?"  
"He went out for the afternoon, after all, it has been a long time since we really spent time together." Said the giant softly.   
He hadn't meant to say the last part aloud but he was too tired and once it was out, he could not take it back.  
"Oh, Asahi! You should have said something! All that and then we spend four hours doing anything but..."

Hinata was actually frustrated. Asahi raised the needs of others over his own. And he was so hard to read, Hinata could never tell what the man actually wanted. He wondered whether the others felt this way about to him. They couldn't do though, he was far too selfish for that.  
"You needed this." Replied Asahi calmly.  
"Perhaps I did. But what about you!"  
"Me?" Asahi looked at him with genuine surprise, and Hinata fought the urge to roll his eyes, and lost.   
"Yes you! What do you need? What do you want Asahi? Don't you deserve to seek those?"  
Those warm brown eyes looked at him with something Hinata couldn't quite read.   
Asahi let the question reverberate in his mind. He felt frustrated.

_But I need to tell you how I feel, and I want to kiss you right now, you tease._

They'd collapsed with Hinata on top of him on the sofa. Both were very physical generally so their relationship was much more touchy feely that a normal friendship so this wasn't strange.   
But, with Asahi's statement, Hinata had raised himself and flipped so they were face to face, and he was virtually straddling the brunette right now, with that fucking burning gaze too.  
Thankfully Asahi was saved any answer he might regret by Nishinoya's timely return.

"Rolling thunder is in da-"  
He halted when he saw their positions, freezing comically and giving Asahi a surprised look. It would have made the giant laugh, that Nishinoya didn't even doubt that this wasn't what it seemed.

"Hey Yū, how's your day been?" Said Hinata, as if nothing was unusual about what was happening.  
"Boring, more job interviews and rejections. More to the point, how was yours, Hinata?"  
Hinata finally removed himself from Asahi, and moved to give Yū a supportive hug.  
"Sorry to hear that. I just had an amazing afternoon down at the soup kitchen with Asahi working my arms off!"  
"Oh!"   
You could see the question in the libero's gaze. Hinata answered it with a sad smile and an eye roll.

_He is an idiot, I know I am too._

But instead of leaving it at that, Hinata decided to elaborate out loud.  
"I've a lot on my mind. Asahi took me there to distract me for a while."  
"Nowhere better than in a kitchen to do that." Smiled Nishinoya, moving to the armchair after dumping his bags.  
"As if you'd know." Snorted Asahi, to which Nishinoya pouted. They settled into a friendly argument over house duties and cooking.

"We're good friends, right?"  
Hinata's voice was quiet and serious. Quickly jolting the other two out of their easy banter.  
"Obviously!" Exclaimed Nishinoya laughing, though his eyes betrayed his nerves.  
"And for a long time to come." Stated Asahi firmly, his determined eyes never leaving Hinata's.  
"Then...Could I tell you a ridiculous story?"

———

Tea in hand and prepared. Hinata hesitantly began.   
"From the moment I joined Karasuno, I met many wonderful guys. Many of which over time I fell in love with. What confuses me, was that with each new love, the previous one didn't die, but seemed to burn just was bright. They built up like that, no love fading, just more rising to the surface. My heart never felt incomplete, from the first to the last, but even so, the fact remains..."

He paused to gaze up at the two, fear in his eyes. Asahi took his hand, and Nishinoya moved to sit on the other side, leaning close to show his support.  
Pulse racing from contact or nerves he couldn't tell, Hinata continued.

"I am in love with multiple people. And I don't mean three or four. I mean more than a dozen. And I don't think my feelings for any are shallow. I've loved individuals before, and this is stronger with each individual than I have ever felt. And as a group, the feelings are almost...well they are...overwhelming."

The pair remained very still. Hinata gazed determinately at his hands which were shaking with nerves.

"And the truth of it is, I don't know what to do. The honourable choice, is to tell them all the truth. I am still terrified of trying a normal relationship...let alone acknowledging this. But...I wanted to ask two people who really know me, first, whether telling the truth is wise?   
...You see, two of the people I am...am deeply in love with, achingly, wildly in love with and... have been for years...are- are you two."


	98. Asanoyahina: The Love of Good Men

Hinata closed his eyes, in a useless attempt to escape from the situation, only to have them open wide in shock. When he felt lips on his.  
To his surprise and Nishinoya's, Asahi had kissed him.   
And he was moving in to do it again.

Cheeks bright pink, Hinata turned his head to prevent it so he could ask what he was doing, only for Nishinoya's mouth to meet his.  
Asahi's kiss had been, gentle, reassuring.   
Though still chaste, Nishinoya's was stronger, more determined. Hinata instinctively reciprocated before his brain caught up and he pulled away.

Eye's wide, he gazed at the two.  
"Naw, Shouyou, never thought I'd see you so flustered like this!" Chuckled Nishinoya. Though the effect was slightly lessened by his own red face.  
Still speechless, Hinata turned to Asahi, hoping the giant would explain this miraculous and to him - completely impossible turn of events - only to be pulled into his embrace.  
Face buried in Asahi's chest, Hinata's mind tried and failed to catch up with what was happening.  
Fortunately, Asahi took pity. Even if the deer in headlights expression was cute, this was meant to be a serious and happy occasion.

"I want nothing more than to be allowed to love you, and for you to love me back. And no, I couldn't care less if I have to share. Considering how big your heart is, it comes as no surprise that you have room in it for so many."  
He pulled away to gaze into Hinata's eyes. But before he could say more, he felt soft lips on his own.

"Hey guys! Aren't you forgetting about me?" Nishinoya pouted angrily when their kiss lasted 'too long'.   
But he quickly dropped the sarcasm when he saw the genuine nervousness once again in his kouhai's gaze as Hinata hastily pulled away from Asahi to give the libero his full attention.  
"Quit looking like a frightened rabbit! I feel exactly the same as Asahi. Have for ages."   
Firmly, he took hold of Hinata's collar.  
"And with that, I'd rather like a round two." And he pulled Hinata into another kiss.  
Hinata shivered as whilst his mouth was occupied by Nishinoya, Asahi kissed gently at his neck.

———

"Of fucking course kissing would be another thing you're amazing at. Suppose it came with the job?" Nishinoya sulked, but it was half hearted. He was very, very happy.  
"Noya!"  
"No actually, I tried not to do it at all at work. One of my only rules. Of course Akui broke it, but otherwise."  
"Just more natural talent then!" Said Nishinoya, determined that stalking bastard would not intrude in his mind when he was this happy.  
"If I wasn't so in love with you, I'd be royally pissed." Grumbled Asahi. Then he laughed. "You have no idea how nice it is to be able to say that out loud."  
"I think I kinda do actually." Hinata chuckled, curling more into Asahi's chest in the three person cuddle/ dog pile their make out session had resulted in.

"We didn't talk about what I should do about the others..."  
Asahi sighed.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Gather them together, or as individuals. And confess honestly, like you just did. Either they are game, which is great, or they aren't. But if they aren't, as long as you tell the truth, they certainly can't dislike you for your feelings. And no matter what, you will always have me and Noya."  
Nishinoya ruffled Hinata's hair supportively. It was fluffier and softer than he'd ever imagined, he vaguely wondered whether Hinata could mind if he kept his hand there permanently.   
Asahi gently kissed Hinata's forehead.   
Hinata smiled in contentment.

"So then. Do either of you want to elaborate on that rather passionate kiss you two shared earlier?"  
...  
"Guys, you've been in love with each other, long before I came in on the scene? Why won't you just accept it?"  
"I wanted to address it another day," said Asahi avoiding Hinata's gaze, "today is for only you, Shouyou."  
The redhead laughed happily. Both their hearts leapt at the sound, so beautiful.  
"This isn't a day for me! Though it is easily one of my happiest ever. It is a day for us. Come on Nishinoya _senpai_ , own up."

Nishinoya reluctantly ceased playing with Hinata's hair and his eyes met Asahi's.  
Shrugging, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Asahi's again.  
"I spent three years dreaming of that."  
Chuckling happily, Asahi replied.  
"So did I."  
"However..."  
"Yes."  
They both turned to Shouyou.  
""This guy comes first!""  
They then pounced. Tickling Hinata like experts to obtain more wonderful giggles.

———

Once Hinata recovered, and another half an hour of kissing later, he gasped out a last question.  
"What do we do about morning practise?"  
Asahi sighed.  
Nishinoya spoke up. "I think we'll pretend this didn't happen until you confront everyone you need to confront. I'm not wrong in guessing some others you are in love with are there? And them seeing us like this, no matter how satisfying I'd find it...would be cruel and make your problem twice as difficult to resolve."  
"Thank you, Noya." Smiled Hinata.  
"Noya?"   
"Saying thank you Yū sounds too weird. Asahi has the right idea."  
" _Tsukki_ will be furious." Chuckled Asahi.  
"I think that amount of irritation is fine. If he can dish it, he can take it." Chuckled Hinata.  
"Well said!"

"So you know about Tsukishima, Hinata?"  
"I sometimes wonder how stupid you all think I am. Us finally winning the league, Daichi suddenly interrogating me over all my crushes, said crushes wanting to meet up and get to know me better not a few days later?"

"It does look super obvious when you put it like that." Chuckled Nishinoya, a little embarrassed for the group.  
"Sorry Hinata, but you know how difficult you can be to read. Daichi had to fish for your feelings, for any of us that wanted to try, to have a clue."  
"And the others needed to know why I was keeping them at arms length to begin with." Finished Hinata.

_Should we mention the eavesdropping...did he know?_

As if reading their minds, Hinata continued, eyes firm and unwavering.  
"Listen, I don't know or care how much you were all told, how planned it was. It gave me the best two weeks of my life. And it gave me this." Cheeks flushed, he smiled at the pair. "So it was completely worth it."  
He gave them each a long slow kiss before getting up. Asahi followed.  
"Suga will miss me, we have practise tomorrow and sadly I didn't have the foresight to bring my kit with me..."  
Both flushed at the thought of him staying overnight.

"I'll give you a lift back." Said Asahi warmly.  
Nishinoya hugged Hinata once more in the doorway, and then the ball of sunshine bounced out the door after Asahi.  
He exclaimed happily from the pavement.   
"I'll get everyone together, tell them all my feelings Wednesday night!"  
Nishinoya have his thumbs up, as Hinata climbed into the car.

This was not how he expected the day going, and he was so happy he could burst. He wanted to tell someone so bad...at least he had Asahi to gush to when he got back....or to do other things to.

———

Someone's eyes were narrowed in fury, as he watched the car drive away.  
He took out his phone, quickly dialling up a number as he watched the shorter punk disappear back into the house.  
"Akui, there's a problem."


	99. Oh Sister of Mine

They began practise as usual, Tuesday morning.  
No one had known it was possible for Hinata to be more animated than usual. But here he was almost bouncing off the walls.  
It would have been great for practise, if he wasn't glancing at the door to the Gym every other minute.

As predicted, from the moment Hinata first called Nishinoya ' _Noya_ ', Tsukishima was sulking.   
He went full out snarky mode. Only when Hinata complemented him over a particularly good block _'Tsukki you are so cool!'_ Did the guy let up slightly.   
Nishinoya and Asahi thoroughly enjoyed it, though they didn't miss Ennoshita, Suga and Daichi's questioning looks. Even Yamaguchi gave Nishinoya a curious glance.

Eventually the inevitable happened though, when Tanaka rocked up to practise late, Hinata was mid spike and he landed badly having turned to the door instinctively.  
Reluctantly, he let Asahi take him off to the changing rooms to fix up his yet again bleeding knee... and maybe let the guy kiss it better?

"What was up with him?" Asked Tanaka, confused.  
"His sister is visiting today." Suga explained lightly, as if that was all the information Tanaka could possibly need.  
"Speaking of which." Said Tsukishima calmly.  
They others followed his gaze to behind Tanaka, where a curvy girl stood nervously in the doorway.

"Hello." Said Suga, cautiously.  
Freakishly familiar golden eyes met his, examining him from under the fringe of identical but more well tamed red hair. She replied firmly and formally, her expression guarded and almost intimidating to the guys inspite of her height, barely an inch below her brothers yet like him, her spirit made her taller.  
"Good morning, is Hinata Shouyou here?"  
No one knew what they expected of Hinata's sister. Not an ice queen that was for sure. So they more or less stood there staring.

"He is." Replied Suga. "He just injured himself so has gone to fix it up."  
"He's hurt?" She said sharply, eyes narrowing.  
"Just a scraped knee, he's fine!" Said Yamaguchi hurriedly. Everyone surprised by her break in composure. They felt slightly frightened.  
Calming a little, she gave an apologetic smile, mask set in place once again. She reminded them faintly of Kiyoko like this.  
"Sorry, for startling you."  
"Not at all," said Yachi warmly, approaching the younger woman.  
She gazed at them each in turn. It seemed the intense gaze was a genetic trait.  
"Why are you so careful?"  
"We know...a little." Said Daichi.  
Not one of them knew how they expected her to react.

"He finally found people he trusts..." she said, allowing herself a small smile.  
"Yes, he did." Said Nishinoya firmly.  
"And we won't ever let him down." Kageyama spoke up, stumbling over his words a little.  
She chuckled at their seriousness. "I'm so glad. He's been fighting alone so long."

Yamaguchi didn't quite know why he said it, but he found himself speaking before he could stop.  
"We love him."  
She answered, completely unsurprised by the statement.  
"I can tell. And I'd bet money he feels the same."  
When she moved to sit on a bench, the men stared at her in shock... with the exception of Nishinoya and Asahi who were impressed she knew her brother so well.   
Before anyone could ask more questions though, they were interrupted by Hinata's return.

"Natsu!" He called happily, spreading his arms.  
"SHOUYOU!"  
Natsu practically screamed his name - making most of the team wince. The mature clever woman was gone, like a child she raced forward and leapt into his arms. Clearly this was the Hinata shared method of greeting someone you cared about.

He caught her with practised ease, ruffling her ginger hair with one hand, supporting her weight with the other.  
"I missed you." He whispered gently, eyeing her lovingly.  
She held onto him like the world was ending, head buried into his shoulder.   
"Shouyou..."

The rest of Karasuno felt fundamentally uncomfortable watching, this felt too intimate, too private to be something they should be a part of.  
Eventually, Hinata gently let her down. Though one of her arms remained around his waist, and he rested one hand on her shoulder.  
"Daichi, mind if I leave practise early? We'll be back this evening."  
Natsu's gaze didn't leave her brother, she seemed to be drinking him in, it was like her personality did a 180.

Suga wanted to ask if it was wise for the pair to be going alone. But somehow knew he shouldn't say anything about it.  
"Of course Hinata. It was a pleasure to see you Natsu, you'll be staying with me and Suga tonight, so we'll see you again then." Daichi smiled gently.  
She nodded firmly, before taking Hinata's hand and pulling him out the door.  
He waved warmly at the team, shrugging helplessly as he was half led, half dragged out of the gym.

"Well," said Tanaka. "That was a thing."  
No one could think of a better way to say it. So they got back to practise.  
A notification came up on Suga's phone.

 _Chat between Sugawara and Hinata_  
 _Hinata_ : I know what you are thinking, but we are taking my motorbike and I challenge anyone to try and keep up with me on that.

———

"So Tsukki, thoughts?" Probed Yamaguchi, as they practised receives.  
"She's exactly what I would have expected Hinata to be, if I'd heard his story before I met him." Replied the blonde quietly.  
"They have one hell of a bond." Commented Kinoshita.  
"He's her hero. What would you expect?" Muttered Narita (he and Kinoshita had learned all the details from Suga)  
"True. He always made her out to be so open and energetic. But I guess that is only what she's like around him." Added Yamaguchi, stretching a little..

"He was her everything at one time, it is more than a sibling bond." Sighed Ennoshita.  
"You make it sound incestuous." Tsukishima smirked.  
Asahi smiled sadly, "there are things that you live through with others that permanently bind you to them. Those two have shared far more hardship than anyone deserves, of course they are closer than normal siblings."  
Ennoshita watched the spiker appraisingly.  
Tsukishima faintly remembered Hinata's words;

_'I hate seeing siblings separated for no good reason'_

"You know, I think he lived through that, for her." He said aloud. His words caused most of the room to halt and turn to him.  
"Tsukki?" Asked Yamaguchi.  
"He isn't stupid, he would have realised quick enough that he could get his dad in prison before he could carry out whatever death threats the man used to keep his kids compliant. I'd bet he didn't because he didn't want him and Natsu to be separated."  
"Is separating siblings common?" Said Daichi doubtfully.  
"They have a three year age gap. Health workers would separate him from Natsu because for most of that time period she was young enough, and unabused enough to have her life 'restarted' whilst he certainly wouldn't. They'd peg him for specialist parents, and it would be likely the pair would be separated.   
Regardless of whether he knew this, he clearly didn't want any risk of them being separated, did you see just how dependent she was on him? That is seven years later. Separation when they were younger could have broken her."  
 **(Completely made up btw, I seriously doubt they separate siblings in any such case.)**

The team thought over his words quietly.   
Apart from Kageyama who looked like he couldn't decide between finding their father and killing him, inventing a time machine and rescuing past Hinata, or going into the high court to beat the crap out of people in wigs until that crappy system was changed.

"He's quite the hero, huh?" Commented Tanaka. "Though, I'd like to know why the whole of Karasuno seems to know Hinata's dad abused him, and I didn't?"


	100. Special Day

The grave was well kept. They cleaned it anyway, adding their offerings and quiet words of thanks.

They talked about their years, Hinata blushing toward the end under Natsu's bemused gaze.  
The roles were reversed when she spent twenty minutes gushing over her boyfriend.

It was strange, Hinata knew.   
Natsu couldn't even remember their mother or brother at all. But this grave was more than a memorial to their two family members.   
It was memorial to the life they could have had. And it was to that alternative her, the one with a loving mother and two brothers whose screams she'd never heard, that Natsu spoke. Who she justified her life to.

Hinata did speak to their mother though. He recalled her very clearly, he could almost see her ironic smile when he talked about his volleyball _friends_.

———

The graveyard was beside a river, the grave close to the bank, under the shade of a dying cherry tree.  
Natsu and Shouyou sat looking quietly out over the river once they were finished at the grave side.   
When Hinata finally braved the topic.  
"Natsu..."  
A breeze teased at his hair, as he shifted his gaze to his sister.  
"Yeah?"  
She was relaxed, eyes half closed, lying flat on the grass. He hesitated but it was now or never.  
"The prison contacted me. He...he wants to meet."  
She sat up, and stared at him. Calm gone and eyes mixed concern and anger.  
"Shou. Fuck. You can't that stupid."  
"I know."   
He folded in on himself a little under her sharp gaze, but there was defiance in his eyes. "I would never expect you to go. But...I'm going to."

"Shou..."   
Her brows were furrowed in concern, images of the man before her broken and bleeding onto tiled floors flitting across her memory.   
He pulled her into a hug.  
"I know. But he's a human being after all, good and evil are just for comic books...and you won't remember...but, before it happened...he was a really good parent."  
She sighed in resignation.  
"I will never go. And I think you'll regret it."  
"I know. There's a decent cafe nearby. I'll only be half an hour or so."  
"Fine..."

———

Hinata gazed at the man before him. He'd expected in a way, to barely recognise him after seven years of avoiding all those memories.   
But he remembered very feature. Every wrinkle, every mole, from the black hair now receding, to those slender musicians fingers he had both feared and inherited.

They gazed at each other for a long time, across the table. The other visiting families and inmates chattered happily around them; though most couldn't miss the heavy tense atmosphere the pair created.

"You've grown."  
Hinata couldn't help it, he snorted derisively.  
"I know... Shit beginning."  
Hinata glanced up to meet those haggard eyes. He remained silent. His _dad_ wouldn't have reached out without having something he wanted to say.

"You look well... How's Natsu?"  
His eyes narrowed, darkening.  
"Sorry. I... I know I have no right. But apologising simply won't cut it. I can't think of a single thing to say that won't be hollow. I am still amazed you even came."  
Hinata's gaze returned to the table.   
He finally spoke up.

"Do you know what day it is?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you ask me to visit, _today_?"  
"Because I hoped you'd be around...today. They won't tell me anything about you...either of you. This date was the only information I had I could rely on."  
Hinata nodded.

"How's it feel to be sober?"  
"Awful. But now I am able to properly process grief and...and control myself."  
He noticed his father gazing at his hair.  
"You know how many times you beat me because of this?"   
Hinata tugged it lightly.  
"No."  
"Me neither."  
"It really is beautiful."  
Hinata's eyes widened, the convict continued distractedly.  
"I'd...I'd see you from behind. In a drunken haze of course. And every time for a split second...I'd think she was back. But then you'd turn...and be you."  
Hinata had guessed as much.

"Shouyou..."  
" _Father?_ "  
The man winced. Though he'd had his son call him that for a very long time.  
"I...I have no right to ask anything of you...I know...but _please_. What are you doing? What are you _both_ doing? I'm being driven crazy."  
He looked so desperate.

When Hinata stood up, the guy almost sobbed.  
He gave in. Living with the guilt he had, his life and friends being taken away and being sober, must be pretty shit after all. No matter how much you deserve it. But he still refused to give a location.  
"She's training to be a doctor. I'm working through a History degree, ...and play on an amateur volleyball team."  
The convict smiled weakly with relief.  
"I'm so glad you never gave up on that. Well done. It can't have been easy."  
Hinata turned away. He didn't dignify that with a response. Like that man had any fucking idea what he'd lived through.

"Would...would you come back...next year?"

...

"Yes."

...

"Will she-"  
"No."

———

Both siblings were quiet on their way back. Hinata had much to think about. Natsu could see all she needed from his facial expressions and body language, but swallows the 'I told you so'.  
They returned to Daichi and Sugas' late. Though via texting, Hinata had prevented Suga panicking.  
The couple quickly understood the pairs mood, and left it alone over dinner.

Then Natsu commandeered the kitchen.

It was half an hour before she finally left, bearing a slightly burnt cake, and a mixed exhausted and irritated expression.  
"Sorry Shou... no matter what I do... I can never fucking bake them like yours..."

Natsu approached and placed it the table. The confused couple eyeing it. It was plain and barely raised, but the way Hinata glared at it, the cake held significance.

"Natsu..."  
"Yes, yes. I know you don't like it. But I don't care. This year you are getting a cake. And you are getting the song."  
Realisation finally dawned for Daichi and Suga. Hinata flinched slightly under their shocked gazes.

"But-"  
"Nope. No objections. Did you even tell them? You didn't. Did you? Honestly. Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san, today is Hinata Shouyou's twenty fourth birthday. Help me sing?"

"It's not right..." whispered Hinata. "Natsu..."

"All together now! Happy Birthday to you ~"  
And they sang, the couple hesitantly joining in under Natsu's commanding gaze.   
However it was clear, Hinata didn't like it. He shook, eyes blazing as he glared at her.  
Scowling, Natsu spoke again once they'd finished and everyone attempted to eat the cake.  
"If you really can't handle it today. Then you should pick a new birthday."  
His shaking ceased and he sighed.  
"I don't know...it just doesn't feel right."  
She rolled her eyes.

"Daichi and I are heading up." Said Suga cautiously breaking the silence.  
"Good idea, lets go up too Natsu. Look...I'm sorry, the cake was really good, I just..."  
"I know... but I had to try, at least once. It wasn't your fault Hinata. None of it. When will you stop punishing yourself for a coincidence?"  
He hugged her gently but wouldn't reply. The four headed up stairs, quietly parting ways.  
"Daichi, Suga...please don't pass this on." Said Hinata calmly.  
They nodded reluctantly but he could tell they'd keep it to themselves.

He and Natsu moved to his bedroom, and sat together on the edge of the bed.  
"So, polyamory is it?"  
"Natsu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 100 everyone! And these are decent length too. So proud. Thank you so much for staying with this book! I know it's cliché, but the amount of positive support and enthusiasm has been amazing.


	101. The Queen's Speech

That morning, they said goodbye to Natsu outside the station.  
She growled at him, her glare extracting a promise to visit soon and call more often, before she turned and strode away.  
It was only then that Suga realised, she hadn't even questioned him living with them. He wondered faintly how much she actually knew, what he did for her after they ran, where the money came from. Probably. He hoped so.

When they made it back. Hinata spoke up.  
"Suga, Daichi, I want to talk to some of the guys tonight. In person."

Both turned to look at him.  
"Who do you want to talk to?"

"Asahi, Noya, Kageyama, Tsukki, Tadashi, Tetsurō, Kenma, Lev, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Aone, Bokuto, Akaashi, Ushijima, Shirabu, Shiki, Satori and Yūji."

They froze.

_This was it._

_Fuck._

"Do you have a chat with them all in it?" Asked Hinata calmly, as if he hadn't just completely blown the case wide open.  
Recovering Suga smiled slightly, of course Hinata had known.

"Not completely, but I can sort that."

"I'd like to message them on it. I'm fine not seeing what is on there. And I won't ask any questions. Do you mind?"  
"N-no, I guess I don't." Responded Suga. "Just let me quickly add a few people and then it is all yours."  
Daichi spoke up. "Don't you have all their numbers?"  
Hinata looked away bashfully. "My abilities with tech are pretty bad, I can send images...but I don't have the first clue on how to rig group chats...and please don't, you should have seen Kenma's face. In my defence, I only got my first phone at eighteen."  
 _So he isn't good at everything..._

 _Originals chat_  
 _Sugawara has added Tendou, Goshiki and Shirabu to the chat._  
 _Bokuto_ : Sugawara, what is going on?  
 _Kenma_ : I suppose they count as originals..  
 _Tendou:_ Finally!  
 _Aone_ : Please explain.  
 _Goshiki_ : Hello everyone.  
 _Kuroo_ : No, not more...  
 _Sugawara_ : Hello guys, this is Hinata.  
...

 _Terushima_ : Very funny.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Don't joke like that.  
 _Sugawara_ : Yuuji, it's Spiderman, deal with it.  
 _Terushima_ : Shit.  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Shouyou, everything alright? How do you have Suga's phone?  
 _Oikawa_ : You okay, Chibi-chan?  
 _Sugawara_ : I promise I haven't looked at earlier parts of this chat. Though I've no idea what I'd see. Suga gave me his phone so I could speak to you briefly.  
...

 _Akaashi_ : We are all ears, please tell us.  
 _Kenma_ : What is it, Shouyou?  
 _Sugawara_ : I was wondering if you'd all be kind enough to meet me this evening? In Yoyogi park? 7:00? **(Actual large park in Tokyo)**

...

_All around Tokyo...16 grown men's hearts temporarily stop, as do their brains. Asahi and Nishinoya smile to each other._

_Asahi_ : I'll be there, Shouyou.  
...  
 _Kuroo_ : Of course shortie  
 _Bokuto_ : Count me in  
 _Tsukishima_ : I can make time  
 _Kenma_ : Sure  
 _Iwaizumi_ : I can do that  
 _Shirabu_ : I'll have to swap shifts but, I'll make it work.  
 _Lev_ : Yep!  
 _Aone_ : It's my night off work  
 _Nishinoya_ : Deffo  
 _Goshiki_ : I can make it  
 _Oikawa_ : Naturally, Chibi-chan  
 _Akaashi_ : I can be there  
 _Yamaguchi_ : I'll be able to make that  
 _Terushima_ : Hai hai, spiderman.  
 _Kageyama_ : Sure dumbass  
 _Ushijima_ : I shall be there Shouyou.  
 _Tendou_ : Amazing everyone came up with different ways to say yes.

 _Sugawara_ : Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate it, sorry for the late notice, yesterday was a little crazy. Anyway, I'll give Suga back his phone now, I'll see you all later!

...

 _Sugawara_ : So there you have it, and no, I've no idea.  
 _Lev_ : So it's the big day?  
 _Terushima_ : He hates inconveniencing others, so it must be important at least.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : Perhaps it is about yesterday. How was he, Suga?  
 _Sugawara_ : The both of them were very quiet. Seems they are able to communicate wordlessly.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Shame you didn't have king to interpret.  
 _Kenma_ : He went to Sapporo prison.

 _Ushijima_ : What?  
 _Oikawa_ : You mean?  
 _Kuroo_ : Damn. Suddenly Iwaizumi's point sounds less like wishful thinking.  
 _Akaashi_ : You know this...how?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Yes, Kenma?  
 _Kenma_ : He was completely unattended. Did you really expect me to be able to go on with my day knowing how vulnerable he was? I just tracked his phone. Gave me some peace of mind. Well, until he went there, it did.  
 _Shirabu_ : I can't decide if that is creepy or caring.  
 _Tendou_ : Just appreciate his efforts. Clever cat.

 _Ushijima_ : I can't decide if his visit is good or bad news.  
 _Bokuto_ : Good. It means he is beginning to move on into a new chapter in his life. He is getting over it.  
 _Terushima_ : Trust him, he has a degree in psychology.  
 _Shirabu_ : Alright.  
 _Goshiki_ : So he... visited his dad then?  
 _Yamaguchi_ : Yes. And that would be incredibly significant and potentially distressing for him. Did Ushijima not tell you anything? Heck, haven't you been his friend for a while?  
 _Goshiki_ : Ushijima-san gave a summary, and Hinata and I...well we mostly talked about volleyball.  
 _Tsukishima_ : Then we can assume it isn't yesterday related. Otherwise why the fuck would he be here.  
 _Shirabu_ : But bowl cut's involvement also proves it can't be anything romance related.  
 _Goshiki_ : Hey!  
 _Ushijima_ : Goshiki, please just call me Ushijima.  
 _Goshiki_ : O-ok!  
 _Terushima_ : Nice distraction tactic.

 _Asahi_ : Do you think his sister went too?  
 _Bokuto_ : Unlikely, she was...three and he was six right? That's a huge difference. To Hinata, his mum, who he remembers, died, and in sadness his dad lashed out and punished him - but he probably remembers the man before the alcohol, and likely feels he deserved it to some degree.  
Meanwhile, she won't remember her mother at all, and only remember the monster who beat her brother. He can understand, forgive and progress, she never will.

 _Kuroo_ : You should show your smart side more often.  
 _Tendou_ : Though not in matches, please keep being a predictable idiot on the court.  
 _Bokuto_ : I forgot you were on here.  
 _Oikawa_ : Actually, how exactly did _that_ happen?  
 _Tendou_ : You drove him into my arms, Tōru-chan.  
 _Oikawa_ : What.  
 _Ushijima_ : ...You remember the first tournament?  
 _Iwaizumi_ : No way.  
 _Aone_ : Shit  
 _Kuroo_ : Ah! I remember that. I almost considered calling the police. You terrified the living daylights out of poor shortie.  
 _Tendou_ : He ran right round the corner and flew straight into me. Thank you very much to all four of you.  
 _Iwaizumi_ : I forgot what an arsehole you were. Daichi, can he be removed?  
 _Daichi_ : Well, they did only have to be here for Hinata's 'summons'...  
 _Goshiki_ : Hey, what did I do!

 _Yamaguchi_ : No one commenting on Aone swearing?  
 _Terushima_ : Good point actually. Aone?  
 _Aone_ : Long morning practise.  
 _Kuroo_ : Yasashi and Futakuchi fighting?  
 _Kageyama_ : Koganegawa?  
 _Aone_ : Yes.  
 _Lev_ : You know saying both, is literally only one letter more...  
 _Ushijima_ : Sorry Aone.  
 _Oikawa_ : You know, sometimes I wish I could read the private chat between Iron wall and Ushiwaka.  
 _Nishinoya_ : That would be awesome  
 _Akaashi_ : You wouldn't be able to understand it though.  
 _Ushijima_ : We don't have one.  
 _Kuroo_ : Hardly surprising.  
 _Tsukishima_ : They don't have a sense of humour either.  
 _Aone_ : You just aren't funny.  
 _Bokuto_ : Burn!

\------

 _Private chat between Asahi and Hinata_  
 _Asahi_ : Feeling ready?  
 _Hinata_ : I think so, trying not to overthink. You two said you'd stand with me no matter what which means worst case scenario is still a dream!  
 _Asahi_ : I'm so happy you feel that way, I'll see you later then?  
 _Hinata_ : Yep!


	102. What goes up must come down

Hinata was terrified, and excited all at once.  
He was going to do it.   
Though he knew they would never agree in a million years, knowing most of them were too possessive to possibly be able to handle such an open, or polyamorous relationship, even if he knew for definite most of them liked him, it was simply too unreal. He wasn't that special.

But even if, worst case, they were hateful of him for his feelings - which he knew they couldn't be. At least it would be out in the open. Besides polyamory with Nishinoya and Asahi sounded amazing, even if he'd have to try to move past his feelings for the others.

He attended lectures as usual, though actively avoiding Goshiki.  
His notes were the most detailed he'd ever taken, not trying to evade thoughts of the evening to come, just mentally calm enough to focus completely. For once genuinely oblivious to the occasional appraising glances from Goshiki across the lecture theatre.

Suga came to pick him up and take him back after he finished work at his primary school. Hinata spent most of the drive as he had lunch; mentally composing his confession - even though he knew perfectly well, whatever his brain came up with would vacate instantly the moment he was confronted by his mass of insanely attractive and caring crushes, it was calming to feel a little prepared.

He told Suga as they drove, that he wanted to take his motorbike, alone later. Promising he wouldn't stop at all on the way there or back. His mum reluctantly accepted knowing at the start and end of the journey there would be people who could protect him.

———

Once again, Hinata was relieved to be bouncing up to the door ahead of the vice captain - currently removing piles of marking from the car boot. The door was unlocked. And Daichi was still at work.  
Hinata had no doubt who it was. And even if it wasn't, Suga was special forces, he'd be safe. He was about to say something when a small note by the door handle caught his eye.

_Say anything and trust me, you'll regret it. She'll suffer._

He removed it hastily, miming unlocking the door as Suga approached. It wasn't proof of anything. But it wasn't worth risking either.

As they crossed into the hall, Hinata spoke casually, as he took off his coat and bag.  
"Suga, I got assigned a really interesting essay to do, so I'll be upstairs until it's time, okay?"  
Suga gave the man a searching gaze, but seeing only a hint of stress, just as he expected considering what was to come, he found nothing to be concerned about.  
"That's fine Hinata! I have piles of tests to mark so I'll be working away listening to music! If you need me at all just come find me, alright?"

Hinata was relieved he'd let more of his emotions play out recently, and it seemed Suga had forgotten Hinata had kept them completely in the dark for three years. As if Hinata's acting skills would magically get worse. He just let his feelings show a little more. Which meant he could cheerfully wave to Suga and skip up the stairs, closing his door just loudly enough, as he always did when too excited by a project - as he knew Suga would pick up and take as final proof he was fine.

There it was. On his bed.   
A photograph of his sister looking furious.   
With Akui smiling widely, giving a peace sign to the camera.   
And a message in red sharpie, along with an address and a time - 7:00

_Come alone kitten and tell no one, or she gets hurt. You're being watched. They are too. Xxx_

Hinata stared for a long time at the note. He expected to be trembling, his sister was in danger. Natsu was in danger.  
He wasn't scared. Yet his hands shook.  
He wasn't scared. He was furious.   
Boiling rage filled his body.   
_Why._  
 _Why!_  
 _WHY!_  
 _JUST AS I WAS STARTING TO HEAL_  
 _JUST WHEN I FOUND SOME FUCKING HAPPINESS_

He tore the photo in half. And with that, the anger seemed to drain out of him.  
To be replaced with a need. His mind was in a downward spiral. He needed to cut, to let pain from somewhere else distract him, or else he'd fall into a panic attack. He raced to the bathroom and swore. He'd given them to Terushima, besides he was in Suga's house.  
 _Suga_  
 _Breathe_  
 _You aren't alone_  
 _Breathe_  
 _If you disappear he'll notice_  
 _Breathe_  
 _THEY'll notice..._  
His breathing steadied, he slumped onto the bed and his mind was gradually enveloped in logical, almost terrifying calm.

1) Akui was powerful. Links to the police. He knew the right people to be able to do more or less anything to Natsu and get away with it.   
2) The photo was complete proof he had her.  
3) He had a few cards he could play to ensure she got out unhurt... If the others were involved, that would be impossible.  
4) Akui wouldn't kill him. And there was nothing else he could do he hadn't before - there were no more mental scars he could inflict as long as Natsu wasn't involved. Akui wouldn't kill _him_...Natsu on the other hand.  
5) Once Natsu was out, she'd alert people. She was smart as he was.   
6) Akui was too mentally unstable and obsessed with Hinata to consider what Natsu would do.

He knew is was a questionable solution. But time was of the essence.   
He wouldn't die. She'd be safe. And potentially...no, if you hope too much it won't happen.  
He would end up having stood up the guys which wasn't great...and when they found out about this, they'd be royally pissed. But Natsu was more important.

He briefly checked on Suga. The guy was in the zone. _Good._

He calmly drank a little water.   
He packed some first aid stuff and a different phone (never trust Kenma) in a bag, along with the ripped photograph.   
He debated about turning his location on, on his phone. But that would probably alert people too early to be wise. Two phones though...

 _Sexual or physical abuse?_  
Since he'd been watching and probably knew Hinata hadn't opened the letters... that suggested physical.   
But the day...the time. _Crap_ , _he heard me speaking with Noya._ _Idiot!_  
That would mean jealousy, with all the guys he'd hung out with, that would be flaming jealousy. Normal jealousy would mean sexual...but this...  
 _Okay, physical it is. Very. With a little help he'll be too angry to bother stripping me...so I can protect myself a little._

Hinata went back to his room, digging through the clothes he'd brought.  
He briefly eyed the maid dress. It would certainly make getting Natsu out easier...but after that. No...not worth it.  
He put on two tank tops and two long sleeved shirts over them. He put on his volleyball knee and elbow pads which should protect the joints.  
He cut the toes of six pairs of socks. Sliding the newly formed tubes up his arms and calves under the shirts and his baggiest joggers and layering them to create makeshift and subtle arm and leg padding.   
For head defense, sadly he couldn't exactly keep his helmet on. It was frustrating. He would rather like to keep his brain cells.  
He wished he could protect his back better too but there was nothing else he could think to do. It was just going to be Akui after all. Hopefully that would mean the guy would get exhausted quickly. He wasn't the most athletic.

He couldn't text them. It would give him away and put Natsu in danger.  
Regardless of what happened, no outcome would leave them not pissed at him.   
Some instinct told him, just in case, to leave an extra letter. There were three possible situations he could think of. So he wrote three letters.

He read them over and prayed the good karma he must have saved over a lifetime of hell would prevent anyone ever needing to read the third one...sooo embarrassing. He knew if nothing else, they'd murder him for the smiley face he'd left at the end.  
He put one on the top of the desk, one in the top drawer, and another under his pillow.

Drinking in the room one last time, he slipped down the stairs and left the house quietly. Fetching his motorbike, he wheeled it silently several hundred metres away before mounting, and riding out into the night.


	103. Calm before the Storm

It was 7:30.

"Even for Shouyou, this is too late for something so important." Said Terushima very quietly.  
"It's not like him at all..." commented Goshiki, shifting from foot to foot.  
They were all there. In the park. In the freezing cold. And no sign.  
It was hard not to be a little pissed.   
"Though I'm fighting not to, it is difficult not to think he was toying with us." Sighed Oikawa.  
"I am sure there is something more complicated going on." Reassured Iwaizumi calmly. Bokuto nodded.

"His phone is still at Suga's" muttered Kenma, shivering involuntarily.   
He'd decided to dress well, not cleverly, and he wasn't the only one. They had all spent a good half hour tidying up and over thinking.

Asahi gave Nishinoya a questioning look. The latter sighing.  
"You know something?" Probed Tsukishima quickly.  
"We know why he called everyone here..." said Asahi gently, flinching at the sudden sharp gazes of everyone on him.  
Nishinoya moved in front of the ace.  
"He was going to confess his feelings."  
They froze.  
"How did you know this?"  
"He was nervous so came to me for advice." Said Asahi calmly.  
"It kinda turned into a confession to the two of us, which we accepted." Chuckled Nishinoya, staring at their mixed jealous and startled faces. "Asahi took the first kiss!"  
"Noya! Traitor!"

After the group recovered, everyone loving Asahi too much to bear a grudge, Akaashi probed the pair further.  
"But if he already confessed to you two, was he here to reject us?"  
That sobered everyone else up real quick.

"No!" Said Asahi. "He explained his feelings for us and explained that though he didn't understand how, he had fallen deeply in love with 'more than a dozen guys' and hoped we could accept that.   
Well, basically he apologised for being a terrible person and we spent an enjoyable two hours non-verbally convincing him otherwise and telling him we were fine with that. He brought you guys here because clearly, you are the ones he feels that way about too."

Asahi blushed a little as he spoke.  
They all smiled at that, but couldn't help but be jealous he went to those two first. Or of those two hours Asahi and Nishinoya had enjoyed.

"So," began Kenma, "you're implying he panicked and wasn't ready to face us?"  
"But that isn't like Shouyou at all..." murmured Shirabu.  
Yamaguchi nodded, "at least he would have sent an apologetic text. He's never been that self centred."  
"Dumbass over thinking I bet." Sighed Kageyama.

Ushijima spoke up. "Asahi, call Sugawara?"  
Asahi's eyes widened slightly before he nodded, bring out his phone and moving away from the group. Clearly meaning to let them talk while he phoned. But they ended up just watching his expression.   
It began cheerful, before becoming a little concerned. Then all colour vacated his face.  
 _Not good._

He walked over hurriedly.  
"Asahi?"  
"He isn't there. His motorbike's gone and so is he. Suga assumed he left early to meet us, missing him at 6:30."  
"Clothes Asahi! Photographs! Did he pack???" Nishinoya yelled almost clawing at the ace. Asahi paused to listen to Suga.  
"No, all his stuff is still there."  
Nishinoya collapsed on the floor, but wasn't really satisfied. Shirabu gave him an understanding look.  
"Crap!" Terushima swore looking at each desperately for someone who was calm, but only met other panicked gazes. Excepting one.

Aone was looking determined.  
"We should go back to Suga's right now."  
"Aone?" Questioned Iwaizumi.  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened.  
"Was it what he told you?"  
They turned to look at the greenette.  
Aone grimaced. "Maybe. I caught him hiding a letter that was delivered that morning at the sleepover. He got them everyday, he didn't read them, just kept them as evidence. He didn't want any of us to worry more."  
"That idiot!" Groaned Oikawa.  
They all knew it wasn't worth berating Aone.

"They're at Suga's?" Asked Tsukishima, though his exasperation and worry were clear.  
"As far as I am aware." Aone replied.  
"Then, what are we waiting for?"  
They all raced toward Daichi and Suga's.   
None spoke. But they thought a great deal.

 _Yamaguchi_ was strangely furious. He was pleased to see Tsukki punch the steering wheel...he wasn't alone. Why. Why was Hinata trying to be a hero? Who was he protecting? Why couldn't he have said something. Actually...why on Earth wouldn't he?

 _Goshiki_ felt out of his depth. He was the least informed and the least emotionally close to Hinata. Though he hated to admit it, he had no idea what was going on, why everyone was so riled up. What he was about to do, he knew he would hate even more.  
"Shirabu..."  
 _Shirabu_ looked up from his reverie to see Goshiki looking desperate. Shirabu sighed, if the situation wasn't so serious, he would never help him. But.  
"Fine...though just this once, bowl cut."

 _Iwaizumi and Oikawa_ looked terrifying, their eyes glinting in pure fury. Oikawa took the wheel being the fastest driver, and they both looked ready to kill. The only indication of any other emotions was Oikawa shaking, and Iwaizumi's hand supportively on his setters shoulder.

 _Lev_ gazed at the road ahead in angrily. He'd handed him one! A letter! _How...how could I not have questioned it. The envelope hadn't even had a fucking address, it was so suspicious! How stupid am I?_  
 _And Hinata...where...where could he have gone?_

 _Ushijima_ drove like hell hounds were at his tail. _Hinata...hold tight._

 _Akaashi_ thought hard, Bokuto had taken one look at him before heading to the drivers seat. The setter would be essential in this and he needed to focus. _Should the police be called in? Why hadn't Hinata said anything? Was this related to Akui? Were the letters a waste of time? What could induce Hinata to leave? What was happening to h- focus! Police protocols, what was relevant..._

 _Kageyama_ watched Ushijima driving, his eyes never leaving the road.  
"Ushijima, how are you so calm and focused when there is so much stuff to think about?"  
"Because I'm not smart enough to understand so I'll leave it to Kozume Kenma and Akaashi Keiji, and your Tsukishima Kei. If you know you won't understand, there is no point distressing yourself."  
"That's a good idea."  
"I know."  
Kageyama has an urge to ask where Ushijima had been all his life. He'd been a little down when Hinata graduated from the volleyball idiots class. But here was a guy like him.

 _Bokuto_ focused on driving. Akaashi was mumbling to himself. When Bokuto caught enough words to know what he was worrying about, he smiled.  
"Akaashi, that bit is easy to uncover. The only reason he wouldn't say anything is because he is being forced not to. If he was voluntarily in on it, he'd have easily been able to send a text which wouldn't have had anyone suspicious until tomorrow. The only think that can have a strong a hold over him would have to be his sister."  
"Kidnapping?"  
"Possibly."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome, that skill takes a true genius to master!"  
"Sure."

 _Tendou_ breathed in and out as slowly as he could, _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...he'll be fine! No one else is crying! Calm down! He'll be okay...Don't cry..._  
Tendou hated his instincts sometimes, like how he knew that at that moment Hinata was experiencing pain.

 _Terushima_ called Suga again. He wanted more details, though with Hinata's acting skills, he didn't expect much. He was pleasantly surprised by how observant Suga was, though that probably made him easier to fool, as he would be too confident in his conclusions. As he feared, nothing was unusual at all in Hinata's behaviour. To the point Suga was practically certain he had just got lost on the way to see them.   
This was going to be a nightmare.

 _Asahi_ found himself once again praying to every god he could think of. Hadn't Hinata suffered enough? He noticed Nishinoya glancing at him warily. Of course, it was _their boyfriend_...no. They hadn't even asked properly...had they? He shook himself, no, actually - that was better to think about rather than what Hinata might be going through.

 _Tsukishima_ hit the steering wheel in frustration, _the idiot!_  
 _No. Hinata is smart. So why?_  
He navigated the roundabout, narrowly avoiding what he recognised to be Lev's car... _what could he have to be so distressed about? Other than the love of our lives having gone missing with a psychopath on the lose._   
Crap, he really didn't need that on his mind right now. Anyway, why was Hinata doing something daft...what could be so impor- _Oh. Shit._

 _Aone_ tried his best to focus on driving and not panicking. Should he have said something? Should he have insisted on reading them? Were they really relevant? Mind you, it wasn't like they had any other leads.   
Only Akui could cause this right? Hinata might not have been brave enough to tell them how he felt, but to leave them like that? Not something the number ten would ever do.

 _Nishinoya_ glanced briefly at Asahi with concern, before returning to focus on the road ahead. He almost wanted to laugh. Everyone else was praying Hinata hadn't been taken by Akui, and here he was praying for the opposite. Because he knew there was a worse possibility.   
That Hinata really did run.  
He had threatened the guy when they'd discussed it. But it was a hollow threat. They'd never find him, not if he didn't want them to. Even with Akaashi and Kenma.

 _Kenma_ thought carefully.   
Hinata left his phone. This was planned.   
He hadn't texted. So this wasn't his plan.   
So, Hinata went somewhere, but it wasn't voluntary...as he would have texted to buy more time. And whatever the situation was, he had to prioritise that over his future love life...what could he possibly prize above them? _Natsu. Of course._

 _Kuroo_ kept a close eye on the setter as he drove, relieved he wasn't crying. He knew, without even analysing, that tonight would be long, and painful.


	104. Pride

**Guys this is explicit (verbally and sexually) and distressing. There is a summary at the end.**

Hinata was seriously starting to wonder what shitty comic book Akui was reading. An abandoned warehouse? Seriously? Where did he even find one in Tokyo, with land prices what they were. He could hear Tsukishima's voice. _Tch_. _Lame._

He felt a pang of guilt at that. Glancing at his watch he saw it was 6:55 pm.   
A few of them would already be there. Waiting expectantly. Some would have guessed from him gathering them that it was D-day.   
He knew they'd be nervous.   
Knowing it was important, he'd bet they'd wait a long time before getting suspicious. He hoped Asahi wouldn't cave and tell all. But he probably would. At least that meant they wouldn't hate him so much.

What lose ends did he give..? There was Aone...and Kenma at least would be suspicious he hadn't texted them if chickening out was what had happened...he hoped they call Suga. Poor Suga.   
They'd wait at least twenty minutes though.  
Hopefully she'd be on her way back to Suga's by then. They'd be furious sure, but she'd be safe and maybe he could use confessing as a distraction?

_No, don't think about them right now. Natsu's in danger. She can't get out of there alone._

He carefully left his motorbike a distance way, out of direct sight but where he predicted Natsu would leave by. He left a note for her too.  
Then he approached, his pulse struggling to remain steady as he fought to retain the lovely calm that had settled on him back at Daichi and Sugas'.

He entered the building. Thankfully they didn't make him climb all those unsafe chairs.   
They stood in a semi circle, Natsu tied to a chair next to Akui, chin held high.   
So at least he hadn't been tricked. That would have been really embarrassing.

What was out of his expectations was the three familiar faces with Akui.  
That was very very bad news for him. But it thankfully didn't affect part 1 of the plan much. Time to do some acting.  
He channelled his seventeen year old self. He approached appearing to be struggling to look confident. Letting his legs shake a little to give it away.  
Natsu was unhurt. And it would stay that way.

"Aw, kitten! So good of you to join us! Do you remember these three? I tried to convince the others, but the shits had moved on, or felt _guilty_. So you'll only have us four to take care of you!"  
Akui chuckled, smiling broadly. He won after all.

"Raiden-sama, Yokuto-sama, Tatsuo-sama...long time no see." Hinata spoke shakily. Though he needed to negotiate, not acknowledging them would be unwise. He had to tread very carefully.  
Raiden snorted.   
Yokuto...nodded? _Maybe just maybe...I might have an ally there?_ \- no, the nodded turned into a smirk. _He just wanted to see my spark of hope._   
Tatsuo looked thoroughly excited, he chuckled darkly, moving to cut off the exit.  
 _Great._

Not wanting to prolong interactions with them, he nervously turned back to Akui.  
"I'm here, l-let her leave."  
Akui eye rolled,  
"But she is soooo cute! I really don't feel like having her miss out all the fun!"  
He leaning in close and Natsu spat at him. Hinata winced internally, _not helping me Natsu_. He watched her until their eyes met, letting his burn with confidence for the briefest of moments so she would know.

"I...I can make a deal."  
"Kitten, you have nothing to negotiate."  
"B-but I do."

Akui examined him curiously, Hinata proceeded. "If she stays...I-I will fight against all of you, with every fibre of my being. I'll go feral. I know you like me resistant, but I promise that will be more hassle than it is worth, even if you can overpower me."  
Akui was listening. _Thank god._  
"However, if she leaves here, unharmed. I...I will service masters and do everything they want of me with no resistance. Since I _dated_ you all, I have trained in a lot of techniques...I am sure the masters would enjoy?"

It had always been questionable if Akui would fully buy this...so the other three might just work in his favour. He knew the word 'master' would already have Raiden half mast...and Tatsuo had the same interest. Plus, Yokuto had always been into his _performances_. The four weren't exactly a democracy, but Akui would have to take their opinions into account if he wanted control.

Natsu had calmed since seeing his determination, but she schooled her expression into fear. Though he had been unable to keep her in the dark...she had never known any details, she knew he was ashamed of it all, and dredging it up would have made neither of them any happier. She just did exactly what he wanted her too, to make him feel his sacrifice had been worthwhile. She tried to live to her fullest.  
She held back a shiver at the thought of the things they might do to him, might have already done. But it didn't matter, right now, she needed to get out, and get help.

Hinata didn't risk glances at the four men, keeping his head down submissively.  
"Kitten."  
He tentatively raised his head.

Akui looked a little annoyed, but it was clear that an obedient Hinata was more appealing to him too. The others eyes were darkened and lustful.  
"You have a deal."   
Akui slowly released Natsu from the chair bindings. She stood and moved calmly away from him, but didn't leave immediately.  
"Would masters be so kind as to let me say goodbye?"  
"No. You've been such a bad boy, how could we possibly reward you?" Declined Tatsuo firmly. His voice mockingly sultry.  
"Please master!" He knelt down submissively glancing up at Tatsuo.  
"He said no. You really are very disobedient."

Hinata bowed his head before turning to Natsu.  
At this angle, they could still see his expression. So he did the sign, that she had seen so many times be before.  
Two blinks. _Trust me._  
No matter what the situation. If he had ever used that sign, she'd trust him. And he had always come back safe.  
It was the final proof she needed. She strode out the door, and disappeared round the exact corner he'd hoped she would, before Tatsuo blocked his view, eyes glinting.

The moment he heard the engine, he ceased pretending,  
He stood up and dusted his knees. Not a hint of a tremor in his legs.  
He may know how worthless pride was. But he had two hells to chose from. And he'd face either like a goddamn Queen.  
He looked each of them in the eyes, calmly, imperiously.  
The four were all surprised by the sudden shift.

"You are all really stupid." He said coldly.  
Raiden slapped him. He took it, ignoring his burning cheek.  
His eyes blazed in a way his volleyball friends would recognise. It disturbed Akui though.  
"And why is that?" Asked Yokuto icily.  
"Why on earth, do you think I'd keep a deal with you? After breaking my pride down to nothing, you seriously thought, that I would give a crap, about breaking promises with you?"

He knew this was going to hurt, and that it would take a while for the others to get here. But he'd just had to survive the beating until then. And he'd done that plenty of times before.   
Just now though, he needed to piss them all off enough that they wouldn't take him to a second location first or get sexual...he'd hate to be seen by the boys like that.

He smirked at the four furious men, standing tall.

Like a tiny giant.

**Summary:**   
**Hinata arrives leaving a note and his motorbike for his sister, and finds not only Akui but three of his exes too. He manipulates them into letting Natsu leave and then goads them into attacking him there and preventing them moving him to a secondary location first.**   
**Natsu is heard taking Hinata's motorbike.**


	105. Between the lines

Daichi arrived at the same time as the others, having received a call from Suga. They rushed in and upstairs. Where they found Suga.  
Hinata's phone was in one of his hands, a letter in the other. They gathered around to read it.

_Hey Suga, if you're reading this, I have gone out. I am pretty safe, but there are some things I'd appreciate you doing._   
_First, please call the guys and apologise, I got cold feet and couldn't face them. I'm a coward I know, but I just couldn't._   
_Secondly, I'm on my motorbike, so Akui shouldn't be able to keep up or get to me, but if I'm not back by 8, please call Aone first and tell him that I'm missing. Sorry if that happens, I must have done something super stupid, but you probably won't need to do this._   
_Thanks and sorry for all this hassle,_   
_Hinata :)_

"That smiley face pisses me off." Growled Kageyama.

"So, it wasn't a kidnapping or anything? He just panicked?" Asked Lev, glancing around.   
Sadly his was one of few who bought it.  
"He said to tell Aone. The only thing Aone has is knowledge of the letters."  
"But the letters are unlikely to help find him though?" Asked Terushima.  
"It was so we would search the room!" Exclaimed Kenma.

The setter scanned the room then went through the drawers, and straight away found another letter.  
"This one is for us..." he said quietly.  
"Read it out." called Tendou firmly.  
Kuroo rested his hand supportively, on the setter's shoulder.

_Hey guys,_   
_If you are reading this then clearly you picked up on the lack of messages._   
_I'm sorry for not seeing you, but something very urgent came up._   
_I hoped that you wouldn't come here but if you have, please don't go searching or call the police. An unexpected guest should be heading your way with the full story and in need of help. What ever location Natsu tells you, I will do everything I can to ensure I remain there. If of course, I can't get back to you. She did take my ride hopefully._   
_I am terrible for putting you through this. But it is likely that I will need your help...especially Lev. I promise to apologise to you all in any way that I can, but there was really no better way to do this._   
_Hinata :)_

"Yeah, the smiley faces are pissing me off too." Oikawa grunted.

"So it was Natsu." Growled Nishinoya.  
"But...we escorted her to the station..." whispered Suga.  
"Then there really wasn't anything else he could have done." Kenma sighed.  
"It was logical?" Asked Bokuto doubtfully.  
Shirabu spoke up. "Yes. And before you ask, Suga, what he wrote you made sense. You would have worried a little but stayed put, then Natsu would have got here and you have sprung into action. Or she wouldn't have, which meant his plan failed and Aone would have swiftly found these letters."  
"Sorry if this sounds dumb...but could the police really not have helped?" Asked Goshiki.  
"He said Akui's father was wealthy enough that none of his family go within a mile of a court room." Muttered Lev.  
"That isn't enough..." sighed Akaashi. "There's something else..."

"Stay in one location..." Said Kuroo as he reread the letter.  
"If he moves, then any info Natsu has will be useless." Sighed Tsukishima, massaging his temples.  
"So...what are we doing?" Asked Goshiki.  
"Waiting." Said Kenma.

"Well, I think it is high time we read those letters." Said Tsukishima.  
"The only point of him mentioning the letters was so we'd find that one. If he'd thought we needed to read them, he'd have told us where they were." Replied Kenma, voice strained as he tried to remain calm.  
"I still want to read them." Replied the blond firmly, before searching Hinata's room. Nishinoya, Bokuto, Oikawa, Lev, Kuroo, Goshiki, Kageyama, Ushijima and Aone joined him.   
They'd no right to look.  
But they were nervous and the search kept them from stressing.

Asahi was a conscientious objector, as was Akaashi, Shirabu, Kenma, Suga and surprisingly Tendou. This was still Hinata's room. There might be stuff he didn't want them to see.

And there was.

The first discovery were the other outfits he needed for work. That certainly distracted them for a while.  
The second was a collection of photographs and volleyball articles, a lot of and about them, annotated not only with sport related notes, but also hotness levels and best features and traits he found cute or sexy. They spent a long time with those, even the conscientious objectors couldn't resist a look in.  
The third...was a vibrator.  
They all flamed up at that. Putting it back without a word, all red faced and unsure if they regretted searching or not. They knew that none of them would ever speak of that discovery again.

Over this, the mood had gradually relaxed a little. But Oikawa's last discovery ruined that. Another letter.  
"It's entitled read only after Saturday."  
"Fuck that."  
"Yup. Open it."

_Dear everyone,_   
_I'm in a bit of a hurry so sadly I can't say all I want to. Besides it is so unlikely you'll ever see this that I have no idea why I'm writing it. But, just in case, I really am more of a dumbass than planned, here goes._   
_I want to say, I love you. And to beg you to convince Natsu it isn't her fault, as there is no way in hell, I didn't save her ass. That would be lame as anything._

_If you're reading this, then you found Akui, and he mysteriously hadn't seen me. And I...didn't come back._   
_There are letters, that I hope contain shit Tsukki will be able to pin him down with. They are sellotaped to the back of the second drawer from the bottom of the chest of drawers._

_Anyway, I need to be on time for once, so I'd best go._   
_Just in case, thank you for my happiest years,_   
_Sorry,_   
_Shouyou :)_

_Actually, if your reading this, by some ridiculous miscalculation, Akui either kidnapped me or directly/indirectly killed me. If in the case of the latter...I leave all my money and possessions to Hinata Natsu, with the exception of my middle school uniform which I want Karasuno to have and my dog, which I want Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi to have._

_And as Akui ruined my confession and happy future, I'm gonna write the confession here._

_I am in love with 18 guys. Ridiculously in love with them. It takes all of my strength not to be a complete blushing mess around them, they are all so different and yet...every single one makes my pulse race._

_Asahi, Noya, Tadashi, thank you for being amazing friends and kissers. You share a paragraph because it is with you I shared the most understanding, nothing can cover it in a letter. I'm sorry I confided so little in you recently Tadashi._

_Satori... please be yourself more, that's the guy I fell in love with. Thank you for always being able to make me laugh._

_Oikawa, I love your soft side, and thank for sharing your grandmothers place with me. I wanted to kiss you so bad on that beach._

_Iwaizumi, you are so honest and kind...and so hot! God I wish I'd had a chance to ride that! Though...that kinda applies to everyone, I'll be thinking about that now...damn that would have been good._

_Shiki, you must be frustrated to be the most out the loop. But that's my fault not yours. I enjoyed myself too much talking about volleyball to even ask about you, let alone give you a chance to ask about me. No matter what Shirabu says, I love your hair cut. Become a great ace and a pro. I'm rooting for you._

_Tsukki...say sorry to Akiteru, I didn't manage to ask you out like I promised him. Or sleep with you either though that was my plan not his...Please tread carefully with Akui's family, though I'd appreciate rescue or... or revenge, I want you safe._

_Aone, you...I don't even have words...but we never really needed them, you wonderful puzzle._

_Shirabu, I've liked you for a year and a half. I was so jealous of your boyfriend, you have no idea. Thank you for all our time together. It was fun._

_Lev, thank you for giving me my best nights sleep on Saturday, you handsome lamppost. I'm sorry we never really got the time we deserved._

_Kageyama, you are the first person on this list I fell in love with. Please get over me and learn to love others as you did me. And do tell them. They won't be this much of a troublesome dumbass I promise. God I'm gonna miss your tosses._

_Bokuto Kōtarō, I'm going to think of you when I face him. You were so brave and confident. I hope I pulled it off half as well._

_Kuroo! You arsehole! You made me so damn weak at the knees, every time I saw you my cover was nearly blown! If if I'm not dead, I vow to make you beg...a lot. It sounds kinky. And I intend it that way, you sexy bastard._

_Terushima... the man who waited. I'll never deserve you. Not if I was the best boyfriend and husband for the rest of our lives. But you were the first one I was going to confess to. You deserve an apology too._   
_I knew I could trust myself with you as a boyfriend years ago. But I was too confused by my feelings for the others to risk the chance of messing you around. I'm sorry he got me._

_Kenma...I just know if I really did fuck up...you'll be the one blaming yourself the most. Get Kuroo to slap some sense into you. With everything I had to survive, I was so lucky to get what I had with you. Thank you for teaching me how to play video games, and even letting me win._

_Akaashi, I really wanted to kiss you on that mountain, you stunning top. Please forgive yourself. This is all on me._

_Ushijima, I'm glad I finally found a fellow weeb. A hot, passionate one at that. I'm sorry I never got to take what we had further, or play you on the court again._

_Thank you for everything Suga and Daichi._

_Natsu...I'm so sorry to leave you in this world, I didn't want to. But you aren't alone. You can completely trust the people I've just listed. With the exception of you, there is no one I have more faith in, and they'll need you._

_There are so many of you in the league I'd like to mention, but I'm crying now so can't see and I can't be late._   
_If you fuckers read this on Wednesday night and I'm fine. I think I'll die from embarrassment._   
_Here goes. My head is going to be filled with happy memories now._   
_Shouyou :)_

They stayed very quiet surrounding the letter.

_...crap_


	106. The End of his Beginning

**This picture is converted from a BNHA poster.**

**^ Just so you don't get confused...I couldn't get a likeness for Shirabu, Oikawa or Yamaguchi after all.**

Hinata fought not to cry out in pain...this was not going to plan.  
He wished he could see the time.   
Focus on them.   
He couldn't smile but it helped.

———

Natsu burst into Hinata's room, gasping for breath, eyes determined.  
She saw their pale faces and the letter clutched in Oikawa's hands.  
"Where's his phone?" She demanded.  
Aone handed it to her immediately.  
She lifted up a note in Hinata's writing, put in the passcode on it into the phone and opened maps.  
Dropping the phone, she knelt in relief, and caught her breath.  
"He's still there..."   
Picking it up, Iwaizumi saw it was the location of a different phone. He rose meeting Natsu's gaze as he spoke.  
"We need to go. Now! Daichi-"  
"No. We all go." Commanded Natsu, rising to her feet and striding ahead of them out the door.  
Not having time to bicker, they raced to their cars.

Natsu was in the car with Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa, Terushima and Tsukishima.  
"Natsu...can you tell us what happened?" Asked Tsukishima cautiously. Crying girls were never his strong point, he was relieved this one wasn't, but he'd no idea what might set her off.  
She nodded steadily.  
"There were four of them."  
"Four!" Yelled Kuroo, then apologised.  
"Their names were Tatsuo, Raiden, Akui..and Yokuto? The last guy was very quiet." Continued Natsu.  
"Shit. Those other three are exes."  
"Finally we get to beat up the fuckers!"  
"Not before they've plenty had time with Shouyou." She said coldly, disliking Kuroo's energy.  
"What do you mean?" Said Oikawa.  
"He got there at seven and bargained to get me out within ten minutes...but I was phoneless...and in an unfamiliar area." Natsu spoke, angry at herself.  
"Kuroo...it's...it's _7:55._ The place is half an hour away!"   
Kenma was verging on hysterical, his voice high and shaking. Kuroo gripped his shoulder steadily but none of the boys could think of anything to say to comfort him. Tsukishima was white as a sheet, and Terushima who had the best idea of what was going on looked like he was about to throw up.

Surprisingly the words came from Natsu, though they weren't received as she had hoped.  
"I don't know how comforting it is to say...but he has lasted through worse. And his will...will to survive is terrifying."  
"He wrote an _if-I-die_ note." Said Tsukishima quietly.   
He knew he should have shut up. Who was he to crush her hope. But it came out anyway, he was terrified of what he would find when they arrived.

Natsu didn't reply. They didn't need to know that that wasn't a first for Shouyou.  
The rest of the drive was tense and silent, though Terushima managed to message the others the new information.

———

Surprisingly they all arrived at the same time.  
It was very quiet. Too quiet.  
They were about to race in, when another car drew up, and two other strange men got out. They looked almost identical.  
The two groups stared at each other, before a faint strangled whimper from inside brought them back, and ignoring each other, all twenty two men and Natsu raced into the warehouse.  
And there they were.

———

The pain was dulling now, he felt quite proud really. The padding had worked very well, and his head hadn't been hit much. He hadn't managed to make them too angry for sexual assault, but on the upside...they hadn't bothered stripping him first.   
He let out a strangled whimper in spite of himself as...who ever it was this time, rutted into him.  
Faintly over the ringing of his own ears, he heard voices, but the black that had been fringing his vision was moving in despite his best efforts. Blood loss was always a bummer. Who'd known Yokuto had his knife.

Suddenly he was empty, and the kicks, slices and thrusts stopped.  
He felt someone gently raising him up.  
Grey..grey hair? _Lev._  
He smiled, chuckling weakly.

"Hey, lamp post."

———

When they'd laid eyes on the scene, they hadn't been able to help it. They froze.  
There was so much blood. Too much blood.  
And the three were frenzied, kicking and attacking a small body in a fetal position on the floor, they could barely see the body at all under the frame of the forth man on top of him.  
Hinata was clearly conscious to be able to maintain his guard...yet he was almost silent, only emitting soft, heart breaking whimpers every few moments.   
His quietness seemed to be goading them on.

The pause only lasted for a moment before they lunged into action as one.  
Asahi, Sugawara, Kuroo and stranger 1 went for Akui.  
Oikawa, Aone and Iwaizumi took Yokuto.  
Nishinoya, Tendou and Terushima dived on Raiden.  
Shirabu, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and stranger 2 all took Tatsuo.

Akaashi resisted the urge to join in, bringing his phone out to call the police. Tsukishima also resisted, scanning the area for other people.  
Both then raced to join Kenma and Goshiki who were dazedly watching Lev's frenzied efforts.  
"Shirts!" Yelled the paramedic.  
They complied quickly, gazing weakly at the pooling blood. Lev, suppressing his rising panic, tried to stop the numerous slashes from bleeding more, pulling the two free males down into the blood to put pressure on different collections of wounds, Kenma gently pulling up Hinata's trousers to give the redhead a little dignity.

Most cuts were to his back and arms, Lev noted vaguely the preparations Hinata had taken for this, and that despite the bruising and significant blood loss...he didn't seem too severely injured, certainly no broken bones.  
By now the four bastards were suppressed and the spares raced over to see how Hinata was doing. They crowded round in a circle.

Lev gently raised the gingers head up and was shocked to see golden eyes gazing back at him, though they seemed dulled.  
"Hinata? Hinata!"  
Hinata gave him a brilliant smile.  
The words were throaty.  
"Hey lamp post."  
"You're an idiot." Stated Lev shakily.  
"Are the others okay?"  
"I think you bleeding out is a good enough excuse to be self centred right now." Yelled Oikawa fuming.  
Hinata chuckled.  
"Not a single broken bone. I'll be back on the courts in no time!"  
"Dumbass, now's not the moment." Growled Kageyama .  
"Lev?" Asked Hinata quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I'm going to lose consciousness now..."  
"Hold on as long as you can, Hinata, please stay awake."  
"...sorry for standing you all up..." he whispered before his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Crap."   
Lev swore, shaking the redhead gently, hoping the pain would bring him back to consciousness.  
Natsu finally made it to them. She had stayed back to call an ambulance and forced Daichi to join her to get the exact address.  
"Is he?"  
"He's alive. It will be okay." Said Lev shakily.  
Fortunately the ambulance she called, chose that moment to arrive.

Paramedics raced in, carefully examining Hinata before taking him on a stretcher. Lev, Natsu and Tendou went with it.  
The others reluctantly remained to handle the police. The pair of strangers left,   
Kenma gazed after them curiously.  
Goshiki threw up.  
Most of them weren't far behind him, wracked with anger and worry, seeing the view of Hinata smiling in a puddle of blood, the three figures with crazed expressions...that fourth...every time they blinked, they saw it all.

Kuroo was right, it was a long and painful night.   
He, Asahi and Suga would never unsee the proud smirk on Akui's face as he was taken away. Certain he'd killed their angel.


	107. Letters

"So...we're really doing this?" Asked Kenma.  
"What else do you suggest?" Replied Tsukishima, "I'm not joining the tsunderes and wasting away in the hospital when I could be doing what he asked of me."  
Despite his words, Tsukishima had eye bags and his skin was pale. No one deigned to point out, out of all of them he was the worst tsundere.

"He has a point Kenma." Said Akaashi quietly. He had no right to talk though. He was a mess from bedhead to mismatched socks.  
"Come on...pudding head. This can't make it worse right?"  
"Yes. Yes it can, Kuro...but fine, I can see none of you will be convinced this is a bad idea, and the bastards are in custody so you can't kill them regardless..."  
"There you go." Akaashi sighed, before removing the bundle of letters taped to the back of the draw they'd already removed from the chest, and slowly opening the first. They all crowded around it.

Wednesday morning **(after Bokuto confrontation)**  
 _Hello kitten,_  
 _So good to see you yesterday, your hair is so pretty, I can wait to pull it and make you scream._  
 _Get rid of the weirdo you were with today, or I'll talk to Raiden. He misses you too, you know._

The first letter already was making them wish they'd taken Kenma's advice. But they kept going anyway.

Thursday morning **(before sleepover)**  
 _Hello kitten,_  
 _Moving house? You thought that would stop me? And what is this, you fucking both of them? You are such a slut. Don't worry though, I'll rescue you very soon. And stop drawing the blind when you change. I want to see you._

Kuroo chucked it onto the bed with a little too much force as and they tried to move on.

Friday morning **(after sleepover)**  
 _Dear Kitten,_  
 _Tut tut tut. So many, and they don't even pay you. How useless. Then again, that performance of yours was stunning I must say. Though next time I expect to be the other side of the glass. And alone with you._  
 _You've been very bad kitten. I told you to get rid of him. And you didn't listen. So now I've had to talk to Raiden. He strikes a tough bargain, but I've accepted his terms. Now we can keep you under twenty four hour watch._

Tsukishima felt ill reading them. He could understand why Hinata refused to read these. It was sickening to think he'd been watching through the window that night.  
Kenma remembered Hinata being scared of going outside. Suddenly it didn't seem half so paranoid now. Kuroo also recalled the three playing outside that night and felt nauseous.

Friday evening **(after burlesque)**  
 _Dear kitten,_  
 _Aren't I glad, it was my watch when you went to work? Though you are very naughty for sharing such views with so many. Don't worry, I'll lock you away nice and safe in a golden cage, where no one will find you again, and you can sing to me only._  
 _Can't believe what you said to them afterward. You've only ever been happy with me. It is naughty to lie._  
 _Why haven't you come to your master? Playing hard to get will result in punishment. I tracked down Yokuto and Haji, they both are experts in punishment._

A 'Haji' had not been present that night, Kuroo wondered what had happened...he'd only seen the four of- no, he didn't need to think about that now.

Saturday morning **(before Kageyama)**  
 _Dear kitten,_  
 _You aren't reading these are you? You really are being very bad. Sadly Haji doesn't want to punish you...Yokuto is very excited though, very excited. I never knew you liked knives. Something to try perhaps._

Kenma turned away, and rushed to the toilet, remembering all that blood. ' _Something to try perhaps'_.  
He was retching, stomach thoroughly emptied by the time he became aware of Kuroo's hand gently rubbing circles on his back.  
Kenma looked up in the hope of seeing that reassuring smirk, only to find his friend in a worse state. It seemed he been holding out until Kenma finished.  
The setter quickly moved out the way, and not a moment too soon as Kuroo lunged forward to take his place.  
Meanwhile Tsukishima and Akaashi, whose careers gave them much sterner stomachs, read on.

Saturday evening **(given to him by Lev)**  
 _Dearest Kitten,_  
 _Hope this got your attention. Though I'm sure the foreign fool won't understand. He better not be staying the night._  
 _I'm not sure you are reading these letters...you were so vulnerable today. Yokuto was so very tempted. You looked so sexy licking that candy floss. We have other things you'd much prefer to lick._

"This is disgusting." Whispered Tsukishima.  
"It is."

Sunday morning **(before Lev gets up)**  
 _Dearest kitten,_  
 _My patience is running thin. You are so very disobedient, your punishment may no longer be so enjoyable. I'm talking to Tatsuo and the Miyas today. If I'm sharing, what's three more? You still seem to love larger numbers._

Akaashi scrunched that letter inspite of himself, and refused to show it to Kenma when he returned, leaving Kuroo in the bathroom.

Sunday night **(after singing and Kunimi)**  
 _Yokuto says you still have the voice of an angel, kitten. You seem so relaxed considering Tuesday is approaching. You really will regret not reading this letter. Your baby sister will be coming won't she. I bet she'll be much more well behaved that you've been._  
 _Did you like the crowd Raiden caused? He says your ass is still amazing to squeeze._  
 _Very naughty of you to go missing like that though. Even Yokuto lost track of you. I assume you were fucking guitar boy. Hope it was worth what is coming._  
 _I am angry, Shouyou._

This one gave them shivers. Akaashi was surprised to see Tsukishima giving the paper a spiteful grin.  
Seeing the setters curious gaze, the lawyer explained.  
"This letter will send three of them to jail."

Monday morning **(before Asahi)**  
 _You are so very pretty kitten._  
 _I can't hold the others back much longer._  
 _Tatsuo has joined us, sadly the Miyas feels guilty, and won't come. Fools._  
 _You better give in to your true nature soon._

Monday night **(after confession and proclamation to Nishinoya)**  
 _That was quite the promise you made today. I'll make sure to won't keep it._

They looked at each other with confusion, until it clicked with Kenma.  
"This was after he confessed to Asahi and Nishinoya...perhaps 7:00 on Wednesday wasn't a coincidence."  
The group grimaced as one.

Tuesday morning **(before Natsu's arrival)**  
 _Dear Kitten,_  
 _Enjoy today. I'm giving you today as a treat. After all, you'll be mine from tomorrow onward. You better show your gratitude to your generous master._  
 _It might take a year or so to make up all this misbehaviour but I promise you'll love it._  
 _Bought you a collar today. It has amber embedded in it for your eyes. You'll look so pretty._

Tuesday night **(after grave and prison visit)**  
 _Sleep well kittens. Perhaps I'll buy a second collar._  
 _She would make such a good pet._

"The...The! I can't think of a word to..." Kenma spluttered, trembling.  
Tsukishima patted him gently on shoulder.  
"We polite folks of course don't know any words for him. But I'm sure his future prison mates will."  
"Y-yeah..."  
"This guy is ruining so many of my kinks..." Kuroo said, weakly attempting humour. None of them could find it in themselves to laugh.

Wednesday morning  
 _Dear Guard dogs,_  
 _I'm relieving you of your charge. My pet has trotted back to me, and you won't be seeing him again. And if I see any of you, or he misbehaves, then the most you'll see is his body. His life is mine._  
 _As you read this, I will be thoroughly punishing him for ignoring my summons in favour of you. Oh how I look forward to the years to come, with my toy back._  
 _Thank you for keeping him well used._

Kuroo's hand shook as he read that last letter.  
"Hinata outsmarted him brilliantly." Stated Tsukishima, glancing up from his phone.  
"What do you mean. From where I'm standing the idiot got himself beaten, raped and almost killed or kidnapped, he might never play volleyball again!" Yelled Kenma. Akaashi also gave Tsukishima a searching look.  
"The medical report just came in from Lev, you'll see."


	108. Aftermath 2

"So you're telling me...he'll probably be out the hospital in only a week??? How! He...he was covered in blood... he -...he fell unconscious!"  
Kageyama was trembling, though he had no idea if he was happy or shocked or angry...

Iwaizumi chuckled, he looked bizarrely happy despite the purple shadows under his eyes.   
"He fooled the group well. Not only did he ensure we'd find him, he ensured they were too angry to think straight and move locations, as well as tricking them into releasing his sister unharmed. He wore multiple layers, knee and elbow guards, and padding to protect his arms. Not a single broken bone! Ha!"

"And! And! In doing it this way...there is so much overwhelming evidence, and so many witnesses...no amount of money his father could throw would get Akui out of this! Hinata has set himself free...secured his future..."  
Tendou ran his hand through his hair, teasing the tangles out.

"He really is something else..." murmured an exhausted Semi Eita. "I think I'll sleep now." And with that, he lay down on the floor outside the hospital room, and was just closing eyes, when a sudden weight lay on top of him.  
"Semisemi, so glad you've been stress eating...you make an excellent mattress!"  
Semi was too tired to even bother complaining. He just let the darkness take him.  
Kageyama and Iwaizumi glanced at each other, before shrugging and joining the dog pile outside Hinata's room.

A watching nurse glanced at Daichi and Suga who were looking on.  
"He is so lucky to have such good friends."  
"You may not believe it...but they are much more than that."  
She stared at him, eyes wide.  
"That patient is gay! Damnit!"  
Daichi couldn't help but laugh, that that was the key point for her.   
As she walked away, he turned back to the only aspect of the brilliant plan Hinata had cooked up, that the redhead seemed to have completely neglected. Suga irrationally blaming himself for everything.

———

Kunimi gripped onto his tea tightly as Yamaguchi and Shirabu shakily filled them in, Goshiki unable to talk.  
Futakuchi and Yaku shook with fury, the former restraining Koganegawa who seemed to have every intention of breaking Yamaguchi's table, Kindaichi was pacing out his frustration.  
"Can we go to him?"  
"He'll probably be released a week after he wakes up. But until then, we'll be working in shifts. All of us not sleeping is ridiculous and of no use to Hinata. He'll feel guilty enough as is."  
"Fair enough." Sighed Futakuchi. "This...this is a lot to take in."

———

Terushima gazed into space. Aone and Nishinoya sat either side of him. Asahi entered the living room with takeout for all of them.  
"Terushima. He'll be awake soon. He really wasn't hurt too bad, he knew what he was doing. Moping won't help him. You too Aone. Just because you're quiet most of the time doesn't mean I can't tell. Come on! Noya, help me here."

"Guys, I saw you both. You got in a fair few excellent punches. Now you need to eat and try not to look like a mess. He'll be worried and embarrassed enough about causing us so much stress without having to see the proof written on our faces."

Terushima grimaced. Then smiled a little, light returning to his eyes  
"I broke his nose you know. Raiden. I broke it so bad, no doctors will ever be able to straighten it."  
"I saw!" Nishinoya grinned. "But I did better you know!"  
"How?" Terushima challenged.  
"Shoulder! Full force." The libero smirked, eyes gleaming. "I dislocated it!"  
"Nothing on me." Proclaimed Asahi with a knowing smile. "I took on Akui, remember? After seeing me, he'll be squinting for weeks through two black eyes."  
The others gasped in admiration  
"He'll look like a panda! Ha!" Terushima laughed easily, the others noting his shoulders finally relaxing.  
"I win." Stated Aone suddenly.  
"Huh? How can you beat that?" Exclaimed Nishinoya, turning to the blonde.  
"Groin shot to Yokuto."  
No one needed why Yokuto specifically was important, they'd all see what he'd been doing with that groin of his...and with that knife.  
"Alright..." Asahi said quietly. "I concede."

———

Lev gazed steadily at the hospital bed. An hour ago Natsu had fallen asleep, with strict instructions for them to do the same. That left him, Bokuto and Oikawa to gaze at the pale bruised hand resting on the white blanket.  
Hinata's breathing was soft and steady.

"I don't think I'll ever unsee him like that...will I?"  
Lev looked up. It was the first time Oikawa had spoken in twelve hours.

"No. You won't."  
Oikawa's brown eyes met Lev's serious green ones.  
"I'm a paramedic...Oikawa. A paramedic. I have seen so...so many terrible things. And I still do. Every time I close my eyes. But, with time, it'll get better. And just think about all the other expressions you've seen Hinata make and will see him make. He likes us back!"

"Y-yeah...you're right." Oikawa sighed. "He's amazing... but I.. I fear I'm not cut out to handle this... I don't know how to help."  
Bokuto gave him a gentle pat on the back.  
"Well, I guess that is harem perk no one else has considered. I'm good for that kind of help. Besides, something tells me the help you're thinking of, he doesn't actually need."  
"Maybe you're right. But it won't stop him getting an earful when he wakes up!"  
"I won't stop you, trust me." Bokuto stretched.  
Lev clicked his neck, removing his coat and gently placing it around Natsu's shoulders.


	109. Iron wills

It was warm.  
That was the first thing Hinata noticed as he slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes.

The next this he noticed was;  
 _Ah fuck, everything hurts._

Looking around the room slowly, he first saw Yamaguchi sleeping by the window with his head on the bed and hand over Hinata's. Slowly turning, his golden gaze met sharp searching brown eyes.  
"Welcome back, hero."  
"Futakuchi-san?"  
"The one and only, and please drop the honourifics."  
"...why?"  
"I don't think they are appropriate."  
Hinata started to laugh but instantly thought better of it.  
"Futakuchi... I'd have more wit if I wasn't just waking up after a- a beating, please take pity."

Futakuchi winced slightly at the reminder, and gave in.  
"The others, as you can see a prime example of on your lap, are exhausted and stressed. So they brought in some of us non-harem members into the Hinata watch rota."  
Hinata flushed red at the term harem, making Futakuchi chuckle.  
"They read your third letter. But that isn't for now. I should alert the nurse, and Daichi."  
"Wait! Is Natsu-"  
"She's fine."  
Hinata could only stare after the brunette as he left the room. Speechless and terrified. _Why the fuck did I write that! I knew I wouldn't need it...crap!_

Futakuchi returned eventually with a couple nurses in tow. They poked, prodded and questioned him before leaving the pair alone with a still unconscious Yamaguchi.  
"Aren't you tired, Futakuchi?"  
"A little, you gave us all a goddamn heart attack."  
Hinata sighed, rubbing his eyes with his non-Yamaguchi-claimed hand, giving Futakuchi plenty of time to admire his bed head and try not to think about all the bruises covering the angel.  
"I would apologise, but I still can't see a better way I could have dealt with the problem. My sister was at risk, and I'm only a few stitches worse off, and hopefully permanently free of the only people in my past that held me back from my future."

Hinata's gaze was unwavering, and Futakuchi couldn't really fault him.  
"I know." He settled back into his chair, "not even Kenma could think of a better way for you to have handled it."  
Hinata looked relieved at that, though his brows furrowed when his gaze shifted to Yamaguchi.  
"My only regret is Suga...is he alright? He's blamed himself hasn't he."  
"Don't worry about him too much, let Daichi take care of that. If you don't mind me asking...how are you so okay right now?"  
They looked at each other for a long while before Hinata smiled.  
"I walked in there with the confidence I did because as long as Natsu got out...there was no damage they could do to, that hadn't been done before."  
...   
Futakuchi was the one who broke eye contact, and they remained quiet for a while.

"Okay... Futakuchi...could you tell me what happened after- after I lost consciousness? Also how long was I out? Is anyone hurt?"  
Seeing as Hinata appeared mentally and emotionally okay, Futakuchi filled him in, though the last question made him roll his eyes.

Hinata's response to the tale was a brilliant megawatt smile. He leaned back in his bed, and gave a deep sigh of satisfaction.  
"So now my only problem is that goddamn letter I should never have written, I'll never live it down."  
"I think you'll be happy you wrote it. It might just take the edge of the lecturing you are gonna face."  
"I made the best choice."  
"You know they couldn't give a fuck. No one deserves to see the person they love lose consciousness in a puddle of their own blood and...and the other stuff."  
He winced at the shame that flooded Hinata's face, but kept on.   
"Trust me, I have never been more thankful not to be there to protect the person I care about, when what my imagination can come up with and what I'm now looking at is bad enough!"

Hinata froze.  
"Um...Futakuchi...I don't think you phrased that how you intended to."  
"Oh I did." He chuckled but his eyes were serious. "I'm making you aware of my feelings now, because any minute either the sister or the harem or both will burst in or Yamaguchi will wake up. Either way, it'll be a while until we're alone again, so though it would be unfair to get an answer from you in this state, you're getting this information. Also, you should know I'd be fine with sharing."

Thankfully the door banged open before Hinata could respond and more than a dozen people tumbled in, staring like him like he'd come back to life.  
Yamaguchi snapped upright in shock and the loud noise.  
"Hinata? Hinata! Guys...uh...Hinata's awake?"

Hinata stared at the greenette, and laughed. It hurt, but he ignored it.   
"Yeah, I am. I'm pretty unhurt too, according to the nurses. Hate to have worried you all!"  
They all bustled around him, bizarrely motherly in their attentions, lecturing and questioning him until a growl broke through their chatter. Natsu dived onto the bed, fist raising Hinata up by his hospital robes.  
"You fucker! You gave me the sign...what sort of crappy plan was that!"  
Hinata pulled her into a hug, apologising gently and poorly attempting to hide the wince of pain (as her full weight leaned on to him) from the others. Natsu grumbled against his chest, but eventually fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion and stress.

Suga hadn't left the doorway, and his red rimmed eyes roved over Hinata's bandages and bruises.  
Hinata didn't hesitate. He gently placed his sister on the bed, pushed back the covers, and lifted his legs over the side of the bed. The others moved to protest but he silenced them with a glare.

Seeing what Hinata intended to do; Bokuto came to his aid, gently bringing the redhead's hand to his shoulder to help him balance. However, Hinata retracted his hand and stood alone. He needed to show he was okay.  
He walked toward Suga, steadily and confidently, not a trace of suffering crossing his expression though he was in excruciating pain. Taking the setters hands, he looked into those dull brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I left so much pressure on you. I wish I could have found a better solution, I wish none of you had to see me like that...I wish...I wish for a lot, but for now I would settle for you stopping your tears. I fear Daichi will break soon if you don't."  
Hinata pressed his forehead to Suga's.  
"You are the closest thing I've had to a parental figure in nearly twenty years, Suga...and I could never wish for a better one. Please stop crying."

Suga did stop, pushing Hinata back only to flick his forehead.  
"You must promise me never to pull a stunt like that again! I have the contacts to put a tracker in you, you know!" He then smiled, though it was small and his voice shook. "Come 'ere"  
He pulled the flustered redhead into a careful hug. The others watched on smiling.

Eventually Hinata pushed Suga away.  
"I'm glad you're okay now Suga, and I'm not that hurt I promise...but I think if I stand upright much longer I'll faint."  
He hastily turned to give Aone a ' _help me_ ' look.  
Almost entirely on instinct, the giant moved forward to the others surprise; gently sweeping Hinata into a princess carry and depositing him back on the bed next to his sister like he was a priceless treasure.

Hinata's eyelids fluttered a little and he took a deep breath, before slowly raising himself on his elbows.  
"Thanks Aone. Sorry to worry you all, blood loss wasn't really within my expectations..."  
Nishinoya scowled, hopping into the bed where Shouyou willingly let himself be cuddled, once again not letting an ounce of pain show.

Tsukishima spoke up, "your plan was one of the better solutions I'll grant you. But you really could have done with reading those letters."  
Hinata nodded to himself, turning his gaze to Tsukishima.  
"Were....were they helpful in the end then?"  
"Not as helpful as nearly two dozen witnesses to Wednesday night's event. You made the right call, unfortunately those letters would have disappeared in police custody, if they had been our only proof, no offence Keiji."  
Akaashi sighed, "don't worry Kei, I know."  
"First names...?" Questioned Hinata lightly. The pair shrugged.

"Speaking of letters..." started Kuroo, eyeing Hinata with an almost predatory smirk. The spiker shivered involuntarily.


	110. Melodies of Minor and Major

"Speaking of letters..." started Kuroo, eyeing Hinata with an almost predatory smirk. The spiker shivered involuntarily.

Bokuto spoke up, "Kuroo he nearly fainted from blood loss! Can't it wait?"  
"Yeah Kuroo..." Hinata pouted cutely, but the yawn that followed was clearly not part of the act, however cute it may also have been.  
They group chuckled and Shirabu reached out to gently ruffle Hinata's hair.

"Get some more sleep, Shou, this can wait until you're out of here."  
Hinata blinked up at the men around his bed. Terushima, recalling sleepy Hinata behaviours, moved his hand to stroke the redhead's cheek as he lay down. The fake blonde's heart raced as Hinata nuzzled lightly into his hand, mumbling incoherently as he drifted to sleep, holding Natsu close.  
"Too fucking cute..." murmured Semi.  
The group nodded sagely.

———

Hinata woke up to see Goshiki dozing in a corner and Natsu looking at him closely.  
"Hey."  
"Arsehole."  
"I know, but you have no idea what they could have done to you."  
"I think I do." She protested, pointedly looking and the blue and purple mosaic covering his body.  
"No...no you don't." Hinata smiled sadly. Natsu rolled her eyes in frustration, but took the hit. It was an argument she'd never win.

"You need to go back to college."  
"You seriously expect me to leave you in hospital?" She sounded furious, but kept her voice low.  
"I expect your boyfriend's worried sick. I expect you have lectures to go to and assignments to finish. I'll be out in a few days and I have feelings and a future of my own to confront. I expect you to keep chasing your happiness so me being an arsehole was worthwhile."  
"Hypocrite."  
"Older brother."

They had a silent stare off, but Natsu knew how to pick her battles. Sighing, she got off the bed.  
"You better come visit soon."  
"Of course. You are my everything."  
She chuckled, "I used to be, and you used to be mine, but we've long since let others into our hearts...haven't we?"  
"Too true. See you soon, 'tsu."  
"Yeah...Baka"

———

Hinata woke up several hours later to find Iwaizumi at his bedside, gazing out the window.  
"Iwaizumi?"  
The ace jumped before turning to look at him.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Much better thanks, finally I can think clearly."

"What happened to Natsu?" Asked the brunette calmly.  
Hinata chuckled.  
"I sent her back to college."  
"I'm glad to hear it...Hinata?"  
"Yeah?"  
Iwaizumi hesitated.  
"Akui's dad wants to meet you."  
"Oh."

Hinata looked down at his sheets, brows furrowed. Iwaizumi watched him closely, but made no movement to explain further.  
"Alright."  
"Do you want me to be there?"  
Hinata thought for a bit, then shook his head.  
"I think it'll be fine. Stay nearby though? Would you mind?"  
"Of course not." Iwaizumi took his turn to ruffle Hinata's hair, before heading to the door.  
"Why has everyone started doing that?"  
"Cause it's fluffy." Iwaizumi stated with no embarrassment, before disappearing the other side of the door.

It took less than a minute before an elderly man in a business suit entered, leaving two bodyguards behind him to stare off with Iwaizumi.  
"You're Hinata Shouyou?"  
"Yes. What can I do for you, Tenma-san?"

Hinata attempted to hold as much dignity as he could in a hospital dress.   
The man before him was pretty stereotypical, he shared Akui's brown eyes, though his seemed much less calculating. He was slim and relatively unassuming, having little to no presence when compared to his son.

"I know it is far too little, far too late. But I would like to apologise for my son."

Hinata didn't respond, his gaze never leaving the older man's, waiting for him to elaborate. The man bowed low as he explained, pain in his voice.

"After, his first encounter with you...my son seemed to be better and more stable emotionally... though I was aware of the numerical transaction, I never assumed anything aside from the...uh...traditional, was occurring. It seemed to be doing him good..."

"But that swiftly deteriorated after you left, and from his friends I quickly discovered that not only lust was directed toward you.   
I...I sent him away, to a psychiatric institution. He proved incredibly difficult there, goading other patients, to the point I had to move him. He spent three years in various therapies, I gave all the funds I could to try...try to help him."  
The man sighed, and glanced up at the redhead to see how he took the information. Hinata's expression betrayed nothing.

"But he tricked me. He learnt what to say, how to act. I thought he was better, he used my affection for him to fool me. I was wrong, and that weakness of mine, led to this horrible event. I can only hope prison succeeds where...where I have failed."

"I accept your apology."

Hinata's words rang clear in the silence. He got up and steadily approached the ashamed father before him, gently pushing him to stand straight.  
"Do not blame yourself. You tried your best by him, I am sorry if my early involvement led to his downward spiral. I had few choices back then, otherwise I never would have gotten so heavily involved."

The older man's eyes flickered with surprise.  
"What an astounding young man you are. Do not apologise, Akui was already greatly troubled before you arrived, for which I am certainly partially to blame, having chosen work over family long ago."  
Hinata nodded. "I hope he heals."  
"Thank you, I promise you'll have nothing to fear from any of those four again, I'll give you my best lawyer, and some reparations if you'll let me."

Hinata paused as if to consider it, then shook his head.  
"I have an excellent lawyer already, and money is not needed, knowing I can finally pursue my own dreams without fear is all that I need."  
The gentleman hesitated before nodding to himself. "You have a fine future to look forward to, no doubt about it."  
"Thank you."

Hinata bowed politely as the man left, before hastily returning to bed so the black fuzz at the edge of his vision would recede.  
Iwaizumi returned, having broken the spirits of both bodyguards during the five minute meeting.

For the first time, Hinata noticed his guitar case in the corner.  
"Iwa-chan why do you have your guitar?"  
"Please never call me that. And I came here from practise."  
"Fine, would you play for me a little?" Hinata gazed at him hopefully and Iwaizumi gave in willingly enough.  
"Only if you'll start calling me Hajime and tell me about what just happened."  
Hinata flushed a little.

"Okay Hajime. He's a relatively decent person, but a businessman at heart. He came to find out how much noise I was likely to make, and see how amenable I might be to being bought off. Finding I didn't plan on creating hassle, and that he couldn't manipulate me into owing him a favour, he left."  
Hearing Hinata say his first name gave Iwaizumi shivers, so he turned to focus on tuning to distract himself.  
"Sounds like you handled it nicely, Shouyou."  
"I hope so."  
They spent the next hour happily, Iwaizumi playing what he knew by heart, quietly, while Hinata lay back, listening with his eyes closed, humming occasionally.

Eventually, in the lull between songs, Hinata asked another question.  
"Hajime, where are the others?"  
"At court."  
Hinata bolted upright only for Iwaizumi to steadily shove him back down.  
"You being hospitalised and too traumatised to speak in court is an angle Tsukishima wants to use, relax and trust him."  
"But..."  
"No."  
Sighing, Hinata lay back down.   
Recognising the tune Iwaizumi was now picking out, he began to gently hum the harmony, before it gradually shifted to a beautiful counter melody. Iwaizumi smiled softly.

"I heard from Oikawa, that an agent expressed an interest in you."  
Hinata leisurely found an end to his melody before tilting his head to meet the curious hazel gaze.  
"They did...though so much has happened...I haven't really had a chance to look into it."  
"That makes sense." Iwaizumi glanced away sheepish.  
"There are so many possibilities before me now..."  
Hinata trailed off.  
"The tragedy of being multitalented huh? Volleyball vs Music."  
"Not that at all. Volleyball is an easy win, though I'd love to sing with your band again sometime."  
"Then what is the problem?"  
"From the moment I step into the public eye, my life and...and _loves_ will be under scrutiny. I have to chose between following my heart...or my dreams."  
Iwaizumi was silent. He didn't honestly know what to tell him.

Hinata laughed lightly, "for me...I guess that isn't much of a choice either. Even if it should be. I must talk to Tsukki about this though."  
"Why?" Prompted Iwaizumi, confused at the smirk Hinata was sporting.  
"To watch his deep internal conflict of course. Love vs Dreams. Sorry, in joke. Could you play that song again, Hajime? I feel if I shift to minor key for the fourth bar it will sound much better."

The look Hinata gave Iwaizumi almost perfectly matched his 'toss to me' face. Iwaizumi could almost imagine how jealous Kageyama would look if he was here.   
Wait...he wasn't imagining it.  
The group were at the open door, but they'd stopped to listen to Hinata sing, the man himself too lost in the music to notice.   
Kageyama was fuming slightly.  
To Iwaizumi's surprise, after the first verse, Hinata began to sing words.   
It was a love song.

_So that's what he will choose._

Iwaizumi smiled in relief at his guitar.


	111. New Chapter

When Hinata finished, the others finally entered the room, making Hinata jump a little. He turned and closely examined Tsukishima's face.  
"Tsukki?"  
"We did really well. Got them all on attempted murder, mostly thanks to the paramedics who heard them celebrating killing you... which means even at best behaviour, they'll not get a chance of parole for ten years. Though, for Akui and Yokuto, they have a range of mental illnesses so likely will be moved to other institutes to serve their time."

"...Thanks Tsukki."

"Though their adamant and detailed insistence that you goaded them into it didn't exactly help..."  
Hinata flushed guiltily. "I had too, otherwise they would have thought about the whole thing more rationally, moved locations and you wouldn't have been able to be my knights in shining armour."  
"If Akui is to be believed you have a sharper tongue than me..." smirked Tsukishima. "You owe me though."  
"I'm really sorry!"  
Hinata tried to leap at the blonde but yelped and ended up falling, with a grimace.

"""Hinata!"""  
Semi caught him swiftly, and helped him to Tsukishima. "Careful there little guy."  
Hinata nodded gratefully before turning back to Tsukishima.

"Thank you so much Tsukki! I knew you'd do it! Thanks to you...I'm finally free!"  
Seeing Hinata's expression of admiration, Tsukishima's face steadily got pinker and pinker.  
Hinata gazed up and proclaimed to the room at large: "blame this on the painkillers but I'm too happy to care!"  
And then he jumped up so Tsukishima had to hold him, before kissing the blocker full on the mouth... for a while.

Tsukishima stared wide eyed before smiling into the kiss and closing his eyes.  
A polite cough eventually brought them back to the present, though from whom the cough came, was a mystery. Hinata pulled away and blushing, and dismounted from the lawyer turned Cheshire Cat.

"Okay. I know we said, once you're out. But after that. We are talking about the fucking letter." Growled Kuroo.  
"If I use my hacking skills to get Akui ten more years...will I get a kiss like that?" Whispered Kenma faintly.

As if realisation of what was happening finally hit Shouyou, his cheeks burned, and his eyes swiftly turned to the door that Nishinoya calmly blocked with a smirk.  
"I'm on meds and emotionally damaged?" Hinata tried.  
When their expressions were unwavering, except for Aone - that softy, the redhead swore quietly and made a dive for the bed, burying himself in the duvet and tucking it round himself to create an impenetrable ball.

The group glanced at each other, each divided between admiration ( _too cute_ ) and exasperation.  
"Hinata, come on!" Goaded Nishinoya. "It's Friday! You said you were ready on Wednesday! Heck, everyone knows so it won't even be a surprise to them!"

The duvet harrumphed and began to talk, though did not release its hostage.  
"Anyone not in the eighteen I mentioned in that stupid letter...could they leave? I'm sorry but..."  
Kindaichi and Semi, the only newbies that applied too present sighed and left together, Suga and Daichi also followed smiling.

The duvet sat up, and the cover raised cautiously to reveal Hinata, cheeks pink and eyes peering shyly up at them before focusing on the sheets..  
"I didn't expect it to happen... and I swear that my feelings aren't shallow at all! I don't understand myself... really. I just... kept falling in love and not falling out of it... and now it takes my best efforts to behave normally around any one of you... let alone when you're all together like this. I'm just... a mess!"

He was mumbling a little, his voice quiet and shy but speeding up toward the end. When he finished, he hastily scanned their faces before disappearing under the duvet again.

"Shouyou...get out of there!" Yamaguchi whined.  
"Since when were you the shy one!" Goaded Shirabu.  
"Come on chibi-chan..." Said Oikawa gently.  
The duvet shook from side to side.

"Well men," began Tendou stoically. "I didn't quite plan on confessing my feelings to a duvet. But fate works in mysterious ways."  
**(Dear god...I think I'm in love with Tendou...)**

Said duvet giggled a little, inspite of itself, which made them all smile, and gave the last of them the proof they needed, to know it was worth going through with this.

"Hinata Shouyou, I'm in love with you. And I don't care if I have to share you."

Tendou glared at Akaashi for jumping the gun.

The duvet, that had been squirming with embarrassment, stilled, and was gradually removed as each person around it confessed their feelings in a similar way.

"But..." he whispered quietly after Bokuto finished. "It...it isn't fair! Not to any of you. No matter what I do...I won't be able to be the boyfriend any of you deserve. Even if I was with just one of you...I probably couldn't!"

"Hinata." It was Ushijima who spoke up first, "there was a time when I wanted to monopolise you...but since truly getting to know you, I have long since known that I'd have to share, and I've been happy with it from the beginning really. You fall outside of normal rules."

"Sounds like we can agree of one thing Ushiwaka." Grinned Oikawa.

"Besides," plucked up Asahi, "I can't speak for the others. But with such an open relationship, who says we can't pair up with others to share you sometimes?" As he spoke, he took Nishinoya's hand and smiled at Hinata, who went even redder at the thought.

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a sideways glance, and was surprised when he found the ace looking back at him. Even more surprised when he smiled and shrugged.  
Now that could be _really_ fun.

"Then I promise to do my best!" Hinata blushed, his eyes bright. A thought suddenly occurring, he pinched himself hard. The others stared in confusion, and he glanced away, embarrassed. "Just checking..."  
Tsukishima and Shirabu both snorted, before eyeing each other in surprise.

"But..." continues Hinata still blushing furiously, "as we're here...I need to ask you about something related."  
The atmosphere tensed slightly, as they set aside their happiness to pay attention.

"You see...some of your...team mates have approached me recently. And I have a feeling they... they have the same intentions you all did back then... what do you want me to do about it?"

Kuroo spoke up, "if we told you to refuse to meet them... would you?"

Hinata nodded, speaking without hesitation, his expression honest if bashful. "You are all far more important, I could never risk this, it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just told you all I'm yours after all, I'd never even consider talking to them before I confessed to you all, and without making sure you're okay with it."

_I'm yours_

The group all expressed happiness at the phrase in their own ways before Bokuto took the reins.  
"I don't know about the others, but the fact you're easily willing to do that is all the reassurance I need."

"We already number eighteen, go for it, Hinata. If you like them, you like them. If you don't, you don't." Terushima leant in and kissed him softly. "Being allowed to do this whenever I like is totally worth it."

Hinata smiled beautifully (silencing the jealous growls that erupted around the room), bringing his hand up to trace his lips, "I knew you'd be an excellent kisser, Yūji, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long..."  
Terushima chuckled, remembering the drunk kiss of a month ago, but knew it wasn't the moment.  
"You are worth it, I've always known that."

"I...I don't understand..."  
Kageyama was stood slightly apart from the others, Hinata glanced at him with an unreadable expression. He steady approached the setter and stroked his cheek.  
"I'm sorry if it's not what you can handle Kageyama...I do love you, and have done longer than you've loved me, but though a part of me is terrified as to how this could possibly work, I love everyone in this room just as much as I do you..."  
"No...Hinata, that's not it..." Kageyama looked up and smiled a genuine warm smile, "I don't understand how I could actually be this happy right now, I've never felt like - like _this_ before."  
Hinata laughed in relief and hugged his setter.  
Well, one of his setters...

"All in favour?" Joked Tendou, surprised when there was unanimous head nodding. They understood it after all. The newbies were just unluckily late in acting, but they were in a similar situation, or one day with Hinata would put them there. And no matter how any of the group searched themselves, they really couldn't find a hint of jealousy or dissatisfaction. This felt right, just like the aura of happiness emitting from _their_ ball of sunshine.

Hinata was just about to speak again when a tired nurse (the same one that a Daichi met) shooed them all out, as visiting hours were over.  
Hinata fell back on his bed and pinched himself hard again, just to be sure. This simply couldn't be real.  
**(And it wasn't....it was all a dream~ He's in a coma...kidding.)**

He smiled. It looked like clear skies ahead at last. Lord knows he'd earned it after all.  
The voice of doubt in his head had nothing to say.  
Yes. He was safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> Congrats on making it this far.  
> Though I've no idea who would be reading this that would have an issue with smut, if you do, stop here. Also if, as I am, you are ashamed that I went all soft and chose the 'they all win!' ending...I'm sorry, but I love them all too much to hurt anyone of them...
> 
> Anyways. This is the ending of the main plot and a pretty respectable stopping point I guess, and the next twenty ish chapters are like a long self indulgent epilogue of one shots which continues on, but is smut (implicit), fluff, happiness, and angst free (more or less).  
> Post confession joy (at least in my opinion).  
> Basically, the story continues, but I won't bother giving sexual warnings so continue at your own risk or joy.
> 
> Thanks all,
> 
> Whimsical-chan
> 
> Also on a side note. I get that read fluctuations vary, and usually I can get why for the chapters which jump up and down. I.e. Tendou's back story with Hinata was skipped by 100 readers, and Hinata's Protection Squad chapter has double the views of its neighbours...


	112. Home

Hinata wasn't discharged until the next Thursday.  
The doctors did an X-ray and discovered that Hinata had multiple old fractures and breakages all over his body, which earned him a lot of strange looks and unpleasant questions.  
His skeleton hadn't developed correctly either due to malnutrition in childhood.  
They kept him back to give him the medicine he was long overdue and to investigate to check his police record.  
When he was finally released, he was prescribed a large number of pills to take to try to rectify his health over the next year, though most damage was irreversible.  
It was a shame really, he was always so sure his growth spurt was just around the corner...

When the others asked him about the past breakages he refused to tell them how many, and they resisted the need to press forward and know. Hinata was moving on, and when that involved him kissing them...they had no complaints.

He packed up with the help of Suga and Daichi, preparing to move back to his own apartment at last.  
"I'll miss your cooking Hinata."  
"Well, with all you've done for me, please come over to eat whenever you like. I'll miss you guys too, but..."  
"Since you're dating loads of guys, having the parents in the same house would be awkward?"  
Suga smirked, revenge was sweet.  
"S-Suga!" Hinata burned under their amused gazes. "You make me sound... sound... so... urgh!"  
Daichi laughed warmly. He knew this was going to be a serious insecurity for Hinata, but hopefully tonight's party would chase it away. At least for a while.  
No way it would ever truly leave but his happiness would outweigh it, as long as he was regularly reassured; and he would be.

They packed his suitcases into the boot and headed off. Hinata would head there separately on his motorbike, he expressed a wish to visit someone first, so gave them them the keys. Suga had watched him closely, and knew instinctively it was fine. Hinata was in no danger anyway, anymore.

Hinata took his time to their surprise. They arrived at his flat to join the others a good half an hour before they heard the powerful engine outside.

———

Ukai was definitely surprised when Hinata came into his shop.   
The redhead had bought new knee pads only two weeks before, and had only just come out of hospital, his skin still green and yellow in some places, making the coach wince. He still had several bandages and cuts visible. Looking at his bandaged and bruised arms, Ukai couldn't help but think the guy only needed a green wig to cosplay.

"What can I do for you, Shouyou? Glad you're up and about."  
"Thank you Ukai. I, well, since various events have-"  
"Suga explained all the details after Takeda threatened to tell Daichi something that made Suga's face burn."  
"Oh...well then, this will be much easier to explain."

———

Hinata stopped at his neighbours to retrieve his angry Pomeranian before returning to his flat.

He opened the door, quiet and thoughtful, only to have his soul leave his body as more than twenty people leapt up when he walked into the living room. Thankfully he had put the dog down in the hallway.  
"WELCOME HOME!!!"

Hinata squeaked before falling backward, wincing at his landing and scrambling up with eyes like saucers.  
Eventually he regained his composure and quietly found the words to silence the group.  
"Guys, please don't send me back to the hospital just yet...some of the doctors and nurses were so hot there... it isn't in you best interests."

Recovering first, Kuroo snorted, "like you'll leave _this_ for any of them. I read your letter, shorty."  
Hinata pouted though he blushed at the reminder and the others laughed.  
"I should never have written that. Will I ever get it back?"  
"Nope." Said Oikawa firmly, smugness radiating off him.

"Anyway, welcome back Hinata."   
It was Kunimi that spoke, causing him to panic a little.  
The brunette smiled and Kindaichi spoke up. "We all know and understand, so don't panic. The rest of us just wanted to see you were okay and then...well..."  
"We'll leave the orgy to take place?" Suggested Futakuchi with a slightly forced smirk.  
"No way!" Yelled Koganegawa, and to everyone's surprise, explained, "Hinata's way too injured for that! They wouldn't dare!"

While the others began an incredibly embarrassing arguement with perfect seriousness, Yaku and Semi approached the redhead. His boyfriends either too occupied defending their honour to notice, or like Kenma, trusting the pair to explain.  
"Hey, how are you Hinata?" Asked Yaku warmly, Hinata despite the yellowing bruises still looked beautiful to him.  
"Yaku! I'm doing great! Welcome back! How was America?"   
_Those golden eyes..._  
"Awesome. I'd love to tell you all about it over coffee sometime?"

Hinata was about to nod enthusiastically, but stopped himself to glance nervously at his boyfriends, still arguing.  
"I'm sorry I-"  
"You're fine." Said Semi calmly. "Yaku isn't really helping, but basically everyone here is either dating you or interested in doing so. We are all aware of your history in some degree, and those of us not dating you have got acceptance from your new boyfriends to talk to you and see whether we can win you over ourselves - though if you don't like any of us in that way, it is perfectly fair of course."  
Hinata's eyes widened a fraction and he looked away from the intense gazes to process a little, his cheeks burning.

"Okay then..." he said hesitantly, before locking his eyes on the libero. "In that case, I'd love to get coffee sometime Yaku."   
He lit up the room with another smile, halting the passionate argument the others were having.  
He glanced up at Semi, but they both knew the opportunity to talk was gone for now.

Hinata turned to the others.  
"Thank you so much for my party! It's good to be- be _home_!"   
He glanced briefly at his family picture before turning to the room at large, with his eyes shining.  
"How about I make everyone some cake?"


	113. New names and old games

"So Shouyou..."

The sunshine child had baked cake for all of them and they were crowded into the kitchen enjoying the spoils.  
It was Kuroo who spoke up, and something in his tone drew everyone back from their own conversations.

"Yes Tetsurō?"  
That made them both smile.  
"I asked you a question on our first _date_ , and I believe the main excuse you gave is no longer valid."  
Hinata gave a _now...really_? look. He lifted himself up so he sat on the counter and sighed.  
"Before I came here, I went to talk to Ukai."  
That had everyone's attention.

"Hinata?" Prompted Suga.  
"Please forgive me, but I decided to accept an invitation I received to do try outs for the Japanese national team..."

There was a pause.  
Then everyone leapt up with a cheer, and surrounded the spiker giving their support. He found himself buried in hugs and praise  
"I- I probably won't get in, but if I do...I promise to still play with you all!"  
"Of course you'll get it chibi-chan!"  
"Well done shortie!"  
"We'll do plenty of _playing_ alright."   
"Dumbass quit whinging!"  
"Don't be an idiot, Shou!"  
"Don't worry about it, I know Karasuno will do fine."

When the comments died down, Hinata turned to Kageyama.  
"That invitation...it included you...as well. If I wanted you as my setter?"  
Kageyama smiled. "No. I tried that route and I've decided I've spent enough time moping. I've enrolled in an apprenticeship, time to stop working as a cashier. Amateur volleyball with the crows and... uh... being able to be with you, is all I need."  
Hinata's smile seemed to grow brighter, his cheeks dyeing pink and his happiness fulfilling the whole room with warmth.  
"I'm so proud of you! Well done Tobio!"  
Kageyama blushed at the first name use and lost the ability to move or talk.

"But Shouyou,"   
Started Iwaizumi coming to the setters rescue, as Oikawa was nearly pissing himself with laughter. Ushijima's brows furrowed.  
"What happened to the conflict you were having back at the hospital. Between following your dreams or your heart?"  
He glanced surreptitiously at Tsukishima, to be rewarded with the guy dropping his plate. It smashed on the floor, making the whole room jump.

Hinata shot Iwaizumi a reproachful glare before diving down with a dust pan and brush to clean up the mess, Aone helped him.  
"Don't worry Tsukki, happens to the best of us! Well _Hajime_ I couldn't see a good reason why I couldn't chase both. Though I'll leave the pros if they see an issue with my relationships."  
Hinata's eyes darkened.

Ushijima now appeared to have a monobrow, his eyebrows were drawn so tight. _Tobio? Hajime?_

Tsukishima seemed to recover slightly, though he still appeared a little on edge.  
The atmosphere relaxed a lot, as a group they'd all wondered after he'd confessed to trying for the Japanese team.

"I was wondering..." began Hinata, glancing again Tsukki.  
"What is it?" He asked gently.  
"Could...could I read the letters?"  
"No." Said Kenma and Akaashi firmly, and Kuroo joined a second later after swallowing a mouthful of cake.  
"I just... well, I want to see if he mentioned any names..."  
He knew immediately, by the way the four glanced at each other, that Akui had.  
"Please?" He asked.  
Kuroo ran a hand through his hair then answered.  
"He mentioned the three men who...who were there. And-"  
"And?" Interrupted Hinata, knuckles white, eyes hopeful.  
" _And_ ," continued Akaashi, "He mentioned a 'Haji' who refused to get involved, and the 'Miyas' who felt guilty."  
Hinata's eyes widened.

"So," said Bokuto, "are you going to explain, or do I need to interrogate Terushima?"  
The blond captain flinched at the sharp gaze of the ace and Hinata flushed in embarrassment.

"They were the only poly relationship I'd been in before. And the only truly non-abusive relationship I was in. They are twins. But it ended because they couldn't handle the work I was doing, or my mental health issues at the time. They were very sorry about it, but they left me alone anyway. I don't blame them, it was far too dangerous and difficult for anyone to handle."

"Wait. Twins?" Asked Suga carefully.  
"Yeah." Responded Hinata bashfully.  
"One with blonde hair and one with ash brown?" Asked Kenma.  
"Yes! How did you know?" Hinata leapt up to stare at the setter.  
"They were there. Hinata, they came to rescue you."   
Hinata's eyes went round, but then his brows furrowed.  
"You guys will be okay if I talk to them? I know they are exes but I ought to thank them."  
"Fine by me." Said Shirabu calmly.   
The others following in giving their assent, especially those who'd seen stranger 1 give Akui a good kick in the balls. Those were guys they didn't mind Hinata talking to. Or even adding to the group.

Hinata relaxed a little, then smirked at Kuroo.  
"You'll like them I think, Tetsurō. It was dating them that taught me how to handle you."  
Suddenly these Miyas seemed even more interesting.

_Tetsurō._

"Hinata." said Ushijima finally.  
"What is it, Ushijima?" Asked the redhead happily.  
"Since we're dating, would you please called me by my first name?"  
Hinata blushed a little and then nodded, "I was wondering...if I could call you Toshi?"  
And that was the day everyone else discovered Ushijima Wajatoshi's puppy streak. They witnessed as a group his illusionary tail wagging, and his ears perking.  
"And me?" Asked Shirabu.   
Akaashi, Oikawa and Aone moved forward and Bokuto coughed.  
Hinata flushed a little, "Is Kenjirō okay, or would you prefer... Jirō?"  
"Jirō." Said the setter with a smile.  
"Keiji, Tōru, Kōtarō?" The trio nodded approval and Hinata turned to Aone.

The pair looked at each other long enough for everyone to start feeling uncomfortable. Hinata gradually got redder and redder, his hands trembled slightly. "I... um..."  
"Come on!" Teased Nishinoya, but even for him, the state Aone was turning Hinata into with just his gaze had them all a little jealous.

"Taka-chan!" Blurted Hinata, his face the colour of his hair.  
He successfully silenced the room.  
Aone shook a little, his face swiftly matching Hinata's before he nodded firmly.  
"Taka-chan." He muttered weakly.

"Anyway!" Began Shirabu once the silence became too painful, grinning evilly at Hinata, "anyone for truth or dare?"


	114. Play Ball

"Anyway!" Began Shirabu, grinning evilly at Hinata, "anyone for truth or dare?"

" _Jirō_...I believe I have several embarrassing secrets of yours...you'd like... kept secret."  
Hinata smiled sweetly and Shirabu found himself picturing the character for death behind the redhead. Ignoring the curious eyes, he swiftly backtracked.  
"Oh...uh, any other ideas? Shouyou do you have volleyball courts?"   
"No, but we aren't far from the Karasuno gym?" Responded Hinata, retracting the aura of oncoming doom.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Asked Asahi with worry.   
He took over mum role since Suga and Daichi made a gracious exit. Only Hinata knew they were looking forward to having the house to themselves once again, he shared a wink with Daichi as the pair almost fled an hour ago.  
"Definitely! They only kept me back as long as they did to...to test me for some things..." he flushed. "I was clean for everything! But the tests took awhile. These bandages are barely needed anymore anyway!"  
There was an awkward pause, and then Bokuto spoke.  
"Well! I need to get my trainers, should we meet in the gym in an hour?"  
"Great plan." Affirmed Lev.

The group divided.   
Since there were so many of them together, they seemed to have concluded PDA with Hinata was impractical, kissing each of them, one after the other as they left was just ridiculous. Besides, there were others, non- _current_ -harem members and it would be just unfair.

...Which was why Oikawa ensured he was the last to leave.

Terushima was experienced enough to see what he was doing, but having gotten a kiss already he decided to behave, for today.

"Hey." Oikawa whispered as the rest disappeared off into various cars.   
Remaining out of view, he closed the door, leaving him and Hinata alone in the hallway.  
"Really Tōru?"   
The redhead quirked an eyebrow, amused.  
"Yes. I think I have been pretty patient, considering this is me we're talking about, Chibi-chan."  
"Granted." Hinata chuckled before continuing. "Besides I've been dying to get a kiss off you for years, girls and guys alike talk you know."  
"Oh, really?" He smirked, trying to pluck up the courage. He'd waited so long.

"Well? Tōru?" Asked the spiker, chuckling a little when Oikawa remained statuesque on the welcome mat.  
Sighing a ' _have I got to do everything?'_ sigh, he calmly pulled the setter down by his collar and pressed their lips together.

Waking up, Oikawa deepened the kiss, appreciating how soft Hinata's lips were. Hinata responded perfectly too, he was a very good kisser. Oikawa was faintly aware of hands running through his hair, and his own on Hinata's slim waist.  
Almost more out of curiousity than expectation, Oikawa ran his tongue along Hinata's bottom lip, and was surprised when the redhead allowed him entry.

When they finally separated, they were both flushed and panting.  
"Shit...Shouyou that was...hah... amazing."  
"...Likewise."  
"How do you hold your breath so long? I'm ashamed that I pulled back first!"  
"Skills." Muttered the carrot top, taking deep breaths.

"Damn, good you live nearby right? You'd be late otherwise."  
"I am already wearing trainers, Shou."  
"Oh..." Hinata glanced down bashfully. Then his eyes froze. Following the gaze, Oikawa grimaced.  
"But it seems I have another problem..." he grumbled, embarrassed that a kiss had been enough. "Mind if I go to your bathroom?"  
Hinata seemed to hesitate before looking up.  
"As your boyfriend, isn't it my duty to help?"  
 _H...h-holy shit..._

———

Oikawa was the last to arrive at the gym, Hinata being ten minutes earlier no one suspected a thing... Except if they were an Oikawa expert.

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa one look...and knew. The bastard was practically glowing and seemed to struggle a great deal to not smile continuously.

"Shittykawa. Explain."  
"He...I...Holy shit Iwaizumi."  
"You look like you got laid, but even you couldn't pull that off in the half an hour you would have had, and though I hate to admit it...Hinata would not look absolutely fine if that had happened."  
Iwaizumi was puzzled. He had still kind of expected to be jealous. But he was more excited than anything. He'd never seen Oikawa this much of a mess after sex. And they hadn't even done that.

Having read his friends mood closely. Oikawa decided on truth.  
Keeping his gaze locked firmly on Hinata who was practising tosses with Koganegawa, he spoke, voice low as he was aware of Kenma watching them closely.  
"He...he doesn't have a gag reflex, Hajime."  
"You...you're kidding." Stuttered Iwaizumi weakly, watching the ball of sunshine, looking so fucking innocent. He was suddenly regretting asking this just now.

"You guys okay?" Asked Kuroo, curious.  
"Yeah, we're doing just great Kuro-chan!" Oikawa replied easily. Though Iwaizumi didn't miss the suspicious look sent their way.  
"When this is done. You tell all." He murmured once the cat had slunk away.  
"Need a legal document."  
"Oikawa."  
"Yeah fine."

———

Kunimi approached Hinata, "Are you okay Shouyou?"  
"Yeah Akira, I just still can't believe that this is actually my reality!"  
Hinata beamed brightly, relieved his voice didn't sound throaty.  
"Are you sure you'll be able to handle them all?" Murmured Semi with a smirk.  
"Well actually-" Hinata hastily stopped himself.  
"Yes?" Prompted Futakuchi, grinning evilly.  
"Ah...Kanji! Toss to me more!"   
Blushing slightly, Hinata escaped to the oblivious setter, and Aone, Tsukishima and Tendou happily prepared the ultimate three person defence, of power, intelligence and instinct.

Shirabu chuckled. Semi, Kunimi and Futakuchi turned to him.  
"Guys, are you idiots? What jobs did he have for like four years?"  
"Oh..." Kunimi flushed in embarrassment.  
"So that's why he was flustered!" Semi chuckled.  
"My bet is he was going to say one of three things. The first that his libido could handle it, second that he'd plenty of practise, or third that he couldn't wait. All of which would have been awkward in front of guys who like him but he isn't dating. Yet."  
"Yet huh? Good way of thinking." Futakuchi chuckled.  
"Well," said Kunimi calmly, "if he can manage that many, he won't mind us, would he?"  
"You'll need to earn his love first mate, he isn't just in this for sex."  
"That wasn't what I meant."

After a while of warming up, they regrouped and organised teams for a mini tournament.

 _Team Iron Raven:_ **(Iron maiden meets Karasuno x Date tech)**  
Hinata Shouyou  
Kageyama Tobio  
Tsukishima Kei  
Azumane Asahi  
Futakuchi Kenji  
Yamaguchi Tadashi

 _Team Griffin:_ **(Griffins are the cross between Eagles and Lions)**  
Ushijima Wakatoshi  
Kozume Kenma  
Haiba Lev  
Kuroo Tetsurō   
Goshiki Tsutomu  
Koganegawa Kanji

 _Team Birds of Prey:_ **(DC meets Shiratorizawa x Fukurōdani)**  
Bokuto Kōtarō   
Akaashi Keiji  
Tendou Satori  
Semi Eita  
Terushima Yūji   
Yaku Morisuke

 _Team Silver Laurels:_ **(Yes I did struggle with this one, alternatives welcome, silver is a similar colour to iron for the iron wall but...Oikawa would never accept iron laurels -** ** _no style at all._** **.. Oh and laurels are the 'fresh leaves' (aobajohsai) of winners.)**  
Iwaizumi Hajime  
Oikawa Tōru  
Aone Takanobu  
Kindaichi Yūtarō   
Kunimi Akira  
Shirabu Kenjirō

**Check it out, I invested time to work these teams out so they'd be relatively well balanced. I'm proud.**

The teams worked quite well, with Yaku and Nishinoya doubling up as liberos for the other teams, Yaku already a part of the birds of prey, but covering for the rest when they weren't competing, Nishinoya covered the Iron ravens exclusively.

Only Kageyama, Tsukishima and Kenma knew that Hinata was not at his best hence the teams only seemed balanced. He was not jumping as high or beating the blocks as much. But they understood why so even Kageyama held his tongue.  
It was a great evening, and they all parted ways happily enough.

Hinata went up to Kenma after the last match.  
"Hey Kenma!"  
"Heya Shou? What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine, so you can sleep better? I know we're boyfriends...I don't mean it _like that,_ just to sleep? It'll be first time alone in an empty house so I'd like the company."  
Hinata flushed a little, as did Kenma, but he certainly didn't mind.   
Though, he wished Hinata hadn't felt the need to emphasise the last point, he knew Hinata must feel paranoid by it all. And something had clearly happened between him and Oikawa earlier.  
"Of course, I'd love that, I'll be there once I get some overnight gear."  
"Awesome!"

Hinata smiled and was just about to leave, when Goshiki stopped him.  
"Hey, Shouyou! Are you still good for Saturday?"  
"Saturday? Oh the party! Yes of course! Smart clothes right?"  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven?"  
"Sounds perfect, Shiki! Are you sure?"  
"Of course!"  
Hinata beamed, and then bounced out to his motorbike, to head home and plan dinner.


	115. Kurokenhina Part 1: Small Talk

When Hinata opened the door, he found both Kenma and Kuroo on the other side.  
"Hi?" It was more of a question than greeting.  
"Hope you don't mind, Shouyou." Said Kenma quietly.   
Truth be told he was a little nervous to be alone with Shouyou, so when Kuroo had joked about coming too, he'd gratefully taken the offer. They'd just be sleeping after all.  
"It was just sleeping, anyway right?" Added Kuroo, watching Hinata's reaction.  
"Now it certainly will be! It's good to have you Tetsurō, thankfully I have enough food for three. Come in!" Responded the spiker happily.  
And with that he skipped back into the house, leaving the two to exchange a glance.

_'Now it certainly will be?'_

Both took a mental note but decided to drop it for now, though Kenma was having undeniable regrets for wimping out.

———

The smell from the kitchen was wonderful and heavy.  
"Hope you guys don't mind seafood?"  
Asked Hinata lightly, apron clad and brushing the hair from his eyes.  
"What is it?" Asked Kuroo excitedly. Kenma just nodded, eyes closing as he took in the smell.  
"Paella. I've been exploring some European foods recently."  
"Sounds perfect." Said Kenma, as the pair settled at the table.

The trio chatted easily back and forth over dinner. Highlights of the matches, a few cautious enquiries into how Hinata was feeling about what happened, and what was now happening. They even risked asking about the newbies.

"So Shouyou, will you tell us what you think of the _other_ guys?"  
Hinata coughed on his drink, before looking up to meet Kenma's eyes.   
"Well... most of them, I hardly know... Akira seems really nice, and I... I find Yaku kinda attractive - we're going out to coffee at some point, but the others I've hardly spoken to before..."  
"Hmm." Kenma was too busy enjoying his meal.

"Can... can I ask you guys something?" Asked Hinata, finishing his bowl first.  
This surprised the pair, but they nodded readily enough.  
"Do...are you seriously okay with this, aren't you jealous when I mention the others I'm dating, let alone the fact I'm still accepting meeting up with other guys interested in me? I can't understand how it doesn't bother you..."  
He gazed at his plate, genuinely worried.

"I don't understand either." Sighed Kenma, "but it is true."  
"It actually feels wrong to imagine having you all to myself." Chuckled Kuroo.  
Hinata stared at the pair lost for words. And as they made no move to elaborate, he eventually collected their bowls and moved to the sink.  
Kuroo swiftly rose only for Kenma to reach the redhead first.  
"You cooked." He stated, taking the bowls and moving to the sink.

Once the kitchen was sparkling clean, they headed upstairs. It was pretty late after the party and all.  
They changed in relatively awkward silence, before lying down on the bed, a little unsure of who should be where. Though eventually they convinced Hinata to be in the middle.  
"Hey, Shouyou..." began Kenma.  
"Yeah?" Asked the spiker sleepily.  
"What did you mean when we arrived?"  
...

Hinata was quiet for a bit. Kuroo also chose to remain quiet.  
"Was I...sorry if I'm blunt but this is kinda new to me...was I wrong to take it literally when you said just sleeping?" Prompted the setter shyly.  
The redhead sighed lightly.  
"It could have been. But anything could have happened really."  
"Seriously?" Exclaimed the setter, inspite of himself.  
"Never did I think I'd see the day when my presence would be a cock block..." sighed Kuroo dryly. He wasn't lying.

"Well..." said Kenma very shyly, eyeing Kuroo closely. "I wouldn't... I mean..."  
"No." Said Hinata firmly.  
His swift reply surprised more than offended them. Though Kenma's willingness to allow him to join, occupied Kuroo's mind more. One of his favourite fantasies...coming true.

"Shouyou, do you mind me asking why?" Kuroo asked cautiously. "You seemed to imply...Asahi and Nishinoya..."  
Hinata sighed. "This was a question I wanted to ask you on your own, but never mind. Kenma, I wouldn't be wrong in guessing you are a virgin?"  
Kenma froze, before nodding, face flushed in shame. Hinata hugged him gently.

"Don't be embarrassed, there is no shame in that. What you are both suggesting, sounds like an amazing night. But to me, losing your virginity is a very special thing... and it is silly...but I kinda wanted to have Kenma all to myself for that, to give ...give you my full attention."  
Now it was Hinata turn to look embarrassed, staring straight at the ceiling to avoid their gazes.  
"Well, you're even more of a romantic than I thought." Muttered Kuroo weakly.   
Kenma had lost the power of speech.   
Their thoughts were conflicted though. Between the pleasant idea of Hinata giving them his full attention... and how Hinata must have lost his virginity...

"Sorry, I hope you'll both forgive me, even if it doesn't bother you Kenma, it matters a lot to me, so I hope you don't mind. I'd love to try this some time. But...I want to be one on one at least once before we...uh..."  
"Experiment?" Smirked the captain.  
"Yeah. And please don't be self conscious, Kenma. Let me tell you a secret, sorry Tetsurō, you can't hear this."  
Hinata leaning in and gently kissed Kenma's lips, his body masking the view from Kuroo who was protesting. He then moved to the setter's ear and whispered softly.  
"You aren't the only one, I know for fact Yamaguchi, Ushijima and...and Tsukishima are the same. You're sworn to secrecy though, okay?"  
Kenma couldn't help it. He giggled. The thought of snarky, confident Tsukishima, and stern intimidating Ushijima being virgins was priceless, and instantly put him at ease. Though, keeping a straight face around Tsukishima now was going to be...challenging. Yamaguchi was pretty believable.  
Kuroo and Hinata grinned. The sound of Kenma giggling was pure and lovely.

"Alright." Said the setter said firmly once he recovered.  
"Oi Shou. If you aren't going to let me in on the secret. You better let me spoon you."  
Without a word, the redhead moved back into Kuroo's chest. Kuroo moved his arms, to embrace Kenma on the other side of the huddle. It was very comfortable, Hinata fit perfectly and it was not long before he fell asleep.  
The other pair hearing his soft snores smiled to each other, before closing their own eyes, still hand in hand.


	116. Kurokenhina Part 2: A Steamy Breakfast

_Private chat between Tsukishima and Hinata_  
 _Hinata_ : Are you up and free this morning?  
...

———

Kenma and Kuroo awoke snuggling each other, with the wonderful soft sound of sizzling bacon coming from down stairs.  
Remembering where they were, who was downstairs, then that that person was their boyfriend, their smiles grew wider and wider and they sprinted downstairs.

It had become very apparent that Hinata strongly associated food with affection. The mountains of pancakes they retrieved were overwhelming, but then again, they did eat it all.  
"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"Very. How did you extract yourself from Kuro, without waking him?" Asked Kenma, in genuine need.  
"A gift I guess." Hinata smiled mysteriously.  
"Please?"  
"Oi!" Complained Kuroo, mouth too full to articulate a more complex objection.  
Hinata laughed, "I'll teach you sometime, for now though, do you want anything else, more of those cinnamon pancakes you like? You seem to love those with strawberries?"  
Blushing slightly Kenma nodded.  
Kuroo, mouth full still, gazed hopefully, relaxing once Hinata cracked another egg. He did the best fried eggs Kuroo had ever enjoyed.

Hinata wondered faintly as Kenma dived into more pancakes whether being a pro player paid well. He might have to become an porn star again just to feed his boyfriends. Marginally ironic that.

"So what's the plan for the weekend, Shouyou?"  
Hinata sighed thoughtfully.  
"I'm out tomorrow night at the college party with Shiki... and I need to track down the Miyas... but otherwise, I'm really unsure.   
I want to visit Tsukki and thank him for all his help, he was my lawyer so I probably need to pay him too, which will be weird...and I haven't really talked to Tadashi in ages..."

"You've a lot on your plate." Said Kenma thoughtfully.  
"And you've a whole pile of boyfriends, most of which have been waiting for you for a very long time." Added Kuroo, smirking slightly.  
Hinata flushed, then his eyes seemed to calm. "You're right. That's certainly tonight sorted."  
"Ooh, who gets first honours?" Asked Kuroo, honestly curious.  
"Terushima." Said the redhead firmly. "He has suffered the most, though I really have no idea what to do to make it up to him."  
It seemed pretty fair to the other two. So they thought for a bit.

"To be honest, Shouyou. Just be you." Said Kenma. "Just knowing I can tell people you're my boyfriend made it worth it to me. If a nice date isn't enough... I... I uh... saw the state you left Oikawa in for whatever reason. I'm sure whatever you did there will make it worth the wait for him."  
Hinata's face burned.   
"What did you do? I noticed something was up too, and I can't help but be curious..." smirked the alley cat.

Hinata collected up the dishes and moved to wash up only to be stopped again by the setter. He reluctantly sat down and debated. Deciding to punish Kuroo, he slowly looked toward the guy, gazing at him under his lashes. He spoke quietly enough that Kenma wouldn't hear over the sound of the tap, deliberately licking his lips.  
"Perhaps you would rather I demonstrate?"  
Kuroo spat out his coffee, cheeks flaming. His eyes darted from sexy Hinata to oblivious Kenma to...laughing Hinata.  
"Your face!" The redhead snorted.  
Kenma curiously turned to look at the pair, "Shouyou, what did you do?"  
"He broke me." Growled the captain.  
"Good Job, Shouyou."  
"Thanks." Said the carrot top, still giggling. He eventually got up after glancing at his phone with a smile, and began cooking again.  
"Oya Oya Oya? Who is that for?"  
"Tsukki." Said the redhead cheerfully, "as expected not only is he a late riser but a terrible cook."  
Kuroo snorted at a description of himself and Kenma smiled knowingly.  
"So you know what you're doing this weekend then?" Asked the setter.  
"Yeah..." said the spiker, suddenly turning a little shy. "But if either of you want to make plans for this week..?"

He glanced at them both cautiously and relaxed a little at their smiles.  
"Monday." Said Kuroo grinning. "The whole of Monday and the early part of Tuesday."  
Hinata flushed a little. "But..."  
Kuroo laughed. "I'm kidding, I know. Kenma?"  
The setter looked at them confused. Hinata moved to hug him gently.  
"Tetsurō is being a considerate gentleman for once, Kenma. Would you like to meet up some time this week?"  
"Oh...um..." Kenma stared at the table, he stammered slightly. "Maybe Wednesday?"   
"That sounds like a perfect way to celebrate after trials," said Hinata softly, he glanced toward Kuroo. "And yourself?"  
"Fancy going out Friday? Then back to yours?"  
"I look forward to it."

"Then we'd all better go, can't have four eyes getting cold breakfast."  
Hinata laughed and they headed into the hall. He turned to Kenma, but the guy shook his head, tilting it toward Kuroo.  
The captain didn't think twice, but dived toward Hinata, lifting him against the door and kissing him. His tongue entered Hinata's mouth without even asking the redhead for permission, but when Hinata recovered from his surprise he reciprocated enough so that he wasn't the only one letting out involuntary moans.

Kenma watched absently, he'd kissed Kuroo before but it had never been like _that_ , and he needed to follow _that_ in a minute. Well, five... Well, ten...

Kuroo closed his eyes, willing this to make Hinata spend the entire week looking forward to Friday as much as he would. He pushed forward, his lungs straining, but eventually he was forced to separate them, surprised Hinata didn't pull back first.  
Once separated, they gazed at each other, neither bothering to hide their lust.  
"Until Friday, then. Tetsurō." Said the redhead weakly as the taller man let him down. With a wink at Kenma, Kuroo moved out the door to give the pair a little privacy.

Having recovered his breath, Hinata returned his gaze to Kenma but surprisingly the setter took the lead, pulling Hinata against him by his waist and kissing him with slightly too much enthusiasm, but when following what Kuroo just did, he could hardly be blamed. His kiss was much sweeter and gentler that Kuroo's. But Hinata enjoyed it just as much. He hadn't expected to be turned on by it, but he was.  
"Until Wednesday." Said the setter, after Hinata pulled back for air. He even gave the redhead a smirk before disappearing out the door to the waiting Kuroo.

Hinata leaned against the wall, panting slightly. Maybe a threesome with that pair wasn't something he could actually handle after all. _Fuck_.  
He returned to the kitchen, putting the food into a small hamper. He moved back to the hall grabbing his coat and keys, then hesitantly texted Terushima. Another person who he was betting would be challenging to handle.

———

"So?" Asked Kuroo, with a confident smirk.  
"Oh my god. That was...the best kiss I've ever had, was it yours too?" Kenma's eyes were slightly dazed, and he was smiling inspite of himself.  
"Yeah."  
"I just sorta went for it, but I think it worked out, he moaned so I think it was good... I kinda just guessed. He has such a small waist... And his hands in my hair...and the look on his face when he pulled away for air...Kuroo, how lucky are we?"  
"Very, he is pretty amazing...Wait, did you say HE pulled away first?"


	117. Tsukihina: Even Thorns have Roses

Tsukishima Kei liked his name. Being associated with the moon was appropriate for a true night owl. And he was.  
Which was why he didn't particularly appreciate the doorbell ringing at...noon.

Hinata however, thoroughly appreciated it when the blonde answered the door without a shirt.  
"Good afternoon, Tsukki. Thanks for the view."  
Blushing and scowling made for an intriguing combination.

"Shrimpy?"  
"Is that still my nickname after becoming your boyfriend? Plus I brought you breakfast."  
"Dating me didn't change your height- wait! Shouyou come back!"

———

Hinata sat the sleepy blond down, and unpacked breakfast. Tsukki had the cutest yawn.  
"I never really got to thank you for all your work, Tsukki."  
"The kiss was pretty worthwhile." Muttered the lawyer bashfully, removing his glasses to rub sleep from his eyes.  
"Aren't you romantic. Perhaps I should talk to you more when you're sleepy."  
"Shut up."  
"The quality of that comeback."

Tsukishima grumbled but was silenced by Hinata giving him a spoonful of steaming egg fried rice.   
He melted slightly at the taste and dug in.   
When Hinata got up to make more pancakes from the pancake mix he brought, he also rose and enveloped the redhead in a sleepy hug. Finding Hinata's neck within reach and with the happy recollection of his rights as boyfriend to the person in question, he began to kiss the pale skin thoroughly.

Hinata leant happily into the hug, tilting his head to give better access and reflecting on how lucky he was.  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tsukishima finding a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

The small moan broke through Tsukishima's foggy thoughts too, and he worked hard on the place wanting to hear more, before working his way along the guys jaw and to his mouth.

Hinata gave up on the pancakes.

———

Terushima stretched before sleepily checking his phone, he read the message on it once, twice, then yelled in panicked surprise and dropped the phone.  
He then raced to draw the curtains closed, performed a 20 minute silent victory dance then texted Oikawa smugly.

He spent the next few hours tidying and practically sterilising his entire house, and thoroughly washing himself too. He restocked the fridge with food and bedside table with...stuff, he gelled his hair before spending a thoroughly embarrassing amount of time looking through clothes, and re-untidying his room so it didn't look like what just happened happened, but also like he wasn't a complete slob.

———

An hour later, slightly dishevelled, the pair slowly pulled apart, to discover to their mutual surprise they'd made it over to the living room.  
"So," panted Tsukishima weakly, "why exactly did you come over?"  
Hinata was quiet for a bit.  
"I...I can't remember."  
Tsukishima smirked slightly at that. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
Hinata burrowed further into Tsukishima's arms.

"So, was I better or worse than Kuroo?" He said, the smile clear in his voice.  
"You talked to him?"  
"Well, just because we don't get really jealous of each other doesn't mean we'll stop competing and boasting on a regular basis."  
"Huh, well then, what do you think I should say, as my legal advisor?" Mumbled the redhead.  
The blond laughed. "I think that honesty is the best policy in relationships."  
"Well, _I think_ that comparing boyfriends is unfair to me and to them and that now would be the best moment to establish my full intention to never do that.   
I love you all, so how good you are at kissing is hardly relevant. Besides, take a brief moment to recall my past jobs, primarily as a porn star? There are a lot of people; me doing any kind of comparing is not in anyone's best interests. Now shut up and kiss me again."  
Tsukishima paused, shrugged and then bent down for round two.

———

Eventually they returned to the kitchen, and Hinata actually finished cooking the pankcakes.  
"Busy day?" Tsukishima asked lightly.  
"Well, I'm going to track down the Miyas this afternoon. And uh, I'm out with Yūji tonight."  
"Terushima?"  
"He's had the most difficult time of it, I feel it's just right?"

"You know even if you sleep with one of us every night...that's still more than a two week cycle."  
"I do, but, well..." Hinata turned toward him, placing a plate of pancakes on the table. "Let's just say...for me, it isn't an issue."  
Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, resisted the urge to say 'that's hot', then realised he didn't need too.  
"That's hot."  
The blond didn't miss the relieved look on Hinata's face.

"You think, we'll think you're slutty?"  
Hinata sighed and sat down. "I just... I know what you all said, but I really can't believe that you can really be okay with this. I'll be coming on a date with you, wearing hickeys from several different guys! I can't believe it won't bother any of you. Besides that, you'll probably only see me once or twice a fortnight. I'll have everyone else, college, practise potentially with a pro team...some time to myself too. It's just..."  
"Would it make it easier for you, if the rest of us weren't completely exclusive? Like Nishinoya and Asahi? Except not necessarily the other guys?"  
Hinata paused, "do you like any of them?"  
Tsukishima hesitated, and the flush in his cheeks wasn't unnoticed by the redhead.  
"O-only you really, but I bet a fair few of them could pair up occasionally. And to be honest, as long as I can have you all to myself occasionally, and a few of those hickeys are mine...I really think I'm okay with it. You aren't the only one with a busy schedule."  
"It just...no matter how much you, or any of them say it. I still... I still have this part of me that refuses to believe it."  
"Then, I think I'll follow Asahi and Nishinoya's example, and support you non-verbally. Upstairs?"  
Hinata seemed to struggle with an internally conflict.  
"Not the whole way. Terushima first."  
"Fine"

———

Kenma invested in a lot of pot noodles with the intention of spending the next few days thoroughly researching and preparing for Wednesday; even reluctantly questioning Kuroo, who found the whole experience thoroughly entertaining.

———

Hinata left Tsukishima's bearing one dark hickey and substantially ruffled clothes. Tsukishima watched him leave feeling rather proud, and wondering inspite of himself, how Terushima would take it.


	118. Miyahina: Old Flames

Hinata was slightly surprised to find them where he first looked.  
The small pub was almost empty but it was a Friday afternoon.   
And there he was.

Inspite of himself, Hinata stood at the doorway, drinking him in before he eventually plucked up courage to move to the bar and take a seat, gazing determinately at his phone.

Osamu noticed the redhead pretty quickly, freezing up before moving quietly into the kitchen, presumably to speak to Atsumu. Hinata actually heard the muffled yells of the other twin.

A few minutes later Osamu returned, and quietly requested the few customers present to leave, highly apologetic. He turned the sign on the door before cautiously returning to the bar, whilst Atsumu moved out of the kitchen, unashamedly oodling the redhead.

"Hinata?"

"I came to thank you." He said softly.  
The pair seemed to be confused so he continued.  
"For coming to rescue me, last week."

"Oh." Said Atsumu, uncertainly.  
"How did you find out? And we hardly did anything in the end." Replied Osamu.  
The pair kept their distance from him, like he was a feral dog who might attack them at any moment. Hinata resisted an eye roll.  
"Jeez, 'Tsumu, 'Samu, relax! It's all fine really! It's been what? Four years?"  
"Alright then." Atsumu replied, though his body language was still cautious as his eyes met Osamu's, and the pair moved to join him at the bar, Osamu passing Hinata a drink.

"So?" Prompted Osamu.  
"Akui was sending letters, he mentioned you. And you were seen by the others of course too."

"Shou, how've you been?" Asked Atsumu. "Who were those guys?"  
"At the time they were friends of mine from volleyball."  
"Oh?" Asked Astumu. "You play now?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"But they aren't anymore?" Prompted Osamu, curiously leaning forward on the bar. Hinata stared bashfully at the table.  
"By some bizarre miracle I'm now dating eighteen of them."

Atsumu stared at him, mostly at the hickey he'd just noticed.   
Osamu smiled, leaning back and gazing affectionately at the shy carrot top. "I'm not at all surprised. Congrats Shou."

"How about you two?" Asked the redhead, taking a gulp of his drink, and smiling when he realised it was his favourite.  
"Well..." Osamu hesitated.  
"We never really got over you to be honest Shou." Finished Astumu, staring decidedly at the bottles behind the bar. "We each had a few hook ups, but no one compared."  
It was Hinata's turn to awkwardly respond, blushing a little.   
"Oh."

"We've always wanted to apologise, for leaving when we did. You needed our support, and we failed you."   
The pair bowed, as one.  
"You did leave when I needed you," began Hinata, and the twins seemed to deflate, "but you never deserved any of the shit I put you through. You couldn't handle it, and that is nothing to be sorry for. And when you were no longer there to rely on, it was the shock I needed to sort myself out. And I did."  
He smiled warmly at them.  
"I forgave you a long time ago, and then you came to protect me... I just wish I had been brave enough to come find you sooner. I'm really sorry this has troubled you two so much."

The two rose, looking relieved.  
"Well, when Akui came to us, we were furious. Fortunately 'Samu had the presence of mind to ask him about his plan in detail."  
"'Tsumu was ready to punch him in the face." Smirked Osamu.  
"I heard you did a lot better than the face, 'Tsumu." Replied Hinata chuckling. Osamu grinned, he'd really missed that sound.  
Atsumu smiled a real smile for the first time since Hinata had arrived. They basked in comfortable silence for a bit.

"Shou, are you happy?" Asked Osamu, his eyes suddenly serious. Atsumu's smile faded.  
"I think so. Eighteen boyfriends is pretty ambitious but as long as they are happy I'll be okay. I have many friends besides that, and I'm trying out for the Japanese team on Wednesday-"  
"Wait! You're doing tryouts too?" Atsumu leapt to his feet, eyes wide.  
"You're trying out? Both of you?" Hinata gazed back and forth between them.  
"Yeah! We'll be together for that! Is...is that okay?" The blonde faltered.  
"Will you toss to me, 'Tsumu?" Asked Hinata, strangely serious considering the question.  
"If you want me to? I've never seen you play, you're a spiker?" Asked Atsumu, dubiously.

Hinata smiled slightly and got up, he was long past getting pissed over this reaction. He gestured and the pair stood and faced him. He then leapt into the air, giving them both pats on the head from above, before landing gracefully.  
"You are a spiker." Stated Osamu, Atsumu too shocked to speak.

_That was a standing jump? What the hell?_

"Do you guys want to come train with my club sometime? After what you did, they really like you."  
"But...we're exes?"  
"That isn't an issue, to me or them. Plus they seem pretty okay with a few more of their teammates that are also interested in dating me, for some strange reason I don't understand, they don't seem to get jealous."  
"The hickey speaks otherwise."

Hinata chuckled, "trust me, I'm dreading what I'll look like this time next week."  
Atsumu snorted. "Perhaps a little like you looked when we dated."  
"There are a fair few to rival you guys, sorry." Hinata leaned back, oozing smugness.

Atsumu elbowed his brother, speaking in a stage whisper.  
"Damn, 'Samu, think he's forgotten what we're like."  
"I think you're right, 'Tsumu," responded Osamu, but had not forgotten the situation. "But I'm not sure after apologising to each other, seeing each other properly for the first time in years, and right after the other party tells us he has eighteen boyfriends - who we know all too well are very physically capable - we are quite at the point where we should be flirting."

Atsumu winced and was about to apologise when Hinata laughed.  
"Perhaps some time you could give me a reminder...or join us?" He smirked at their shocked faces, "you guys are out of practise! No comebacks?"  
"We certainly need to meet the men who handle you." Responded Atsumu grinning.  
"Well, five of them are on our team. Want to join us for training on Sunday?" His voice was slightly hopeful, "I've missed you both too."

Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other, before approaching Hinata, and hugging him close.

"We'd love to, Shou."


	119. Teruhina: Lasting love

Terushima waited ten minutes in the hallway, well twenty really, before Hinata was due to arrive. Even he will acknowledge he wasn't exactly at his coolest.  
He'd waited so long for this, and was so happy to be first. His joy only improved by looking at the group chat reaction to Kuroo telling everyone. Oikawa...It was too satisfying. He looked at it again to stop thinking about what was to come.

———

The beautiful redhead arrived, surprisingly enough, on time and rang the doorbell making the blond jump. Determined not to be too eager, Terushima mentally counted to twelve (two more counts just in case he was counting too fast) before opening the door.

"H-hi!"  
 _Fuck, of course I stammered._

"H-hey!"  
 _Thank god. He did too._

"I can't cook for the life of me, so is takeaway okay?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
Hinata smiled up at him, and Terushima realised a) he was staring, and b) he was blocking the doorway. This... this was going great.   
He hastily moved away, and Hinata followed him with a relieved smile, at least he wasn't the only nervous one.

"Settled in okay, Shouyou?"  
Terushima tried to find normal conversation so he could calm down. Hinata finished a mouthful of noodles before he answered cheerfully.  
"Alright, the dog's still angry at me for leaving him for so long, plus I missed a lot of college work. Yūji, I...I found the Miyas today."  
Terushima's eyes widened.

"Really? What happened?"   
"It was okay actually. No. It was really good." Hinata grinned, and it made Terushima's heart ache slightly. He remembered how much Hinata had loved that pair. "You know I do try outs on Wednesday? They are also going! So I invited them to training with the crows on Sunday so I can practise with Atsumu...he's a setter."  
"Well, that's great. I remember talking to you about them before...you were really happy with them, so I'm glad they'll be back in your life."  
"Thanks."  
"As friends?"  
Hinata noticed the dip in the mood. Unlike the others, Terushima had a far better idea or just how emotionally close he'd been with the twins, he knew the blond must be worried.

"So far I think so, but they are like Kuroo... they flirt with everyone so it is hard to know what they actually feel. And I definitely need time with all of you so we all get used to this, before I can even begin to consider whether it is okay to date any others, whether I even want to."

"That includes the other guys doesn't it?"  
"Yaku, Koganegawa and co? Yeah. From what you've all said you're fine with it. So I'll take that as it is okay for me to see and get to know them...but no way will I even think of beginning this kind of relationship with any of them until this has worked well and you guys are all happy for at least two months. No way in hell."

"Fair enough." Responded Terushima, glad Hinata was taking this so seriously.  
"Well, to be fair, I also need to make sure I'll be able to _satisfy_ all of you, and not be exhausted myself in the process. But that's a side issue."  
"Is it now?"  
"Dude, what were my past jobs?"  
"Yeah yeah, I know. But tonight is about love not lust right?"  
Hinata seemed to pause, giving him a serious look up and down. He then smirked.

"Both."

...  
 _Ah crap, this already...I'm not prepared at all..._

"So how are you?"  
 _I'm a genius._

Hinata chuckled and looked him straight in the eyes, "bruises healed so ready for new ones?"  
 _Come on, you can do this, how many goddamn times have you done this? Look at yourself!_

"Though it'd be my pleasure, who managed to get there first?"  
 _Nice. You said you wouldn't do jealousy...but this could work out sexy...right?_

"I brought Tsukishima breakfast but you'll be my first...evening visit? Is that alright?" Hinata broke character a little. "I'm sorry if the bruise bothers you, I have a feeling that either I'll have to ban hickeys or be permanently covered in them. Though I'd enjoy the latter...I have a feeling you guys would overall prefer the former right?"

"I don't know, but for now, I can simply make my own over the top."  
Regaining a little composure, Terushima took more control, the meal was finished, and he'd waited a long time for this.  
"You promised to be _ours_ , but tonight, you are _mine_ , yes?"

The words seemed to affect Hinata. He flushed slightly as Terushima moved toward him slowly. The redhead only managed a nod.

"You seem hesitant. Perhaps I shall spend a night making you scream it?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Whispered Hinata before Terushima captured his mouth.

———

Terushima lay panting after the best three hours of his life. Hinata released a contented sigh.  
"The rumours aren't unfounded...that was amazing Yūji. Holy shit."  
"Good first choice huh?"  
"You know perfectly well why I wanted this to be with you first. I meant every word I said in that letter no matter how embarrassing."  
Terushima turned his head to meet Hinata's earnest gaze.  
"I know, but please believe me. Even though I wanted more, what I had with you still gave me so much happiness, I swear."  
"Right back at you."

"What just happened... did just happen, right Shou?"  
Hinata chuckled.  
"If it wasn't for the pain in my hips, I'd ask the very same question."  
"That really was worth the wait. How are you so flexible... and when you did _that!_ "  
Terushima moved to lean over a laughing Shouyou. Their gazes met.  
"You know, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."  
He gave the guy a chaste kiss on the lips, before moving slowly, thoroughly down his jaw, neck and across his pearly collar bones.

"Really? Another round?" Asked Hinata, his voice soft, and slightly breathy.  
"Yes, but this time, you can lie right there, Shou, let me do all the work, show you how much I love you."  
Hinata's breathing was becoming erratic, only managing to let out one word between the muffled gasps.  
"Okay."  
Terushima smiled.

———

They'd fallen asleep in the early hours, Terushima had never felt so whole as he did with the warmth of Hinata's body against his. They remained close together for the whole night.

———

Terushima woke up to soft kisses along his jaw.  
"Good morning Yūji."  
"Mornin' Shou."  
"I've made you some breakfast?"  
"Great, but how can you even move?"  
"Hips of steel. Now come on or the bacon will burn."

They had a happy breakfast, Hinata spending most of the meal on Yūji's lap to their mutual joy.   
"So, one question...is a night like that every two weeks worth the wait?"  
"A night like that three times a year would still be worth the wait. I've never had one like it." Replied the blond through a mouthful of fried egg.  
Hinata relaxed a little. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."  
"Who has the honour tonight?" Asked Terushima cheerfully, let anyone even try to beat what he just managed.  
"No one. I'm out to a college dinner with Goshiki. He...I don't think we're there yet, so I want to go slower. I'm glad really, hips of steal or no, I haven't done this in a while so a recovery night is welcome."  
Hinata chuckled at the smugness suddenly wafting off the blond.

"Then Sunday?"  
"Well, I know you guys all have a chat without me, where you thoughtfully seemed to claim dibs to specific times, so when Akaashi asked if I wanted to spend Sunday evening with him, I accepted. Though I've no idea how far he'll want to go."  
Terushima nearly spat out his coffee, that guy was sneaky! He hadn't said anything! Everyone else had decided to leave it to Hinata.

Noting the response, Hinata snorted. "Apart from you where this held a lot more significance, I don't think order was particularly important, I love you all. Hence, if I'm invited out by one of you and I'm free, I'll accept. I'd set up a group chat with everyone, but I think that would be a little weird."

The rest of the meal was pretty enjoyable and Hinata was reluctant to leave but he had plans to keep.  
So a half an hour make out sesh after he'd said he needed to leave, Hinata left Yūji and headed home for a change of clothes... he had lunch with Yaku.  
Terushima smirked as he watched the guy leave, neck now bearing two dark hickeys.


	120. Yakuhina: Passports and Pets

When Yaku reached the coffee house, Hinata was already there, sat at a table with a hot chocolate in his hands, gazing out the window deep in thought.  
Yaku took a moment to admire him before moving to sit across from the pensive redhead.  
"That scarf hide a hickey?"  
Hinata jumped a little, turning to face him with an embarrassed smile.  
"Two actually."  
"Oh? Who got first honours?"  
"Terushima and Tsukishima."  
"If you're going reverse alphabetical, shouldn't I have had my turn already?"

Hinata chuckled. "Easy tiger, I've already got a lot of men to handle."  
"You seemed to do that very well, if Terushima's boasts are anything to go by."  
Hinata's skin turned bright red.   
"Yūji talked about it?"  
"Not really, I just want to see your reaction...so it was either really good...or, ok really good."  
Hinata snorted. "Since when did you turn into Sherlock Holmes, you were in America not England."  
"Sorry, teasing you is fun."  
Hinata grinned, then leaned over the table, "there are better ways I'd love you to tease me..."   
When Yaku lost the ability to talk, Hinata pulled away with a smug expression. "Teasing me is always dangerous. Don't forget that it's a game two can play at."  
Yaku took a deep breath before responding. "Lesson learnt." And he meant it.

"Can I get you a drink?"  
"Tea please."  
"I would have pegged you as a coffee person?" Commented Hinata curiously. Yaku winced slightly, "I was addicted at one point, I ran off it due to strange working hours so now I can't have any or my addiction will return full force."  
"That must have been difficult to wean yourself off..."  
"Yeah."

When Hinata returned, he placed the tray down with two teas and sat gazing at Yaku with poorly concealed excitement.  
"So, tell me about America?"  
That was what Yaku wanted Hinata to say alright.  
He took a deep breath and began his story, filled with adventure and excitement and only a little exaggerated. Just like he'd always imagined, the redhead hung on his every word, eyes round and filled with admiration and envy. He gasped at every photograph and selfie, from the Statue of Liberty to the Texas fair.

At the end of his blow by blow account, Hinata gave a heavy sigh.  
"You are so cool Yaku, it sounds amazing."  
"Maybe next time I go exploring, you'll come too."  
Hinata chuckled sadly. "I don't have a passport and for me...getting one will be really complicated. But I can look into it! I've always wanted to travel."  
 **(Hinata wouldn't have his birth certificate of any documentation needed to get a passport)**  
Hinata nodded, giving a determined grin, and Yaku faintly wondered whether he'd trodden on a land mine.

"It's nearly lunchtime, fancy a meal out?"  
"I'd love that and I know just the place, we can get a worker discount there too."  
"Nice!" Replied Yaku, like a fool.

———

"Kyō-chan! It's been ages. How are you?"  
Kyōtani grinned down at Hinata, then frowned.  
"Bruises?"  
Hinata chuckled, "I texted you about it remember, the boys? Some are a little possessive inspite of everything."

Kyōtani gave him an intense glare, but reluctantly had to conclude his Shouyou was happy so he wouldn't kill the bastard boyfriends. Yet.  
"Will you?" He asked hesitantly instead, completely ignoring Yaku. Hinata chuckled making the waiter's heart swell and nodded.  
Resisting the urge to bite him too, Kyōtani bent down and rested his head on Hinata's shoulder, in the crook of his neck.  
Hinata in turn raised his hands and softly stroked the mad dog's hair.

Yaku watched, in shock as the managers and most of the restaurant seemed keep running as if Hinata wasn't petting the feral member of Aobajōsai.  
He felt slightly ill.

Almost immediately though, Kyōtani raised his head. His whole demeanour was tense.  
"You have a hospital smell, did someone hurt you?"  
Hinata and Yaku were frankly disturbed. Hinata had been out the Hospital for half a week.

"Yes...BUT!" Hinata spoke hastily as the entire restaurant turned at the growl that came from Kyōtani's throat. "They were all beaten up by the boys, including Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and now they are in jail!"  
Kyōtani seemed to relax a little when Iwaizumi was mentioned, though he still looked murderous.  
"Why didn't you call me."  
"He didn't-" began Yaku but lost confidence after the blond sent him a sharp glare.  
Hinata raised his hand again, and on tip toes he patted Kyōtani's head. "Kyō-chan, I needed them _alive_."  
That seemed to placate the blond, he grinned and finally began doing his job, taking them to a table but decidedly ignoring Yaku until Hinata told him off and they both exchanged short greetings.

"Explain." Said Yaku, the moment the spiker was out of ear shot.  
Hinata shrugged, smiling slightly. "I met him by chance when I was out with Kunimi and Kindaichi. He's sweet. He gave me his number and we've chatted a little, I came here twice before what happened and we discovered the petting thing, isn't it adorable? Also turns out he is much calmer and better at his job after I do that, which is how I get discounts when I come here!"

"You have superpowers."  
"Kindaichi said the same thing. I don't see why."  
"His nickname is mad dog for a reason. He only listens to Iwaizumi because Iwaizumi is physically stronger!"  
Hinata shrugged, and Yaku laid his head on the table in exasperation.

———

Yaku walked Hinata home, and they shared awkward farewells, until Yaku hesitantly asked.  
"Would...would you like to meet up again sometime?"  
Hinata smiled, nodding before he disappeared into the flat.

———

 _Newbies chat_  
 _Yaku_ : Kindaichi and Kunimi, when exactly were you gonna fucking mention Kyōtani?  
 _Kindaichi_ : Kunimi?  
 _Kunimi_ :...we didn't think it was important.  
 _Tendou_ : What is this about?  
 _Yaku_ : Hinata PETTED HIM  
 _Futakuchi_ : And?  
 _Yaku_ : AND??? PETTING.  
 _Semi_ : Yeah, and? If Hinata likes him, he likes him. Same situation as us.  
 _Yaku_ : Oh...I guess you're right.  
...  
 _Koganegawa_ : Still...mad dog...really?  
 _Yaku_ : Thank god someone gets it!


	121. Gohina: Bow Ties and Jealous Guys

Goshiki arrived at Hinata's on time, but spent five minutes panicking and building up his courage before he knocked on the door.  
Hinata opened it a few minutes later and gave him a slow once over.  
"You brush up really well. Your tie is a little crooked, let me fix it?"  
Goshiki nodded dumbly, admiring the redhead's blue suit and... he could really pull off a bow tie.  
Hinata gently reached upward, untying and retying until he was satisfied before moving with Goshiki to the car.  
"Why a bow tie?" He asked inspite of himself.  
With a dorky grin, Hinata replied, "Bow ties are cool."

It was all awkwardness and hesitance on the journey, until Hinata brought up that day's volleyball match, enabling conversation to run pretty smoothly until they reached the venue.

———

Goshiki got gradually more uncomfortable as the venue filled. No one would leave Hinata the fuck alone.   
Girls and guys alike flitted around him giggling and flirting, their often innocent looks and conversation exaggerated in his mind, hounding him.   
Even worse, Hinata didn't seem in any hurry to tell them to back off, or to introduce Goshiki as his boyfriend.

Eventually in a brief period of alone time, he confronted him, voice strained and fists clenched.  
"Shouyou!" He hissed. "Why are you letting them flirt with you? Are you trying to hurt me?"

Hinata's eyes widening in honest shock and he gazed searchingly into the burning brown eyes.  
"Sorry Shiki, seems I read you wrong...I...you didn't hold my hand or anything, so I kinda assumed you didn't want your friends to know. People can be kinda homophobic so I understand...I just didn't want to pressure you into anything you weren't ready for..."

Goshiki stared at him in complete surprise, "you really...sorry Shou. But I want everyone here to know you're taken, and that they can't have you."  
Hinata flushed slightly, giving Goshiki the confidence he needed.   
Seeing some of the flirty bastards returning with drinks, he pulled Hinata against him by his waist and leaned in to kiss him deeply. He heard a fair few glasses breaking and smiled into the kiss before Hinata's reciprocation made the surrounding melt away.

By the time they stopped most of the surrounding people were staring. Whether is was because of Hinata, how intense the kiss had been, or because this was meant to be a very formal dinner party, Goshiki had not a care in the world.   
He picked Hinata up to the redhead's surprise, announced to their shocked companions and most of the room that they were leaving, and strode out the door.

"Well that was pretty damn hot." Commented Hinata weakly when Goshiki set him down at the car.  
"Not done." Said the spiker before decidedly pushing the redhead against the car and kissing him again more fervently. Hinata rapidly forgetting his plans for a break.

"We missed dinner." Gasped Hinata when Goshiki finally pulled away.  
"I'm looking at mine."  
Hinata stammered a little before regaining control. With a grin he replied.  
"It's rude to eat on the pavement."  
Goshiki snorted and pushed him into the car.

———

"I can't believe I'm getting you before Shirabu..." murmured Goshiki, smiling as he unlocked the flat. Recalling Goshiki's competitiveness, Hinata decided to use it.  
"Or Tendou, or _Ushijima_." He whispered into the spiker's ear.  
The guy groaned slightly, lifting Hinata, who in turn straddled his waist.  
Goshiki growled as he carried the redhead up the stairs, his competitiveness roused.   
"I'll make you scream so loud they'll hear you across the city."  
And with that, he slammed the door behind them.

———

Tendou stretched. "Someone is insulting you right now lefty.  
"Are they?" Responded the ace as he served dinner.  
"Yup. And Shouyou's happy."  
"Are those two linked?" Asked Ushijima, sitting down. Tendou grinned and tucked into the food.  
"You'll have to ask him when you see him."  
Ushijima frowned. "I will."  
Tendou snorted and then shivered slightly. Hinata was having a _really_ good time.

———

_Earlier in the day_

Suga stood facing Daichi after dropping the keys in the dish by the door. Daichi turned to him after closing the door.  
"I want to take you to visit my mother."  
The determined yet nervous way he said it, and what he said didn't match up to the brunette. He tilted is head.  
"I'd love that, you asked her when?"  
Suga sighed.  
"I lied a little Daichi...she hasn't spoken to me since I came out."  
"Oh." Was all Daichi managed. He cautiously moved over to the setter.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before, but you have such a happy family and I didn't want to bother you..."  
Daichi grinned, "when are we going to knock some sense into her?"  
Suga looked surprised and then smiled, though it was clear he was still nervous.  
"I was wondering if we could get it over with today."  
Daichi hesitated before nodding. "Okay."

They arrived at the offices where she now worked and were halted by an assistant. Suga spoke up firmly.  
"We're here to see Sugawara Chikara."   
The man frowned in irritation. "I am her assistant, I don't believe I booked anymore appointments today."  
"I'm her son." Suga said coolly, the assistant's eyes denoted surprise.  
"Which son?"  
He spoke dryly, "the gay one."  
Daichi pressed a reassuring palm to Suga's back, though so far the setter seemed to be holding his own well enough. Understanding and pity flickered across the assistant's face.  
"She's doing some paperwork...but I'll definitely let you in."  
They moved through a maze of corridors past dozens of well groomed men and women in a range of uniforms and degrees of decoration, until the man pushed his way into a small office, with an adjoining door engraved with the name ' _Sugawara Chikara_ '.

Suga moved forward confidently but faltered at the door. Daichi nodded thanks to the assistant before moving to his boyfriend's side.  
"I love you." He said simply, and gave the setter a gentle side hug. "And I believe in you."  
The setter nodded, gritting his teeth and pushed the door open.

Daichi knew they had their work cut out for them the moment he saw the family photo...absent of the most beautiful face he knew. He stole himself for a shout down with his boyfriends mother.  
The lady before them looked up in irritation, which swiftly moved to shock, then back to annoyance.  
"Why are you here."  
"Hello _mum_ ," began Suga, his boyfriends hand at his back a constant reminder he wasn't alone. "I'm here because it is long overdue, I introduce my boyfriend to you. This is the man I love, Sawamura Daichi."

Her mouth opened and closed in anger, and disgust.  
Daichi walked forward and offered his hand. "Honour to meet you ma'am. I promise to do my best to take good care of _your_ son."  
To his surprise, she took his hand, gripping tightly, but Daichi made sure his grip was tighter.   
"It's...it's not natural." She said, voice strained.

Daichi removed his hand and used it to reach for Suga.   
The silver haired man came to him, and Daichi pulled him close, ignoring the string of noises that left the elderly woman's mouth. He caressed the pale cheek softly, and leaned in.

It was the most loving, gentle and slow kiss they'd ever shared, and they pulled apart slowly before Suga turned to his mother.  
"I can see no way in which that wasn't natural. If you have questions, I'll answer them, but if you continue to deny this, you'll lose a son. Though, seems to me like that is exactly what you already wanted." He glanced pointedly up at the family picture. "This introduction can be a new beginning or a final curtain. The choice is yours."

With that, Suga wrote his number on a post it note on her desk, and left. Hand in Daichi's.


	122. Yamahina: Long suffering

Practise began really well.  
Thanks to pleasant timing not only had Hinata, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama got together. Tanaka also had managed to fall for the laughing waitress so they were an official couple, then there was Daichi and Suga, Kinoshita and Narita, Yachi and Kiyoko, AND Ukai and Takeda came late waving their hands to show off matching engagement rings.  
So it was a pretty darn happy time of it, and there was very little volleyball and a great deal of kissing and boasting going on.

Eventually Hinata spoke up.  
"Hey guys...You know I have trials on Wednesday right?"  
"Don't rub it in." Snorted Tanaka who had to take on all mocking Hinata work (since Tsukishima was currently cuddling him and Kageyama holding his hand...).  
"I mentioned it to Tsukki before but I met up with the twins who came to help rescue me."  
Now that stopped the mutual make out sesh.  
"Hin- Shouyou?" Asked Kageyama, confused.  
Hinata smiled, "I owed them a thank you, and I wanted to reconnect. Anyway! The point is, they are doing trials too on Wednesday and I was wondering if you'd mind if they came in today so Atsumu - the setter - could practise with me..?"

Though he looked around the room, it was mainly at Kageyama his gaze was focused. The others knew this and kept quiet.  
"It was my choice not to join you at trials," began the setter slowly, "and with that I traded tossing for kissing you, so...so I guess it's fine."  
Hinata relaxed a little, and with excellent timing the duo arrived.

"Excuse the intrusion." Said Osamu softly, as he entered. Atsumu paced over smiling.  
"These the five, Shou? You really did do well."  
Hinata laughed and tightened his hold on Kageyama's hand to reassure the tense setter, and leaned into Tsukishima's chest.  
"I really have."  
Asahi and Nishinoya strolled over offering their hands to the twins and recounting their great deeds of that night.

The twins were charismatic, friendly, and were careful to maintain a degree of space from Shouyou having read the room. In doing so they quickly earned the crows trust and friendship and they began to train together.

Atsumu joined Hinata, who beckoned Kageyama over along with Tsukki, Tanaka and with them, Osamu.  
"Before you set to me, I think it best you see what I'm capable of first, then you'll have a better idea. Kageyama here is going to be very critical of you so you should get a little warning." Murmured the redhead softly. Atsumu would have thought it vain coming from anyone else, but this was Shouyou. He never blew his own trumpet.

Atsumu watched as Hinata nodded once to Kageyama and smiled at Tanaka and Tsukishima from across the across before... BAAM.   
The ball bounced to a halt whilst Atsumu tried to work out what happened, determinately schooling his expression to hide his shock from the groups expectant faces.  
He smiled confidently and asked for them to keep at it a little so he could get used to the timing. The crows nodded, impressed at his control though seeing right through his words.

Ten repeats later, Atsumu stood up and moved to the court, surprising them all except Shouyou.   
"Got it?" Asked the redhead.  
"I think so. You'll definitely pass trials with that jumping height and speed, you've a gift Shou, let's see if I can handle it though."  
He nodded respectfully to Kageyama, turning to hide his smile when the setter puffed his chest slightly in pride.

Moving to positions, Atsumu matched Hinata and took a steadying breath, flexing his fingers and meeting his brothers gaze. _Okay._  
It was freaky, the moment he thought he was ready, Hinata was moving. Forgetting everything he had just observed Atsumu just tossed the ball, barely thinking about direction.  
It came as a complete shock when Hinata appeared, right there with the ball, slamming it down hard just out of reach of Osamu's hand.

The training continued much like that, both setters forced to acknowledge each other as being very gifted, Kageyama for his accuracy, and reaction speed, Atsumu for his quick adaptation and instinct.   
Kageyama was astounded when Atsumu managed to regain a bit of the ground in the user and tool dynamic, bringing him and Hinata into a democratic situation by the end of practise.

Suga watching slightly wistfully, until Daichi's hand softly squeezed his own, reminding him of how much he had without such gifts.

At the end of the practise, the twins left and the group divided off as usual.  
Tsukishima and Kageyama remained with Hinata.  
"Shouyou, will you come back with me?" Asked the setter slightly robotically. His discomfort making Shouyou laugh.  
"Soon Tobio I promise, but," he turned to look Tsukishima straight in the eyes. "There is someone I owe a great deal who I want to see today."  
The pair glanced at him in confusion.

"Yamaguchi." Said the redhead eventually. Kageyama scowled but was pacified by a long slow kiss. He turned to go change red faced, leaving Tsukishima and Hinata alone.  
"Why are you looking at me like that shrimp."  
To the blond's surprise, Hinata tsked him.  
"I've proved you an idiot once Kei. Never thought I'd have to do it again. Who stood by you despite the insults, and lack of attention? Who joined this club with you and supported your snarky dinosaur loving ass when you needed it? Who have you never given a kind word or even allowed on a first name basis despite knowing each other for years? I'm not the only person who needs to thank Tadashi. And I think you have more than thanks to confess?"  
Tsukishima stared at him, tight lipped. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"And you claim to be terrible at judging people. But, Shou, where do I even begin?"  
"You're supposed to be the smart one stingyshima. You work it out."  
Tsukishima sighed and left, not bothering to change.

When the greenette attempted to follow the blond out the door, Tsukishima turned to him and smiled, "it's your turn, Yama. You've earned it too for putting my crap."  
And with that, he firmly planted his headphones on his head and disappeared.

Yamaguchi gazed after is friend in confusion and shock until a firm pat on his shoulder had him spinning. Kageyama gave him one terrifying smile.  
"Good luck freckles," he muttered, jealousy wafting off him as he grabbed his bag and disappeared out the door. Asahi smiled at him cheerfully and Nishinoya sent him a thumbs up, his other team mates chuckling at his confused face as he stood rooted to the spot.  
Suga was the last to leave, winking and glancing behind the greenette.

Yamaguchi turned slowly to find Hinata leaning calmly against the frame of the door.  
"Hey."  
Suddenly everyones words and gestures made sense and blood rose in his cheeks.  
"Really?" He asked doubtful.  
"I owe you an apology, you deserved so many answers, so many more words than I spoke to you."  
"I'm-"  
"I know, but you shouldn't be used to it." Hinata moved forward cautiously, hesitating for the first time. "Let me make it up to you?"

Hinata wasn't sure what it was, but this was the first time he was getting the feeling it was a relationship in which he was the top. He moved forward and was surprised to see Yamaguchi was crying softly.   
Relaxing his shoulders, Hinata smiled. He moved forward and hugged the greenette as best as he could.  
"Talk to me."

Yamaguchi shook slightly. This was when he was supposed to stand strong, embrace the angel in front of him and kiss him. But...  
"It's so difficult. You've been through so much...know so much. And all of them are so-"  
"I love you Tadashi. You're kind, you're funny...you're caring and you're hard working. You are too good for me, way too good for me. Come with me."

Hinata softly pulled the greenette after him, and they walked back to his apartment, but Hinata didn't stop. He ignored Yamaguchi's objections and self deprecations.  
"You're like me. You love multiple people don't you?"  
This silenced the greenette.  
"Listen, I'm sorry I turned Tsukki's head and you've no idea how unique you are for not holding it against me, but seeking to get to know me better. Now let me prove to you just how important and special you are to me."

Yamaguchi stammered uncertainly and Hinata chuckled.  
"I'm verse Tadashi, and I really want you right now."  
The greenette flamed, but giving no complaints, Hinata led him to the bed.

———

Hinata dropped a substantially happier - practically glowing greenette home on his way to Akaashi's.  
Yamaguchi leant against the door, smiling happily as he watched the motorbike disappear.

"Good time?"   
Yamaguchi yelled, turning to see Tsukishima leaning against the fence.

"Y-yeah...it was, are you okay Tsukki?"  
"Have I ever thanked you Yama?"  
"Sometimes.."

"Have I ever thanked you for being such a good friend?"  
"Tsukki...today has been surreal enough, please don't be joking."  
Exasperated, the blond approached him, Yamaguchi staying decidedly still so he wouldn't reveal his hobbling and risk a return of old Tsukki.  
"Thank you for standing by me." He said calmly, giving the greenette a hug.

"What's up with you Tsukki?"  
"After all this time, it's long overdue you call me Kei. And to answer your question, a feisty ginger knocked some sense into me."  
"He's good at that."  
Tsukishima snorted, "he's a good at a lot of things."

Yamaguchi suddenly realised just how close they were. He flushed slightly, and Tsukishima raised his eyebrows.   
Understanding hit the blond like a train, he stared at Yamaguchi in complete earnest surprise.  
"S-seriously? You as well?"  
"...as- as well?" Asked the greenette faintly.  
Hesitantly, Tsukishima leaned down and finding Yamaguchi didn't pull away, he pressed their lips together briefly before pulling away.

Yamaguchi had had quite an afternoon. One of the best of his life already and his brain wasn't exactly running at full speed. All he managed was a "w-what?" which made Tsukishima grin.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it."  
"O-okay..."  
"Tadashi, can you go beyond monosyllabic answers?"  
"Gomen Tsukki."  
That made them both laugh.


	123. Akahina: Gratitude

Hinata arrived at Akaashi's incredibly excited and nervous. He really had absolutely no idea how this was going to play out. Akaashi was one of the hardest to read and his personality was sometimes difficult to understand.  
Anything could have happened, though what did...was unexpected.

Before Hinata could even knock, the door opened and a slender hand grabbed him by his collar and pulled him inside. The next thing he knew, he was pressed against a wall and being kissed like the world was ending.  
This completely contradicted everything Hinata thought he actually did understand about Akaashi.

After a few minutes, Akaashi pulled away leaving Hinata flushed and panting in a way that made the setter's heart flutter.  
"Good evening." He said softly.  
"Y-yeah..." Replied the redhead. His knees gave out slightly and he was grateful when Akaashi swiftly caught him by his waist.

"What was that, Keiji?" Said the spiker softly as he began to take his own weight again.  
"It was long overdue, that's what. I won't apologise for surprising you, I couldn't wait any longer and that's your fault not mine."  
His assertiveness surprised Hinata, who mentally shook himself. Standing fully, he rested his hands on Akaashi's chest and leaned forward.  
"I have a lot of things to make up to you...don't I?"

Being a power bottom was Hinata's pride, he took great satisfaction of making a top melt to his needs. Though he almost expected Akaashi to be unaffected, those beautiful blue eyes darkened.  
"Why don't you tell me them?"  
Hinata pulled away from him to Akaashi's disappointment. The emotion didn't last long.

"Taking me on my first mountain hike." Hinata let his coat fall to the floor, having removed his shoes already, and moved toward the stairs.

"Giving good advice, and looking out for me." Hinata pulled away his scarf and moved up a few steps. Akaashi was frozen.

"Being the one to call the police when you found me." Hinata's jumper came off and he continued up a little further.

"Having the sexiest damn eyes I've ever seen."   
Hinata made a point of gazing deeply into said eyes as he slowly removed his shirt revealing a silk something underneath that made the male below shiver.

He paused at the top of the stairs, winking and tilting his head as he moved out of view.  
"And for rescuing me six years ago. I think that deserves one hell of a thank you."  
His jeans were flung in view of the hallway as Akaashi gave an uncharacteristic cry of surprise before grinning and racing up the stairs.

———

"Did you already know?" Inquired Akaashi slowly, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Hinata's eyes.  
"No, I really was out of it that time, but your reaction told me. You are very expressive sometimes, and who asks when a story like that took place?"  
Akaashi chuckled.  
"Sometimes I forget how smart you actually are. I think you belong in the pretty setter squad."  
"Don't need to. I'm dating them all."  
Akaashi snorted, "you have a point."

Hinata got up, not even stumbling to Akaashi's mixed surprise and disappointment.   
"Where are you off to huh?" He asked, confused.  
Hinata tilted his head and gestured to the light filtering through the blinds  
"Can't you see the time? It's past breakfast time!"

Hinata moved over to some drawers and Akaashi's heart pulsed when it was his volleyball shirt Hinata extracted and put on, it framed his four hickeys perfectly.  
"Remember this?" He said with a grin.  
"Vividly. But I still need a photograph."  
Hinata rolled his eyes but still grinned sheepishly at the camera, doing some sexy poses and laughing. Akaashi laughed too, but he was definitely using those later.

Their photoshoot was interrupted by a knock on the door that surprised the pair, but when realisation hit, both had a laughing fit.  
It took three bouts of knocking for Akaashi to regain enough composure to walk down the stairs, deftly avoiding Hinata's clothing trail.

"Bokuto, why are you here this early?"  
"Akaashi, it's 11. Plus, I want to know how-"  
Bokuto halted as his eyes caught the trail of clothing...and the boots at the door that were definitely too small for Akaashi.

"He's still here huh? Looks like you had quite a time of it!" Bokuto grinned admiringly when Akaashi nodded.  
"Bokuto!" Hinata skipped down the stairs, giving Bokuto a very strong sense of deja vu. "I discussed the prank with Akaashi and he also agreed that I needed hickeys! More realistic?"  
Hinata grinned at Bokuto's bemused expression, and leapt into his arms, giving him a chaste kiss before hopping down.  
"Will you eat?"  
"I'd love to."  
Hinata nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Akaashi and Bokuto watched the redhead disappear out the hall, then looked at each other closely.  
"You...you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking...are you?"  
Bokuto looked at him surprised.  
"Probably. Can you manage, by the look of you it was a long night."   
Akaashi smirked slightly. "Oh, definitely not now, we were at it all night. But it's your first together, you seriously don't mind sharing that?"  
Bokuto's amber eyes wouldn't meet Akaashi's blue ones.  
"Akaashi...I wanted you before he came along. This would be like one of my top fantasies."

Akaashi never had to work so hard at maintaining his composure.  
"...In these fantasies...you top?"  
Bokuto flushed, he'd never expected Akaashi to let this conversation go on.  
He nodded and didn't meet the setters eyes. "That...okay?"  
There was a pause and Bokuto glanced up curiously to Akaashi's cheeks burning.

The setter replied softly.  
"I've felt that way too for a time...but it wouldn't have worked with just us. But with him there too...Okay."  
"SERIOUSLY?"  
"Bokuto. You're killing the mood. Let's go to Hinata before he gets too invested in actually making us breakfast and ask."  
Bokuto nodded robotically.

When the duo walked in, Hinata had only managed to take out the ingredients he wanted. He turn to them with a trusting smile.

"You guys okay?"


	124. Bokuakahina: Interconnection

"So?" Sighed Akaashi.  
"Well, I'm pretty exhausted, so it'd be nice to do something less active for now. I've no plans at all today and Suga and Daichi have the dog."  
"Really? How have _you_ got no plans?" Asked Bokuto, confused as to why Akaashi looked unsurprised.  
Hinata chuckled. "We're in what they called the honeymoon phase of a relationship. And I'm going through that with eighteen separate people, very hot but also seriously...physically fit. And I haven't been involved with anyone for four years so I'm not exactly well practised. Of course at first I'm trying to have days where I can recover!"  
"But surely you can just meet...oh."  
Bokuto halted his argument when he realised his earlier plans already disproved his point.

"TV day?" Suggested Akaashi.  
Hinata and Bokuto's eyes shone and they nodded in sync, disturbing the setter.  
"I'll go for supplies, you two take it easy. Shall we go all out and change into PJs?" Said the grey haired spiker.  
"I don't have mine, but Akaashi's shirt is so comfy, and it, well, it smells nice, so I'll keep it on, if that's okay?"  
Akaashi grinned and Bokuto chuckled before leaving the pair. The whole thing felt so right. Akaashi and Hinata flirting, Hinata hurrying to catch him in the hallway for a kiss before he left...it felt really good.

———

Akaashi and Hinata were cuddling when Bokuto burst through the door making them jump.  
"I have popcorn!" He proclaimed before racing to the kitchen. Hinata chuckled until he saw Akaashi's face drain colour.  
"What is it?"  
Akaashi leapt to his feet, "Bokuto and Kitchens are a cursed combination...he'll explode the microwave!"  
"Shit!"

The pair raced in and just managed to tackle the packet out of Bokuto's hands. It did result in Hinata and Bokuto in a very compromising position on the floor though.  
For a second, Bokuto forgot everything from the last two weeks, and went into ' _oh God Hinata might panic and I could ruin my shot at a future relationship'_ mode, but then Hinata kissed him softly and he remembered.

"What was that for?" He glared and Akaashi.  
"You perfectly well know why. Now Hinata take him back to the sofa and pick a film."  
Sulking, Bokuto let Hinata lead him back to the sofa, though by the time Akaashi arrived, the guy was beaming...and they still hadn't picked a film.

———

The film as one which Bokuto had found too serious and Akaashi too childish, which Hinata, as was his nature, had thoroughly enjoyed.   
Afterward they lounged together on cushions and pillows on the floor, chatting.  
Eventually Hinata spoke up.  
"How did you guys meet?"

"High schools the simple answer." Said Akaashi lightly.  
"We were setter and ace. Though we didn't talk much then." Bokuto grinned. "You found me annoying."  
"You are." Deadpanned the ravenette, Hinata chuckled.   
Bokuto seemed to hesitate there, it wasn't really his story. Akaashi answered easily enough though.  
"We parted ways completely after that, but crossed paths again six years ago. I was new at policing and really struggling. _And_ I'd just rescued a boy practically my own age who had clearly been gang raped."  
They were all sat up now, and Akaashi's gaze never left Hinata's.  
"I got depressed over the state of the world, but that was the final hit. I recognised that I needed help or a career change, and I settled on trying help first. And I found myself face to face with what had been the most cheerful and stupid guy I know. And he looked just about as broken as I was."  
Akaashi finished and Hinata stared wide eyed.  
"Is there something I'm missing?" Asked Bokuto confused.  
"I was the boy who he rescued." Answered Hinata laughing. "I'm so sorry Akaashi."  
"You're the one who-" Akaashi began, and then realised it was pointless, Hinata never seemed to consider his own well-being. "Don't worry, I was a ticking bomb, if you hadn't triggered it, something else would have done. Besides, I met Bokuto. We became friends again, sort of healed each other, and found our way to Fukurōdani, and to, well I suppose back to, you."

"It's a small world." Murmured Bokuto gazing dazedly at Hinata. "You really did water down your story. I get why, but with every new thing...it's like a punch to the gut." As part of their therapy slash conversation, Akaashi had talked in great graphic detail about that trauma. Bokuto now sincerely wished he hadn't.

The pair watched him carefully, before looking to each other. Hinata moved over and hugged the ace from behind.  
"How about we help you forget about it, _Kōtarō_?" His voice was smooth as silk and sent shivers down Akaashi's spine and he wasn't the one was having their jaw kissed.  
As planned, with one sentence, Hinata drove all gruesome thoughts from   
Bokuto, whose body stiffened immediately at his own name.   
The redhead glanced up to Akaashi but could see the panic in those eyes. The setter had no idea what to do. And Bokuto was in a similar situation.   
But Hinata never backed down from a challenge.

He bit slightly at Bokuto's ear and traced a finger down his spine before moving over to Akaashi. They were well in view of Bokuto, so he was going to make a good show of this.  
He placed himself on the setters lap, and moved his hips a little to wake the setter from his internal panic. Not that Akaashi needed much waking with a foxy redhead straddling him.

Hinata continued to push back and forth with his hips, and pulled Akaashi into a passionate kiss, relinquishing control carefully as the setter gained confidence.  
Cool hands slipped up under his number five shirt, and he moaned encouragingly into the kiss. Finally he felt another weight from behind and soft lips at his neck. Bokuto woke up it seemed.

Hinata moved between them, kissing one than the other, until a point came when Akaashi and Bokuto were facing each other. They froze and the atmosphere Hinata created evaporated. He laughed at them, raised his hands and guided their heads together quickly.  
They pulled away the moment their lips met, to glare at him.  
"My owls," he said softly, "sometimes it is better to leap at opportunities to evolve, and not think first. Take it from a crow."  
Akaashi thought about his words but before he could answer, Bokuto - who understood immediately - turned his head back and brought them together again.


	125. Shirahina: Wind in the Willows

"Hey Jirō!"  
"Hi Shouyou!"  
They looked each other up and down. It was bizarre seeing each other in normal clothes, and in daylight.  
"You look just as handsome without the fishnets." Hinata joked.  
Shirabu rolled his eyes.  
"You wanted to train for tomorrow, so here we are. Aren't I a good boyfriend, bringing you to Shiratorizawa to practise?"  
Hinata smiled, "you are."  
He pushed Shirabu against the wall of the gym, and kissed him. Shirabu wasn't having Hinata take control, so he flipped them over, and claiming dominance. But he kept the kiss chaste, and his hands never left Hinata's waist, the redhead noted.

"Dear god, it's gonna be an orgy inside." Complained Soekawa as he walked past.  
Hinata pulled away laughing, "Don't worry, I'll behave!"  
"It's not you, I'm worried about." Grumbled the long suffering brunette. Hinata's response was cut short by Shirabu kissing him again softly and neatly proving the vice captain's point.

The couple came into the changing room a few minutes later, where the rest of the team were already getting kitted out.  
Hinata bowed politely.   
"Thank you for having me."  
They were all surprised when it was Kawanishi who answered.  
"Not at all, We look forward to working with you."  
At the teams curious looks, Ōhira laughed. "He's dating all the major players, who else could great him for the team?"  
The non-boyfriend members were surprised by how Hinata's cheeks flamed at their words.  
"I promise you to do my very best by them and we will all make sure it doesn't affect competitions."  
Soekawa saw the worry written on his face, and smiled slightly. "I believe you."

With the air cleared, Hinata softly greeted his boyfriends, minimising PDA, before finding a space to change and studiously ignoring multiple watchful eyes.

———

Hinata made good on his promise.   
In fact, with him around, practise went even better than usual, with five of their major players pushing beyond their limits.  
To almost everyone's surprise, and Shirabu and Semis' disappointment, Hinata didn't want to practise his spiking, thought he was happy to do a little for the blockers benefit. He wanted to practise his receives, serves and blocks.  
He integrated disturbingly smoothly into the group, and gave his boyfriends warning looks if they attempted to get too physical so as not to disrupt the others focus.

Eventually though, Ushijima and Tendou got increasingly sulky. H was _right there_ after all. Hinata let it be, determined to keep to his promise. Goshiki, Shirabu and Semi alike enjoyed their plight, if only for different reasons.

During their water break, and two hours in though, Soekawa caved.  
"Go on, Hinata. Fix 'em."  
Hinata looked at him in confusion and surprise, before turning to follow his gaze to Tendou and Ushijima who were sat in silence a distance away.  
"I made you a promise." He said firmly and Ōhira snorted.  
"Mate, we're adults. We'll survive a little PDA, and if you leave them, it will negatively affect play."  
Hinata nodded, before turning to the last person whose acceptance he needed. Shirabu shrugged smiling, he'd had his fun watching his senpais' struggling.

The redhead rose and the eyes of the room surreptitiously followed him.  
 _No pressure_ he thought wryly. Time for some magic.  
He settled himself down between the pair.  
He whispered something into first Tendou's ear, then Ushijima's.  
Colour rose to their faces, and light returned to their eyes, as Hinata got up and returned to his place.

Yamagata gazed at him in mixed awe and admiration. "How did you do that? You didn't even kiss them...I though that was the problem!"  
Hinata laughed, "I have my ways."  
Ushijima stood up, composed his features, his voice gruff, "let's return to training all."  
Tendou was already calling to Goshiki to practise blocking him.  
That redhead...what the fuck did he say?

———

After a productive practise, Hinata left without another word to the pair, though they hardly seemed to notice anything after that break, and their silence on Hinata's words was unbroken no matter how much the team badgered them.  
Goshiki was the only time exception to the rule, as they whispered to him and he _shivered_.

Hinata strolled out toward the city centre, Shirabu holding his hand and laughing over Ushijima and Tendous' expressions. He had a full on fit when Hinata told him what he said.   
They bought some food at a store and went to sit together in the park and enjoy the clear weather.

Shirabu leaned back against the willow tree they sat under, sighing contentedly. Hinata followed suit, resting his head on Shirabu's stomach and closing his eyes.  
"You're quitting the burlesque place aren't you?"  
"Yeah. With all of you, college and going pro...can't exactly make it work. It seems my evenings are almost all gonna be filled for the foreseeable future."  
"Will you be alright?"  
Hinata gave a sigh, "with how caring and aware of this you all are, I'll be fine. Besides, you know I'll enjoy myself."  
Shirabu chuckled, Hinata smiled at the soft sound. "And you know I won't be much of a problem there. I've never had that _drive._ This works very well for me."  
Hinata was unsurprised at that. His reaction to Hinata's whispered words had been different from the others.  
"Works for me too. This is wonderful."  
"Well you _are_ getting plenty." Snorted the taller male. If anyone else had said it, it would have jammed straight at his newest insecurity, but from Shirabu.  
"Yup. Slut and proud."  
Shirabu had been taking a drink and he spat it out, half laughing, half choking. Hinata grinned, revenge was sweet.


	126. Ushitenhina: Eagle eyes

Hinata did not like the expression on Shirabu's face when they parted ways. It was as if Shirabu didn't expect to see him alive again, knowing what he was facing that evening.  
Hinata thought he had an idea though. They were both intense in their ways even if Tendou hid it better.  
But who was he kidding. This was going to be amazing. His heart beat raced almost as quickly as his imagination as he entered the elevator up to their flat.  
Would they be like Akaashi, hauling him across the doorway? Nervous like Terushima? Be frozen in fear like Bokuto? Daring like Goshiki? Would perhaps he be topping...? No. That one he could cross out from the look in their eyes this morning.   
He hoped they had painkillers, it was try outs tomorrow after all.

When he arrived though, he was not met with ravenous eagles...or at least not the kind he expected. Tendou opened the door, smiling cheerfully.  
"Miracle boy's cooked and he's a master with a wok. Please leave your shoes at the door."  
Hinata smiled innocently. Two could play that game.  
"That sounds amazing, just give me a second to remove my coat."

He came in, slipping off the trench coat with grace to reveal his teal blue turtle neck jumper which complemented his hair perfectly, and tight black skinny jeans that he knew made his ass look gorgeous. He gave a small smile when he caught Tendou briefly breaking composure out the corner of his eye, but he pretended not to notice.

He lost his own composure at the both perfect and bizarre sight of Ushijima in an apron though. His broad figure was emphasized wonderfully, but this was _Japan_...in a purple apron.  
"I brought the apron, suits him right?" Whispered Tendou, grinning.  
"I think it would suit you too, Satori." He replied softly before approaching the ace.

Ushijima had his back to them, and seemed occupied on the food in front of him.  
Hinata sighed. He was too short to perform most sexy ways of getting the ace's attention, he didn't even reach the brunette's shoulder.  
He settled for letting their hips 'accidentally' brush, as he murmured "Evening Toshi", turning his voice soft as velvet.  
Ushijima wasn't Tendou, he couldn't act. The sound of that voice caused him to shiver, and gulp.   
Tendou himself eye rolled. Hinata's power-bottomness was a force to be reckoned with, and at this rate they'd both lose. Then again, if he was honest, the charade had been mainly to arouse the redheads competitive spirit.   
And it had.   
Hinata was experienced...literally trained in seduction, like they were gonna win that battle anyway, but this could make it even more amazing.

Ushijima dished up the meal slightly too hastily. And the two ate too swiftly in anticipation.  
Hinata took his time however, to enjoy the meal, complementing and questioning Ushijima about how he cooked it and where he learnt to cook. Tendou had no idea if he was honestly curious or punishing them. Eventually though he finished, and before either could move, he gathered their plates and moved to the sink, humming quietly.

"Sing."  
It was Ushijima who spoke. It seemed to have been involuntary as he hastily clarified, voice as clear and eyes as honest as usual.  
"Satori's never heard you, and I'd like to again."  
Hinata flushed at his words, surprising the pair. _This is what makes him blush?_  
He obliged them, singing softly as he dried the last of the dishes, the rich melody and his soft clear tenor filling the apartment with warmth. It sounded beautiful unaccompanied. He sang a love song, a beginnings song, and a hopeful song and he sung it bashfully as if he was certain they wouldn't like it.

When his voice trailed off it was Ushijima who spoke, Tendou being speechless.  
"Sometimes I think it's a tragedy that you didn't choose music."  
Hinata smiled sadly.   
"I'm not cut out for that life." He replied simply. There was an air of sadness around him, not heartbroken or heavy, but stood in their large kitchen, he suddenly looked incredibly lonely.   
They weren't having that.

Both rose and Ushijima moved behind to embrace the carrot top. Tendou leaned forward and whispered next to Hinata's ear.   
"Shou, you made us a promise earlier...I think it's time you kept it."

———

Hinata grinned at Tendou, Ushijima lay unconscious beside them, snoring softly. The redheaded pair cuddled on the bed, basking in the warm light sifting through the blinds.  
"So, did I keep my promise Satori?"  
Tendou tried to growl his irritation at Hinata's smug grin, but was too happy and tired so it turned into a strange purr making the shorter male chuckle.  
"You know perfectly well you did." Tendou grumbled, refusing to make eye contact.   
His hand teased tangles out of Hinata's hair, and Tendou enjoyed how the carrot top leaned into his hand, and how he lay across his chest.

It was a while before Hinata glanced at the time and reluctantly detached from the blocker, a grimace crossing his face as he rose that gave Tendou some satisfaction. Hinata pulled on a Shiratorizawa hoodie strewn on a chair, and someone's boxers.  
"I'll go do breakfast and you wake Toshi?"  
"Can you make it to the kitchen?" He teased.  
"Can you?" Returned Hinata unexpectedly.

Surprised and initially confused, Tendou tried to get up. Key word _tried._   
He fell back on the bed with a yelp of pain and gazed up at his boyfriend with new found respect. Hinata couldn't help it, he burst into peals of laughter, and woke the miracle ace - though that nickname held considerably more meaning this morning.

"Mornin' Toshi."  
Hinata's voice shifting from joking to gentle.   
Ushijima groaned and looked at the pair in slight confusion. They both watched with mutual enjoyment as the memories of last night slowly flooded back to him and his face turned redder and redder.  
Hinata gave the captain a light kiss on the lips before moving to the door.  
"I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, come down when you're dressed...though you may need to carry Satori."  
With a smirk he was gone.


	127. Miyahina: Tryouts

"You really are ballsy Shou." Muttered Atsumu, when he met them in the changing rooms.  
Hinata cocked his head in confusion and Osamu sighed.  
"Twosome or Threesome? Or more? The night before you try out for the Japanese team?"  
Hinata smiled slightly. "You won't need to adjust at all 'Tsumu, I've done this before, neither of you could tell from my movements at all right? Just my expression."  
They looked away, he was right, but seriously.

As they changed Atsumu and Osamu met Hinata's nervous gaze. He was already getting looked at more that he should be, both in admiration for his looks and derision at his height. Even though they technically had no right to be, they felt protective and a little possessive.  
Hinata glanced up at them. "Don't worry, I'll handle them fine if they hassle me."  
Osamu nodded reluctantly, and Atsumu spoke. "If anyone's persistent, just say I'm your boyfriend. Call either of us over and we'll play the part."  
Hinata nodded, and they left with the rest to go to the courts.

———

The current Japanese team were present, but they looked bored really. They had been ordered here as either a morale boost - look how much better you are, or to find motivation, to see a rising star that would threaten their positions.  
They did see a rising star that day.   
A blazing sun that rose high above the blockers with every leap.

———

Hinata brimmed with excitement, they were lined up, and though he was easily a head shorter than the rest of the players, he didn't seem to notice.  
The couch inspecting them did though.

"You. Go home."

Hinata turned his on the coach.  
"On what basis are you kicking me off? I'm Hinata Shouyou, you invited me to try outs."  
"That as maybe, we have plenty of excellent liberos."  
The twins watched, holding their breaths.   
"I'm a spiker." Hinata said, his voice taught. "And before you judge me, based on my height, I'd like you to find a single person here with a standing jump higher than mine."  
The other prospective players laughed, but the coach wasn't coach of the national team for nothing, he knew vanity and over confidence when he saw it...and this. This wasn't it.

He turned away from the group and strolled toward the Japanese starter team.   
"Hokori! Go do a vertical jump."  
Hinata shivered when he saw the coach speaking to the ace. Those that saw it thought it was fear, but the twins knew it was excitement.  
The National team ace scowled but rose to his feet. He cast an irritated glare toward Hinata before moving over to the vertical jump apparatus set out in a corner of the gym.  
He stretched thoroughly, removing his jacket and dipping his fingers in the prepared chalk dust.  
He jumped 1m 35. **(Difference between his standing reach and the height he jumped to, for those unfamiliar)**

The recruits were in awe. Apart from Hinata, who completely... relaxed.  
Without being told, he pulled rank, approaching the ace and apologising for the hassle softly, their height difference was ludicrous, enough that Hinata had to crane his neck to meet the others gaze. The ace smirked at the careful strokes to his ego.  
"Enjoy the hole you've dug yourself." He muttered, walking away.  
Hinata stretched, the Miya's unable to enjoy watching him show his flexibility, since everyone else seemed to be.  
Rising, he dipped his hand in the chalk, and with one last glance at the sceptical coach, he leapt.  
Reaching a whole 7 centimetres above the chalk mark left by _Japan_ 's Ace.  
The gym was silent with shock.  
Miyas stared. _He had a fucking threesome last night...if he hadn't...what height can he actually jump to?_

Hokori nearly strode back to the vertical jump to try again, but one of the other members stopped him, shaking their head. If he failed to match the shortie on a second attempt, it would be even more embarrassing.

"Seikaku! Get your coat off and get over here!"  
"Wait! There's a setter here with me, who I've trained with." Said Hinata hastily.  
The coach raised his eyebrows and shrugged, the dark haired young man called 'Seikaku' narrowed his eyes, but returned to his seat. Atsumu moved forward to stand by Hinata.

"You're getting triple blocked." Said the Coach firmly, and at his words three men with a height to match Aones' rose and walked over. They stood at around 1 m 90 to Hinata's 1 m 65. It was comical, but Hinata stood firm, and after his jump, he earned some respect from the trio so they nodded as they passed.

The pair moved to one side, the blockers to the other, and so it began.

The attention of the whole gym was focused on Hinata now.  
He smiled at Atsumu and they were off. The first three spikes were too fast for the blockers to get near, but eventually they got used to the abruptness, though the fact the pair never shared signs astounded all present. Atsumu even did a setter dump for the fun of it, Hinata didn't bother to jump, he just knew the ball wasn't coming to him.  
As for the battle in air...the blockers barely matched Tsukishima's success rate, and as Hinata gradually came to understand them, this rate lowered over time, until the coach finally blew a whistle.

"You two, go to the players and introduce yourselves."  
He turned away and started instructing the other prospective players for the rest of the trials. They gave their thumbs up to Osamu, before cautiously approaching the team.

Unsurprisingly the ace wasn't welcoming to Hinata, but otherwise they were enthusiastic and amiable, Seikaku passionately interrogating the pair over Hinata's quick.

———

Osamu also made it. Though unlike Hinata and Atsumu, he wasn't going to be a starter straight off. They didn't think it would be long however, the twins close understanding of each other made them a deadly pair, all it would take would be watching them play together once in a practise round.

As they walk away, timetables in hand, the twins noticed a white blonde guy with sharp eyes approaching Hinata. And he wasn't alone. He was also in the national teams uniform.  
Hinata greeted him politely enough, but as their conversation progressed, it seemed to get increasingly heated.  
"So, you have a boyfriend. Dump him or show him to me and I'll slug him."  
Hinata was employing every trick he had to try and get the guy to back down peacefully except the obvious.

Before Atsumu could move, Osamu was there ahead of him. He approached the pair, who were starting to gather attention, and put a possessive arm around the redhead's waist.  
"There a problem here?" He said softly, but his eyes were cold as he watched the other man.  
"Not that I've noticed." Was the confident response. "Who are you?"  
"A newly recruited blocker, and this guy..." Osamu replied clearly, wanting their audience to hear.

_"...He's mine."_

The guy snorted. "As if. Prove it."  
Osamu glanced down to see Hinata's expression only to find a hand at his neck pulling him down and feel soft, achingly familiar lips on his.

Hinata made it last. He needed to _prove it_ after all. And when he pulled away, he didn't know whether to be amused or guilty about the look on the Osamu's face. Or on Atsumu's for that matter.   
He turned back to smile sweetly at the man before him, only now becoming aware of the silence they'd created.  
"Proof enough for you? I'm flattered but very much taken."

———

"Osamu! Why did you do that!" Exclaimed Hinata was they left the training facilities and headed the twins car.  
"It was the only way to get them all to stop hassling you." Responded the blocker calmly.  
"But he was on the Japanese team! We'll have to maintain the act for ages!"  
"And?"  
Hinata turned to look at him completely exasperated, only to see a very Atsumu-like grin on the guys face. _He'd known._

"You sneaky bastard! I swore to myself and my boyfriends I wouldn't more than speak to any other guys for at least two months to see how it all goes! You-"  
He was shut up by a grumpy Atsumu, who pulled Hinata's face toward him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Hinata pulled back about to blow his top, when he noticed one of Seikaku watching them in astonishment. Atsumu followed his gaze, grinned at Osamu then leaned in to whisper into Hinata's ear.

"Seems you'll have two boyfriends at training then."


	128. Kenhina: And so it ends

Hinata couldn't help but feel a little frustrated that afternoon.   
Those twins... he cursed himself for blushing at the memory. Why was his heart so greedy?

The sound of the doorbell brought him swiftly back to reality.  
 _Kenma_.  
He smiled slightly his mood already improved and headed to the hallway.

The expression on the setters face was... unexpected.   
The poor man looked like he was about to climb over the trenches and never expected to return alive. Hinata was rather offended really. He knew he was many things, intended or otherwise. But intimidating? With his height and personality? Never.

"You look like you're about to walk through the gates of Mordor." He said softly, and Kenma flushed with embarrassment.

Hinata took his hand and gently led him inside. "You know, if you aren't ready...we don't have to do this. We can watch a movie, talk...sleep?"

"No!"   
Kenma's voice was slightly too loud, he apologised hastily. "Sorry... I just don't want to be disappointing."

Hinata chuckled softly and leaned forward so their foreheads met. Kenma seemed to lose the tension in his shoulders...if only a little.

"This is your first. Not mine. I'm the one who has to make sure it isn't disappointing. We have all the time in the world remember? To learn about each other, emotionally, ...physically. So,"  
He let them separate, his voice was quiet, as he took both Kenma's hands and pulled him up the stairs.   
"For today though, let me, make you happy?"

Kenma gazed into those warm golden eyes, and let himself be carefully guided to Hinata's bedroom.  
They stood very close together, lost in each other's eyes for a time before Hinata gently raised a hand to Kenma's face and tilted his head down; allowing their lips to meet slowly.

It started gently, but soon got more passionate as Kenma was coaxed out of his shell.   
He moved his hands hesitantly at first, down to Hinata's waist, exploring the redhead's figure cautiously, gradually becoming aware to how different areas caused Hinata to shiver or stiffen. Though the spiker kept incredible control so Kenma wouldn't notice his mistakes, the setter was not highly observant for nothing.

Hinata let Kenma explore as he pleased, pleasantly surprised at how fast the setter found his sensitive spots.

After a time, Kenma noticed they had both become shirtless. And that Hinata had gradually manoeuvred them so Kenma was between him and the bed. He remembered seeing this happen in some of the videos he'd researched.

Before he could comment, Hinata softly pushed him back on the bed. The redhead kissing him lovingly from above, gradually working his way downward from the setters jaw.

———

"Good first time?" Asked Hinata softly.

Kenma pulled him closer, though his limbs were still shaking, "though I don't have much to compare it to...that was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. You really are a power bottom." He replied weakly.

"I enjoyed it too and thank you." Came the muffled reply.

"Maybe next time I can _make you happy_."

Hinata snorted. "Painfully cliche I know. But you looked like you didn't expect to return alive."  
Kenma chuckled.

Hinata sighed and rolled over so he could meet Kenma's cat like gaze. "I've never imagined myself as intimidating before."

"You should start, I'm even more intimidated after _that_. How did you even- no, that answer will ruin the mood."

"It probably would, but all of that was so worth it for your expressions just now." Said Hinata, smugly.

"You weren't much better, if I recall." Grumbled the cat suddenly defensive.

"Trust me, bottoming is different. Perhaps you'll find out if we try that threesome you oh so confidently suggested."

Kenma flushed. "He is coming _here_ on Friday right?"

Hinata nodded into his chest, "will you be okay alone?"

"Lev's invited me over."

"Oh? That's good. Enjoy yourself and do spill if anything _interesting_ happens."

Kenma flamed up at that.  
"Shouyou!"

"What? Don't tell me I'm being ridiculous."

"I- I...tell me how tryouts went!"

"Gold star for distraction, Kenma. I'm in. But there was a problem." Sighed the redhead.

"Oh?" Kenma blinked at him in concern.

"I was...hassled a little by one of the players. And Osamu got rid of them by saying he was my boyfriend...the Atsumu got himself the same status through trickery."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shou...they were added to the chat on Sunday! We already knew it was only a matter of time."  
It was Kenma's turn to laugh at Shouyou's burning face.

"I made you all a promise!"

"We know, and we all know you intended to keep it. That's all we needed. Just accept this as part of who you are, and allow all of us to love you. I know I'm the last person who should tell you this, but stop over thinking!"

"You...you're right."

"So congratulations Shou. On your boys, and your acceptance onto the national team." Kenma did his very best impression of Kuroo's smirk. "How about a congratulatory kiss?"

Hinata remembered when Kuroo had said that. At the very end of the tournament. When this had all begun, so very long ago.  
He looked up at Kenma beneath his lashes, and let one hand trail down Kenma's chest.

"Perhaps...I would."

**He started this book talking to Kenma, so I feel it only right, he finish it the same way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it!
> 
> Thank you all so much, I hope this has been as enjoyable to read as it was to write, and if it wasn't, why the fuck are y'all still here? Admit it to yourself that you're either a stickler or a shameless romantic.
> 
> I originally wrote this on Wattpad, as I write all my works on there (easier to write on there for me with an iPad. If you like my writing, I am planning to transfer some of my other works onto here too (but they are published live and illustrated on Wattpad)  
> Anyway, thanks all,
> 
> Whimsical-chan


End file.
